Principe Harry
by UsagiPotter
Summary: AU:Hermione sintió como Harry la mecía de un lado para el otro con elegancia, la melodía que sonaba la hizo sentirse como si estuviera flotando y junto a ella un príncipe le sonreía, su príncipe.Cap Final.
1. Prólogo

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**PRINCIPE HARRY**

**BY**

**USAGI POTTER**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Prólogo:**

- Tú padre y yo tuvimos suerte de conocernos mucho antes de que nos informaron que nuestro destino desde que éramos niños era casarnos, cuando cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad.

- Entonces papá y tú se enamoraron mucho antes de que supieran que era obligación que se casaran.

- Así es mi pequeño – sonrió la mujer con amor - ahora tienes que dormir para que mañana temprano nos despidas a papá y a mi antes de irnos de viaje.

- Mamá, ¿tú crees que yo cuando crezca tenga la misma suerte que tuvieron tú y papá, me refiero si conoceré a la chica ideal?

- No solo lo creo hijo, yo estoy segura, y si no es así tú padre y yo nos encargaremos que busques a la chica con la que tú quieras pasar el resto de tú vida.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó entusiasmado el niño a su madre.

- Es una promesa hijo, pero duerme ya que es tarde.

- Mamá – llamó el niño.

- Dime hijo – volteó a mirar la madre a su pequeño niño.

- Te quiero mucho.

- Yo también mi amor, y por ello te prometo que estaremos aquí el día de tú cumpleaños, cuando los primeros rayos del sol se filtren por tú ventana, nosotros estaremos aquí para ser los primero en darte un gran abrazo y decirte cuanto te queremos, aunque eso ya lo sabes muy bien, ¿verdad?

- Entonces, ¿es una promesa?

- Si amor es una promesa y para sellarla estira tú dedo meñique y entrelázalo con el mío.

- ¿Así?

-Si, ahora nuestra promesa estará sellada por siempre mi amor.

"_**Recuerda que cuando los primeros rayos del sol se filtren por tú ventana, tú padre y yo estaremos aquí"**_


	2. Escapando hacia la libertad

**Capitulo 1: Escapando hacia la libertad**

**En el palacio de Buckingham: Inglaterra-Londres.**

En una amplia habitación un muchacho de cabello color negro azabache, propietario de unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, cubiertos por unos lentes de montura redonda, se encontraba sentado en su inmensa cama, contemplando los primeros rayos del sol que se filtraban por su ventana.

Una pequeña lágrima escapo de sus ojos, siendo limpiada con furia inmediatamente, a la vez que en un susurro decía:

"_**Recuerda que cuando los primeros rayos del sol se filtren por tú ventana…".**_

Pero el muchacho no pudo terminar su frase porque intempestivamente la gran puerta de roble de su habitación se abrió y al instante dos cálidos y delicados brazos lo estrujaban cariñosamente y alguien en la puerta decía:

- Feliz cumpleaños alteza.

El muchacho correspondió el abrazo que le brindaban y sonrió divertido al escuchar las palabras de la otra persona que estaba en la puerta.

- Muchas gracias joven Weasley.

En eso los brazos que lo estrujaban deshicieron su agarre y una muchacha de melena pelirroja y unos bonitos ojos color celeste, muy hermosa, dijo:

- ¿Por qué tanta formalidad entre ustedes dos?, ya déjense de tanta tontería y salúdense como es debido.

Dicho esto el muchacho que se encontraba en la puerta rápidamente se acerco a la cama y le dio un abrazo fraternal que fue bien recibido por el otro muchacho.

- Feliz cumpleaños Harry.

- Muchas gracias Ron.

La muchacha pelirroja sonrió ampliamente.

- Y usted _mi lady_, ¿no le piensa desear feliz cumpleaños? - preguntó Ron, que era un muchacho también pelirrojo con unos bonitos ojos color azul y su rostro tenía muchas pecas.

- Feliz cumpleaños Harry.- la muchacha volvió abrazarlo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

En eso iban cuando alguien más ingreso a la habitación y dijo con voz severa:

- ¡Señor y señorita Weasley que significa esto!

Los mencionados abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y de inmediato se pusieron de pie de la cama.

- Señorita McGonagall, buenos días.- saludo el muchacho de cabellera negra.

- Muy buenos días su alteza.- mirando escandalizada a ambos pelirrojos.- ¡Pero como se han atrevido ustedes a presentarse así en la habitación del príncipe Harry!

Ambos pelirrojos se miraron y vieron que aún llevaban puestos sus piyamas.

- Usted especialmente Lady Ginevra, como puede presentarse en camisón en la habitación donde hay 2 muchachos mayores que usted.- reprendió enojada.

- Pues no es la primera vez que estos dos muchachos mayores que yo por un año, me ven así.- respondió la pelirroja.

Harry y Ron tuvieron que aguantarse la risa al ver el rostro palidecer de McGonagall.

- Pero como puede ser tan descarada señorita, me parece que tendré que informarles a sus padres por su descabellado comportamiento y…

- Hágalo si desea señorita McGonagall, porque ellos bien saben que no estoy haciendo nada malo, ya que Ron es mi hermano y Harry es como si lo fuera – interrumpió el regaño de McGonagall.

- ¡Príncipe Harry!, Lady Ginevra.- le respondió muy enojada.

- A mi no me molesta que Lady Ginevra me llame por mi nombre.- dijo Harry.

- Pues no interesa si usted alteza le molesta o no, esas son las normas.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta de la habitación de donde provenía aquella voz llena de sarcasmo y malicia.

- Lord Snape, buenos días.- saludó con voz grave McGonagall, que reflejaba que no le gustó nada la manera como se dirigió al príncipe.

- Muy buenos días Minerva.- el hombre de pelo negro grasiento y nariz ganchuda ingreso a la habitación.- veo que el príncipe ya despertó, por ende supongo que debe recordar que hoy tiene un programa muy ajustado y no puede estar perdiendo el tiempo con este par.- él sonrió con desprecio.

- Yo no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, ellos son como mis hermanos y le ordeno que se refiera a ellos con mas respeto.- intervino Harry.

- Como usted quiera alteza, solo era una sugerencia.- sonrió con desgano Lord Snape.- tiene media hora para bajar y comenzar con sus actividades, usted vera como se las arregla para hacer todo los que le falta en ese corto tiempo; permiso.

Dicho esto Lord Snape salió de la habitación ondeando tras el su larga capa negra.

- No se como puede ese seguir aquí Harry, es tan desagradable.- dijo Ron y los tres se asombraron al comprobar que McGonagall no les reprendió por expresarse así, es más, creyeron ver por un segundo que hizo un gesto afirmativo.

- Bien niños, es hora de comenzar con el itinerario.- habló con mucho mejor humor la mujer.

- Señorita McGonagall, creo que el príncipe Harry ya no es un niño, hoy cumple 16 y solo le falta un año para tener la mayoría de edad.- informo divertido Ron.

- Es cierto, su alteza perdone mi olvido.- McGonagall se acercó a Harry e hizo una reverencia.- que tenga un feliz cumpleaños, príncipe Harry.

- Muchas gracias señorita McGonagall.- sonrió Harry.

- Pues bien.- sonriéndole a los tres.- Lady Ginevra sígame que es hora de arreglarla, alteza, enviaré a las doncellas para que lo ayuden en todo, joven Ronald arréglese de una vez para que acompañe al príncipe en sus actividades, los veo en el comedor en un rato.

McGonagall y Lady Ginevra salieron de la habitación dejando solos al par de muchachos.

- Bien Harry, vuelvo luego, tus doncellas vendrán a arreglarte.- sonriendo pícaramente.- ellos ya deberían de darse cuenta que ya estas grandecito para tener doncellas.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta ellos siguen creyendo que aún soy un niño.- levantándose de su cama.- y las doncellas son las únicas que se han dado cuenta de que yo ya no lo soy, por eso ahora me dejan hacer mas cosas por mi propia cuenta.- dirigiéndose al baño.- así que deja de alucinar Ronald.

Dicho esto Harry se encerró en el baño y su amigo pelirrojo salió de la habitación dejando a las doncellas que en ese mismo momento llegaban para ayudar en lo que podían al príncipe Harry.

**Miles de Kilómetros de ahí, específicamente en otro continente, y más preciso en la Isla de Manhattan** **en la ciudad de Nueva York (USA).**

- ¡Hermione!

Una muchacha de largos cabellos rubios algo desordenados, unos hermosos ojos azules, vestida con unos pants azules algo desgastados y una blusa roja, sentada en su impresionante auto convertible rojo y con la música a todo volumen, gritaba el nombre de su mejor amiga.

- ¡Hermione!

Una muchacha con unos impresionantes ojos color miel, rizos castaños, vestida con una falda color rosa pálido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una blusa blanca, asomaba su cabeza por una de las ventanas del edificio en el que vivía.

- Luna deja de gritar.- le reprendió la muchacha.

- Pero Hermione se nos hace tarde, ¡apúrate! - volvió a gritar la rubia.

Una mujer desde otra ventana del mismo edificio asomo su cabeza y miró disgustada a Hermione.

- Niña puedes decirle a tú amiga que se callé, hay gente aquí que aún queremos dormir - le reprendió la mujer.

- Señora Spencer, lo siento - se disculpo avergonzada.

La mujer la fulmino con la mirada y desapareció por la ventana.

- ¡Te lo dije Luna! - gritó la castaña.

- Lo siento.- se disculpo la muchacha de cabellos rubios.

Hermione desapareció de la ventana y cinco minutos después apareció en la puerta de del edificio.

- Ya era hora - le reprocho Luna.

- Lo siento Luna, pero hoy me tocaba hacer el almuerzo, mamá y papá me matarían si no lo hacia.

- Bueno si es por eso, te perdono, menos mal me avisaste que tú cocinas hoy porque si es así te iba a decir para quedarme a comer mañana en tú casa, pero mejor no, la última vez que cocino tú papá.- la rubia hizo una mueca graciosa causándole risa a su amiga.

- No seas mala Luna, mi pobre papá hace lo mejor que puede.

- Seria preferible que se dedicara a ser dentista solamente, porque si se le ocurre ser cocinero, pues pobre de sus cliente.

- ¡Luna!- gritó Hermione riéndose.

Ambas muchachas se rieron tan fuerte que la mujer volvió aparecer en su ventana y les dijo:

- ¡Hey, par de niñas bulliciosas!, ¡si no se van en este instante les echare agua! - mostrándoles un balde - ¡y les aviso que esta helada!

- Será mejor que nos vallamos.- dijo Luna arrancando de una buena vez desapareciendo con su auto al final del callejón que era por donde Hermione vivía.

En la autopista…

- Nuestro primer año en la universidad mi querida Hermione - habló emocionada Luna.

- Si, estoy muy feliz - respondió la castaña.

- Si yo también, te imaginas todo lo nuevo que vamos a ver ahí - los ojos de la rubia brillaron ilusionados.

- Por supuesto, estoy emocionada por saber que es lo que me van a enseñar, que libros nos mandaran a leer - los ojos de la castaña brillaron.

- Hay Hermione tú nunca vas a cambiar, menos mal que en este primer año todavía nuestras carreras estarán unidas, y a lo que yo me refería era a los nuevos chicos que vamos a conocer, te imaginas.- los ojos de Luna volvieron a brillar emocionados.

- A mi no me interesa eso, yo me voy a concentrar en estudiar Luna, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

- Claro que lo voy hacer Hermione, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de ver a nuestros queridos y adorables compañeros - la rubia le guiño un ojo.

- Bueno con tal que estudies yo no te diré nada, pero conmigo no cuentes en tus planes de ver a nuestros "adorables compañeros", yo estoy muy feliz y tranquila así.

- Si claro Hermione.

- ¿No me crees?- cuestiono su amiga.

- Si te creo, pero no me explico porque no te distraes un poquito, distraer la vista en algunos momentos no le hace daño a nadie.

- Pues a mi si, es un gran punto de distracción y si quiero ser la mejor no tengo que distraerme con nada.

- No seas aburrida Hermione, vas a ver que cuando conozcamos más gente quizás alguien por ahí te interese.

- Si eso llega a suceder será porque realmente vale la pena.

- ¿Y que tal si yo te busco alguien que si valga la pena?

- Si encuentras a un muchacho muy inteligente, que no hable tonterías, que sea educado, que sepa respetar a las mujeres, que sea muy guapo, que sepa bailar muy bien.

- ¿Bailar muy bien? - pregunto extrañada Luna.

- Si, que se exprese con elegancia y que sea todo un caballero me avisas.

- Hermione, tú lo que quieres es un príncipe – añadió Luna riéndose.

- Posiblemente - contestó la muchacha de cabellos marrones - si alguna vez lo consigues, y dudo que exista esa persona, me avisas.

- Pues me la pones difícil Hermione.- sonriendo.- pero no hay ningún reto que yo no este dispuesta a cumplir, vas a ver que lo conseguiré y cuando lo haga, tú tendrás que hacerle caso.

- Pues si es así, trato hecho.

- Pero mi gran pregunta es, ¿dónde voy a conseguir a alguien así? - preguntó la rubia y la castaña se encogió de hombros, muy segura de que su amiga nunca encontraría a un chico como el que ella había descrito y por ende la dejaría estudiar en paz.

**Londres…**

- El príncipe Harry les da la bienvenida a esta cena y está muy feliz por verlos aquí, celebrando con alegría su décimo sexto cumpleaños - habló uno de los ministros.

El príncipe miró a toda la corte y alegría era lo menos que sus rostros reflejaban.

- Señores y señoras la cena esta servida - anunció uno de los comensales del palacio.

Dicho esto todos tomaron asiento, el príncipe estaba en el lugar de honor de la mesa, a su lado derecho se encontraban Ron y Ginny, a su lado izquierdo la señorita McGonagall y uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, el duque Remus Lupin, que había llegado a penas unas horas antes, nunca se perdía el cumpleaños del príncipe.

- Dieciséis años alteza, ¿cómo se siente por ello? - preguntó con una sonrisa el duque Lupin.

- Muy feliz por su presencia duque Lupin, mi padre hubiese estado muy feliz también al ver que uno de sus mejores amigos estuviera aquí.

Los ojos del príncipe al mencionar a su padre brillaron con tristeza por unos segundos, recuperando su estabilidad inmediatamente.

- Por supuesto que estaría feliz príncipe Harry.- le sonrió fraternalmente el duque.- pero no solamente porque yo estuviera aquí sino porque se daría cuenta de que su hijo ya es todo un hombre.

Harry miró sonriente por un largo rato al duque y luego centro su mirada en sus demás invitados que conversaban entre ellos, con las únicas personas que se sentía como en familia era con Ron, Ginny el duque Lupin y también la señorita McGonagall, que aunque era muy estricta sabia que todo lo hacia por su bien.

Él sabía que las demás personas que estaban ahí solo lo hacían por cumplir el protocolo no porque le tuvieran algún tipo de afecto.

Sabía que su obligación era estar ahí, pero siempre se había preguntado como seria celebrar su cumpleaños como todos los demás, a él le hubiese gustado estudiar en una gran escuela como los demás chicos de su edad, pero no, él siendo el príncipe no podía hacer esas cosas, él tenia profesores particulares, que lo instruían, ni siquiera compartía clases con su mejor amigo Ron, ya que según decían la educación que a él le correspondía era única.

Muchas veces se preguntaba hasta cuando iba a soportar ser tratado como un objeto, sin importar lo que él pensaba, todos se empeñaban en hacerle cumplir el protocolo, se preguntaba si es que sus padres aún seguirían con vida, eso seria así, y él solo se respondía firmemente que la respuesta era : NO.

Sus padres dejarían que él opinara y le preguntarían que es lo que él deseaba, pero lastimosamente sus padres ya no estaban a su lado y él tenia que acatar las ordenes de aquellos que eran los encargados de dirigir el reino hasta que él fuera capaz de hacerlo, mientras tanto seria la marioneta de ellos.

La respuesta a su pregunta de "Cuanto más soportaría siendo el objeto de los demás", seria contestada aquella noche.

Uno de los comensales se puso de pie y dijo:

- Señores y señoras, Lord Snape por mandato del príncipe va hacer un anuncio.

Harry miro a Ron y a Ginny, los cuáles tenían su misma cara de asombro, ya que él no recordaba haberle encargado a Snape hacer algún anuncio.

- Muy buenas noches - mirando hacia el príncipe haciendo una reverencia algo burlesca.- Esta noche nos hemos reunido por una celebración muy especial, como todos saben el heredero a la corona el príncipe Harry, hijo de nuestro "querido" - esto lo dijo con sorna muy bien disimulada.- Rey James Potter y nuestra adorable reina Lilian Potter, cumple dieciséis años, todos debemos estar muy felices por este acontecimiento, ya que a pesar de que nuestros soberanos fallecieran muchos años atrás, su único hijo esta aquí presente muy bien cuidado y educado, para que dentro de unos años sea nuestro nuevo rey.

Él hizo una pausa para tomar agua y Harry aun seguía preguntándose que era lo que iba anunciar, ya que él no le había pedido nada, pero ya estaba acostumbrado que dijeran algo en su nombre sin que él no lo supiera, no seria la primera vez.

- Bien damas y caballeros, este décimo sexto cumpleaños de nuestro príncipe, marca la línea entre la niñez y la adultez, muchos aquí saben a lo que me refiero.

En ese momento Harry escudriño con la mirada a Snape, algo le daba mala espina, dirigió su mirada detrás del Lord y vio que varias doncellas estaban ahí resguardando algo o a alguien.

- Por ello, este año con consentimiento del príncipe, la corte ha decidido que es hora de que presentemos ante la sociedad a la prometida en matrimonio del príncipe Harry, aquella que ocupara junto a él el trono de la realeza inglesa.

Todos los presentes se emocionaron al escuchar eso, todos menos cinco personas; Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Ron y Ginny se miraban confundidos ya que nunca su amigo les menciono nada, la señorita McGonagall entrecerró los ojos pensativa y el duque Lupin miraba a Harry quien estaba atónito.

- Sin más preámbulos, señores y señoras les presento a la condesa de Liverpool, Lady Cho Chang.

Las doncellas abrieron paso y una muchacha muy bonita, de largo cabello negro, muy elegante, hizo acto de presencia en el salón.

- La condesa ha sido educada especialmente para ser la esposa y la nueva reina, que junto al príncipe Harry llevaran el mando de nuestro reino y…

Snape no pudo continuar hablando porque un ruido hizo que todos los presentes miraran contrariados a su príncipe que se había puesto de pie y no llevaba una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Príncipe que sucede? - preguntó en un susurro McGonagall.

- Pues parece que Harry recién se entera de que tiene prometida, y eso es un grave error de parte de la corte - le respondió Ron.

- Lord Snape, puedo hacerle una pregunta - hablo por fin el príncipe.

- Por supuesto príncipe Harry - respondió Snape con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Por casualidad mi padre y mi madre eligieron a la joven aquí presente - preguntó en tono serio.

- OH - Snape enarco las cejas y miró a la corte que estaba en una mesa apartada - pues vera príncipe, sus padres no eligieron a la joven, la corte se encargo de hacerlo, después de que sus padres murieran.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como el príncipe sonreía.

- Pues bien, gracias por aclarar mi duda Lord Snape.

- No tiene porque.

El príncipe estaba por sentarse cuando en eso.

- Pero quiero decirles a usted y a la corte, que yo no me voy a casar con alguien que no conozco.

Todos en la corte ahogaron gritos y alaridos de sorpresa, la corte miró alarmado a Snape quien ya no sonreía y miraba con desagrado al príncipe.

- Usted no puede hacer eso - habló segundos después.

- ¿Y porque no puedo hacerlo? - contestó Harry con una tranquilidad aterradora.

- Porque la corte y yo hemos decidido que usted se debe casar con la condesa, quien ha sido educada desde niña para ser su esposa, y dentro de un año cuando usted cumpla la mayoría de edad, la boda real se llevara acabo, y así podremos tener a la nueva sucesora de la reina.

Ron y Ginny miraron preocupados a Harry quien aún no borraba su sonrisa.

- Ese gesto no me gusta - le susurro Ginny a su hermano.

- A mi tampoco, mira sus manos, cuando tiemblan es porque esta enojado, Snape no sabe en lo que se a metido.

- Y ahora como el príncipe ya ha aclarado sus dudas, la condesa Cho, futura reina de…

Pero nuevamente Snape no pudo continuar ya que…

- Lord Snape he dicho que no lo haré, es tan difícil entender mis palabras, por ello deje de decir cosas que no se llevarán acabo.

- Príncipe creo que ya una vez le dije, que lo que usted piense, será tomado en cuenta después de las decisiones de la corte que sabe que es lo mejor para usted.

- Pues quiere que le diga algo.- Harry se puso de pie ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.- ¡La corte, usted y sus decisiones se pueden ir al demonio!

- ¡Pero como se atreve! – contestó indignado Lord Snape.

- ¡Me atrevo porque es mi vida de la cuál estamos hablando! - gritó Harry.

- Alteza cálmese - trato de tranquilizarlo McGonagall.

- ¡Su vida es lo menos que importa!, ¡aquí decidimos para el bienestar de la vida de nuestros ciudadanos!

- ¡Lo se!, y por eso, escúcheme bien, ¡no me casare!

Todos miraban atónitos la escena, Snape estaba por hablar, pero alguien más lo interrumpió.

- Alteza, acaso soy tan desagradable para usted que rehúsa tan siquiera conocerme para luego juzgarme si puedo ser su esposa o no.

- Señorita condesa.- Harry trataba de controlarse - no me resulta desagradable, es mas es muy hermosa - la condesa sonrió - no quiero resultar ofensivo, pero no me gustaría casarme con alguien que ha sido educada para comportarse como un maniquí en mi vida, permiso.

Dicho esto el príncipe Harry salio hecho una fiera del salón, seguido por Ron y Ginny.

- Señores - hablo Snape - aquí no paso nada, señorita condesa usted no se preocupe, su boda se realizara tal y como he dicho esta noche, el príncipe solo ha tenido una rabieta de niño, pero durante todo el año que falta va a madurar y comportarse tal y como debe.

**Mientras tanto en la habitación del príncipe.**

- ¡Maldición! - gritó el príncipe.

- Harry cálmate - le dijo preocupada Ginny.

- ¡Que me calme Ginny! – Volvió a gritar Harry - ¡como lo voy hacer si ese, ya planeo hasta cuantos hijos debo tener!

- Harry ya basta, en ese estado no vas a pensar bien - le sugirió Ron.

Harry miro a ambos y sin más se sentó frustrado en su cama.

- Como se atrevieron.

- Pero Harry, sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, es necesario que tú te cases para poder tomar el mando del reino.

- Lo se, pero yo quiero escoger a mi propia esposa, a esa muchacha ni siquiera la conozco.

- Pero tendrías todo un año para conocerla - sugirió Ginny.

- Si además no es fea - dijo Ron.

- Claro que no lo es, ella es perfecta - dijo Harry ganándose una mirada de extrañes de parte de sus amigos - me refiero a que ella esta educada solo para ser perfecta, nunca tendrá un defecto, nunca se quejara por algo, porque dentro del protocolo no esta establecido, y eso es lo que yo no quiero.

Ambos hermanos lo miraron comprendiendo su dilema.

- Saben algo - sus ojos brillaron de manera extraña.

- Esa mirada no me gusta - dijo Ginny.

- ¿Que tramas Harry? - pregunto Ron.

- ¿Que tramo?, nada Ron - sonriendo.- ahora ya no se trata solo de tramar algo, sino de ejecutar el plan que tengo desde hace tiempo.

- ¿Plan? - preguntó extrañada Ginny.

- Si plan, ¿lo recuerdas Ron?

- OH, ese plan - contestó preocupado Ron.

- Si Ron, ese plan - caminando hacia su amplio closet - y esta noche lo ejecutare.

- ¡Pero Harry, no puedes hacerlo!

- Claro que puedo.

- ¡Que plan!- gritó Ginny.

- Harry se quiere ir de palacio, mas preciso irse muy lejos para buscar su propia vida.

- ¡Qué! – Exclamó sorprendida Ginny.- ¡no puedes hacer eso Harry!

- ¿Ah no?- mirándolos desafiante - ¿y quien me va a detener?

- Los guardias, la corte, Snape, te da una idea de quien Harry.- lo reprendió la muchacha de cabellos rojos.

- No lo harán - habló misteriosamente Harry - bueno amigos no tengo mucho tiempo así que me voy alistar - viendo como ellos lo miraban con tristeza - no se preocupen voy a volver, pero necesitó salir de aquí, irme lejos, hasta quizás encuentre a la esposa que busco, y podría regresar con ella para casarme.

Varios minutos pasaron y ninguno de los tres dijo nada.

- Bien chicos, me iré en la madrugada cuando todos estén durmiendo, llevare algunas cosas, ellos sabrán que me he ido en la mañana, no sabrán a donde porque no les diré mi paradero, llevare algo de dinero.

- Harry es muy peligroso - le dijo preocupada Ginny.

- No lo creo, pero no se preocupen estaré bien.

- Claro que estarás bien Harry - le dijo Ron.

- Ves Ginny, Ron sabe que estaré bien.

- Si que lo estarás porque yo iré contigo.

- ¡Qué! - gritaron al unísono Ginny y Harry.

- Si y no te negaras porque sino ahora mismo, iré avisar a Snape que te vas.

- No lo harás - desafió Harry.

- No me retes - respondió con una sonrisa Ron

- Está bien, vendrás conmigo.- finalmente acepto el príncipe Harry.

- Bien tenemos que ver que vamos a llevar y…

- Yo también iré - dijo intempestivamente la pelirroja.

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó Ron.

- Si, claro que si iré - sonrió maliciosamente Ginny.

- No y es mi última palabra.- le ordenó su hermano.

- Bueno, ustedes se lo buscaron, ¡El príncipe se quiere esca…!

La pelirroja no termino de gritar porque Harry y Ronald le taparon la boca.

- ¡Estás loca! – Regañó Harry - ¡nos descubrirán!

- Entonces llévenme - sonrió angelicalmente.

- Muy bien, irás - respondió resignado.

- ¡Harry, estas loco!

- Si no la llevamos no dejara que me vaya - sonriéndole tiernamente a la pelirroja - conozco bien a esta niña para saber que es capaz de hacerlo.

- Si en eso tienes razón - confirmó - Ginny

- Pues bien los espero a las 3 de la mañana aquí, a esa hora los guardias están medios dormidos y podremos salir, traigan consigo mucha ropa, y vístanse no tan llamativos, si tienen dinero tráiganlo también.

- Está bien - respondieron los dos hermanos saliendo de la habitación.

- Madre – Harry se acercó al balcón y observó las estrellas - no se si estaré haciendo lo correcto, espero que si, pero por favor protégenos a mis amigos y a mi desde donde estés, se que tú estarías de acuerdo al igual que papá que yo vaya a buscar mi destino, y quizás como les dije antes a mis amigos, encuentre aquella chica ideal, es una promesa ¿recuerdas?

Una estrella pareció brillar mucho mas en el cielo, y el príncipe Harry supo que desde esa noche su verdadera vida comenzaría.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Hola, aquí de nuevo la loca de Usagi, trayéndoles una nueva historia, espero que les haya gustado, y si es así dejen reviews por fis, que como dice una autora que me gusta mucho como escribe, los reviews son el oxigeno para vivir, así que si no quieren que muera, por fis, denle click en Go, y déjenme un review.**

**Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Atte.**

**Usagi Potter**


	3. El muchacho de ojos color esmeralda

**Capitulo 2: El muchacho de ojos color esmeralda.**

- ¡Les dije que no vinieran tan llamativos!

Reprendió un muchacho de ojos color esmeralda, que caminaba apresurado hacia la puerta que llevaba a la entrada del aeropuerto junto a sus dos amigos que en ese momento lo miraban algo extrañados.

- Harry, ¿que querías que hagamos?, precisamente en nuestros armarios, no tenemos ropas que no sean llamativas.

- Ginny tiene razón, y ante todo esto, ¿tú de donde has sacado esa ropa?

Pregunto un pelirrojo que en ese momento venia vestido con su mejor traje color azul oscuro y al lado de este venia un muchacha vestida con una falda y un saco color rosa pálido, que a lo lejos se veía que era muy cara su ropa, los dos llevaban consigo un par de maletas no tan pequeñas que digamos.

Ambos miraban muy extrañados a Harry quien vestía algo que jamás le habían visto usar, ya que un príncipe nunca se vestiría así, bueno al menos eso era lo que McGonagall siempre le había prohibido usar y el muchacho de ojos color esmeralda se preguntaba ¿Por qué?, si era cómodo vestirse así, aunque se sentía extraño.

Llevaba puesto unos pantalones de jean azules, una campera blanca y su revoltoso cabello estaba cubierto por una gorrita que tenia un pequeñito emblema del reino unido y con el llevaba una mochila…

- Bueno, es que hace mucho tiempo yo había planeado hacer esto, por ello me compre un par de cosas - él los miro de arriba abajo - pero no contaba con que ustedes iban a venir, y mucho menos vestidos así, dando entender que exactamente pobres no son.

- Ya Harry lo sentimos, pero es que de verdad no tenemos ropa así como la tuya.

- Si Harry pero esperamos comprar alguna cuando lleguemos al lugar donde vamos a ir - expresó algo preocupada Ginny.

- Es cierto, y ante todo esto Harry; ¿a dónde iremos? - preguntó Ron viendo como su príncipe paraba de caminar y se cruzaba de brazos.

- Muy buena pregunta – respondió pensativo el príncipe Harry.

- ¿Muy buena pregunta? - preguntó mirándolo ceñuda Ginny.

- Es que no me había puesto a pensar en eso - él sonrió algo intimidado por la mirada asesina de sus dos amigos.

**Mientras tanto en Nueva York.**

- ¡Hermione, ya llego Luna! - exclamó en ese momento una mujer de unos 40 años que salía de la cocina de su apartamento llamando a su hija.

- Si, si ya la vi mamá.

Una muchacha vestida con unos pants azules y una blusa verde salía apresurada de su habitación, su cabello estaba algo enmarañado y se notaba que recién se había levantado.

- Hija, apúrate o sino ya sabes como es Luna, se pondrá a gritar y la esta vez si que le echara agua.

- Si mamá ya me voy - la castaña tomo una tostada de la mesa, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla a su mamá y antes de salir le dijo - voy a regresar un poco tarde mamá así que guárdenme algo de comer por favor.

Dicho esto un vendaval castaño salio cerrando de un portazo, sin si quiera responderle a su mamá que tan tarde llegaría.

- ¡Ya te estabas tardando! - gritó Luna Lovegood al ver que su amiga salía corriendo de su apartamento.

- ¡Lo siento! - dicho esto la castaña se sentó en el asiento del copiloto del auto de su amiga y sin mas la rubia arranco.

**En dirección a la universidad.**

- De verdad lo siento Luna, no quise hacerte esperar, es que ayer me quede leyendo un libro hasta tarde, y pues hoy me quede dormida.

- Oh, no te preocupes Hermione, ya estoy acostumbrada - la rubia le sonrió - desde que eres pequeña lo único que te hace desvelarte es un libro - mirándola divertida - ni siquiera un chico.

- Luna no comencemos - respondió la castaña mirándola ceñuda.

- Está bien, está bien, no dije nada.

Un silencio incomodo se filtro entre ellas, hasta que Hermione habló.

- Luna.

- ¿Si?

- Ya te dije que si tú encontrabas a un muchacho como te describí ayer, pues yo me lo pensaría, así que aún esta en pie lo que te prometí.

- Tú si que eres mala Hermione.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañada la castaña comiéndose su tostada.

- ¡Y todavía me preguntas por qué! - gritó Luna que al ver que su mejor amiga no le entendía le dijo - te lo digo porque tú lo que quieres es un príncipe, sabes muy bien que los chicos por aquí no tienen todas las características que tú me has pedido.

- Bueno, que yo recuerde tú dijiste que no había problema con eso, dijiste que ningún reto era imposible para ti, así que no te quejes.

- Muy bien - respirando profundamente - espero que si lo encuentro, tú cumplas tú promesa.

- Me ofendes Luna - añadió fingiendo molestia Hermione.

- Está bien entonces desde hoy - mirando su reloj - a las 8:10 de la mañana, queda firmado hablando figurativamente, el plan llamado: _**"Buscando el príncipe para Hermione".**_

Hermione rió al ver la sonrisa de abatimiento de la rubia, dándose cuenta que le iba ser difícil encontrar un muchacho así y mirando hacia el cielo, vio un avión sobrevolar los cielos y se pregunto, si realmente existiera ese chico, ¿ella seria capaz de cumplir su promesa?

**En tanto en un avión que sobrevolaba el océano atlántico.**

- Tengo hambre.

- Ron acabas de comer - le reprendió su pequeña hermana que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Ya lo se, pero nunca creí que en los vuelos comerciales sirvieran tan poca comida.

- Ten - Harry le ofreció una barra de chocolate - yo no la quiero.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si cométela, pero prometes dejar de quejarte por todo.

- Está bien - Ron recibió la barra de chocolate y sin mas empezó a comérsela -pero no me van a negar que los vuelos comerciales son un asco.

Él vio la mirada de su hermana y la del príncipe y decidió que mejor era callarse.

- Tú lo dices porque siempre has viajado en primera clase o en el jet privado.

- Ya lo se Ginny, y te diré que prefiero esos vuelos.

Ginny iba a decir algo más, pero se percato de algo y le susurro a su hermano.

- Bueno al parecer al príncipe no le molesta viajar en estos vuelos.

- ¿Por que lo dices? - preguntó extrañado Ron.

- Sólo míralo.

Dicho esto el pelirrojo miró hacia el lado de la ventanilla que era el lugar donde Harry estaba sentado y decidió por fin quedarse callado y ahorrarse sus comentarios, ya que el príncipe en esos momentos se había quedado dormido y se le veía tranquilo.

Quizás su hermana tuviera razón y decidió disfrutar del viaje lo mas que podía, además que le quedaba, él había decidido ir y no era momento de quejarse, no ahora que iban sobrevolando el océano atlántico, y si no se callaba su hermana personalmente iba a encargarse de lanzarlo del avión, a veces Ginny podía tener instintos asesinos.

**Horas más tarde en el palacio de Buckingham.**

- No se preocupe Lord Snape yo iré a avisarle al príncipe que usted quiere hablar con él.

- No Minerva yo mismo iré a la habitación del mocoso caprichoso para ponerle en claro algunas cosas.

- Esas no son maneras de expresarse del príncipe Lord Snape.

Ambos voltearon y vieron al duque Lupin parado mirándolos en el vestíbulo del castillo.

- Y yo le recomendaría a usted que no me diera consejos.

Ambos hombres se miraron desafiantes por un momento, pero fueron interrumpidos por una doncella que bajaba apresurada por las escaleras que dirigían al segundo piso, que era donde quedaba la habitación del príncipe, en su mano traía consigo una carta.

- Señorita McGonagall - la doncella hizo una reverencia a los dos hombres e inmediatamente miro algo asustada a McGonagall.

- Que maneras son esas de presentarse Mariam, ¿acaso no te he enseñado que no debes correr en el palacio?

- Lo siento mucho señorita McGonagall - mirando afligida a todos.

- Que pasa señorita, la veo muy afligida - preguntó el duque Lupin acercándose hacia la doncella.

- Es que…el príncipe Harry – tartamudeo la muchacha.

- ¿Que pasa con él? - preguntó con voz molesta Lord Snape.

La doncella miro preocupada a todos, y se tardaba en hablar por lo que Snape se exalto.

- ¡Por un demonio muchacha habla de una vez!

- Lord Snape, esas no son maneras de dirigirse a una persona - le llamó la atención McGonagall.

Ellos dos se miraron seriamente y no se percataron de que el duque Lupin le había pedido a la doncella la carta y luego de leerla llevaba un semblante entre preocupado y divertido.

- Retírate Mariam y gracias por el aviso - el duque Lupin le regalo una sonrisa a la doncella que sin mas hizo una reverencia y se fue.

- Por que le dijiste que se vaya Lupin, si todavía no nos ha dicho que pasa con el mocoso - reprocho Snape.

- Pues si lees esto - el duque le estiro la carta - sabrás que es lo que pasa con el príncipe.

Dicho esto Snape le arrebato la carta, McGonagall se puso detrás de él y los dos comenzaron a leer:

_Me largo de este castillo, odio que todos me manipulen así que durante un tiempo me iré, pero no se preocupen por nosotros, regresaremos._

_Ron, Ginny y yo estaremos bien, les pediré que no nos busquen, el lugar a donde vamos aun no está decidido y cuando lleguemos a ese lugar aun desconocido por nosotros, pues no me contactaré con ustedes ya que no quiero que se aparezcan._

_Esto va especialmente dirigido hacia usted Lord Snape, que me imagino que en este momento debe estar queriendo verme para matarme con sus propias manos._

_Señorita McGonagall lamento mucho escribir algo así, usted me ha enseñado modales y todo lo requerido para ser un príncipe, pero realmente necesitaba escribir esto aunque sea una vez en mi vida. No se preocupe por mi ni por los chicos, estaremos bien._

_Bien ahora me despido y no se hasta cuando, se que mi padre y mi madre están de acuerdo con que yo me vaya, ya que estoy harto de que quieran hacer lo que les plazca con mi vida._

_Déjenme tranquilo durante este tiempo que me voy y cuando regrese ustedes podrán hacer y decidir lo que quieran con mi vida._

_Claro que si cuando regreso ya soy mayor de edad pues pensare seriamente en seguir teniendo un consejero real como usted Lord Snape._

_Con cariño (Solo para la señorita McGonagall):_

_Atte._

_Harry James Potter_

_P.S.: Juro que si intentan buscarme nunca me encontraran, así que quite esa idea de su mente Lord Snape, ya que yo si cumplo mis promesas y si no quiere quedarse sin príncipe, ¡DEJEME EN PAZ!_

La carta termino totalmente arrugada en manos de Lord Snape que estaba rojo de furia y realmente en esos momentos deseaba con todas sus fuerzas de que el príncipe Harry estuviera frente a él para matarlo con sus propias manos.

- ¡Maldito seas Harry Potter!

El grito de Lord Snape se escucho por todo el palacio asustando a mas de uno, Harry Potter se había salido con la suya.

**Mientras tanto.**

_Un pequeño niño se encontraba sentado en su cama, unos pocos rayos de sol se filtraban por su ventana y él los miraba ansioso y con una gran sonrisa, porque aún recordaba las palabras de su madre, aquel día era su cumpleaños y sabia que dentro de unos minutos su madre y su padre entrarían por la puerta y lo abrazarían._

_Iba esperando mucho tiempo y ellos no llegaban, volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y aquellos pocos rayos de sol ya no estaban, vio como pequeñas gotas de lluvia chocaban contra esta y un rayo hizo que se sobresaltara._

_Intempestivamente alguien ingreso a la habitación, era la señorita McGonagall y aunque ella casi nunca sonreía le sorprendió mucho verla en ese estado, estaba pálida y sus ojos cristalinos._

_Se sorprendió mucho mas al sentir que ella lo abrazaba y sin más él miró hacia la puerta esperando ver a su madre y a su padre, se desesperó y sin más pregunto._

_- Señorita McGonagall, ¿donde esta mi mamá y mi papá?_

_Sintió como la señorita McGonagall sollozó y se aparto un poco mas de él, pero antes de que ella le respondiera otra voz en la puerta le dijo._

_- Ellos están muertos._

_**- **_Harry, Harry.

Una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos y al abrirlos vio una melena pelirroja.

- ¿Mamá? – susurró.

- Harry despierta.

Harry abrió mejor los ojos y puedo ver que aquella persona no era su madre, sino su mejor amiga y casi hermana Ginny hija de los condes Arthur y Molly Weasley.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Ya llegamos - ella le sonrió sin percatarse que él disimuladamente se limpiaba los ojos borrando todo indicio de que había llorado en sueños.

- ¡Ya! - él se sobresalto y arreglándose los lentes vio que los pasajeros estaban bajando.

- Vamos ya Harry, Ron ya bajo para ir a ver nuestros equipajes.

- Muy bien, bajemos.

Dicho esto él dio una última mirada a su asiento y sin más siguió a Ginny.

**Horas mas tarde…**

- Hay al fin terminamos, que feliz soy.

Una muchacha rubia se recostó en el suelo de su habitación estirándose aliviada.

- Bueno yo ya me voy Luna.

- ¿Qué, ya te vas?

Luna se incorporo viendo como su amiga acomodaba sus cosas en su mochila.

- Si, Luna ya es tarde y no quisiera que mi mamá se preocupe.

- Pero quédate a cenar, le puedo decir al chofer que te lleve a tú casa.

- No Lunita, hoy si no te acepto la rica cena que de seguro me ibas a invitar.

- ¿Y por que no?

- Es que mis padres hoy iban a llegar temprano a casa y quisiera estar con ellos un rato antes de irme a dormir.

- Bueno entonces si es así, déjame avisarle al chofer para que te lleve.

- No de verdad Luna, puedo irme solita además se me hace raro irme en una de esas grandes limosinas, voy a tomar el metro y de ahí voy caminando.

- Pero es peligroso.

- Luna ya te dije que no te preocupes además no es la primera vez que me voy sola - dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación - y antes de que sigas insistiendo me voy…nos vemos mañana Lunita.

- ¡Me llamas cuando llegues! - gritó la rubia viendo como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba.

Hermione Granger salio de una gran mansión ubicada en el mejor sector de la ciudad, era ahí donde vivía su mejor amiga Luna Lovegood, ellas estudiaban juntas en la mejor y prestigiosa universidad del país, esa universidad era cara y Hermione no era capaz de pagarla ya que aunque sus padres trabajaban no les alcanzaba para pagar.

Por ello Hermione postulo a una beca integral y saltó de alegría el día que se entero que la había ganado.

Ahora se dedicaría a estudiar lo mas que podía para no perder la beca, por eso se había prometido a ella misma que no se distraería con nada ni con nadie, solo estudiaría para ser la mejor y en un futuro no tan lejano obtener un buen trabajo, ganar el dinero suficiente para ayudar a sus padres y si llegaba a tener una familia encargarse de que a sus futuros hijos no les faltara nada.

Ella en esos momentos iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos que se extraño mucho al darse cuenta de que el metro ya había llegado al paradero donde ella bajaba.

Vio su reloj de pulsera eran las 8:30 de la noche aún no era muy tarde y podía irse caminando, iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que dos hombres la estaban siguiendo.

**Cerca de ahí…**

- ¿Dónde era?

Un muchacho de cabello negro azabache iba caminando mirando para todos lados, todas las tiendas en ese lugar se le hacían parecidas, había dejado a Ron y a Ginny en una de esas ya que tenían que comprarse ropa, él se había aburrido de escuchar a sus amigos asombrarse por toda la diversidad de ropa que existía en esa tienda, así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta, previamente avisándoles a sus amigos, que estaban tan concentrados mirando la ropa que lo dejaron ir.

Y ahora media hora después de dar una vuelta decidió regresar a la tienda, pero había un pequeño problema, no recordaba cuál era.

- No puedo creerlo, me he perdido.

Estas palabras pasaron por sus pensamientos, volvió a mirar para todos lados y se dio cuenta de que mas adelante no había mas tiendas solo que estaba más oscuro y había edificios.

- Supongo que tendré que revisar tienda por tienda.

Él suspiro resignado, dio por última vez un vistazo hacia aquellos edificios que estaban separados por callejones, y vio que por ellos una muchacha caminaba tranquilamente sin percatarse que dos hombres venían tras ella.

Supuso que quizás eran sus amigos y sin darle importancia vio como ella se introducía por uno de esos callejones, dio media vuelta y estaba por caminar en sentido contrario cuando un grito lo alarmo y volteo nuevamente.

Desde ahí no podía ver nada y sin importarle que pudiera ser peligroso corrió hacia la dirección de donde provenían los gritos.

**Minutos antes.**

- Supongo que puedo cortar camino para llegar más pronto.

Esto lo pensó Hermione mirando un callejón por donde podía pasar para llegar mas rápido a su casa, no era muy grande y si caminaba rápido no pasaría nada.

Cuando apenas había ingresado al callejón, se arrepiento mucho el haberlo hecho ya que sintió como alguien la empujaba hacia la pared.

Vio a dos hombres mirarla con malicia, sintió mucho temor y decidió expresarlo gritando.

-¡Auxilio!

Uno de los hombres le tapo la boca pero ella le mordió la mano y volvió a gritar.

- ¡Deja de gritar estúpida que nadie te vendrá a ayudar!

Dicho esto uno de los hombres le tapo la boca y el otro saco una navaja y se la enseño a Hermione.

- Hoy nos divertiremos contigo.

**H&H**

Harry al escuchar esos gritos corrió para ver que pasaba, miró para varios de los callejones pero no había nadie, y recordó a la muchacha que ingreso por uno de ellos, y sin más corrió hacia allí, y al llegar:

- ¡Déjenla!

Aquella muchacha estaba siendo arrinconada a la pared por uno de los hombres y el otro le estaba mostrando una navaja y le decía.

- Hoy nos divertiremos contigo.

Ambos hombres voltearon a ver quien les estaba ordenando aquello y sonrieron divertidos al ver a un muchacho que no pasaba de los 16 mirarlos desafiante.

- Y que se supone que un mocoso como tú nos hará si no lo hacemos.

Y en ese momento él palideció al darse cuenta de que aquellos desgraciados tenían razón, él siendo un príncipe nunca en su vida se había peleado con nadie y mucho menos con hombres mayores y más fuertes que él.

Pero al fijarse en la mirada suplicante de aquella muchacha, decidió que pasara lo que pasara el trataría de ayudarla y sin demostrar temor respondió.

- ¡Déjenla en paz!, ¡o sino se arrepentirán!

Ambos hombres se rieron y uno de ellos aprisiono mas a la muchacha, él que tenia la navaja se comenzó acercar al muchacho quien presiono sus puños, suponía que si ese hombre se le acercaba tenia que pelear aunque no supiera como.

Aquel hombre se acercaba más y cuando estaba por lanzarse hacia él con la navaja empuñada dispuesto a matarlo fue cuando unas luces lo iluminaron y unas sirenas resonaron en todo el callejón.

- ¡Larguémonos!

El otro hombre libero a la castaña y salio corriendo del callejón, siendo seguido de cerca por su compañero.

Unos de los policías se percato de esto e hizo una señal a sus compañeros y sin más siguieron su camino, esperando atrapar a los hombres por la otra salida del callejón.

La muchacha que estaba muy asustada se dejo caer al suelo sollozando, Hermione nunca pensaba que eso le podía ocurrir, estaba tan asustada que no sintió como alguien se le acercaba y le decía.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

Hermione elevó la vista y con la tenue luz de una de las ventanas de los edificios, pudo ver dos orbes esmeraldas mirarla preocupado.

Aquel muchacho de ojos color esmeralda se agacho a su altura y estiro su mano, ella por inercia se aparto y él solo sonrió comprensivo y el dijo:

- Solo quería limpiarle el rostro - él le extendió un pañuelo blanco, muy blanco a su parecer y lo único que atino a decir fue:

- Nunca había visto un pañuelo tan limpio.

Aquel muchacho de ojos esmeraldas se sonrió y la castaña no supo porque pero se sintió por primera vez segura cerca de alguien que no fueran sus padres.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Hola aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta nueva historia.**

**Ahora voy a decirles algo: ¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han enviado!**

**De verdad soy muy feliz al saber que les gusta esta historia que mi mente loquita por ahí decidió hacer, se que muchos de nosotros hemos visto historias de príncipes que van en busca de su princesa por así decirlo, hay muchas películas sobre eso y yo he decidido hacer un fic pero mezclando todas las historias y poner ideas de mi parte, así que espero que les guste a medida que van avanzando los capítulos.**

**Ahora si me despido y como dije la otra vez por fis reviews no sean malitos.**

**Atte.**

**Usagi Potter**


	4. El comienzo de una nueva vida

**Capitulo 3: El comienzo de una nueva vida,¿o de una pesadilla?**

- Y aquí esta el baño, no es muy grande pero creo que se las pueden arreglar.

Aquella mujer bajita, de semblante amable, les sonrió a los tres chicos que estaban frente a ella, mientras abría la puerta de un pequeño baño no muy limpio y algo destartalado.

El primer muchacho, el más alto de los tres de cabello rojo, vestido con unos pantalones de tela color azul y una camisa blanca, miró el baño con desagrado, la muchacha que llevaba una falda de tela color rosa y también blusa blanca, miro de rincón a rincón el baño, pero no hizo ninguna mueca tan solo dirigió la mirada al tercero y último muchacho de cabello negro azabache, que en esos momentos tenia sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda clavados en el baño, como si observara lo más extraordinario y hermoso en el mundo.

- ¿Y que les parece jovencitos, les gusta el piso? - preguntó la mujer sonriéndoles.

El muchacho pelirrojo estaba por negar rotundamente, a la vez que su pelirroja hermana miraba como el príncipe miraba con entusiasmo todo el departamento y antes de que su mejor amigo pudiera retenerlo…

- Por supuesto que si, nos lo quedamos – Ron lo miró anonadado - ¿Donde hay que firmar? - esto último lo dijo recordando vagamente como sus súbditos hacían negocios.

La señora miró más sonriente al muchacho que según su suposición debía ser el que manejaba el dinero entre los tres, así que sin más le dijo:

- No se preocupe por los papeles, ¿jovencito? – preguntó la dueña del piso.

- OH - él muchacho se dio cuenta que no le había dado su nombre - mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter.

- Muy bien entonces Harry, no te preocupes por el papelerío, son muy engorrosos, y viéndolos se nota que son muchachitos de bien, así que solo me tendrán que pagar todos los fines de mes, pero eso sí mañana vendré para que me adelanten el primer mes, que son 100 dólares.

- Está bien, ¿señora? – consultó Harry el nombre de la casera.

- McDilan.

- Está bien señora McDilan, mañana le tendré listo el adelanto del primer mes.

- Bueno ahora si ya me retiro, es muy tarde y deben de estar cansados - ella les sonrió a los tres - si necesitan algo ya saben donde tocar, mi habitación es la del primer piso.

- Muchas gracias.

Aquella mujer estaba por salir del pequeño departamento cuando en eso agregó:

- Es cierto, si escuchan cualquier ruido en la tubería, no hagan caso, son solo ratas que pasan por ahí, pero si ven salir alguna me llaman, para así llamar al plomero – sonriéndoles afable - Buenas noches.

Y dicho esto, la mujer se fue, dejando con diferentes semblantes a los tres muchachos, a un pelirrojo asombrado, una pelirroja impasible y un príncipe sonriendo ampliamente por la primera adquisición que hacia en su vida, por su propia cuenta.

Bastó que los pasos de la señora se dejaran de escuchar cuando Ron comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Estas loco Harry! - alzó la voz su amigo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Ron? - preguntó Harry, dirigiéndose hacia una de las grandes ventanas de aquel departamento que se encontraba en un tercer piso de un edificio en los suburbios de la ciudad.

- ¿Y todavía preguntas? - Ron se paró a su lado - como pretendes que vivamos aquí Harry, este lugar - él miro con desagrado el pequeño departamento - es… ¡es horrible!

- Exageras - le respondió Harry haciendo un gesto con la mano.

- ¡Exagero! - Ron se exalto más - Pero como dices eso, acaso estas ciego, mira este lugar, ni siquiera es mas grande que la cocina del palacio, ¿acaso no has visto ese baño?; ni la alacena debajo de las escaleras que hay en la casa de campo del reino es tan pequeño ni tan viejo y sucio – tomando aire - y si aún crees que exagero, mira esas habitaciones, tan solo son dos, y también pequeñas, acaso tendremos que compartir habitación y la cocina, tan solo es una simple estufa, un horno y una repisa, ni siquiera hay un comedor, y la sala es…

- No es necesario que me repitas todos los detalles del departamento Ron, yo ya los he visto con mis propios ojos, y no olvides que llevo lentes y veo muy bien con ellos – cortó el monólogo de su mejor amigo.

- No seas… - tratando de calmarse - Harry, ni siquiera tenemos buena vista, desde esta ventana, que crees que miras, ese edificio abandonado – lo dijo con ironía.

- ¡Ya basta Ronald!

Esto lo gritó la pequeña chica de cabello rojo que en todo el discurso de su hermano se había quedado callada, pero prefirió intervenir cuando vio que Harry comenzaba a presionar sus puños clara señal de que se estaba molestando.

- ¡Pero como quieres que guarde silencio Ginny acaso no vez donde nos ha traído Harry!

- Si, si he visto donde nos ha traído y antes que digas algo mas, te digo que por mi no hay problema con este lugar, es pequeño en eso tienes razón, pero nos favorece – contestó Ginny.

- ¿ Nos favorece?, ¿y en que forma? - el pelirrojo miro escéptico a su hermana.

- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? - viendo la negación de su hermano - pues veras, nosotros hemos escapado de palacio, ¿creo que eso si lo entiendes no? - esto lo dijo con sarcasmo - y Harry lo hizo porque quería liberarse de todo tipo de presión.

- Si eso ya lo se, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con que nos haya traído a esta imitación burda de un departamento?, bien pudimos ir a uno de esos hoteles lujosos que están a nuestra altura, y ya mañana nos informaríamos en donde esta la zona con mejores departamentos de esta ciudad.

- Pues ahí mi querido hermano, esta el detalle - observando aún el escepticismo de su hermano - si nosotros nos íbamos ha alojar a uno de esos hoteles, lo primero que harían seria preguntar por nuestros padres y que les íbamos a decir, pues nada, al menos a mi no se me hubiese ocurrido que decir, luego cuando le entregáramos las tarjetas de crédito para pagar las habitaciones verificarían de donde provenimos y ¡Oh! sorpresa nada mas y nada menos, que el príncipe Harry de Inglaterra, junto a Ginevra y Ronald hijos de los condes Weasley, estarían alojados en ese lujoso hotel que tú sugieres, y el resultado, ¿cuál crees que hubiera sido? - ella espero un momento para que su hermano dijera algo pero eso no ocurrió - pues que en menos de 5 horas, toda la corte del palacio hubieran llegado aquí, gracias al revuelo que la prensa de este país hubiese hecho y pues el plan de Harry no hubiese servido de nada, ya que a los tres nos regresarían inmediatamente a Inglaterra.

Ella observó a su hermano por un momento esperando que él dijera algo y cuando lo dijo:

- ¿Pero y eso que tiene que ver con que nos haya traído a vivir a esta ratonera?

- ¡Oh Dios mió! - la pelirroja miró hacia el despintado techo - dame paciencia .por favor

Al parecer el posible enojo del príncipe Harry ya se había disipado porque empezó a reír por lo último que escucho de la conversación.

- ¿Y tú de que te ríes? - preguntó bruscamente al muchacho de gafas que había dejado de mirar por la ventana.

- Ronald, no seas maleducado, ¡no olvides con quien estas hablando! - lo reprendió su hermana.

- Eh…- Ron se había dado cuenta de su atrevimiento - lo siento.

- No te preocupes Ron - le dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Harry le quieres explicar por favor - rogó Ginny, ganándose una sonrisa comprensiva del príncipe.

- Mira Ron, realmente discúlpame que yo los haya traído a vivir aquí, pero como aquí la pequeña Ginny te ha tratado de explicar, todo lo que estoy haciendo es por un razón muy sencilla: yo no quiero que nos encuentren, si hubiéramos ido a ese hotel que tú tanto añoras o a ese posible departamento que tú te imaginabas, pues la corte del palacio junto a Lord Snape, hubiesen estado aquí mañana, y nos regresarían a Inglaterra, en los hoteles con las tarjetas de crédito hubiesen sabido quienes éramos , y yo no he venido hasta este país y hasta esta ciudad para que todos me trataran como un príncipe, o como si fuera un dios, yo he venido aquí para ser tratado como un chico común de 16 años, quiero pasear por las calles sin que nadie me reconozca, sin esas ropas tan caras que siempre he usado, quiero hacer tantas cosas Ron, que si hubiésemos ido a cualquiera de esos lugares que tú mencionas nunca lo podría hacer, ya que seguro mañana estaría de nuevo en palacio.

- OH…- fue lo único que el pelirrojo logro mencionar.

- Pero si tú no estas dispuesto a vivir aquí - el semblante de Harry se puso serio - yo no te obligo, es mas si deseas esta misma noche puedes regresar a Inglaterra - mirando a la pelirroja - eso también va para usted mi Lady.

- No príncipe, yo no quiero regresar - añadió rápidamente Ginny al ver la seriedad con la que se lo dijo Harry - a mi no me molesta este lugar, estoy dispuesta a vivir esta nueva experiencia junto a usted.

Harry sin sonreír tan solo asintió y miro a Ron esperando su respuesta.

- Bueno - mirando directamente a los ojos a Harry - supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar, porque tampoco pienso irme y dejar que usted solo viva esta experiencia, además necesitara de mí.

- Bien pues que así sea entonces - sonriéndoles ampliamente - y ya dejémonos de usted, o príncipe, o mi Lady, saben que no me gusta.

- ¡Pero si tú empezaste! – exclamó Ginny azorada.

- Si pero ustedes cayeron en el juego - él rió por la cara de Ginny, quien se notaba confundida.

Luego de un momento de estar revisando las cosas que Ginny y Ron se habían comprado, a lo tres les llego las ganas de dormir, y sin mas se dirigieron a las habitaciones.

- ¿Y como se supone que dormiremos?

Los tres vieron que en las dos pequeñas habitaciones solo había dos camas.

- Bueno – Harry revisó las dos habitaciones - este de aquí, que es el que esta un poco mas limpio será para Ginny.

- ¿Y nosotros como dormiremos? , ¿No pretenderás que durmamos juntos verdad? - pregunto contrariado Ron.

- Ja, no seas tonto Ron, en esta otra habitación hay un sillón y pues uno de nosotros dormirá ahí - viendo la cara de resignación de Ron.- mañana mismo compraremos otra cama así pues ya no habrá problemas.

- Bueno eso esta mejor - respondió Ron - yo dormiré en el sillón.

- Está bien - mirando a la pelirroja que estaba apoyada en la pared dormitando - ya ve a dormir Ginny.

- Uhm… - abriendo los ojos - está bien - sonriéndoles a su hermano y a Harry - que pasen buena noche.

Dicho esto la pelirroja ingresó a la que seria su nueva habitación, siendo imitada por los dos muchachos.

- Bien buenas noches Harry - él pelirrojo ya se había acostado en el sillón.

- ¿No te vas a cambiar? – preguntó su mejor amigo, que estaba sacando su pijama de su mochila.

- No hoy no, tengo mucho sueño, además esta en una de las maletas que traje, pero no recuerdo en cuál - cogiendo un cobertor que le lanzó Harry - así que hasta mañana.

El pelirrojo se acomodó como pudo en el pequeño sillón; Harry comenzó a cambiarse y en eso:

- Cierto Harry - el pelirrojo hablo entre bostezos - ¿donde te habías metido?, te demoraste mucho en regresar a la tienda en la que estábamos Ginny y yo.

Harry que estaba colocándose la parte de arriba de su pijama, se sorprendió por la pregunta, ya que creía que Ginny y Ron, no se habían dado cuenta de que se había demorado mucho, ya que como cuando llego aún estaban muy contentos revisando mas ropa, pues creyó que no se percataron, pero vaya que si lo hicieron.

Vio como su amigo lo observaba medio dormido, y decidió mejor que no le diría que era lo que lo había retenido, así que mejor se lo quedo para él como una experiencia

- Me distraje en un par de tiendas Ron, viendo algunas cosas raras, pero nada más.

- Ah, bueno - el pelirrojo bostezo - Ginny pensó que eso había sido - volviendo a bostezar - ahora si buenas noches porque me muero de sueño.

- Está bien duerme.

Harry vio como Ron se acomodaba mucho mejor y sin mas soltó un suspiro de alivio, ya que no se imaginaba cuál hubiese sido la reacción de su amigo, si le confesaba que lo que lo había distraído, fue el defender a una muchacha de ser ultrajada por dos hombres mucho mas grandes y mucho mas fuertes que él, que uno de ellos había estado apunto de lanzarse hacia él con una navaja y que si no hubiese sido por la policía no estaba seguro si él en ese momento estaría vivo apunto de echarse a dormir.

- _Mejor no les digo nada_ - esto lo pensó apagando la luz de la habitación - _Además estoy bien y no me arrepiento de haber ayudado a aquella señorita, no hice gran cosa pero al menos logre distraerlos hasta que por obra de Dios la policía llegó y si eso no hubiese sucedido no me hubiera importado dejar que me mataran con tal de salvarla _- mirando hacia él techo despintado - _solo espero que haya llegado bien a su destino, estaba muy asustada._

Y sin mas él se quedo dormido, recordando los bonitos ojos miel de aquella muchacha, que a unos cuantos edificios de ahí, se encontraba echada en su cama, mucho mas calmada, mirando aquel pañuelo y recordando al muchacho que la salvó.

**En el apartamento de los Granger.**

- Hija, ¿te terminaste el té? - preguntó una mujer de rizos castaños a una muchacha que se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando un pañuelo que tenia atado en su muñeca derecha.

- Si mamá gracias.

La señora Granger miró a su hija, pero ya no con la preocupación que sintió al verla llegar aquella noche llorando, contándoles entre lagrimas a ella y a su esposo lo que le había ocurrido, sino la miraba con curiosidad ya que también desde que llego su hija llevaba aquel pañuelo atado en su muñeca y cuando ella se lo quiso quitar, ella no la dejo.

- Nunca te había visto ese pañuelo Hermione.

- Es que no es mío – respondió, aún sin quitar la mirada del pañuelo.

- ¿No? - su madre se sentó al lado de su hija - bueno viéndolo bien pues te creo, ya que nunca te había visto un pañuelo tan bonito - tocando el pañuelo - y es de seda, ¿de quien es?

- Del muchacho que me salvó.

- Oh - exclamó su madre viendo como su hija le sonreía, ya no estaba asustada.

- ¿Y como se llama? - pregunto su madre.

- No lo se mamá, estaba muy asustada que ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntar, tan solo le dije algo muy tonto - respondió la castaña algo avergonzada.

- ¿Que cosa? - preguntó curiosa su mamá.

_- Solo quería limpiarte el rostro - él le extendió un pañuelo blanco, muy blanco a su parecer y lo único que atino a decir fue:_

_- Nunca había visto un pañuelo tan limpio._

Su madre al escuchar lo que su hija le había dicho al muchacho que había salvado a su pequeña sonrió al ver como su hija se avergonzaba mas.

- Fue tan tonto de mi parte decir eso.

- No es cierto hija, no fue tonto, yo en tú lugar ni siquiera hubiese dicho nada.

- Ni siquiera le dije gracias - suspiró la castaña.

- Y dime algo - la señora Granger le sonrió pícaramente - ¿era guapo?

- ¡Mamá!, ¡que cosas dices! - exclamó Hermione avergonzada - si estaba muy asustada y cuando me acompañó a tomar el taxi ni siquiera un gracias le dije.

- Está bien, está bien, solo bromeaba.

Su madre sonrió, cogió la taza de té vacía y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

- Que tengas buena noche hija.

- Igualmente mamá.

La señora Granger estaba por cerrar la puerta pero antes de hacerlo.

- Y que sueñes con tu héroe esta noche, quizás mañana ya reconozcas que era guapo.

- ¡Mamá! - gritó la castaña escuchando la risa de su madre.

Hermione se quedo un rato mirando al vació, luego suspiro, estaba muy cansada, aquel día había sido muy tedioso y lamentable, así que sin mas se decidió a dormir de una vez, mañana ya le contaría a Luna lo que le había ocurrido.

Apago la lámpara de su mesita de noche, se percató en ese momento que la luz de la luna se filtraba por su ventana iluminando el pañuelo que aún tenía atado en su muñeca y recordando como llego ahí.

_- Nunca había visto un pañuelo tan limpio._

_Aquel muchacho sonrió por el comentario de la castaña, le tendió una mano para que se pusiera de pie._

_- Eh - ella acepto la ayuda y se puso de pie recogiendo su mochila.- yo, ya me voy._

_- Si - respondió el muchacho - ¿por donde vive?, si desea la acompaño._

_- No, me voy sola - caminando hacia la salida del callejón algo aturdida - tengo que tomar un taxi._

_Ella salió del callejón y se puso a mirar hacia la calle a un taxi, el muchacho la siguió llevando aún el pañuelo en la mano._

_- Ahí viene uno._

_La muchacha alzó la mano para parar al taxi que se estaciono a unos metros de ellos._

_- Ya me voy - ella miró al muchacho de ojos esmeralda que le sonrió algo preocupado._

_- ¿Es seguro que vaya sola en un taxi?, si desea la puedo acompañar - volvió a ofrecer el muchacho._

_- No, no es necesario, yo, ya me voy – tartamudeo Hermione_

_Ella se dirigía al taxi, cuando el muchacho la tomo delicadamente de un brazo, haciendo que ella volteara._

_- ¿Qué…? - ella no termino de hablar._

_- Disculpe mi atrevimiento señorita - el muchacho retiro la mano con la que la sujetaba - solo quería darle esto - él muchacho le enseño el pañuelo - es para que se limpie el rostro, ya que tiene algunas manchitas - él tomo nuevamente su brazo delicadamente y sin mas ato el pañuelo en su muñeca derecha - cuídese mucho._

_- ¿Señorita va a subir? - preguntó amablemente el chofer del taxi, que se le veía que era una buena persona._

_- Eh…si - caminando hacia el taxi mirando por última vez al muchacho – adiós._

_Y sin más ella se subió al taxi que arrancó, dejando a un muchacho de orbes esmeraldas mirando como el taxi se alejaba de ahí._

Hermione acaricio el pañuelo y frunció el ceño.

- Eres una tonta Hermione, ni siquiera un gracias le diste - suspirando cansada.- espero alguna vez volverlo a encontrar, para al menos agradecerle el haberme salvado hoy - cerrando los ojos - aunque esta ciudad es muy grande y hay mucha gente, creo que será algo imposible verlo otra vez.

Y dicho esto Hermione Granger cayo profundamente dormida, sin imaginarse que por más que una ciudad sea grande y haya mucha gente, el encuentro con aquella persona que consideramos imposible de encontrar puede ser inevitable.

**Una semana después tres muchachos, se encontraban caminando por una extensa calle de Nueva York.**

- Ya me canse de caminar - se quejó Ronald Weasley.

- No te quejes Ron, que por tú culpa nos quedamos sin dinero - le reprocho muy molesta su hermana.

- ¡No fue mi culpa Ginny! - gritó viendo la cara de furia de su hermana – bueno, en algo fue mi culpa pero no en toda – reconoció Ron.

Harry que ya llevaba más de una hora escuchando la discusión entre los dos hermanos, miro a ambos y les dijo:

- Si siguen discutiendo así, hoy se quedaran sin comer - viendo la cara de terror de ambos - así que sigamos caminando que creo que no falta mucho para llegar.

- Está bien - respondieron al unísono.

- Ya no te duele ese golpe Harry - preguntó preocupada Ginny - ese hombre te golpeo muy fuerte.

- No mucho, no te preocupes -le sonrió Harry.

- Solo a nosotros nos podía pasar esto - dijo el pelirrojo escuchando el suspiro de su hermana y su mejor amigo que le indicaba que estaban de acuerdo con lo que decía.

- Tú sugeriste que fuéramos por esa calle Ron, debimos ir por el otro lado.

- Si ya lo se Ginny, fui yo quien dije para ir por ahí, ya que pensaba que no era peligroso.

- Pero ya vez te equivocaste - le reprendió su hermana.

- Yo no sabía que esos ladrones iban a estar ahí Ginny, no fue mi culpa - le reprocho el pelirrojo.

- Hey ya paren si - les dijo molesto Harry - no fue culpa de nadie lo que paso, ninguno de nosotros conocemos muy bien esta ciudad y mucho menos sabíamos que nos iban a robar.

- Vez Ginny.

- Si ya lo se - sonriéndole a ambos - de verdad que mala suerte tenemos, pero no tan mala como la de los asaltantes.

- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó sin entender Ron.

- A que nos robaron las tarjetas de crédito, peo lastimosamente el único que sabia las contraseñas de ellas es Harry, ellos piensan que son tarjetas de crédito comunes y que van a poder obtener las claves fácilmente hackeándolas, pero no es así, esas tarjetas pertenecen a la corona británica y pues como que van a necesitar mucho tiempo y mucho cerebro para saber las claves.

- En eso tienes razón Ginny - afirmo su hermano - pero así como ellos no van a poder obtener dinero fácil, nosotros ya nos quedamos sin nada, ¿que haremos?

- Bueno yo traje un poco de dinero aparte - ella rió por la manera en que su hermano sonrió - pero no te ilusiones mucho Ron, es poco lo que traje.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos Harry? - preguntó Ron mirando a su izquierda donde se suponía que Harry estaría - ¿Harry?

- Aquí Ron, Ginny.

Ellos voltearon y vieron que Harry sostenía una pequeña hoja, era un volante.

- ¿Qué es eso Harry? - preguntó Ginny.

- La solución a nuestro problema - contesto sonriendo Harry.

- ¿Que, es un cupón para retirar dinero o que? - preguntó entusiasmado Ron.

- Algo mejor Ron, algo mejor – extendiendo el volante – miren.

_**Columbia University**_

_**La universidad de Columbia ubicada al noreste de Manhattan, necesita jóvenes emprendedores, que deseen encontrar un trabajo seguro con un buen salario.**_

_**Para los interesados las plazas de trabajo que ofrece esta prestigiosa universidad, son para la gran cafetería de la misma, la jardinería, limpieza, etc, etc.**_

_**Aquellos jóvenes que deseen el trabajo deben presentarse el día de mañana a las 9 A.m., en las instalaciones de la universidad.**_

_**El salario y horarios de trabajo serán establecidos mejor cuando vayan a la entrevista de trabajo.**_

Harry miro a sus dos amigos con una gran sonrisa, Ginny entendió perfectamente lo que eso quería decir y suspiro, pero su hermano no entendió nada.

- Y eso a que viene Harry, eso no sirve, lo que nosotros necesitamos es dinero, no un volante.

Ginny miro a su hermano rodando los ojos, exasperada y Harry pues trataba de no perder la paciencia.

- Eso es la solución Ron, ¿acaso no lo vez?, claro que entiendo que necesitamos dinero y esta es la mejor manera de obtenerlo.

- ¿Que, vamos a ir a esa universidad a decir que eres el príncipe Harry de Inglaterra y te darán dinero?

- ¡Ron no seas tonto! - gritó Ginny perdiendo su paciencia - a lo que Harry se refiere es que nosotros iremos a esa universidad para presentarnos a esas plazas de trabajo que ofrecen.

En ese momento Ronald Weasley perdió el color de su cara, acaso había escuchado mal, dijeron: _**¿**__**trabajo?**_

- Están bromeando - consultó esperanzado Ron - ¿verdad?

- No, no estamos bromeando - le dijo Harry

- ¡Harry, eres un príncipe! - Grito Ron - ¡como vas a trabajar, y mucho menos como te vas a presentar a esos tipos de trabajo!

- Quieres bajar la voz - le reprendió el pelinegro viendo como la gente se les quedaba mirando - y ya se que soy un príncipe, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga manos para poder trabajar.

- Claro que puedes trabajar, pero no en esas cosas y bueno pues Ginny y yo tampoco podemos hacerlo.

- Habla por ti, que yo no me estoy quejando - intervino su hermana

- Mira Ron, te voy a decir algo - Harry se puso serio - si tú no quieres trabajar esta bien, no lo hagas, pero necesitamos el dinero y esta es la mejor manera que yo veo para conseguirlo, así que mañana iré a esa universidad y me presentare para ocupar una de esas plazas.

- Yo también iré - le dijo – Ginny.

- Entonces iremos los dos, si tú no quieres, pues está bien, quédate en el departamento, aburriéndote, mientras Ginny y yo conseguimos dinero para pagar el siguiente alquiler, para la comida y las otras cosas.

Dicho esto Harry guardo el volante en el bolsillo y camino dejándolos atrás.

- Y vamos ya, que se hace tarde y no sabemos si esta zona es peligrosa.

Ginny miro a su hermano desaprobatoriamente y alcanzó a Harry, Ron los vio y corrió para ponerse a su lado y dijo:

- Yo también iré.

- ¿Que dijiste?, no te escuche - respondió Harry.

- Dije que yo también iré mañana, a conseguir una plaza para trabajar, contentos.

Ginny y Harry se quedaron parados por escuchar la noticia que les daba Ron, se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

- ¿Hablas enserio? - preguntó entusiasmado Harry.

- Si - contestó Ron resignado.

- Bien - sonriendo ampliamente - ¡entonces desde mañana comienza para nosotros una nueva vida! - exclamó muy alegre - ¡vamos Ginny, ya llegamos, corramos!

- ¡Si! - le contesto la muchacha de melena pelirroja, corriendo hacia el edificio donde vivían, dejando a Ron que caminaba tristemente.

- Pues para mi mañana no comienza una nueva vida – suspirando - sino una nueva pesadilla

Y así se dirigió lentamente hacia su pequeño departamento, viendo a un feliz Harry correr como un niño emocionado al lado de Ginny y pensó que al menos si eso ponía feliz al príncipe pues valía la pena intentarlo, aunque no quisiera.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto escribirlo, así que si pueden me dejan reviews, no sean crueles conmigo.**

**Me despido y será hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Atte.**

**Usagi Potter**


	5. Encuentros

**Capitulo 4: Encuentros**

- Y eso es todo lo que tendrás que hacer, ¿me entendiste?

- Eh…si, si entendí señor Jackson.

- Muy bien, pues entonces ponte el uniforme de una vez y sal a las vitrinas que dentro de menos de cinco minutos, todos los críos malcriados de esta universidad vendrán a pedirte comida.

- De acuerdo.

Harry Potter, el príncipe heredero al trono de Inglaterra, hijo de los reyes más queridos de aquel país, en esos momentos se encontraba colocándose el delantal color azul, un gorro azul con el logo de la universidad y una solapera que tenia escrito su nombre _**Harry**_en letras rojas.

Aquella mañana se había levantado muy temprano, a pesar que la noche anterior no había dormido muy bien, ya que se sentía muy emocionado porque a la mañana siguiente por primera vez en su vida iba a _**trabajar**_.

En ese momento terminó de colocarse el uniforme, se miró en el espejo y sonrió satisfecho, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado ya que él nunca en su vida había trabajado y aunque no supiera como se preparaba un simple café, trataría de hacer lo posible porque todo le saliera bien.

- Si Lord Snape viera lo que estoy apunto de hacer, seguro se moriría de un infarto – sonrió.

Mirándose por última vez al espejo, salió a enfrentar su primer día de trabajo.

**oOoOoOo * oOoOoOo**

**Mientras tanto en un aula de clase de la universidad.**

- Y todo eso me lo tendrán que tener listo para la siguiente clase.

El timbre que anunciaba el receso sonó.

- Bien nos vemos la siguiente clase.

Dicho esto aquel profesor salio del aula, los alumnos sonrieron felices y se desperezaron en el asiento, solo una muchacha de rizos castaños apuntaba rápidamente lo último que el profesor había dicho.

A su lado su amiga rubia, la miraba con algo de resignación.

- Hermione, ya termina de una buen vez.

- Espera Luna, me falta poco.

- Realmente tú nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad?

- No te quejes, que estos apuntes de seguro nos van a servir a las dos mas adelante - sonriendo satisfecha - además ya acabe.

- Que bien - exclamo la muchacha de ojos azules - ahora si podríamos ir a la cafetería que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- Está bien, está bien, vamos.

Dicho esto ambas muchachas salieron del aula con rumbo a la cafetería, cerca de ellas un grupo de muchachos de otras aulas las comenzaron a fastidiar.

- Vaya hasta que por fin, hay chicas guapas en esta universidad.

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron, pero hicieron caso omiso a lo que les decían.

- Hey tú preciosura castaña, si deseas puedo escoltarte hasta la cafetería - coqueteo uno de los muchachos.

- Hermione creo que eso te lo dicen a ti - le susurró Luna a su amiga que en ese momento caminaba seria sin hacer caso a lo que le decían.

- No me importa Luna - respondió indiferente pero sin poder ocultar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Aquel grupo de muchachos logro adelantarlas y se plantaron frente a ellas…el que parecía ser él líder sonrió ampliamente a las dos chicas, Luna devolvió la sonrisa algo nerviosa, en cambio la castaña ni se inmuto y le dijo.

- Te podemos ayudar en algo - cruzándose de brazos - porque si no es así, te agradecería que te apartaras porque llevamos prisa.

Aquel muchacho sonrió más al escuchar los silbidos de impresión de sus amigos, por la manera en que la castaña le respondió.

- Tranquila preciosa, solo queríamos saludarlas y saber cuales eran los nombres de tan lindas chicas.

- No veo porque te…

Pero Hermione no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Luna la interrumpió.

- Yo soy Luna Lovegood mucho gusto - ella sonrió mas ampliamente - y ella es Hermione Granger.

Hermione fulminó con la mirada a su amiga, que sonreía a uno de los muchachos de aquel grupo.

- Pues el gusto es mío Lunita - saludo aquel muchacho que para ese entonces estaba en la lista de los _**indeseables**_ de Hermione - y también por ti _**Mione.**_

Hermione enarco una ceja al escuchar que aquel rubio, de ojos grises y de según él sonrisa seductora, se atrevía a llamarla _**Mione**_, ella siempre había detestado que hicieran diminutivos a su nombre y esa ocasión no fue la excepción.

- Para tú información mi nombre es Hermione, no Mione - ella tomó del brazo a Luna.- y si me disculpas mi amiga y yo tenemos que irnos

Y sin más Hermione rompió la barrera de muchachos, empujándolos a todos y jalando del brazo a su mejor amiga que dijo un fugaz _**Adiós**_ antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cafetería.

- ¡Hermione porque hiciste eso! - le reprochó la rubia a su mejor amiga que con la mirada buscaba una mesa en la ya abarrotada cafetería.

- ¿Hacer que Luna? - le preguntó dirigiéndose hacia una mesa vacía que se encontraba junto a una de las grandes ventanas.

- Pues…eso, ser descortés con aquellos muchachos, tan guapos que nos hablaron.

- Oh, te referías a eso - dijo sin mucha importancia - pues porque quería que dejaras de sonreír como tonta - viendo como Luna enarcaba una ceja.- y no me mires así que es cierto.

- Bueno, lo acepto - contestó la rubia - pero de todas maneras fuiste muy brusca con aquel encanto de chico.

- ¿Cuál Luna?, que yo no lo vi.- le respondió haciéndose la desentendida.

- Pues ese que en este momento esta ingresando a la cafetería Hermione - señalo con la cabeza.

- Pues para ti será encantador pero para mi no lo es - viendo como su amiga iba a refutar - y ya dejemos ese tema, no que tenias mucha hambre pues llama a uno de los chicos para que nos atiendan.

- Vaya veo que hay un chico nuevo.

- Pues ya era hora - contestó Hermione - Parvati, Lavender, Neville y Dean no se lograban abastecer para atender a todos, y pues es mejor que haya alguien mas.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Luna viendo como Hermione se ponía de pie.

- A los servicios, pídeme un jugo de naranja por favor, ya regreso.

- Ok - respondió Luna alzando la mano para que el chico nuevo que estaba libre viniera a atenderles.

Hermione paso cerca de la mesa por donde aquel muchacho rubio estaba con sus amigos, evito ponerse roja por los muchos piropos que este le enviaba y mantuvo su semblante serio, que ni se percató en que momento alguien choco con ella.

Solo escucho un "lo siento" y ella solo alzo la mano con un gesto de "no importa", y ni siquiera volteo a ver con quien había chocado, al igual que la otra persona que tampoco vio a la muchacha.

- Buenos días, que se le ofrece señorita.

Luna sonrió divertida al ver como aquel muchacho de cabello negro azabache y unos impresionantes ojos esmeraldas sostenía nervioso con ambas manos la libreta de anotaciones.

- ¿Que tal tú primer día? - preguntó amablemente Luna.

- Bien hasta ahora - respondió el muchacho con nerviosismo.

- Tranquilo, verás que te va ir bien - ella miro la solapera - Harry

- Muchas gracias señorita - contesto haciendo una pequeña reverencia, causando asombro en la rubia.

- No me llames señorita, soy Luna.

- Pues mucho gusto señorita Luna - contesto Harry.

- Bien, antes de que Jackson te llame la atención por demorar tanto, te haré los pedidos…para mi tráeme un jugo de fresa, una empanada de carne sin cebolla y una gelatina de durazno - ella espero que terminara de escribir - y para mi amiga, que fue con la que chocaste antes de acercarte, tráele un jugo de naranja.

- ¿No cree que su amiga debería comer algo mas? - preguntó Harry viendo como Luna lo miraba extrañada - Bueno lo digo porque sus clases acaban muy tarde y no creo que resista el hambre.

- Buen punto Harry - le dijo sonriendo Luna - ¿Entonces tú que sugerirías que comiera mi amiga?

- Bueno quizás un sándwich de pollo, me parecen que están exquisitos - respondió Harry

- ¿Exquisitos? - dijo Luna extrañada por la manera tan educada en que aquel muchacho se expresaba.

- Si, me atrevería a decirle que así es señorita Luna - mintió Harry que ni siquiera había visto los sándwich, solo había escuchado antes de ir donde ella que un muchacho lo pedía, es más él no sabia que era un sándwich de pollo.

- Entonces tráele un exquisito sándwich de pollo a mi amiga.

- Muy bien, dentro de un momento les traeré su pedido - él volvió hacer la reverencia con la cabeza - permiso señorita Luna.

Luna vio algo divertida como aquel muchacho Harry se dirigía rápidamente hacia la cocina y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa porque nunca había hablado con un muchacho tan amable y que se expresara tan educadamente y a parte de eso que era muy guapo.

**Mientras tanto en los servicios.**

- Que se habrá creído ese rubio desabrido.

Hermione ingreso a un amplio baño de chicas el cuál estaba medio vació, miro hacia una esquina donde se suponía que debería estar la señora Rose, que era la que les brindaba algunas toallas para que se secaran las manos o si alguna le ocurría algún accidente en esos días ella estaba ahí para auxiliar a la susodicha, entre otras cosas más.

Pero se sorprendió al no ver a la señora Rose, en su lugar una bonita muchacha pelirroja, vestida con el uniforme azul, estaba sentada junto al armario de las cosas necesarias para emergencias de las dignas señoritas de la universidad…o niñas ricas tontas como las llamaba ella.

- Muy buenos días - saludo aquella muchacha sonriéndole.

- Hola - la castaña se acerco hasta ella - eres nueva aquí supongo.

- Si, la señora que trabajaba aquí tuvo que dejar la plaza y me contrataron a mi para laborar en lugar de ella – contestó educadamente sin dejar de sonreír.

- Pues mucho gusto, soy Hermione- tendiéndole la mano.

- El gusto es mío señorita Hermione - contesto la pelirroja aceptando la mano de Hermione.

En el momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto por ese pequeño instante, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que aquella muchacha tenia unas manos muy suaves, de reojo miro sus uñas las cuales estaban muy bien cuidadas sino fuera porque aquella muchacha estaba ahí trabajando, juraría que esas manos eran de una persona que nunca en su vida había trabajado.

- ¿Y como te llamas?

- Soy Ginny Weasley - contestó la pelirroja algo nerviosa porque estuvo apunto de decir su nombre completo _**"Ginevra"**_, y se suponía que no debía decírselo a nadie.

- ¿Y cuantos años tienes? – preguntó con curiosidad Hermione.

- Tengo… - recordando las palabras de Harry "_**No digas que tienes 15, dirían que te están explotando y no te dejarían trabajar"**_ - tengo 17 años.

- Vaya pues entonces casi tenemos la misma edad - cruzándose de brazos - pero yo los cumplo dentro de unos meses, mi amiga Luna es la que tiene tú edad, otro día vengo para presentártela.

- Estaré encantada en conocer a vuestra amiga - contestó Ginny.

- Bien entonces nos vemos luego Ginny - le dijo Hermione un poco extrañada por la amabilidad y educación con que se expresaba la muchacha.

**En la cafetería.**

- Muchas gracias Harry, se ve delicioso - agradeció Luna sonriéndole al pelinegro.

- ¿No se le ofrece algo mas señorita Luna? - cuestionó Harry.

- Por el momento no, pero si se me ofrece algo te llamaré.

- Esta bien señorita, con su permiso me retiro - nuevamente hizo la reverencia y se fue.

En ese preciso momento Hermione llego a la mesa, pero solo vio al muchacho de espaldas y no le dio importancia.

- Luna, yo solo pedí un jugo de naranja, ¿por qué tengo también un sándwich de pollo? - cuestiono la castaña.

- Pogque - contesto la rubia tomando un poco de jugo.- perdón, porque un chico muy simpático, atento y gentil, pensó que te haría bien comer algo mas ya que como las clases terminan algo tarde quizás no aguantes el hambre.

- Pues viéndolo así creo que tiene razón - afirmó Hermione - además adivino que justo se me estaba antojando un sándwich.

- Me alegro entonces de que _**Harry**_ me haya aconsejado.

- ¿Harry? - preguntó extrañada Hermione - ¿y quien es ese? - viendo la sonrisa de Luna - no será uno de esos del grupo de ese rubio verdad - preguntó algo irritada - porque si es así Luna yo…

- Tranquila Hermione, no fue ninguno de esos chicos encantadores - sonriendo por el suspiro de su amiga - fue otro chico encantador.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Hermione comiendo el sándwich.

- Aquel muchacho que en este momento me sonríe amablemente – contestó Luna.

- ¿Cuál?- cuestionó la ojimiel volteando.

- Aquel - indicó Luna - Oh…bueno hace un momentito estaba ahí, seguro Jackson lo llamo.

- Bueno luego me dices quien es para agradecerle por tan buena elección que hizo.

- Sabes es muy amable y educado el nuevo chico de la cafetería, además tiene unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda.

- No me digas que ya te enamoraste de él - dijo sonriendo picaramente Hermione.

- No Hermione, no te niego que esta guapo pero no - contesto la rubia - yo preferiría a un pelirrojo - añadió la rubia.

- Cierto hablando de pelirrojos, te tengo que dar una buena y mala noticia.

- ¿Que paso?

- La señora Rose, ya no trabaja aquí - contesto con cara de circunstancia Hermione

- ¡No! – exclamó algo triste la rubia - y yo que ya me había encariñado con ella.

- Bueno yo también, pero no te pongas triste en su lugar hay otra persona, es mas es una muchacha de nuestra misma edad, es pelirroja y su nombre es Ginny.

- Y que tal es, ¿no es una odiosa no?

- No, para nada, es mas, es muy amable y educada, me cayó muy bien, cuando vayamos ahí te la presento.

- Ok.

Luna estaba por añadir algo más cuando un ruido estruendoso resonó por toda la cafetería haciéndoles dar un respingo a todos, quienes voltearon para ver que pasaba.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho idiota! - bramó un muchacho rubio levantándose de su asiento con la camisa manchada.

- OH, uno de los chicos se ha resbalado - dijo Luna poniéndose de pie tratando de ver a través del tumulto de gente que se había aglomerado a ver lo que paso.

- Siéntate Luna, no seas chismosa - le reprendió la castaña.

- Hay no - dijo Luna algo preocupada.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Hermione dejando su jugo de naranja y poniéndose de pie.

- Creo que fue Harry el que se resbalo.

Dicho esto Luna dejo la mesa para tratar de pasar entre toda la gente, Hermione la siguió escuchando lo que él afectado gritaba.

- ¡Acaso no te fijas en lo que haces idiota!

Harry estaba agachado aún el piso tratando de recoger la taza rota y limpiar todo el desastre que había causado por "supuestamente" haberse resbalado.

- Lo siento mucho - respondió mirando desde el suelo al afectado.

- ¡Lo sientes mucho! - gritó nuevamente el muchacho de cabello rubio platinado - ¡es lo único que puedes decir, después de haber manchado una de mis camisas más caras que tengo!

Harry que miraba la cara de furia de aquel muchacho, recordó como muchas veces Lord Snape había gritado a la servidumbre del palacio porque había hecho algo mal sin querer, ahora sabia en carne propia lo que se sentía ser tratado así y se juro que evitaría que esos abusos se cometieran cuando regresara.

- ¡Hey te estoy hablando idiota! - dijo el rubio - que piensas hacer ahora eh, como me vas a pagar.

- Bueno... - Harry palideció ya que si él aún tuviera las tarjetas podría pagarle aquella camisa, pero ahora que no las tenia pues el caso era diferente.

- Ya ni me contestes idiota - él rubio se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del pelinegro que no se intimido por aquella gélida mirada - me contentare si tú quedas igual.

Harry en ese momento sintió como algo muy frió caía por su rostro y empañaba sus lentes y su ropa, no se había percatado que uno de los amigos de aquel chico tenía en la mano un gran vaso de jugo de fresa y se lo estaba echando todo encima.

- Huy creo que quedaste peor - se burló el rubio causando la risa de los que estaban mirando.

Harry nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillado, sintió mucha furia por aquel injusto muchacho que no entendía que él se había tropezado y sin querer le había derramado el café en la camisa, presionó sus puños pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo para desquitarse, una voz dijo:

- ¡Ya basta!

Harry en ese momento se quito los lentes que estaban embarrados por el jugo, y lo poco que pudo ver fue la imagen borrosa de una muchacha de cabello castaño gritándole al rubio.

- ¡Quien te crees que eres para tratar así a la gente eh! - gritó Hermione.

El rubio volteo a ver quien le gritaba y sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta que era Hermione.

- _**Mione**_ que sorpresa - mirándose la pequeña mancha en su camisa - y disculpa la facha pero un - mirando con desprecio a Harry - idiota me ensucio.

- Ja, ni que me importara, ¡además él idiota eres tú! – grito - ¡y quita esa sonrisa estúpida!

El rubio borro inmediatamente su sonrisa, ya que nunca nadie se había atrevido a gritarle de aquella manera y mucho menos llamarlo idiota.

- No me hables así, acaso no sabes quien soy - dijo tratando de intimidar a la castaña que ni se inmuto.

- La verdad no y ni me interesa – contestó desafiante.

Él rubio estaba por decir algo más pero en ese momento un señor de cabello rubio, de contextura robusta y con cara de pocos amigos les dijo:

- Ya basta niñatos, se acabo la función, el timbre de inicio de clases sonó hace cinco minutos así que ya váyanse.

Todos en ese momento hicieron caso al hombre ya que no querían llegar mas tarde a sus clases.

- Y tú Malfoy deja de estar gritando como una vieja loca aquí en mi cafetería - reprendió el señor - ya diste tú bienvenida a mi nuevo chico así que lárgate de una vez.

- Solo me voy porque ya empezaron las clase Jackson, ningún - mirándolo con desden - criado como tú me da ordenes.

- Si, si claro - respondió aburrido Jackson.

Malfoy junto a sus amigos salieron de la cafetería dejando a Hermione, Luna, Jackson y un embarrado Harry que trataba de recoger los vidrios rotos.

- Harry deja eso - le dijo Luna agachándose hasta él - tienes que ir a lavarte.

Harry levanto su mirada borrosa hacia el señor Jackson.

- Si, muchacho deja eso de ahí lo limpias, ve a limpiarte - dijo el señor Jackson entrando nuevamente a la cocina.

Harry dejo los vidrios y la bandeja en el suelo, se incorporo y limpio un poco sus lentes.

- Que se habrá creído ese - murmuraba enojada Hermione sin mirar a Harry.

- Muchas gracias señorita Luna - dijo Harry.

- OH, no me agradezcas a mi, yo no dije nada - sonrió apenada - debes agradecerle aquí a mi amiga - mirando a la castaña - Hermione deja de murmurar y acércate.

Hermione que en ese momento estaba maldiciendo muy concentrada a Malfoy dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, volteó y vio a Luna parada junto a un embarrado chico, que limpiaba sus lentes.

- Sí.

Hermione se acercó hasta su amiga, quien le dijo:

- Te presento a Harry, Hermione - sonriéndole a Harry - Harry ella es mi mejor amiga, Hermione Granger.

Hermione miro por primera vez en ese momento al muchacho llamado Harry y aunque este estaba embarrado de jugo pudo ver su desordenado cabello negro azabache y unos preciosos ojos color esmeralda que le recordaron a…

Harry que no podía ver bien, limpio a lo que pudo sus lentes y al colocárselos.

- Tú.- dijo Hermione sorprendida.

- ¿Señorita? - respondió Harry algo asombrado.

Luna miro extrañada a su mejor amiga y aquel muchacho que se miraban impresionados.

- ¿Que ya se conocían? – preguntó.

- ¡Luna! - gritó Hermione emocionada.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Luna.

- Es él - sonriendo feliz.

- ¿Quién?

Hermione saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo de seda blanca y se lo enseño a su amiga.

- Él es el muchacho que aquella vez me salvo de aquellos desgraciados.

Luna abrió ampliamente los ojos y miro a Harry, quien en ese momento sonreía algo cohibido y sonrojado al escuchar con que emoción hablaba aquella señorita que ayudo varios días atrás.

- Pero que pequeño es el mundo - dijo Luna alegre.

Hermione volteo a ver al muchacho nuevamente y sin importarle que el estuviera embarrado de jugo le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este se sonrojara mas de lo que estaba.

- Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver - le dijo emocionada Hermione - aquella vez de lo tan asustada que estaba ni siquiera te pude decir Gracias - dándole otro beso - y me alegro mucho el verte y recalcarte que estoy muy agradecida contigo porque salvaste mi vida.

- No me tiene porque agradecer señorita - contestó Harry.

- ¡Que no!- exclamó sonriente Hermione - no digas tonterías, claro que te tengo que dar las gracias.

- Bueno entonces creo que ya estaríamos a mano señorita - contestó Harry recordando que así se decía cuando alguien le devolvía el favor a otro - usted me ayudo hoy.

- No interesa igual lo que yo hice hoy no es nada comparado a lo que tú hiciste – sonrió.

Ella estaba por decir algo mas cuando una voz les dijo:

- Señoritas hace mas de diez minutos el timbre sonó y ustedes deberían estar en clases.

Hermione y Luna voltearon y vieron a la coordinadora.

- Vamos Hermione - dijo Luna - nos vemos Harry.

- Eh….te veo luego Harry - dijo Hermione.

Harry vio como ellas salían y la coordinadora se iba, estaba por irse a lavar cuando.

- Harry.

Harry vio que Hermione se le acercaba corriendo.

- ¿Si señorita?

- Este es tú pañuelo, te lo quería devolver.

El pelinegro vio aquel pañuelo que aquella vez le dio a Hermione, sonrió y dijo:

- No es necesario que me lo devuelva señorita – sonriéndole - considérelo como un regalo de mi parte.

- En serio - exclamó la castaña emocionada.

- Si, es para usted.

- Muchas gracias es un pañuelo muy bonito, ahora si me voy, nos vemos Harry - y le dio un tercer beso en la mejilla.

Hermione salio corriendo pañuelo en mano, Harry la vio irse y se toco la mejilla sintiendo su cara sonrojarse ya que nunca en su vida una muchacha que no fuera Ginny que era como su hermana le diera mas de tres besos seguidos.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden los reviews T.T**

**Atte.**

**Usagi Potter**


	6. El príncipe al otro lado del Espejo

**Capitulo 5: El príncipe al otro lado del Espejo**

**Londres – Palacio de Buckingham**

En el gran despacho que se encontraba en el ala oeste del palacio de Buckingham, el cuál era la residencia de la familia real inglesa…Lord Snape se hallaba sentado en una gran butaca frente a la chimenea con una copa de vino.

Él desde hacia muchos años estaba encargado de la educación y cuidado del futuro rey de Inglaterra, el cargo lo asumió cuando hacia ocho años los reyes Lilian y James Potter habían fallecido en un extraño accidente que se produjo al caer el jet privado de la familia real en el extenso océano Atlántico

Aquello sucedió cuando retornaban de su viaje para celebrar el cumpleaños número 9 de su primogénito el príncipe Harry James Potter Evans que ostentaba el titulo de Príncipe de Gales y conde de Chester, su padre celebró la ceremonia para otorgarle el titulo unos meses antes de que aquel "accidente" les quitara la vida a los soberanos, que eran muy queridos por toda su nación.

Lord Snape fue el que se encargo de informarle la triste noticia al príncipe cuando estaba siendo abrazado por su educadora la señorita McGonagall.

Desde aquel momento el pequeño príncipe se volvió muy retraído ya que aunque sabia que sus padres habían muerto y se celebro una ceremonia simbólica en el funeral, el príncipe sintió mucha pena al enterarse que no habían encontrado los cuerpos de los reyes, el jet se había destruido completamente por una gran explosión y lo más probable era que ellos desaparecieran con la explosión…

Luego de unas semanas del funeral real, la corte asigno a Lord Snape el cuidado y educación del príncipe, tuvo que mudarse al palacio Buckingham y vivir pendiente de cada actividad que el "mocoso" (como él le llamaba) tenía que realizar.

Odiaba cada vez que encontraba llorando al príncipe, todos sentían mucha pena con aquel niño y trataban de ayudarlo, en cambio él era el único que sabia que aquel comportamiento era inadmisible en un futuro soberano de Inglaterra, así que sin más decidió hablar con "el mocoso" y le advirtió que si continuaba llorando, él personalmente se encargaría de darle una lección para que así llorara con motivos.

Estuvo satisfecho con su advertencia, creyó que había sido bien claro y que aquel mocoso le había entendido, pero se disgusto mucho mas al saber que no era por eso que el mocoso había dejado de llorar, sino fue porque dos "mocosos" más llegaron al palacio y se los pusieron a su cargo, ya que iban a vivir junto con el príncipe, aquellos nuevos niños se habían encargado de ayudar al pequeño para que dejara de llorar y era con los únicos que hablaba.

Al menos ya no lloraba pero ante eso surgió otro problema aquellos dos mocosos nuevos eran hijos de los condes Molly y Arthur Weasley, a los cuales Lord Snape consideraba que eran escoria, ya que ellos solo pertenecían a la realeza por que el antiguo rey, Charlus Potter I les dio el titulo por favores prestados a la corona.

Sino fuera por eso, aquellos dos seguirías siendo unos simples arqueólogos y que tenían muchos hijos.

Ahora 7 años después se daba cuenta que fue un gran error de la corte enviar a esos dos mocosos, ya que seguramente ellos habían tenido que ser los que sugirieron al príncipe escaparse del palacio, pero cuando los viera nuevamente ya se lo pagarían…

Cuando la corte leyó la carta de Harry y se entero que se había ido, pusieron el grito al cielo y culparon directamente a Lord Snape por no prever que aquello sucedería y ahora estaba delegado a encontrar el paradero del príncipe y sino lo hacia tenia que irse despidiendo de su titulo en la cámara de Lores…

- Maldito mocoso.- mascullo enojado Snape, lanzando al fuego la copa con vino que estaba bebiendo…

Hacia ya más de una semana que Harry se había marchado junto a sus dos amigos hacia un rumbo desconocido, y hacia muchos días que él estaba siendo presionado por la corte para que encontrara al príncipe…

Lo único que lo aliviaba era que la prensa inglesa no se hubiera dado cuenta de la ausencia de su futuro rey, así que tenia que aprovechar su suerte y encontrar como sea al **_mocoso_** para no tener problemas…

La pregunta que todos los días rondaba por su cabeza era saber ¿Dónde se había ido?, el grupo de especialistas que contrato para buscarlo, no habían tenido ninguna señal del uso de las tarjetas de crédito que obviamente se había llevado, al parecer el **_mocoso_** no había sido tan estúpido…

Seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando tocaron a la puerta del gran despacho…

- Adelante.- hablo con su voz ronca y desagradable

Un hombre de baja estatura con el cabello descolorido y descuidado con una calva, ojos acuosos y llorosos, ingreso al despacho…

- Lord Snape.- hablo con la voz trémula

- Que noticias me traes Pettigrew.- pregunto Snape dirigiéndole una mirada fría con aquellos ojos negros intimidantes…

- Eh…pues…aún no han encontrado nada, yo solo venía aquí para.- él hablo con miedo.- para pedirle el dinero ya que debo pagarles a los agentes

- Dinero?.- Snape se levanto y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Pettigrew.- osas pedirme dinero, cuando ni siquiera has encontrado al mocoso!

- No se moleste Lord Snape…pero…pero…lo agentes necesitan el dinero

- Para que!.- Bramo Snape.- si ni siquiera me dan ninguna pista de ese mocoso!

- Pero…

- Ya cierra la boca.- lo miro despectivamente.- te daré el maldito dinero, solo espero que lo encuentren rápido

- Lord Snape así será, usted sabe que en la otra ocasión el trabajo fue hecho limpiamente y nos encargamos que ellos.- sonriendo.- jamás fueron encontrados

- Cállate!.- Lord Snape lo fulmino con la mirada.- te dije que nunca mencionaras ese tema.- siseo amenazante.- reconozco que hicieron un buen trabajo, no quedo rastro de ellos, pero no lo menciones

- Esta bien…

- Bien entonces.- Snape se dirigió hacia el escritorio.- cuanto es que necesitan tus agentes para poder encontrar al estúpido mocoso.- hablando con sorna.- honorable detective de la corte

Peter Pettigrew sonrió nerviosamente y se acerco hacia el escritorio de Lord Snape para indicarle la suma que necesitaba para que sus agentes siguieran buscando al príncipe, estaba seguro que aquel no iba hacer su último trabajo así que tenía el dinero asegurado para mas adelante, donde quizás el trabajo ya no seria buscar al futuro rey sino aniquilarlo como a sus padres…

**Mientras tanto en Nueva York…**

- Buenas noches Ron

Ronald Weasley se encontraba parado en la salida de la biblioteca de la universidad, hacia más de media hora que había terminada su turno de trabajo y estaba muy cansado, así que no veía hora en que su mejor amigo y su hermana llegaran para irse de una vez a sus departamento…

- Por fin.- exclamo sonriendo.- ya pensaba que se habían olvidado de mi

- Como crees hermano.- contesto Ginny.- solo terminamos nuestros respectivos turnos de trabajo tarde

- Si, _mi lady_ tiene razón.- añadió Harry

- Bueno entonces ya que están aquí podemos irnos cierto.- se quejo el pelirrojo,. Estoy muy cansado y tengo mucha hambre

Dicho esto los tres se encaminaron hacia la salida de la universidad para caminar hasta la parada del autobús que los llevaría hasta el centro donde quedaba sus departamento…

- Y porque tan cansado hermano?.- pregunto la pelirroja.- se que tú trabajo no es tan abrumador ya que al igual que yo estas sentado y en tú caso recepcionas las solicitudes de pedidos de libros en esa exquisita biblioteca que espero muy pronto visitar

- Crees que no me cansa estar sentado, recepcionando aquellas solicitudes y peor en aquella aburrida biblioteca.- se quejo el pelirrojo

- Ya no te quejes querido hermano, ni tú ni yo debemos lamentarnos, porque las plazas de trabajo que copamos son mucho mas realizables que la plaza que el príncipe ocupo

- Bueno.- Ron miro el rostro de cansancio de Harry.- quizás tengas razón, el trabajo de Harry es más fatigoso que el nuestro

- Y como te esta yendo Harry?.- pregunto la pelirroja

- Pues bien.- sonrió.- al menos ya se como se prepara una taza de café y cuál es la diferencia entre un sándwich de pollo y uno de carne

- Me alegro por ti Harry, al menos tú no estas en esa aburrida biblioteca

- Ron no empieces.- le advirtió la pelirroja

- Esta bien…pero ya te quisiera ver a ti en esa biblioteca

Ginny tan solo rodó los ojos caminando más rápido para tomar el autobús que ya estaba esperándolos en el paradero…

**Horas más tarde en el departamento…**

- De verdad me alegro mucho de que te este yendo bien el trabajo Harry, aunque sabes que al principio no me parecía que coparas esa plaza, porque la actividad que se realizaba es muy agotadora y tú que eres un príncipe no deberías hacer aquellas cosas

- Ginny, sabes que a mi no me molesta trabajar, es más me siento muy bien al hacerlo.- acercándole un taza con café.- además así ya se prepararme mi propio café

Ginny y Harry se encontraba en la habitación de la pelirroja, eran las 9 de la noche y Ron ya se había ido a dormir, ambos conversaban amenamente sobre sus respectivos trabajos…

- Pues.- probando el café.- mmm…te diré que esta delicioso

- Lo vez _mi lady_, así seguro conquistare a la futura reina.-

- Si tú lo dices.- bromeo Ginny

- Bueno.- dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.- ahora si te dejo para que procedas a descansar

- Está bien príncipe, hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana Lady Ginevra.-

Dicho esto Harry salió de la habitación de su casi hermana Ginny, sabia que ella necesitaba dormir ya que al igual que Ron y él estaba cansada, ellos nunca habían trabajado y mucho menos sirviendo a los demás, todo lo contrario…

Sabia que Ron no estaba muy contento con la idea de trabajar y le gustaría mucho no haberlo involucrado en su idea de vivir una experiencia como aquella, pero tampoco quería que la corte y Lord Snape lo encontraran y los hicieran regresar hasta Inglaterra, por ello les oculto tanto a Ginny como a Ron que las tarjetas de crédito que les robaron no habían sido todas, ya que él aquella vez había guardado una tarjeta de crédito, la cuál usaría cuando llegara la hora de regresar…

Miro sus manos, sonrió al verlas algo maltratadas, y pensó que si la señorita McGonagall las viera pondría el grito al cielo e inmediatamente haría que se las arreglaran…

Se dirigió hacia un espejo que había en su habitación y observo su reflejo, su cabello había crecido, ya no llevaba aquel corte que trataba de hacerlo parecer menos rebelde de lo que era, estaba un poco más delgado ya que no había estado comiendo muy bien, no porque no tuviera sino porque estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que tan solo comía algo ligero…

Hacia algunas horas solo quería llegar a su departamento para dormir, pero ahora que miraba su cama no tenía sueño, así que sin más tomo las llaves del departamento y decidió salir a dar una vuelta ya que no era muy tarde y esperaba que no fuera tan peligroso…dos veces no podían robarle o si?

**En tanto en casa de Hermione Granger…**

- Mamá ya regreso

- A donde vas?

- A la librería tengo que comprar unos folletos para la universidad

- Ok hija, pero ten cuidado y recuerda que no debes pasar por ninguno de los callejones, quizás esta vez ya no encuentres a ningún muchachito que te ayude

- Ok mamá, ya regreso….- antes de salir.- cierto, hablando de algún muchachito que me ayude, adivina que…

- Que?…

- Pues que el muchacho que me ayudo aquella vez trabaja en la universidad en la cafetería y su nombre es Harry

- Y no me habías dicho nada hija!.- exclamo la Sra. Granger.- ven aquí hija cuéntame

- No puedo mamá, cuando regrese te cuento

Dicho esto Hermione salió de su departamento dejando a una intrigada Sra. Granger…

La castaña camino un par de cuadras dirigiéndose a una librería, ingreso y pidió lo que necesitaba, mientras esperaba fue a mirar un par de libros cerca de la ventana que daba a la calle y cuando estaba ojeando uno, volteo y vio pasar a alguien que no pensaba que vería en aquel momento…

- Harry?.- se pregunto mirando como aquel muchacho pasaba por la librería

Efectivamente Harry pasaba caminando por aquella librería, la ojimiel no pudo evitar darse cuenta que aquel muchacho caminaba con una elegancia que nunca había visto, tan solo en personas que eran de mucho dinero o de la realeza de algunos países…

A pesar que llevaba puesto unos pantalones y una campera de lo más sport, pues estas le quedaban a la perfección y no iba desaliñado ni nada que se le pareciera, su cabello estaba crecido pero igual tenía un porte imponente, lo cuál causo cierta curiosidad en Hermione…

- Srta. Aquí tiene sus folletos.- le informo el dueño de la librería

Hermione vio como Harry desaparecía de su vista y sin más pago los folletos y salió rápidamente de la librería para tratar de alcanzar al ojiverde…

**&**

**&&**

**&&&**

Harry caminaba sin prisa recorriendo las calles mirando una que otra tienda que contenían objetos curiosos para él, era una noche un tanto fría y aunque al él le había dicho que un príncipe no debe caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, el decidió hacerlo ya que estas estaban heladas…

Sonrió con melancolía al recordar que una vez su padre le había contado que él junto a su mejor amigo Sirius, se habían escapado del palacio y se habían ido a pasear por las calles de Londres según ellos ocultándose bien para que no los reconozcan, pero todo les salió mal ya que ninguno previo que los muchachos comunes no miraban todo con tanta admiración y emocionándose cuando alguien les trataba como a cualquier persona, así los guardias del palacio los encontraron rápidamente…

Al menos desde donde su padre estuviera vería que su hijo al menos ideo un plan mucho mas elaborado para evitar aquellos errores, pero no sabia si todos los detalles estarían cubiertos para poder evitar ser descubiertos, él se parecía demasiado a su padre salvo la diferencia que recaía en sus ojos que en lugar de ser avellanas eran verde esmeralda como los de su madre, pero si alguien lo reconociera lo negaría hasta que pudiera escapar hacia otro lugar…

Llego a un parque donde había varias personas, parejas de enamorados, padres con sus hijos, algunos vendedores…hallo un lugar libre cerca de la pileta y se sentó para contemplar como era que las personas de aquella ciudad pasaban sus noches y quizás poder sonreír al ver a una pareja con su pequeño niño…

La vida había sido muy injusta ya que le arrebato a sus padres cuando era muy pequeño, aún recordaba la dulce sonrisa de su madre y el último beso de despedida que le dio antes de partir hacia ese viaje sin retorno, el abrazo de su padre aún seguía en su memoria y la manera en que le revolvió el cabello sonriéndole y despidiéndose también…

El día de su cumpleaños esperaba pacientemente que sus padres regresaran, recordando la promesa que su madre le había hecho…

"_**Recuerda que cuando los primeros rayos del sol se filtren por tú ventana, tú padre y yo estaremos aquí"**_

Y ya se habían filtrado tantos rayos de sol por su ventana que le recordaban que sus padres nunca más iban a volver, que su madre nunca más iría a darle el beso de las buenas noches o que su padre le regalara un chocolate a escondidas de su esposa…

Sus voces ya se escuchaban lejanas en su mente y tenía miedo de algún día llegara a olvidarlas, aún sentía el dolor que oprimía su pecho pero ya no lloraba, bueno al menos ya nadie lo veía cuando lo hacia…

Cerro sus ojos y sintió como el aire de la noche cubría su rostro…tan solo los abrió, algo sobresaltado cuando escucho que alguien le dijo…

- A mi también me gusta este parque me ayuda a relajarme

Al mirar hacia su lado, encontró a aquella muchacha que ayudo hace un par de semanas atrás y que en algunas ocasiones había visto en la cafetería de la universidad…tardo unos segundos en reaccionar del sobresalto que no se acordó que no debería saludar de aquella manera…

- _Mi Lady_ muy buenas noches

Hermione al escuchar aquel saludo, sonrió algo divertida y extrañada ya que nunca nadie y menos un muchacho la había saludado de aquella manera…

- Hola Harry- contesto ella.- disculpa que yo no te salude de la misma manera, pero me gustaría que me saludaras con un hola

Harry reacciono y se dio cuenta que la había saludado conforme se hacia en la realeza y se puso nervioso esperando y rogando que ella no lo hubiese reconocido…

- Pero me parece gracioso aquella manera de saludar, _Mi Lady_, me hace sentir como si fuera alguien de la realeza?.- añadió mirando a Harry sonriéndole

- Y si fuera así le molestaría, señorita Hermione.- pregunto Harry.- me refiero a que si usted perteneciera a la realeza le molestaría?

Hermione lo miro algo confundida ya que esa pregunta era extraña pero igual le contesto…

- Uhm…pues que te digo Harry, si yo perteneciera a la realeza pediría un milagro para que me quitaran el titulo que llevara

- Por que?

- Porque todos ahí son unos hipócritas y se comportan amablemente solo con la gente de su alcurnia pero a los ciudadanos comunes y corriente los tratan como escoria

- Y como puede estar usted tan segura de que todos son así?.- pregunto Harry interesado por escuchar aquella opinión

- Pues porque aunque nunca haya tenido el "honor" de hablar con alguien de la realeza, porque aquí en USA los reinos no existen, pues tengo entendido que así es, la prensa informa todo tipo de cosas, los libros en fin has muchos medios por el cuál enterarse

Harry sonrió al darse cuenta que todos sabían como era aquel mundo, pero él si estaba seguro que todos no eran así, pero si la gran mayoría, un caso resaltante, pues tan solo tenías que hablar con Lord Snape para que te dieras cuenta…

- Y que pasaría señorita si usted en este mismo instante estuviera dialogando con un príncipe?

Hermione enarco las cejas algo divertida porque aquella era la conversación más extraña que había tenido hasta ahora…

- Pues le diría que dejara de reposar su trasero en su trono y saliera a las calles de su reino y viera los problemas que existen en el, porque siempre es así, nunca resuelven nada…

- Vaya usted si que tiene en alto concepto a la realeza.- añadió con sorna

- Pues ya vez, adoro a esa gente

Ellos se quedaron callados por un momento, Hermione sonriendo por aquella conversación tan extraña que había tenido hace unos segundos y Harry meditando las respuestas que aquella muchacha le había dado…

- Bueno que dices si te invito una hamburguesa para celebrar que ni tú ni yo pertenecemos a la dichosa realeza.- sugirió Hermione

- En todo caso yo le invitaría a usted señorita

- Bueno como quieras…vamos

Dicho esto la castaña se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia un puesto donde vendían hamburguesas, Harry la siguió preguntándose ¿Qué era una Hamburguesa?

- Ya pedí dos hamburguesas Harry.-

- Gracias señorita

- Harry, porque siempre me tratas de usted o de señorita, acaso no te acuerdas de mi nombre?.- pregunto algo irritada la castaña por tanta formalidad

- Como cree yo si me acuerdo de su nombre, señorita, pero las normas dicen que uno debe de expresarse cordialmente

- Normas?.- pregunto extrañada.- cuales normas Harry, estamos en Nueva York y aquí todos nos tratamos de tú y nuestros nombres, salvo que sea una persona mayor con la que hablamos

Harry se sorprendió al oír aquello, acaso en aquel país no había cordialidad entre ellos, a él siempre le habían enseñado que así debía ser, el solo hacia esas excepciones con Ron y Ginny pero con los demás no…

- Entonces aquí no hay normas?.-

- No…donde has estado todo este tiempo Harry, acaso encerrado o que?

- Quizás.- respondió Harry en un susurro

- Bueno, no importa solo te rogaría que me llames por mi nombre y por si no lo recuerdas es Hermione, y me trates de tú

- Eh…yo creo que, pues no lo se

- Porque se te hace tan difícil Harry?.- pregunto extrañada

- Bueno señorita en mi país…

Cuando Hermione escucho que Harry decía "en mi país", se sorprendió…

- No me digas que no eres de aquí?

- No, hace unas semanas mis amigos y yo llegamos a este país, y por ello creía que mi cordialidad para con usted no estaba mal

- Huy que tonta Harry.- sonrió apenada Hermione.- de veras lo siento si te ofendí, rechazando tu manera de dirigirte a mí

- No se preocupe señorita, no hay problema

- Y de donde eres?, porque a lo que yo se en ningún país los muchachos se expresan de manera tan formal

Harry volvió a quedarse en blanco, él siempre pensó que todos se expresaban así y comenzó a creer que Hermione tenía razón, había vivido encerrado…

Estaba por contestarle de donde provenía pero sus hamburguesas estuvieron listas a lo que se distrajeron…

- Ten esta es tuya.- le dijo Hermione

Harry vio que le extendía un paquetito algo grasiento que contenía una especie de pan con carne y no sabia que más por dentro…

- Eh…gracias.- él lo recibió algo emocionado al saber que comería una hamburguesa

- Bien entonces buen provecho.- le sonrió Hermione

- Pero…donde están los cubiertos.- pregunto inocentemente

- cubiertos?.- preguntaron al unísono el vendedor y Hermione

- Si, para poder comer.- viendo las sonrisas de ambos.- creo

- chico, tú si que eres extraño.- le dijo el vendedor volteándose para atender a otra persona

Harry se sonrojo al ver como Hermione lo miraba sonriendo, estaba seguro que quería reírse pero no sabía que había dicho mal…

- Harry.- hablándole extrañada.- tú nunca has comido una hamburguesa?

Harry negó algo cohibido al darse cuenta que si había dicho algo mal…

- Bueno, eso explica tú pregunta.- hablo la castaña compresiva.- verás Harry, una hamburguesa o sea esto de aquí.- ella le mostró la suya.- no necesita cubiertos para ser comida

- No?.- añadió Harry extrañado

- No Harry, tú simplemente la agarras por ambos costados y muerdes, así mira

Hermione tomo su hamburguesa e hizo lo que le indico a Harry, quien se sintió tonto al no saber eso…

- Vez no es difícil, a ver hazlo tú.- le dijo emocionada como si estuviera enseñándole a un niño cuanto es 2 x 2

Harry desenvolvió un poco su hamburguesa, la miró y sintió el rico olor que provenía de ella, se sentía extraño nunca había comido algo sin cubiertos y se sentía nervioso…

Sentía la mirada de Hermione sobre él, así que sin más le dio un mordisco…bueno un pequeño mordisco…muy pequeño…

- Bien.- sonrió la ojimiel.- eso ha estado bien Harry, solo que si comes a ese ritmo pues nunca acabaras tú hamburguesa

Harry volvió a sonrojarse ya que se sentía tan tonto al no saber aquellas cosas…ahora entendía a su padre en su pequeña aventura que vivió junto a su amigo Sirius por las calles de Londres…

**&**

**&&**

**&&&**

Luego de casi una hora ambos se habían despedido, Harry ya se encontraba en su habitación mirando hacia el techo descolorido, Ron dormía placidamente en la otra cama que instalaron, pero él no podía recordando su hazaña con la hamburguesa…

**&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&**

Harry se encontraba comiendo lo más rápido que podía su hamburguesa ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y tanto él como Hermione tenían que irse…

- Harry rápido.- le apuro la castaña.- se hace tarde y no es muy recomendable estar por aquí a estas horas

El pelinegro comía lo mas rápido que podía ya que nunca había comido sin cubiertos y se le hacia un poco difícil…

Después de casi 1 hora acabo de comer, sonriendo feliz y algo cohibido…

- Al fin.- sonrió el ojiverde

- Bien vamos.- Hermione dejo un billete al señor.- gracias

- Pensé que yo iba a pagar las hamburguesas

- Pues hoy no, será otro día Harry.- acercándose más a él haciendo que se sonrojara.- tienes rastros de mayonesa.- ella se lo limpio con la servilleta que tenia en la mano.- ya está

- Gracias.- contestó Harry

Ellos caminaron en silencio un par de cuadras y en una de ellas Hermione se detuvo porque por ahí quedaba su edificio…

- Bueno Harry a sido un gusto poder compartir contigo un par de hamburguesas, es la primera vez que me divierto tanto comiendo una.- bromeo la castaña

- Quizás fue por mi torpeza verdad.- entrecerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido

- No, como crees.- se río la ojimiel

- Bien entonces ya la veré en la cafetería, yo vivo unas cuadras más abajo…

- Entonces otro día me llevas para conocer tú departamento y a tus amigos

- Seria un honor

- Ahora si me voy Harry, y cuando nos volvamos a ver trata de llamarme por mi nombre, me sentiría más cómoda así…nos vemos

Dicho esto la castaña se fue caminando rápidamente, siendo seguida por dos orbes esmeraldas que estaba alertas tratando de ver que no había ningún peligro por el lugar por donde Hermione se iba…

**&&&&&&&&& Fin del Flash Back &&&&&&&&&**

Harry sonrió al recordar aquello…se puso de pie y se observo nuevamente en el espejo…se dio cuenta que había cosas que debía cambiar si es que no quería que lo descubrieran…tendría que cambiar algunos de sus modales y maneras de expresarse…

Al ver su reflejo decidió que el príncipe que en ese momento era, debería quedarse ahí y él trataría de comportarse como lo que pretendía ser…un muchacho común y sin ningún reino bajo su mando…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Hola, pues aki les dejo este capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado…pero la pregunta es, ¿Harry podrá adoptar otro comportamiento que no es innato en él?...¿o será un fiasco total ?...**

**Bueno en el próximo capitulo Ron y Lunita tendrán su primer encuentro, Ginny también con cierta persona que pues…no mejor no digo nada…jeje…también habrá Harry y Hermione…**

**Quizás en este capitulo ustedes habrán querido ver si alguno se siente atraído por el otro, pero primero quiero que nazca la amistad entre ellos, y luego lo que todos queremos…Harry el príncipe se enamora de Hermione…será así, o no?... xD**

**Ahora si me despido, pido mil disculpas si demoro en actualizar esta y mis otras historias, pero ahorita estoy atareada con la universidad y mi trabajo, y pues como que no alcanza el tiempito…**

**Pero no se preocupen la historia sigue y cada semana les dejare un capitulo…**

**Atte.**

**Usagi Potter**


	7. Oh por Dios:Tú eres Harry James Potter

**Capitulo 6: Oh por Dios!...Tú eres Harry James Potter**

- Luna, vamos que no tengo toda la tarde…

- Ok, ok vamos, pero tú sabes que las bibliotecas no son mi lugar preferido

- Ya lo se, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes mi querida Lunita, pero es necesario que vayamos ya que necesitamos ese libro para poder hacer la asignación que nos dejaron…

Dos muchachas caminaban a través de uno de los largos pasillos de la universidad, habían pocos alumnos ya que las clases habían acabado hacia algunas horas atrás, pero Hermione Granger junto a Luna Lovegood se quedaron porque tenían que presentar una asignación muy importante y necesitaban la biblioteca…bueno al menos Hermione la necesitaba ya que si fuera por Luna ella no la pisaría nunca…

- Realeza inglesa, porque nos ha tocado ese tema….- protestaba Luna.- a mí que me importa quienes son o a que se dedican

- Opino lo mismo Luna, pero que le vamos hacer, tenemos que presentar la primera parte de la asignación, a mi tampoco me agrada tocar ese tema, ya sabes lo que pienso sobre las realezas…

- Y ya sabes quien es el actual rey de ese país?.- consultó Luna a su amiga castaña

- Pues a lo que se, aún no tienen rey ya que sus antiguos soberanos murieron y ahora están educando al futuro rey pero mientras tanto la cámara de lores llevan el mando del reino…

- Y quienes eran los antiguos reyes?

- Pues eso es lo que voy a averiguar en la biblioteca y…

- Que pasa?...

Luna miro extrañada a Hermione que intempestivamente había dejado de caminar…

- Que ocurre Hermione?

- Escuchas….- fue lo único que la castaña logro articular

- Escucho?.- preguntó Luna creyendo que su amiga estaba algo cansada ya que ella no escuchaba nada de nada

- Ve adelantándote…yo ahora voy…

Dicho esto Hermione caminó hacia uno de los pasillos continuos dejando algo confundida a su amiga rubia que no entendía que pasaba, decidió mejor seguir el camino hacia la biblioteca y luego le preguntaría a Hermione que era lo que había escuchado…

**Mientras tanto en el gran salón de música de la universidad…**

Un muchacho llamado Harry Potter se encontraba sentado frente a uno de los hermosos pianos que aquel salón tenía, cerro sus ojos y a su mente regreso la imagen de su madre sentada a su lado enseñándole como debía tocar el piano…

- Siente la música Harry….- susurro Harry recordando las palabras de su madre.- eres uno con la música Harry…

El dirigió ambas manos hacia el piano y con los ojos cerrados comenzó a tocar una melodía triste pero que su madre le había enseñado a tocar…

_**Bethoven - moonlight sonata**_

- Muy bien Harry.-

Susurro recordando aún las palabras exactas que su madre le había dicho aquella tarde de verano cuando aún el tenía 8 años…Una tímida lagrima broto de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, el dolor de haber perdido a sus padres aún le desgarraba el alma, aquella mañana al despertar soñó con aquel día en que se enteró que sus padres habían muerto…en su sueño se vio a si mismo correr fuera del castillo, vio como cayo de bruces al suelo que estaba lleno de lodo, sentía como la lluvia lo mojaba y él tan solo atinó a gritar…**_PAPÁ, MAMÁ NO ME ABANDONEN POR FAVOR!_**

El dolor aún estaba presente había días en el palacio que se encerraba y lloraba al recordar a sus padres, no era por debilidad, siempre recordaba las palabras de su padre…_Un hombre llora porque así demuestra que siente, el hombre que no lo hace es por temor hacer tachado de débil, pero es mas débil aquel que cree que las lagrimas lo debilitan, las lagrimas te fortalecen Harry…si necesitas llorar hazlo, nadie te juzgará por hacerlo…_

Harry aún continuaba con los ojos cerrados y no se percato que una muchacha de melena castaña lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta…

Hermione había ingresado sin hacer el mínimo ruido en el amplio salón de música y se sorprendió al ver que aquel muchacho que trabajaba en la cafetería era aquel que en ese momento había estado tocando con tanto sentimiento aquella melodía…

Desde donde estaba no había podido ver que Harry estaba llorando a medida que tocaba el piano…sus lágrimas bajaban silenciosas por sus mejillas pero aún así la música inundaba el lugar de manera exquisita y relajante…

Aquel muchacho intrigaba mucho a Hermione, era la primera vez que entablaba amistad con alguien como él, Harry no era como los demás chicos que conocía era muy educado y muy atento…pero a la vez siempre en su mirada reflejaba algo de tristeza…

La música dejo de sonar y Hermione atinó hacer lo que el momento acreditaba…**_aplaudió_**…

Harry que continuaba con los ojos cerrados se sorprendió al escuchar un par de aplausos, sin importarle que aún tenía lagrimas en las mejillas, volteo y vio a aquella muchacha que había salvado hacia un par de semanas…

Hermione estaba sonriéndole, pero cuando lo vio mas detenidamente se percato que Harry tenía miles de lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas…el alma se le rompió en mil pedazos, dejo de aplaudir…

- Estas llorando….- fue lo único que logro articular

Harry que en ese momento se dio cuenta de que aún tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas se las limpio rápidamente y logro sonreír…

- Ya deje de hacerlo señorita Hermione.-

Hermione se acerco lentamente hasta donde Harry se encontraba…se miraron por un momento y aunque ella no lo conocía muy bien, no supo porque pero por primera vez en su vida siguió a sus impulsos y lo abrazo…

- Tranquilo…todo estará bien.- le susurro acariciando su cabello negro azabache

Harry que en esos momentos estaba asombrado por lo que aquella señorita estaba haciendo dejo de hacerlo ya que al escuchar aquellas palabras y sentir aquel gesto, recordó a su madre…y sin mas se aferro a ella e hizo lo que desde hacia mucho tiempo necesitaba hacer de manera desesperada…lloro como un niño pequeño en brazos de aquella muchacha que por un momento le hizo sentirse en brazos de su madre…

**&**

**&&**

**&&&**

**Mientras tanto en la biblioteca…**

Luna se encontraba sentada en una de las amplias mesas de la biblioteca esperando a su mejor amiga Hermione Granger, pero ya hacia más de mediar hora que estaba haciéndolo y el aburrimiento había llegado a ella…

- Donde se habrá metido Hermione.- susurro aburrida

Se preguntaba que era lo que había distraído a Hermione de su plan de hacer la asignación…no estaba segura si ella tardaría mas, así que era mejor comenzar a buscar los libros, al menos así no se aburriría mas de lo que estaba….

Durante varios minutos se perdió entre las tantas estanterías que existían en la biblioteca, buscó algunos libros que estaba segura que le servirían…no midió cuantos estaba llevándose que al momento de cargarlos se le hacia difícil mantener el equilibrio…

- Dios, espero no terminar en el suelo…

Pero esta vez Dios debió de estar ocupado atendiendo un pedido mas importante, porque en eso Luna perdió el equilibrio y se fue de bruces contra el frío suelo de la biblioteca…

Un ruido estrepitoso se escuchó en toda la biblioteca donde solo una rubia se encontraba y el encargado de recibir las solicitudes dormitaba en su silla esperando que su turno terminara…

- Que fue eso…

Ron Weasley se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde aquel sonido estrepitoso había provenido…

- Pero que le ocurrió?

Luna que en ese momento se encontraba tirada en el suelo muy adolorida por su caída y encima de todos los libros que se estaba llevando, levanto su mirada y lo que vio la dejo impactada…

- Estoy soñando…

Ella vio a un muchacho alto, de contextura delgada, cabellera roja y unos preciosos ojos azules mirarla algo extrañado…

- Señorita esta bien?.- preguntó el pelirrojo agachándose para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

Luna enfoco mejor sus ojos y vio que aquel muchacho era muy guapo y tenía una sonrisa encantadora, sintió algo extraño cuando su mano se aferro a la suya para ayudarla a ponerse de pie…

- Si…ouch…estoy bien.- logro articular Luna algo avergonzada y adolorida

- Bueno me alegro.-Ron tomo los libros.- le ayudare a llevar estos libros a su mesa señorita

- eh…gracias.- sonrió algo sonrojada Luna, al imaginarse lo estúpida que se había visto tirada en el suelo con muchos libros a su lado

Ellos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la mesa donde Luna había estado esperando a Hermione…

- Bueno ahora que me asegure de que llegó bien a su mesa, me retiro señorita

Luna vio como aquel muchacho se estaba marchando ya antes de que este se fuera…

- Muchas Gracias!.- exclamo sonriéndole

Ron que no le había dado mucha importancia a lo ocurrido, volteo y le devolvió la sonrisa, se dirigió hacia su puesto con el propósito de seguir durmiendo, pero no pudo hacerlo al recordar la posición tan graciosa en la que había encontrado a la rubia, en ese momento no se había reído ya que hubiera sido de mala educación pero en eso soltó una gran carcajada que llego hasta los oídos de una avergonzada Luna que no hizo mas que hacerse de la idea de que esa risa no era por ella…

- Estúpidos libros.- murmuro muy molesta abriendo uno de mala gana

**&**

**&&**

**&&&**

**En tanto en uno de los pasillos del segundo piso donde se encontraban la mayoría de aulas…**

Una pelirroja salía de los servicios de las chicas para estirar un poco las piernas ya que a esa hora era muy raro que alguien entrara para que ella la ayudara…

- Creo que iré a ver al príncipe.- murmuro para si misma Ginny Weasley dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que la llevarían hacia la cafetería

Aquella bonita pelirroja caminaba tranquilamente sin percatarse que un par de ojos grises la seguían con la mirada…

- Vaya nunca pensé que el reemplazo de la señora del baño de chicas fuera bonita

Ginny dejo de caminar al escuchar que aquello se lo susurraban cerca del oído, sorprendida volteo y se topo con unos fríos ojos color grises…

- Que tal preciosa…

La pelirroja se sintió cohibida al escuchar aquella palabras, nunca nadie se le había dirigido de esa manera tan coqueta y despreocupada…si la señorita McGonagall lo hubiera escuchado hace mucho que ella estaría castigada por permitir que un muchacho le diga aquello…

- Vaya, no hablas?, te comieron la lengua los ratones.- él se le acerco.- quizás yo pueda descubrirlo

Ginny se asusto al sentir como este la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba mas a él…esto no podía estar sucediéndole…ella sintió el aliento de aquel muchacho tan cerca que se sorprendió al sentir que este la soltaba y la miraba de manera altanera…

- ja, no me digas que creíste que te iba a besar

Ella se sintió muy confundida, como era posible que un muchacho tratara de esa manera a una señorita, ahora se daba cuenta que la vida real era otra y no como a ella se la habían pintado…

- jamás pensé que usted me besaría.- logro responder

- Y te aconsejaría que jamás lo pensaras pelirroja.- él la miro con arrogancia.- eres bonita, pero jamás besaría a la servidumbre…Adiós

Ginny vio como aquel muchacho rubio desaparecía por uno de los pasillos, no supo porque pero se sintió mal, nunca nadie la había tratado de manera tan despectiva, ella no tenía nada en contra de las personas que trabajaban para los demás…es más sentía mucha admiración por ellos…

Y por lo tanto, la sangre Weasley se hizo presente y sin más…

- Así que jamás besaras a alguien que sirve a los demás.- cruzándose de brazos.- pues ya lo veremos y cuando realmente sepas quien soy, lamentaras haberme tratado así

Dicho esto la pequeña Ginny se dirigió a la cafetería donde esperaba encontrar al príncipe Harry…en su mente aún estaba la mirada gélida de aquel muchacho, que se atrevió a humillar aunque él no lo supiera a la futura Condesa Ginevra Weasley…

**&**

**&&**

**&&&**

Luna estaba revisando muy aburrida uno de los libros que hablaba de la realeza desde tiempo lejanos…miraba y miraba muchas letras, le hubiese gustado encontrar algún libro donde le presentaran imágenes, pero no, justo ella tenía que elegir los libros mas aburridos que en el mundo podían existir…

Estaba dormitando cuando en eso alguien se sentó a su lado y le dijo…

- Lunita perdón por la tardanza…

La rubia se aclaró la visión y vio a su mejor amiga Hermione sentada a su lado con cara de circunstancias…

- No te preocupes Hermione.- hablando sarcásticamente.- tú sabes que me alegran mucho las bibliotecas

- Lo siento

Luna miró a su amiga y sin más le sonrió dándole a entender que no pasaba nada…

- Bien, entonces que has encontrado Luna?.- consultó Hermione tomando en sus manos uno de los libros

- La verdad.- ella vio asentir a Hermione.- nada

- Nada?...uhm ya veo

- Es que Hermione estos libros son aburridos…

- Bueno, bueno tranquila, solo espero que logremos terminar

Dicho esto Hermione tomo varios libros y comenzó a leerlos para así sacar la información que necesitaban sobre la realeza inglesa…

**Horas mas tarde…**

- Tengo sueño….- se quejó una rubia muy cansada y bostezando

- Pues ya es hora de irnos y tú podrás descansar Lunita porque ya acabamos

A la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos…

- De verás!

- Si…es más.- Hermione se puso de pie y tomo sus cosas.- yo me tengo que ir porque quede con mis padres para ir a cenar

- Entonces que esperas Hermione, vete ya…yo guardo los libros

- Segura?

- Si, vete ya…

- Ok Lunita, nos vemos mañana

Y dicho esto la castaña salió lo más rápido posible de la biblioteca dejando a Luna Lovegood con muchos libros por devolver a la estantería…

- Bien a llevar a todos estos aburridos libros a sus respectivos lugares…

Luna se demoro alrededor de diez minutos en llevar todos los libros a sus respectivos lugares…y cuando estaba por regresar a su mesa un libro de color magenta atrajo su atención y sin más lo tomó…

_**Realeza Británica – Fotos e imágenes**_

- Vaya hasta que por fin encuentro algo interesante.- se dijo así misma la rubia.- creo que me lo llevaré a casa para escanear algunas imágenes para la asignación

Dicho esto Luna se dirigió hacia el lugar donde pediría el libro para llevárselo a casa, en el camino iba hojeando distraídamente el libro, donde fotos de muchas familias y soberanos pasaban ante sus ojos….

Iba muy concentrada viendo las imágenes que apenas y se dio cuenta de que aparte del encargado que no era otro que aquel pelirrojo que la había ayudado, con él se encontraban Harry el chico de la cafetería y a su lado una muchacha pelirroja que reconoció como Ginny la nueva asistente en el baño de las chicas…

Supuso que debían conocerse y estaba por acercarse cuando en eso escucho…

- Príncipe Harry debe de estar muy cansado, así que deje que Ronald termine de llevar todos esos libros a las estanterías.-

- Lady Ginevra no me ayuda mucho a pesar de que es mi hermana.- le contesto con sarcasmo el pelirrojo

Luna que estaba un poco apartada y sabía que no la habían visto, se sorprendió un poco al escuchar como aquella muchacha se refirió hacia Harry…Príncipe?, ella sonrió al imaginarse que quizás se trataba de alguna manera cariñosa de llamarlo…

Decidió que esperaría que aquel muchacho pelirrojo terminara de arreglar los últimos libros que tenía en su mesa y sin más siguió hojeando el libro de fotos…

- Vaya hasta que por fin llegue hasta las fotos de los últimos reyes…

Ella volteó la página en donde apareció otra que decía…

_**Rey James Potter, **_

_**Sucesor a la corona del rey Charlus Potter I **_

Luna pasó la pagina esperando ver quien era el famoso rey James Potter y al mirar la imagen…

- Oh por Dios…

La imagen de un imponente hombre de no más de 30 años se encontraba plasmada en la hoja de aquel libro, pero aquello no era lo que asombro a Luna, sino que aquel cabello negro y aquel rostro era idéntico a aquel muchacho que conocía como Harry el chico de la cafetería…

- Debe de ser pura coincidencia….- se dijo así misma

Pasó la hoja y vio otro titulo…

_**Reina Lilian Potter, **_

_**Esposa de James Potter y madre del sucesor a la corona**_

_**Principe Harry James Potter I**_

La rubia paso la hoja y vio a una hermosa mujer plasmada en aquel libro, su rostro irradiaba amabilidad y mucho amor, su cabello rojo oscuro brillaba y sus ojos…verdes esmeraldas…

- Es hermosa.-susurro Luna.- pero esos ojos…

Luna empezaba a pensar que algo andaba mal, era mucha coincidencia aquel muchacho de la cafetería era idéntico aquel hombre que aquel libro le presentaba como Rey de Inglaterra y sus ojos eran iguales como de aquella hermosa reina…

- Solo es coincidencia, además no tiene nada de malo que se parezca.- sonriendo para convencerse.- si es solo eso, que se llame Harry y se parezca e purita coincidencia

Dicho esto Luna comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde los tres muchachos estaban enfrascados en sus conversaciones, que no se percataron que la rubia podía escucharlos perfectamente…

- Pero **_príncipe_** Harry, usted debe de dejar que Ronald haga su trabajo solo

- Mi _lady_, no se preocupe además no me va a pasar nada si lo ayudo

- Si la señorita McGonagall o Lord Snape lo vieran haciendo estas cosas, seguro pondrían el grito al cielo, príncipe

- Si quizás tenga razón _Lady_ Ginevra, pero ellos no se encuentran aquí, así que no me verán, así que no se preocupe

Luna vio como aquel muchacho hacia una reverencia con la cabeza hacia la muchacha pelirroja, era tan extraño verlos actuar y hablar así, que sin mas decidió poner en claro las cosas...

- Bien solo falta una hoja….- ella respiro hondo.- y así confirmare que es pura coincidencia

Ella pasó la hoja en donde la Reina Lilian sonreía y leyó…

**_Príncipe Harry James Potter I_**

_**Sucesor a la corona del difunto Rey James Potter I **_

_**Hijo de la Reina Lilian Potter**_

Luna paso la hoja lomas lento que pudo y no pudo evitar soltar un alarido que hizo que los tres muchachos que desconocían su presencia se percataran de la misma…

- OH POR DIOS!

Harry que había visto como ella se puso pálida se acerco a ella algo preocupado…

- Señorita Luna, se siente bien?

Luna lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y muy asombrada, volvió a mirar la foto en aquel libro, donde un muchacho de no mas de 16 años le devolvía la mirada, su cabello negro azabache , sus ojos verde esmeralda y sus lentes de montura redonda, eran idénticos a aquel muchacho que en ese momento le preguntaba si esta bien…

- Señorita Luna?

La rubia retrocedió un paso al ver que el se acercaba y sin querer soltó el libro que cayo abierto en la pagina donde la foto del Príncipe se mostraba…

Harry estaba un poco extrañado por la actitud de la rubia y por la manera en que lo miraba, vio como el libro se caía de las manos de Luna y sin más se agacho a recogerlo…

- Oh no….- fue lo único que Harry atinó a decir al ver su foto en aquel libro, aceptando su identidad con Luna

- Entonces eso quiere decir….- logro articular Luna.- OH Por Dios…entonces en verdad eres **_Harry James Potter_**...eres el **_Príncipe Harry_**

Luna se tapo la boca con ambas manos para no soltar ningún alarido de asombro…Harry se puso de pie, cerró el libro y ante el asombro de los dos pelirrojos y Luna…dijo…

- Principe Harry James Potter I

Harry hizo una reverencia a Luna quien lo miro perpleja y logro escuchar…

- Pero que hace príncipe…

- Pero porque se lo dice…

Ella tan solo vio como él le sonrió y volvió a decir

- Príncipe de Gales y conde de Chester…a sus servicios

**Fin del Capitulo:**

**Hola aquí nuevamente Usagi muy avergonzada por no haber podido actualizar U.U…les debo mil disculpas, pero de veras que no he tenido tiempo para actualizar, el trabajo, la universidad, los exámenes, etc, etc, no me lo permitieron…**

**Pero hoy que es Navidad, me di un tiempito para escribirles este capitulo, que espero que les haya gustado y me puedan dejar reviews T.T**

**Voy a tratar de subir el otro capitulo la próxima semana, pero esta vez no les prometo porque quizás no pueda cumplirles, pero haré todo lo que esta a mi alcance para escribir ya que las ideas están en mi cabeza pero no tengo tiempo para escribir…**

**Ahora si me despido…**

**FELICES FIESTAS!**

**Atte.**

**Usagi Potter**

**P.D: no se olviden de los reviews por fis…xD**


	8. Un memorable día

**Capitulo 7: Un memorable día**

_Capitulo Anterior:_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

…

- Principe Harry James Potter I

Harry hizo una reverencia a Luna quien lo miro perpleja y logro escuchar…

- Pero que hace príncipe…

- Pero porque se lo dice…

Ella tan solo vio como él le sonrió y volvió a decir

- Príncipe de Gales y conde de Chester…a sus servicios

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Luna Lovegood se encontraba sentada sola en un parque, tenía la mirada fija en las nubes, eran las nueve de la mañana y aunque ella los días sábados se levantaba a las once, este día era diferente…

- Príncipe Harry…

La rubia pronunció aquella frase en un susurro, desde aquel día aquella frase rondaba por su cabeza y no la dejaba tranquila…

Cerró sus ojos y sonrió, nunca en su vida se había imaginado que aquel muchacho que trabajaba en la cafetería fuera el actual príncipe y sucesor de la corona de Inglaterra…hasta ahora no lo podía creer, pero para su tortura era cierto y comprobado…

La noche anterior había buscado en una tienda de videos alguno que tuviera que ver con la historia de la realeza inglesa y de suerte encontró uno…sin más se lo llevo a su casa y después de media hora encontró lo que buscaba, por fin vio en una entrevista al tan ansiado **_Príncipe_**, aunque en aquella grabación el no hablaba ya que solo estaba sentado en el lugar de honor, escuchando lo que un tal Lord Snape les decía a la prensa inglesa…

Con toda aquella ropa que Luna sabía que era finísima y aquel semblante inmutable, ella supo que era él, no solo porque era idéntico sino porque cuando una de las periodistas logro acercarse a él y darle un presente, él príncipe sonrió y aquella sonrisa era la misma que aquel muchacho que ella había conocido como Harry tenía…

- Buenos días señorita Luna, veo que llegó antes de lo acordado…

Luna abrió los ojos y ante ella se encontraba un muchacho de orbes esmeraldas, quien le sonreía con reserva…

- Si, no quería que alguien como usted esperara mas de lo debido.- ironizo la rubia

Harry la miró algo contrariado, pero igual se sentó al lado de la rubia quien no le quitaba la mirada escudriñadora y algo acusadora…

- Bien cumplí con lo que me pediste, me quede callada con la condición de que tú me contaras el porque estas aquí.- cruzándose de brazos.- tengo tiempo de sobra así que empieza a hablar

El pelinegro la miró, suspiró resignado y sin más comenzó hablar…

- Muy bien, dígame que quiere saber primero señorita Luna

- Ok, a ver…cuál es tu verdadero nombre

- Harry James Potter Evans

- Tu edad….

- 16 años

- Y la pregunta que tengo desde hace algunos días es…¿Por qué si eres el príncipe y heredero de la corona inglesa, estas aquí y todavía trabajando en una cafetería cuando se supone que tú deberías ser al que las personas sirvieran…y por qué no quieres que los demás se enteren que tú eres el príncipe Harry Potter?.- mirándolo pensativa.- si me contestas con respuesta creíbles te prometo que no diré ni una sola palabra…pero si tus excusas son tontas te juro que me pondré de pie y gritare tú verdadera identidad, entendido

Harry parpadeo un par de veces algo atontado por todo lo que la rubia le había preguntado, había hablado tan rápido que se tardo en darse cuenta que ella esperaba su respuesta…

- Pues verá señorita Luna, todo esto se debe a…

**&**

**&&**

**&&&**

**&&&&**

**Una hora después…**

- y esa es toda la historia, por eso es que necesito que guarde el secreto

Luna que había estado atenta escuchando la historia, se había quedado asombrada por todo lo que Harry le había contado…

- Y solo porque te querían casar con aquella condesa, decidiste escaparte?, no pienses que para mi seria de lo más normal que me pasara eso, es más haría lo que tú hiciste, pero creí que para la realeza todo aquello era común y no había problema….

- Pues la verdad tiene mucha razón al decir que en la realeza ocurre eso, es más se que dentro de un año yo me casare con _Lady Cho Chang_, es inevitable señorita Luna.- mirando al cielo.- pero al menos en estos momentos estoy cumpliendo uno de mis sueños, el que es vivir como una persona normal y que las personas me traten como a su igual, no como en mi país donde yo represento su máxima autoridad…se que si mis padres vivieran todo sería diferente…

Luna vio como el semblante de Harry al nombrar a sus padres se puso triste…

- Sabe señorita Luna….- dirigiendo su mirada hacia la rubia.- mi madre me había prometido que la persona con la que yo me casaría sería elegida por mi y que el antiguo método por así decirlo sería revocado….- bajando la mirada.- pero creo que el destino ya había trazado otro camino para mí…por ello dentro de un año me casaré con la condesa y ella será la futura reina que todo el país deberá respetar, ya que será la esposa del rey Harry James Potter…esposa de aquel que después de este viaje tendré que ser…

Luna sintió mucha pena por aquel destino que aquel muchacho le había tocado vivir, siempre había creído que a ellos solo les importaba casarse para poder tener un heredero, que no tenía sentimientos verdaderos hacia aquellas personas con las que se casaban…pero ahora se daba cuenta que solo lo hacían por la estabilidad de toda su gente, obligatoriamente tenían que hacer a un lado sus propios sentimientos y cumplir los protocolos…eran pocas las personas que se habían casado y se habían enamorado, como era el caso de los padres de Harry, que habían decidido revocar aquella estúpida costumbre, pensando en la felicidad de su hijo, pero el destino fue muy cruel con ellos y decidió arrebatarles la vida…

En aquel momento ella decidió que ayudaría al príncipe a cumplir su sueño, haría que todo ese año fuera inolvidable y el mejor de toda su vida…

- Bien…creo que me has convencido.- sonriéndole a Harry.- tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo

- Se lo agradezco mucho Señorita Luna

- Y para evitarnos tanta formalidad, yo haré de cuenta que tú no eres ningún príncipe, te tratare como a uno de mis amigos…

- Muchas Gracias

- Pero eso si….- cruzándose de brazos.- deja de decirme señorita Luna ok

- Pero…

- Nada de peros…mi nombre es Luna y así va ser como me llamaras

- Muy bien…muchas gracias…Luna

- Bien Harry.- poniéndose de pie.- ahora acompáñame a la casa de Hermione que quedamos en pasar todo el día juntas…

- Pero…no se sentirá algo incomoda la señorita Hermione si yo voy a su casa?

- Número uno Harry, si quieres pasar como una persona como las demás, te recomendaría que dejaras de llamar señorita a Hermione, con llamar a las personas por su nombre no estas cometiendo ninguna falta de respeto…

- Lo intentaré…

- Y número dos, a Hermione le caes muy bien, eres uno de los pocos muchachos que ella a aceptado que es guapo y eso es mucho te diré…

Harry se sonrojo al escuchar lo que Luna le estaba contando…

- Bien, vamos de una vez que si no llego a la hora ella me matará.- guiñándole un ojo.- ya iras conociendo como es Hermione

- Nuevamente muchas gracias seño…- viendo la mirada asesina de la rubia.- muchas gracias Luna, sabía que podía confiar en usted…

- Harry!.- suspirando.- realmente te falta mucho para que logres comportarte como un muchacho común…todo estaba bien, hasta que dijiste _usted_…

- Lo siento.- contestó apenado

- No importa, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer contigo y va hacer muy emocionante…así que vamonos de una buena vez

- Si…

Dicho esto tanto Luna como Harry se encaminaron a casa de Hermione Granger, la cuál no se imaginaba que en ese momento por la mente de su mejor amiga llamada Luna Lovegood una idea rondaba, sabía que iba hacer algo peligroso pero valía la pena intentarlo…la castaña le había descrito a su chico ideal y en ese momento aquel muchacho caminaba al lado de ella…

Luna sonrió muy satisfecha al haber encontrado al muchacho ideal para Hermione, y esta vez le ganaría a Hermione aquel reto que aquella mañana la castaña le había propuesto…

"**_Es recomendable pensar en las cosas que vamos hacer dos veces y analizar las consecuencias de las mismas"_**

Aquel era un aviso que la rubia leyó en un aparador aquella mañana antes de llegar al parque para encontrarse con Harry…no le había tomado mucha importancia…pero más adelante las recordaría al darse cuenta de lo que causaría, no solo a su mejor amiga sino a ella misma…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Mientras tanto…**

Hermione abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en el sofá de su sala, eso le pasaba por haberse quedado viendo aquella película hasta tan tarde…sabía que Luna llegaría en cualquier momento así que sin más se puso de pie…

Pero al hacerlo se sorprendió al ver en el lugar en donde se encontraba, aquella no era la sala de su departamento…

- Donde estoy?

Ella miro para todos lados muy sorprendida…se encontraba en un gran salón que estaba rodeado por paredes revestidas de espejos…caminó hacia uno de ellos y se sorprendió al ver su reflejo…

No llevaba su pijama, ni quiera su cabello estaba enmarañado como todas las mañanas…al contrario llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, era como el de una princesa, sus manos se encontraban cubiertas por unos guantes de seda del mismo color…se vio el cabello el cuál estaba arreglado y tenía una delicada tiara en el mismo…

Retrocedió muy extrañada…y en eso escucho que una melodía muy bonita comenzaba a sonar en todo el salón, volteo a ver y se sorprendió al ver a mucha gente vestida de gala, gente a la cuál no conocía…varias parejas habían comenzado a bailar aquella pieza…comenzó a caminar entre ellos, tenía que encontrar a alguien conocido para que le dijera que estaba ocurriendo…mientras cruzaba aquel salón sentía que todos la miraban y le sonreían…

Cuando iba a llegar hasta la puerta de aquel gran salón escuchó que varios exclamaron…_Príncipe buenas noches_…volteo y vio que la gente le daba el paso a alguien…cuando la última pareja que la separaba de aquella persona estaba por salir del campo de vista y podía ver una parte del traje elegante de aquella persona…escucho la voz de su mejor amiga llamarla…

- Hermione…hey Hermione despierta…

La castaña abrió los ojos lentamente se cruzó con un par de ojos esmeraldas y una sonrisa gentil…

- Harry?.- preguntó somnolienta Hermione

- Hasta que por fin!.- exclamó Luna Lovegood que traía un vaso con agua en las manos.- nos ahorraste el trabajo de echarte el agua, verdad Harry

Harry volvió a sonreír a la castaña que en ese momento se sentó asustada, avergonzada y sonrojada…

- Que pasa Hermione?.- preguntó Luna

- Que pasa!.- gritó Hermione cogiendo un cojín del sillón y tapándose las piernas.- pasa que estoy en pijama y….- mirando a Harry.- y…Harry está aquí!

Harry miró a Hermione contrariado y Luna sonrió divertida…el pijama de Hermione consistía en un polito de tiras color rosa al igual que un short que le tapaba hasta un poco mas debajo de los muslos…

El ojiverde pareció darse cuenta a lo que Hermione se refería, ya que al escuchar _"pijama"_, la miró detenidamente y vio las cortas prendas que llevaba, sonrojándose mucho más que la propia castaña…

Luna comenzó a carcajearse por la cara de ambos…la castaña reaccionó, le lanzó el cojín a su amiga y corrió hasta su habitación…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Mientras tanto…**

- Eso me pasa por dormir tan tarde…

Hermione se encontraba mirándose en el espejo de su habitación…ya había terminado de cambiarse, pero aún no quería salir a la sala donde su mejor amiga y Harry la estaban esperando…

- Primero ese sueño tonto y después….- sonrojándose.- el que Harry me viera en pijama y toda despeinada…

- Cuando te atreverás a salir?

La castaña vio por el reflejo del espejo que Luna estaba parada en el umbral de su puerta, sonriéndole divertida…

- Cuando toda la vergüenza que siento se me halla pasado.- fulminándola con la mirada y sentándose en su cama.- y no te atrevas a decirme algo que todo es tu culpa

- Oh vamos Hermione no es para tanto, además no se te veía mal…

- Luna!...como que no es para tanto si Harry.- sonrojándose mucho.- si él me vio con tan poca ropa!

Luna comenzó a reírse ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de Hermione…

- Lo siento.- tratando de controlar su risa.- es que…hubieses visto la cara que puso Harry…se sonrojo tanto al darse cuenta de tu ropa…

- No es gracioso Luna…

- Es que si lo es Hermione…o dime algo, acaso alguna vez algún muchacho que conocemos se hubiera sonrojado al verte así, es más ya te puedes ir imaginando lo que te diría…en cambio Harry, solo se sonrojo es más te apuesto que si tú no te ibas se hubiese volteado para ahorrarte la pena…

Hermione miró a Luna por un momento y analizó sus palabras, el primer muchacho que si le vino a la mente fue Draco Malfoy que de seguro le hubiese dicho algo poco educado…y comparó aquella reacción con la que Harry tuvo al verla…logro sonreír…

- Ves que no fue tan malo.- la consoló la rubia

- Tienes razón.- sonrió la castaña.- Harry es diferente y eso que lo conozco hace poco, te aseguro que es muy diferente

Ella recordó aquel día en que él lloro abrazándola a ella, se veía tan frágil que no reparo en consolarlo y no irse de su lado…

- Claro que es muy diferente.- sonrió con complicidad Luna algo que no vio Hermione por estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos…

- Bien creo que es hora de salir a la sala, mis padres debe de estar por llegar y de seguro si ven a Harry solo en la sala lo llenaran de preguntas…

- Pues justo por eso vine Hermione, tus padres ya llegaron y Harry se quedó con ellos en la sala

- Que!, y lo dejaste solo.- corriendo hasta su puerta.- Luna me hubieses avisado

Luna vio como Hermione salía de su habitación rápidamente…

- Se preocupa por él…es una buena señal.-

Dicho esto Luna salió de la habitación llevando una gran sonrisa en los labios al darse cuenta que Harry realmente era el primer chico por el cuál su mejor amiga se interesaba, ganaría el reto, esta vez si que lo ganaría…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- Espero que te agrade este pastel, lo hizo Hermione…

Harry se encontraba sentado en la sala y frente a él se encontraban los padres de Hermione, su madre le estaba invitando en ese momento un delicioso pastel de chocolate…

- Muchas Gracias.- recibiendo el pastel.- de seguro debe de estar muy delicioso

La madre de Hermione sonrió ampliamente al notar los modales de aquel muchachito del que solo sabía que se llamaba Harry y era amigo de su hija y su mejor amiga…

El padre de Hermione miraba al muchachito tratando de intimidarlo con la mirada mas seria que tenía, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que aquel chico le devolvió la mirada y le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza…realmente era extraño aquel muchacho…comenzaba a caerle bien…

- Mamá, papá ya llegaron!.- exclamo una castaña llegando a la sala

- Hija me alegra verte.- sonrió su madre.- te extrañe mucho

- Mamá me viste hace apenas unas horas.- le contesto la castaña dándose cuenta de la gran sonrisa que su madre llevaba y recordó el porque…

Hermione volteo y vio a Harry sentado, llevando en las manos un pedazo del pastel que ella misma había hecho el día anterior, este le sonreía algo cohibido…realmente era guapo, pensó la castaña, tenía aún ese porte elegante pero a la vez tierno, aquella sonrisa era muy gentil y el color de sus ojos eran preciosos…

Tanto Harry como Hermione se habían quedado mirándose por un momento sin decir nada, la castaña se sonrojo al darse cuenta que aquel muchacho había atravesando la barrera llamada "**_No me gusta ni me gustará nadie_**"…

Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar a su madre…

- Hija te estoy hablando.- sonriendo comprensiva.- Harry es de tú universidad?

- Eh…no, él trabaja en la cafetería.- viendo la mirada de su padre.- pero no lo conozco de ahí, es más.- sentándose al lado de Harry.- mamá, papá el fue la persona que me salvo aquella vez de aquellos ladrones.- sacando de su bolsillo el pañuelo de seda que aquella noche Harry le dio.- verdad Harry?

Harry tan solo asintió…

- De veras!.- exclamó emocionada su madre.- no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco el que hayas ayudado a mi hija

- Pensé que había sido alguien un poco más grande, de más edad.- añadió el padre de la castaña ganándose la mirada de reproche de su mujer.- pero eso no importa, muchas gracias por ayudar a mi pequeña muchacho.- sonrió

- Lo haría todas las veces que fuera necesario señor, nadie lastimará a su hija mientras yo este aquí para evitarlo.- contestó Harry muy seguro, haciendo que la castaña se sorprendiera de sus palabras y la madre de esta emocionarse mucho más…

- Creo que es hora de irnos Hermione…

Luna ingresó a la sala con una gran sonrisa, había escuchado todo lo que habían estado hablando en ese momento y vio que ya tenía una aliada para su plan…la Sra. Granger…

- Si tienes razón….- poniéndose de pie.- regreso en la noche mamá, papá….- mirando a Harry.- vamonos Harry

Harry que se había quedado pensando en las palabras que hace un momento le había dicho al padre de Hermione, reacciono y se puso de pie…

- Si señorita Hermione

Los padres de Hermione al escuchar la manera en Harry se refería a hija se quedaron mirándolo extrañados…

- Eh…Harry le dice así a Hermione, verdad Harry….- sonrió la rubia fulminándolo con la mirada

- Si…es cierto….- añadió Harry

- Bien es hora de irnos, nos vemos Srs. Granger!.-

Dicho esto Luna jalo de la casaca a Harry quien se despidió con un rápido _Mucho gusto_, para así evitar que siga delatándose con su extremada formalidad y educación…

- Nos vemos.- se despidió la castaña saliendo tras Luna y Harry…

- Es un muchachito muy educado y apuesto no crees.- añadió la Sra. Granger

- Es extraño, muchos chicos de ahora son tan mal educados…en cambio él es distinto…aparte se ve que es menor que Hermione…

- Bah!...tú siempre buscándole lo malo a las cosas, además Hermione tiene 17 años, bueno va a cumplir 17 años, y ese muchachito encantador se ve que tiene 16…solo es una año, no seas dramático

- No es dramatismo querida, fue solo una observación…pero estoy de acuerdo contigo es agradable…solo me quedo una pregunta por hacerle

- Cuál?

- No le pregunté cual era su apellido…

- Supongo que si lo vemos más seguido tendrás oportunidad de indagar más en la vida de aquel muchachito encantador

- Me estas diciendo chismoso?

- Quizás amor, quizás.- sonrió la Sra. Granger

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Horas después…**

- Muchas gracias por permitir que mis amigos vinieran con nosotros.- agradeció Harry a Hermione quien estaba a su lado

- No lo agradezcas, es mucho mas divertido estar con mas personas que solo los tres.- mirando hacia atrás.- es más parece que se están divirtiendo mucho

- Si tiene mucha razón señorita Hermione…

Ambos voltearon a ver hacia donde Luna junto a Ron y Ginny se encontraban mirando un espectáculo de unos malabaristas en una de los podios del gran centro comercial a donde habían ido a pasear…

- Harry, te puedo pedir un favor

- Por supuesto en que puedo ayudarla…

- Podrías solo llamarme Hermione, es que no me agrada mucho que me trates de usted o que me llames señorita, es muy educado de tu parte hacerlo pero como que no estoy acostumbrada…

Harry la miró por un momento, Luna tenía razón debía de dejar de ser tan formal si es que quería ser durante todo ese año tratado como un chico normal…

- Esta bien…te llamaré por tú nombre Hermione

Hermione sonrió ampliamente al escuchar por primera vez que Harry ya no la trataba de usted y sobretodo pronunciaba su nombre sin antes decir aquel molesto _"señorita"_

- Harry!.- gritó emocionada Ginny Weasley corriendo al encuentro del susodicho y abrazándolo.- Harry eso a sido muy bonito!

- Lo se Ginny, desde aquí pude observar que fue muy bonito y divertido aquella presentación

La castaña se asombro al ver como aquella pelirroja se aferraba a Harry muy emocionada, como si fuera una niña pequeña, supuso que nunca había presenciado aquella presentación de malabaristas…se dio cuenta que era como si tanto Harry, Ginny y Ron hubieran vivido en un mundo donde la diversión para ellos estuviera prohibida…y estaba en lo cierto aunque ella no lo sabía…

**Mientras tanto…**

- No lo puedo creer fue muy emocionante ver a ese hombre hacer esas cosas.- exclamó entusiasmado Ron a Luna quien lo miraba muy sonriente

- Realmente me asombra que nunca hayan visto a los malabaristas…tan rígidos son en su país que no los dejan divertirse?

- Pues vera señorita Luna.- viendo la mirada ceñuda de la rubia.- diré Luna, la verdad es que tanto mi pequeña hermana y yo si tenemos consentimiento de nuestros padres para poder salir e ir a divertirnos como lo hacen cualquier chico de nuestra edad

- Y entonces si es así…por que no lo hacen?

- Por la gran amistad y lealtad que le tenemos a nuestro príncipe, Ginny y yo prometimos que si Harry no podía divertirse por las restricciones que Lord Snape le pone, nosotros tampoco lo haríamos…

- Me doy cuenta que quieren mucho a Harry

- Y está en lo cierto Luna, Harry es como si fuera mi hermano, no llevamos la misma sangre pero el lazo que nos une a los tres es muy fuerte

- Entonces si es así, porque Ginny no ocupa el lugar de aquella condesa para casarse con Harry, creo que sufriría menos al estar con una persona que si lo quiere

- No crea que esa idea no a pasado por la mente de mi hermana y de la mía, pero Harry al escuchar la idea nos dijo: **_El único que va hacer sacrificios aquí soy yo, nunca voy a permitir que mis mejores amigos sufran por mi culpa, la felicidad de Ginny está al lado de la persona que ella elija como esposo…quítense esa tonta idea esta claro, es una orden_**

- Vaya, si que Harry tiene su carácter aunque no lo parezca

- El príncipe es muy tranquilo, pero cuando se molesta es recomendable salir lo más rápido posible de su alcance…

- Enserio?

- Muy enserio Luna…

Ambos se quedaron mirando con una gran sonrisa, Luna comprobó que aquel pelirrojo era muy guapo y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules…se había dado cuenta que se divertía mucho hablando con él, hasta ya sabía que era un poco caprichoso y no le gustaba ser tratado como si fuera un simple plebeyo, pero tampoco era engreído…

- Vaya creo que el príncipe ya hizo nuevos amigos…

- Por que lo dices Ron?

- Por aquel grupo que esta junto a él, junto a mi hermana y a la señorita Hermione

Luna miró hacia donde Harry, Hermione y Ginny se encontraban y no le agrado nada ver a que grupo se refería Ron…

- Vamos hasta donde están, ellos no son nuevos amigos, solo buscan fastidiar a la gente…

**&**

**&&**

**&&&**

**&&&&**

**-** Vaya mi querida Hermi, no pensé que te agradara juntarte con la gente del servicio…nada mas y nada menos que con el tipo de la cafetería y la limpia baños, pensé que eras de mas nivel…

- Cállate Malfoy, y ya te he dicho miles de veces que mi nombre es Hermione no _Hermi_…

- Huy Malfoy creía que ninguna chica te callaba.- añadió uno de los amigos de Draco

- Ja, realmente creí que valías la pena, eres linda pero no me gustan las chicas que se relacionan con escoria

- Cállese usted no sabe con quien está hablando, no se atreva a hablar así

Ginny había dado un paso adelante con la mirada desafiante, muy molesta al escuchar como se refería a Harry…

- Y quien me va a callar.- dijo el rubio acercándose más a la pequeña pelirroja que no le quitaba la mirada.- tú pequeña escoria

Un fuerte sonido resonó por todo el lugar, la pelirroja tenía la cara muy roja de furia y la mano levantada…Draco Malfoy llevaba estampada la mano de la pelirroja en la cara…

- Como te atreves!.- gritó Malfoy.- yo te enseñaré a respetarme

- No te atrevas a tocarla!.-

Gritó Harry dando un paso adelante pero no se dio cuenta que un par de los amigos de Draco estaban detrás de él y sin mas uno lo tomo de los brazos y el otro le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que este cayera de rodillas al suelo por el dolor que sintió…

- Harry!.- exclamó Hermione agachándose a ayudar al ojiverde

- Ayuda a Ginny…por favor.- logró articular Harry

- Bien.- tomando de los brazos a Ginny.- esto es para que aprendas…

Dicho esto Malfoy la lanzó al suelo lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo que la pelirroja cayera dolorosamente….

- Eres un idiota que crees que haces!.- gritó Hermione encarando a Malfoy

- Si no quieres que te pase algo peor deja de gritarme, no sabes con quien hablas!...

- Claro que se con quien hablo, con un asqueroso abusador!

- Harry, Hermione, Ginny…déjalos Malfoy!

Hermione vio como Ron y Luna querían llegar hasta donde ellos se encontraban pero Malfoy había ido al centro comercial con todo su personal de seguridad y estos les impedían el paso…la seguridad del centro comercial aún no llegaba…y las personas que estaban cerca se habían marchado para no meterse en problemas…ya que los Malfoy eran muy conocidos en todo el país y nadie se metía con ellos…

- Vaya ahora que estas solita, creo que puedo darme algunos privilegios contigo.- sonrió con arrogancia.- quizás un beso

- Suéltame….- ordeno la castaña sintiendo como el rubio la tomaba de los brazos

- Solo cuando obtenga lo que yo quiero….

Hermione vio como el se acercaba mas hasta sus labios, como odiaba a ese chico, era un engreído y abusador con la gente débil….

- Déjame!.- grito la castaña

Los labios del rubio ya estaban rozando los suyos cuando todo sucedió tan rápido…ella sintió que alguien la separaba de este y segundos después Malfoy tenía una severa hemorragia en toda la cara…su nariz era la que sangraba a chorros ensuciando su camisa…

Reaccionó y lo que vio la asombro…Harry tenía el puño aún levantado y su mirada que siempre irradiaba amabilidad estaba oscurecida y muy molesta….

- No te atrevas a hacerle daño…

- Como te atreves…mi nariz.- se quejó Draco retrocediendo….- que esperan ustedes hagan algo.- ordeno a sus amigos que también habían retrocedido al intimidados por la mirada amenazante de aquel que consideraban _"débil"_

- No sean cobardes!.- les gritó Malfoy tratando de parar la hemorragia de su nariz…

Sus amigos estaban en el dilema de golpear a Harry y ganarse un golpe tan fuerte como Malfoy tenía o no hacer nada y seguir con la nariz intacta…en eso iban cuando los de seguridad del centro comercial comenzaron a llegar…

- Esto no se quedara así….- amenazó Malfoy a Harry.- vamonos

Dicho esto Malfoy, sus amigos y su seguridad que no intervino por ordenes expresas del rubio, se marcharon del establecimiento antes de que la seguridad del centro comercial les dijera algo…

- Ginny estás bien.- preguntó Ron corriendo hasta donde su hermana se encontraba sentado en el suelo mirando asombrada a Harry

- Ron…viste lo mismo que yo vi.- contestó la pelirroja aceptando la mano de su hermano y poniéndose de pie

Ron tan solo asintió mirando asombrado a Harry quien aún miraba con enojo el lugar por donde Malfoy había desaparecido…

- Hermione te encuentras bien?.- preguntó Luna

- Si…pero…

Hermione miro a Luna y le indicó con la mirada que viera a Harry, Luna sonrió al ver como el ojiverde tenía una de las manos de la castaña aferrada de manera sobreprotectora a la de el…

- Harry…gracias

Harry pareció reaccionar de su enojo al escuchar las palabras de Hermione, volteó a ver a sus amigos y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho…

- Yo…

- No digas nada Harry…ese fue el mejor golpe que he visto en mi vida!.- exclamó emocionado Ron acercándose a Harry

- No exageres Ron…

- El no exagera Harry.- añadió Ginny.- nunca en tú vida habías peleado con alguien y para ser la primera vez estuviste increíble

- Ellos tienen razón Harry.- intervino la rubia.- hubieras visto la cara que tenía Malfoy al ver tu puño estamparse en su nariz…y sus amigos se asustaron de tu expresión…

Harry se sonrojo mucho mas al escuchar sus halagos, era cierto el nunca había peleado en su vida, pero cuando vio que Malfoy estaba por besar a Hermione sintió como la sangre le hervía de furia por dentro y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo de la mano a la castaña y la separó del rubio, y sin reparos levanto su puño y se lo estampo con toda su fuerza en la nariz de Malfoy que no tardo en sangrar a chorros…causándole una gran satisfacción…

Y ante todo esto tanto fue la satisfacción que sintió al golpear a Malfoy que se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle…aún tenía aferrada la mano de Hermione a la suya…

- Harry.- le dijo la pelirroja en un susurro

- Que pasa?

- No creas que esta mal…pero es la primera vez que veo que tomas de la mano a alguien que no sea yo que soy como tú hermana.- sonrió picaramente la pelirroja

Harry miró hacia abajo y efectivamente vio que tenía aun aferrada la mano de Hermione…miro a la castaña y ella le sonreía algo sonrojada…los colores se le subieron al rostro

- Lo siento….- logro musitar tratando de dejar la mano de la castaña que lo retuvo

- Porque lo sientes, no me molesta.- ella le sonrió y sin mas se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- gracias nuevamente es la segunda vez que me ayudas y eso te lo agradezco de corazón…

Hermione dejo lentamente la mano de Harry sin apartar su mirada…el ojiverde se sonrojo al darse cuenta por enésima vez que aquella muchacha era muy bonita y tenía una hermosa sonrisa…y se preguntó si realmente le estaba comenzando a gustar Hermione Granger…pero se sintió algo triste al recordar que solo un año tenía para descubrirlo y de ahí dejarlo pasar…

La castaña sabía que había jurado que no se fijaría en nadie ya que eso le quitaría tiempo para poder estudiar…pero ahora que lo analizaba mejor, porque no darse la oportunidad de que alguien ingresara a su corazón, quizás alguien como Harry…decidió que si a él le pasaba lo mismo no lo dejaría pasar…pero lo que ella no sabía era que el príncipe Harry solo tenía un año para estar junto a ella y después tendría que marcharse para cumplir aquel destino que estaba marcado por un matrimonio y la toma del mando ya no como el Príncipe Harry sino como el Rey Harry James Potter, rey de Inglaterra…

"**_Solo un año…el tiempo no espera y pasa mas rápido de lo que nosotros quisiéramos que transcurra…"_**

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Hola!...nuevamente aquí Usagi, dejándoles un nuevo capitulo que espero de todo corazón les haya gustado…**

**Harry golpeo por primera vez a alguien y ese alguien es a MALFOY!...se que la escena no tuvo mucha acción como hubiesen querido que sea, pero no se preocupen esa no es la última…la verdadera pelea que abra entre estos eternos enemigos se dará…**

**Y ahora como ven Harry y Hermione como que ya se van dando cuenta de sus gustos mutuos…si quieren ver mas lean el siguiente capitulo, que espero subir pronto xD…**

**Ahora si me despido, espero que les haya gustado y me puedan dejar reviews!...T.T**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**Saludos **

**Usagi Potter**


	9. Algo Inesperado

**Capitulo 8: Me gustas**

- Y cuando ya hayan terminado de servir la cena pueden acercarse donde nosotros estamos…

- Pero Luna, no crees que debemos de seguir sirviéndolos hasta el final de la fiesta…creo que para eso nos contrataron

- Harry, ustedes solo han sido contratados para servir la cena y de lo demás se encargaron los mozos que vendrán dentro de un rato

- Uhm…

- Harry, ya deja de estar poniendo peros…y vamos a trabajar para que se pase rápido la hora

- Ron tu me estas hablando de trabajar?.-

- Si algún problema…

- No…nada de eso…solo que…

- Harry no te sorprendas el solo quiere terminar rápido para poder sentarse a comer…

- Ginny! No hables así de mí…que va a creer Luna que solo me gusta comer

- No es necesario que yo se lo diga, ella ya lo sabe, verdad Luna?

Luna Lovegood se comenzó a reír por la cara sonrojada que Ronald Weasley tenía…hacia mas de tres meses que ya los conocía y se habían convertido en buenos amigos…Harry, Ginny y Ron esa noche habían sido contratados por el padre de Luna para que sirvieran la cena en la fiesta que iba a dar en su casa…mucha gente importante iba a acudir a la fiesta…

- Bien chicos es hora de salir, los veo luego…

Dicho esto Luna estaba por salir de la cocina, pero Ginny la detuvo preguntándole algo…

- Luna…

- Si Ginny

- Y vendrá Hermione?

Al momento en que Ginny pronunció el nombre de Hermione, a Harry los colores se lo subieron al rostro y encontró muy entretenida a su corbata…

- Pues….- sonriendo al ver la reacción de Harry.- si, ya debe de estar por llegar

Luna salió de la cocina, y ambos hermanos pelirrojos sonrieron al príncipe Harry, que aun seguía entretenido con su corbata…

- Que me miran.- preguntó después de un momento al sentir la mirada de ambos hermanos

- Uhm…nada…

- Entonces comencemos a trabajar…

Dicho esto Harry se acercó a la mesa donde varios platos de comida aguardaban para ser llevados a las respectivas mesas de invitados…sentía como sus dos mejores amigos aún lo miraban, y se volvió a sonrojar…tanto Luna, Ron y Ginny hacia varios días le habían dicho que a él se le notaba a leguas que Hermione Granger le gustaba, ya que siempre que la veía se quedaba mirándola durante mucho tiempo, cada vez que hablaban el sonreía de una manera que no lo hacía con nadie mas…se sonrojaba cada vez que ella se despedía de él con un beso en la mejilla…sonrió tímidamente no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando...pero inmediatamente dejo de sonreír al recordar que debía de dejar de sentir eso, porque para él eso estaba prohibido…él dentro de un año debía de regresar y cumplir con el deber de tomar el mando de su reino y casarse con la condesa _Cho Chang…futura reina de Inglaterra_…

Ginny y Ron vieron el cambio de expresión del príncipe Harry…la pelirroja se quiso acercar hacia él, pero el volteó y les sonrió ampliamente…

- Bien hora de empezar amigos…

Dicho esto él tomo una bandeja y salió de la amplia cocina con una gran sonrisa, Ginny y Ron lo siguieron con la mirada, sabiendo que esa amplia sonrisa era fingida, sabían que Harry al regresar a Inglaterra no sería feliz…

**Minutos mas tarde…**

- Luna!...

Luna volteó al reconocer la voz que la llamaba…

- Hermione….- sonriéndole.- te vez muy bonita con ese vestido

- De veras?...a mi también me gusta mucho pero no sabía si me quedaba bien…la idea de hacer una fiesta con trajes de gala de tu padre fue muy buena…veo que la gente esta divirtiéndose

- Si es cierto…

Ambas muchachas miraron a la gente que estaba en sus respectivas mesas, todo estaban vestidos con trajes de gala, las mujeres con vestidos hechos exclusivamente para la fiesta, utilizaban modelos que solo en las fiestas de la realeza se utilizaban…

- Y que dices Luna, a que parezco una de esas damas de la realeza medieval….- bromeo Hermione

- Claro…eres idéntica y desde aquí veo al príncipe que te mirara y se enamorara de ti y te llevara a su gran palacio y serás la reina Hermione…

- Reina?...JA…eso solo sucede en los cuentos de hadas…

- Tu crees?.- le dijo misteriosamente Luna

- No digas tonterías Luna, que cuando yo conozca a un príncipe serás la primera que veas como le digo sus verdades

Luna tan solo miró a Hermione y pensó que tan malo sería de que sepa que Harry no era solo un chico que venía de otro país sino de que era nada mas y nada menos que el futuro rey de Inglaterra…

_Un desastre total…_ se dijo así misma

- Y de que príncipe me hablabas que veías?.- preguntó después de un momento Hermione

- Uhm…pues que tal ese muchacho que esta al lado de ese pelirrojo tan guapo…

Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia donde Luna le indicaba, vio que Ron se encontraba parado con una bandeja de comida y a su lado…

- Harry….- pronunció en un susurro Hermione

Harry se encontraba parado al lado de Ron, también con una bandeja en las manos…Hermione se sonrojo…se le veía muy guapo con ese traje que llevaba puesto...el padre de Luna no había querido que ellos llevaran trajes de mozos, sino que los hizo vestirse con un esmoquin negro a ambos jóvenes y a Ginny con un bonito vestido del mismo color…

- Se ven guapos verdad?.- le preguntó Luna

- La verdad…si

- Hermione…dime una cosa

- Que?.- preguntó Hermione sin dejar de mirar a Harry

- Te gusta Harry?

Hermione estaba por responderle cuando en eso escucharon que en una de las mesas alguien estaba alzándole la voz a uno de los chicos…

- Que pasa?...- preguntó Hermione

- No lo se, pero solo espero que no sea nada malo…vamos a ver

Dicho esto ambas muchachas se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía el ruido…

**En tanto…**

- Mocoso tienes que tener mas cuidado.- alzó la voz un hombre de cabellera rubia plateada que estaba sentado junto a su esposa y su hijo…

- Este accidente no hubiese ocurrido si su hijo, no me hubiera puesto el pie para que me tropezara

Contestó el muchacho de cabellera pelirroja quien en la mano llevaba un vaso que hasta hacia unos momentos contenía agua…pero que ahora estaba vació ya que se había tropezado y derramado el agua en la mesa

- Que quieres decir, que mi hijo tiene la culpa de tú incompetencia!.- bramó aquel señor

- Quizás.- respondió el pelirrojo sin bajar la mirada

- Ron…que paso?.- preguntó Harry llegando al lado de su mejor amigo

- Vaya tenía que ser tú amigo…es igual de inútil que tú

Harry miró hacia un lado y vio a Draco Malfoy quien lo observaba con desprecio…

- Conoces a esto incompetentes Draco?.- preguntó indignado su padre

- Lastimosamente trabajan en la universidad padre.- contestó el rubio

- Tampoco me agrada tener que verte la cara.- contestó Ron a Draco

- Serás insolente!.- gritó Lucius Malfoy poniéndose de pie y levantando la mano para darle una bofetada al pelirrojo ante la mirada de satisfacción de Draco y el asombro de los que se encontraban cerca

- No se atreva…a tan siquiera golpearlo…

Lucius Malfoy sintió como aquel muchacho de cabello desordenado tomaba con fuerza su muñeca y lo miraba con decisión…

- Mocoso insolente!.- gritó el rubio soltándose del agarre de Harry…

- Sr. Malfoy que es lo que ocurre…

En ese momento llegó el padre de Luna, junto a su hija y Hermione…

- No puedo creer que hayas contratado a este tipo de gente Lovegood…tan insolentes, me acaban de faltar el respeto este par de mocosos

El padre de Luna miró a Ron y Harry quienes no mostraban ningún tipo de arrepentimiento…

- Si defender a mi mejor amigo del golpe que usted le iba a dar, para usted es insolencia…pues creo que vivimos en diferentes mundos, porque en mi país eso se llama defenderse…

- Y de que inmundo país vienes tú….- preguntó con desprecio Lucius Malfoy

- De Inglaterra.- respondió Harry.- disculpe Sr. Lovegood, pero nosotros no podemos seguir trabajando para personas que no saben respetarnos….- mirando a Ron.- vamos a buscar a Ginny…

Dicho esto ellos se abrieron paso entre toda la gente que los había estado observando…Lucius Malfoy los miró con desprecio…el padre de Luna le indicó algo a ella y se quedó conversando con los Malfoy's no tan amablemente…

- Ginny….- llamó Harry a la pelirroja que estaba conversando cordialmente con una pareja de esposos en una de las mesas

- Harry…dime

- Buenas noches.- saludó Harry cordialmente a la pareja.- es hora de irnos

- Tan rápido.- preguntó la pelirroja.- que paso Ron, porque estas con esa cara?

- Nada….- contestó de mala gana Ron a su hermana

- Bueno.- mirando a la pareja.- fue un gusto conocerlos, que pasen una bonita noche.- se despidió la pelirroja

Dicho esto ellos estaban por alejarse de aquella pareja cuando alguien detrás de ellos dijo…

- Así que el príncipe Harry James Potter se encontraba aquí…que gran sorpresa

A Harry se le congeló la sangre al escuchar aquella voz…volteó lentamente y vio…

**En tanto…**

- Estos muchachos si que caminan muy rápido…donde están

- La verdad me alegra mucho que tu padre no se haya molestado con ellos y nos haya enviado a buscarlos para que se queden en la fiesta

- Mi padre sabe como es Lucius Malfoy, Hermione…

- Es tan despreciable como su hijo.- respondió la castaña

- Tiene mucha razón

- Mira ahí están….- indicó Luna

- Si…y quien es ese Señor tan elegante?.- consultó Hermione

- Es uno de los mejores amigos de papá…el es…

Pero en ese momento Luna perdió los colores del rostro y abrió los ojos asustada…

- Por Dios, como pude olvidarlo!

- Olvidar que?.- preguntó extrañada Hermione

- Que él lo conoce…

Dicho esto Luna se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Harry…Hermione la miró extrañada, sin entender nada de nada…y sin más la siguió…

_**H&H**_

- Duque Lupin….- exclamó Ginny entre asombrada y asustada

- _Lady_ Ginevra, Ronald.- mirando a Harry.- y el Principe Harry…

- Yo….- empezó a decir Harry pero el duque no lo dejó hablar

- Nunca pensé que lo encontraría aquí príncipe…todos estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes tres.- poniéndose serio.- y creo que ya es hora de regresar

- No….- exclamó Harry.- No me iré de aquí

- Lo siento príncipe pero ahora que lo encontré tengo que llevarlo conmigo…

- Sr. Lupin….- llamó Luna llegando hasta donde estaban

- Srta. Luna….- dijo saludándola

- No…no delate a Harry por favor.- pidió Luna

- Usted lo sabe?.- preguntó Lupin.- usted sabe que él es el príncipe

- Si…él me lo dijo

- Pero no quiero que nadie mas lo sepa.- añadió Harry

- Y nadie mas lo sabrá principie...ya que al final de esta noche ustedes tres regresaran junto conmigo a Inglaterra…

- Pero….- trató de añadir Harry

- Pero nada Harry.- alzó la voz Remus

Harry sabía que cuando Remus Lupin lo llamaba por su nombre es que todo lo que le decía era en serio…

- Duque Lupin…el príncipe solo pidió un año.- intervino Ron

- Esto no es un juego Ronald, el príncipe corre muchos peligros estando aquí…así que….- mirando severamente a los tres.- cuando termine esta fiesta los estaré esperando para irnos a Inglaterra

Dicho esto Remus Lupin dejó a los cuatro muchachos…

- Te vas a ir?

Los cuatro escucharon aquella voz y vieron a Hermione que había logrado escuchar la última parte donde Remus Lupin les dijo que se regresarían a Inglaterra…

- Harry...- susurró Ginny al lado del ojiverde.- que haremos?

- Por supuesto que nos quedaremos verdad Harry?.- preguntó Ron

Harry miró a los dos y sin mas les dijo…

- Esta noche regresaremos…

Dicho esto Harry se dirigió hacia la pequeña pileta que había en el amplio jardín de los Lovegood…dejando a dos pelirrojos asombrados, una rubia triste y una castaña con el corazón en la mano al saber que aquel muchacho del que se estaba enamorando se iba a ir…

**Horas mas tarde…**

- Bien y ahora el baile que cerrará la noche!.- exclamó contento el señor Lovegood.- cada quien con su pareja por favor y espero que se diviertan!

Dicho esto todos los invitados comenzaron a llenar la pista de baile…cuatro muchachos estaban sentados apartados de todos mirando como las parejas se disponían a bailar…

- No quiero irme….- susurro Ginny a su hermano

- Yo tampoco….- mirando de reojo a Luna.- estoy muy contento aquí

- Pero no podemos hacer nada….- mirando comprensivamente a Ron.- antes de irnos que tal si invitas a Luna a bailar

Luna al escuchar su nombre volteó a verlos…Ron sonrió a su hermana y sin más…

- Luna, aceptarías bailar esta pieza conmigo

- Por supuesto….- aceptando la mano del pelirrojo y susurrando.- no todos los días se baila con un futuro conde verdad?

- Si tan solo pudiera quitarme ese titulo, me quedaría aquí….- sonriéndole.- para siempre

Ellos se mezclaron con las demás parejas…era una melodía suave la que bailaban…

- Hermione…

Ginny y Hermione voltearon al escuchar la voz de Harry…

- Eh… creo que ya regreso.- dijo la pelirroja y sin más se dirigió hacia la mesa de bebidas…

- Me entristece mucho que te vayas Harry…

- No me quiero ir.- respondió Harry sentándose a su lado

- Y entonces…por que te vas?

- Es mi deber irme….- mirando a la castaña seriamente.- hay algo que no te he dicho Hermione

- Que cosa?.- preguntó extrañada la castaña…

Harry la miró por un momento, sabía que era hora de decirle la verdad a Hermione…sabía que al decírselo ella lo odiaría posiblemente...

- Yo…

Pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo…un par de gritos los distrajeron…provenían de la mesa de bebidas…

- Ginny…

- Malfoy…

Harry estaba por ponerse de pie pero Hermione lo detuvo…

- Espera…mira

**D&G**

- Así que la chica limpia baños se quedó en esta fiesta que es para gente de la alta sociedad a una que de hecho tú no perteneces

- No te cansas de molestarme verdad?.- le respondió la pelirroja

- Es que me molesta que gente como tú este en lugares donde no les corresponde

- Sabes lo que pienso, que en tú casa no te prestan atención y por eso tratas de llamar la atención de los demás para sentir que eres importante

Draco Malfoy al escuchar lo que aquella pelirroja le dijo…sintió como si le hubiera dado una fuerte bofetada…y no fue capaz de articular ningún tipo de insulto…porque…

_Era verdad…lo que le dijo_…

- Que, te quedaste sin palabras….- mirándolo con altivez.- a mi no me duele lo que un tipo como tú me diga…si supieras muchas cosas te arrepentirías de hablarme como lo estas haciendo…

Dicho esto Ginny se dispuso a irse pero fue detenida por el rubio…

- Suélteme.- ordenó Ginny

- Si tanto dices que me arrepentiré.- sonriendo por primera vez sin malicia.- acepta bailar conmigo

Ginny abrió los ojos asombrada…Draco Malfoy al escucharse así mismo decirle eso a aquella muchacha que apenas conocía y que detestaba por no ser de su misma clase social, se asombró…pero al ver aquellos ojos azules mirarlo desafiante y al sentirse descubierto por ella…al saber que ella sabía que él se comportaba así por atraer la atención de los demás…supo que ella era diferente y era un _reto_

- No veo porque tenga que hacerlo.- contestó Ginny soltándose del agarre del rubio

- Tienes miedo….- respondió el rubio

- Miedo?.- contestó Ginny mirándolo.- y a que supuestamente?

- A que te deje en ridículo porque no sabes bailar esta clase de canciones que son para gente como yo

Ginny al escuchar lo que Draco le decía, se rió….

- Que no se bailar?...- mirándolo con decisión.- pues veremos

Dicho esto Ginny aceptó tomar la mano que el rubio le ofrecía y sin más se dirigieron a la pista de baile ante la mirada asombrada de Harry y Hermione…

- Creo que Ginny no necesita nuestra ayuda.- habló después de un momento

- Creo que no….- contestó Harry

_Después de un momento…_

- Que me querías decir Harry.- preguntó la castaña

Harry que había estado mirando como Ginny bailaba junto a Draco Malfoy que se veía asombrado por la manera en que la pelirroja bailaba elegantemente…al escuchar la voz de Hermione…suspiró y la miró…

- Bailamos?.- preguntó poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una mano elegantemente

- Pero no me has contestado….- refutó la castaña

- Te lo diré cuando termine la canción…

Dicho esto Hermione aceptó la mano de Harry y sin más se pusieron a bailar frente a la pileta que era iluminada por la luz de la luna y permitía ver sus reflejos en el agua…

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Remus Lupin los observaba atentamente…vio como el príncipe miraba a aquella muchacha, y recordó a su mejor amigo…la primera vez que bailó con su futura esposa…recordó a James y a Lily…

_**Flash Back**_

- Ja a que te apuesto que aquella muchacha no sabe bailar.- habló un muchacho de no más de 15 años de cabello negro azabache muy desordenado, con gafas y vestido muy elegante

- James, no seas así…no tiene nada de malo que esa señorita no sepa bailar.- le regaño dulcemente una muchacha de no más de 15 años, de cabello rojo y unos impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda…vestida con un hermoso traje de gala

- Lily tú sabes que yo soy muy sincero…

- James, no solo Lily lo sabe, sino también Sirius y yo.- contestó Remus Lupin de 15 años de edad

- Eso es cierto!.- añadió Sirius desde el otro lado de la mesa donde estaba sentado junto a los padres de James

- Bueno…y hablando de bailar.- poniéndose de pie.- bailamos?.- ofreció James a Lily quien sonrió radiante

- Esta bien…

Dicho esto la pareja se dirigió al centro del salón donde una melodía muy bonita comenzó a sonar y ambos bailaban mirándose con mucha ternura…

- Remus…realmente este par desde que se enteró que estaban destinados a casarse, les cayó como anillo al dedo.- dijo Sirius acercándose hasta donde Remus Lupin se encontraba

- Pues si, pero me alegro….- sonriendo.- están enamorados y eso es lo que importa

- Tienes mucha razón…y en un par de años más veremos a pequeños James's por todo el palacio

- Es cierto…

- Seguro que ambos están desesperados por ponerse a practicar para crear a los pequeños James's

- Hay Sirius…en tu mente no puede haber otra cosa que no sea pensar en eso

- Eso?...y que es 'eso' mi estimado amigo…

- Tú sabes…**_eso_**….- respondió Remus algo cohibido

- Vamos amigo…dime que es **_eso_**….- molestándolo.- o prefieres que le diga a _Lady_ Karin que te de ejemplos prácticos de '**_eso'_**

- Ni te atrevas!

- Veremos….- mirando a una dama que se encontraba sentada junto a la madre de James.- _Lady_ Karin!

- Te voy a matar!.- gritó sonrojado Remus viendo como Sirius le susurraba algo a _Lady _Karin y a ella se le subían los colores al rostro mirando a Remus…

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- Amigos….- susurró Remus Lupin mirando aún a Harry y aquella muchacha bailar.- él será feliz…muy feliz, se los prometo

**Mientras tanto…**

La melodía había acabado y todas las parejas de baile se dirigían hacia las mesas…la fiesta había concluido…

- Me tengo que ir….- agregó Harry separándose de Hermione

- Está bien.- contestó la castaña sintiendo como si un puñal le atravesara el corazón

Harry miró a Hermione…sabía que nunca más la volvería a ver y supo que debía de hacer algo para despedirse de aquella muchacha de la que sabía estaba _enamorado_…

- Hermione…

- Si?.- preguntó Hermione viendo como Harry se acercaba a ella

- Yo…

- Hazlo Harry…hazlo….- susurró Remus Lupin mirando a Harry desde lejos…

Harry sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente…ya no pensaba si se iría o no…lo único que le importaba era…besarla…y sin más…

_La beso…_

Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada al sentir los labios de Harry hacer contacto con los suyos…su corazón palpitaba mucho más rápido y sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojo encendido…no solo era un beso que Harry le estaba dando…sino que era…

_Su primer beso…_

Nunca se imaginó que su primer beso fuera tan tierno…y podía decir que era lo mejor que le había pasado hasta ahora…

Remus Lupin sonrió al ver que Harry lo había hecho…sabía que era la primera vez que besaba a una chica, y estaba seguro que sería a la única…ya que podía ver que el príncipe estaba enamorado y que al igual que su padre eligió a la mujer perfecta para él…

El duque Lupin se acercó a uno de los mozos y le dio una pequeña nota indicándole que se la diera a Harry…y sin más se marchó…prometiéndose así mismo que lucharía para que el príncipe fuera feliz…

_**H&H**_

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Hola!...aquí Usagi con un nuevo capitulo…**

**Ya se que me van a querer matar por dejarlo ahí…pero…jiji…ahí queda el suspenso…**

**Bien espero que les haya gustado…trataré de actualizar pronto…pero no prometo nada…**

**Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo D….**

**Besos**

**Saludos **

**Usagi Potter**

**P.D: No olviden los reviews y recuerden que todo tiene un porque…y no piensen que es demasiado rápido…el amor no avisa!!! **


	10. Solo soy Harry,solo Harry

**Capitulo 9: Solo soy Harry…Solo Harry**

- _Me voy príncipe, con la satisfacción de saber que se encuentra bien…_

_- Entonces no nos obligará a irnos?.- preguntó asombrado Ron_

_- No Ronald…lo único que quería era saber si Harry se encontraba bien y ya lo comprobé….- acercándose a un callado Harry.- Regresa cuando creas que estás listo…sabes que yo siempre te voy a apoyar en todo…_

_- Gracias duque Lupin….- sonriéndole.- Muchas gracias Remus_

_- Pierde cuidado…bien es hora de marcharme….- acercándose hacia donde Ginny.- Realmente estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes tres por haber tomado la decisión de trabajar…así aprenderán como es la vida…pero….- tomando una de las manos de Ginny.- si Minerva llegara a ver sus manos Lady Ginevra…apuesto que le daría un infarto…_

_- Pienso lo mismo duque Lupin.- le sonrió juguetonamente Ginny_

_- Bueno espero verlos muy pronto…_

_Los tres muchachos vieron como Remus Lupin subía a una lujosa limosina…_

_- Harry…_

_- Si….- respondió el príncipe_

_- Es muy bonita la dama con la que esta noche te encontrabas…espero que tomes las decisiones correctas…confió en ti_

_Dicho esto la limosina en la que él conde Remus Lupin se subió avanzó lentamente por la calle principal que se encontraba frente al edificio donde el príncipe Harry, Ronald y Lady Ginevra vivían…_

_**Dos semanas después…**_

- Harry lleva este pedido a la mesa 2

- Si Sr. Jackson

Harry James Potter el príncipe heredero de la corona de Inglaterra, seguía su vida en Nueva York de una manera más libre desde que el duque Lupin hacia ya dos semanas se había marchado…

Trabajaba desde temprano hasta horas de la tarde…después se dirigía a recoger a sus dos mejores a sus respectivos puestos de trabajos…luego de ello se iban a comer y a su nuevo "vicio"…_**el cine**_…

Desde la visita del duque Lupin, los chicos se encontraban más tranquilos, sobretodo Ron, ya que el duque antes de irse los visitó a su _**"encantador departamento"**_ como lo llamó Remus…y al ver que su despensa estaba vacía…envió a comprar todo lo necesario...para mantenerlos bien alimentados…el príncipe protestó pero se retracto al ver las miradas asesinas de Ron…así que sin más aceptó…

También les compró algo de ropa, en especial a Ginny aunque ella no quería, pero acepto…

Nada estaría mal…si no fuera por aquel detalle…que desde hacia dos semanas rondaba por su mente…exactamente no un detalle, sino un _**beso**_…

Harry se dirigía distraídamente a la mesa donde el Sr. Jackson lo envió, su mente estaba siendo ocupado por aquel beso…que desde aquella noche no solo a él lo había hecho sentirse en las nubes…

- Aquí tienen sus pedidos.- dijo distraídamente dejando las dos malteadas sobre la mesa sin percatarse quienes se encontraban ahí

- Muchas gracias, Harry

- Si…muchas gracias Harry

Harry que aún seguía en su nube, al escuchar aquellas voces…reaccionó rápidamente topándose con la mirada azul de Luna Lovegood y los ojos miel de Hermione Granger…esta última retiró su mirada rápidamente…

- Señorita Luna…no me había percatado de su presencia….- mirando algo cohibido a la castaña.- ni tampoco de la de usted Señorita Hermione

- No te preocupes Harry.- habló Luna.- nos dimos cuenta que estabas algo distraído…bueno Hermione se dio cuenta que estabas distraído…verdad amiga?

- Eh…si….- mirando con ojos asesinos a Luna por decirle a Harry que ella estaba pendiente de él…

Luna miraba divertida a Harry y a Hermione quienes evitaban mirarse a la cara desde aquella noche…

_**& &&&&& Flash Back & &&&&&**_

Harry sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente…ya no pensaba si se iría o no…lo único que le importaba era…besarla…y sin más…

_La beso…_

Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada al sentir los labios de Harry hacer contacto con los suyos…su corazón palpitaba mucho más rápido y sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojo encendido…no solo era un beso que Harry le estaba dando…sino que era…

_Su primer beso…_

Nunca se imaginó que su primer beso fuera tan tierno…y podía decir que era lo mejor que le había pasado hasta ahora…

Harry se separó de ella intempestivamente al sentir que su mejor amigo lo jaló del brazo y lo hizo correr…

- Harry tenemos que irnos…ahora!...

- Pero….- Harry estaba algo desorientado

- Ahí vienen esos gorilas que tiene por seguridad el duque…y vienen a llevarnos…vamonos!

- "Este…".- mirando a Hermione que aún estaba cerca de la fuente junto a Luna

- "Vamonos!...".-

Dicho esto Harry sintió como su mejor amigo lo obligaba a correr y vio como Ginny corría a su lado y tras ellos dos hombres que pertenecían a la seguridad del duque que minutos después los atraparon y les explicaron que el duque Lupin solo quería la dirección de donde vivían para al día siguiente visitarlos y llegar a un acuerdo…

Desde ese día Harry no había podido hablar con Hermione sobre el beso que él le había dado…ni mucho menos explicarle el porque esos hombres los seguían…Luna los ayudó diciéndole a Hermione, que ellos en su país habían vivido en un orfanatorio y hacia algunas semanas habían escapado, por lo cuál esos hombres los reconocieron y por ello los perseguían para regresarlos a su país…

Luna respiró aliviada al ver como Hermione se creía aquella mentira…pero lo que ni Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna sabían era que Hermione Granger no se había creído ni una sola palabra de lo que su mejor amiga le había contado…ella sabía que en algún lugar había visto el rostro de Harry y también sabía que en todo eso había gato encerrado…y ella descubriría tarde o temprano quien realmente era Harry…

_**& &&&&& Fin del Flash Back & &&&&&**_

Mientras Luna y Harry a la vez recordaban esta escena…Hermione miró intempestivamente a Harry quien se sonrojó…Hermione Granger descubrió un pequeño gran detalle que se le había pasado por alto…

- Harry…

- Si...

- Hace más de tres meses que nos conocemos…verdad?

- Este…si…hace más de tres meses

- Y somos amigos verdad?

Luna miraba un poco confundida a Hermione…no entendía sus preguntas…

- Y entonces si todo eso es verdad…me quieres explicar porque en todo este tiempo no he sabido cuál es tu apellido?

Luna miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Hermione, supo en ese instante que su amiga no era tonta y si en ese momento Harry le decía su apellido…ella descubriría todo…

- Harry…dime cuál es tu apellido…

Harry sintió como la sangre del cuerpo se le helaba…era cierto el nunca le dijo a nadie cuál era su apellido, ni siquiera al Sr. Jackson que tampoco mostraba señales de querer saberlo…la señora de la renta si sabía cuál era su apellido pero como que tampoco importaba…y Luna, pues ella de hecho era la única que sabía quien era el realmente…

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros al fin así conociendo su apellido sabría quien era Harry...

- Pues….- después de unos minutos habló Harry.- mi apellido es…_**Evans**_…Harry Evans, señorita Hermione

Luna al escuchar la declaración de Harry pudo respirar…Hermione frunció el seño… no conocía a nadie con ese apellido que tuviera algo especial...había buscado en Internet…el nombre de Harry, ya que sabía que lo había visto en algún lado…

Pero lo que Hermione no sabía era que Lord Snape casi nunca dejó que le tomarán fotos al príncipe Harry…las pocas fotos que se veían en Internet estaban borrosas…una de ellas mostraba al príncipe saludando a las cámaras, pero llevaba unos lentes oscuros y una boina que cubría su cabello…

Lord Snape había declarado que dejaría que fotografíen al príncipe cuando este cumpliera los 16 años…lastima que ahora que los tenía él no estaba para que lo hicieran…

Hermione aún no había buscado en los libros…y aquel libro donde Luna vio una foto clarísima del príncipe ahora se encontraba escondido en el closet de la rubia…ahí Hermione no buscaría…

Porque aunque Hermione sabía que había visto en algún lado a Harry, no tenía la mas mínima idea de que él era un príncipe…y en los libros aún no había buscado porque no creía haberlo visto ahí…

- Bueno…me retiro, si necesitan algo más me llaman…

Dicho esto Harry se retiró rápidamente dejando a Hermione aún con el seño fruncido y a Luna sonriendo aliviada…ella sabía que su amiga debía saber la verdad, pero todo a su debido tiempo…

_**D&G**_

- Muchas gracias Ginny…

Varias muchachas salieron de los vestidores de chicas comentando que la nueva asistente de los vestidores era muy atenta y sabía de moda…y como ayudarlas…

Ginny ya no trabaja en los baños de chicas ya que la Señora Rose había regresado y ella a pedido de las chicas que se habían encariñado con la pequeña pelirroja como la llamaban, presionaron para que las ayudara en los vestidores de chicas…

- Es muy linda aquella muchacha verdad?...

- Si, sabe aconsejarnos muy bien…mira que yo estaba por maquillarme de esa manera y después de su consejo esta noche lo haré como ella me sugirió…

Un muchacho de cabellera rubia platinada sonrió al escuchar estos comentarios…desde aquella noche que había bailado con la pequeña pelirroja, algo en él había cambiado…a su lado se sintió distinto…y eso que el estaba convencido que no tenía corazón como para sentir algo…

Desde hacía varios días se sentaba después de clases…en aquel muro frente al vestidor de chicas sin compañía de nadie…a esperar que Ginny terminara su turno para verla pasar…el primer día se sintió estúpido al estar haciendo eso…pero al verla salir se sintió feliz y sonrió para él mismo, pero no una sonrisa fría sino una sonrisa calida…que el creía que no tenía…

Ginny ya se había dado cuenta que alguien la observaba y se sorprendió de ver que era aquel muchacho rubio que se había peleado con el príncipe y que molestaba a Hermione…no le hizo mucho caso…tampoco le dijo nada al sentir que solo la observaba…solo trataba de ocultar su sonrojo, ya que no podía negar que ese muchacho era guapo y que la primera vez que bailo con él, descubrió que tras esa mirada gris gélida se escondía una mirada llena de ternura y sino se equivocaba también en busca de amor…

Draco Malfoy una vez más vio como la puerta del vestidor se abrió…y una melena pelirroja salía de ahí…vio como Ginny cerró el vestidor y se dirigía hacia el corredor hacia la salida…sonrió nuevamente….se sentía también verla…no se explicaba que le pasaba…él nunca había sentido algo así y mucho menos tan rápido…pero no le importaba…al menos en ese momento no…

Ginny estaba por desaparecer por el corredor…pero de manera intempestiva dejó de caminar…Draco se extrañó y bajó del muro donde estaba sentado para ver que ocurría y al asomarse se topó frente a frente con la mirada azul de Ginny…

- Solo quería hacerle una pregunta

Draco al escuchar la voz de Ginny se quedó estático…sonrió un poco al darse cuenta que ella lo trataba de usted, eso para él era extraño…pero no dijo nada…

- Porque me observa tanto?.- preguntó la pelirroja

Draco quería decir algo, pero su voz moría en antes de llegar a su garganta…cuando fue capaz de ordenar sus ideas y decir algo…una voz melosa y chillona vino detrás de ellos…

- Draco…amor, te estamos esperando desde hace media hora!

El rubio volteó aturdido al escuchar aquella voz…vio como una muchacha de cabellera negra y de muy bonita figura se acercaba junto a sus amigos quienes lo miraban extrañados…pero al ver que Ginny se encontraba con él…sonrieron maliciosos…

- Déjalo Pansy no ves que se está divirtiendo molestando a la pobretona esta.- dijo uno de sus amigos mirando a Ginny

- Oh…ya veo….- tomando de la mano a Draco.- pero ya vamonos es hora de irnos y divertirnos junto a la gente de nuestro nivel…

Ginny al escuchar todo eso…sintió algo extraño muy cerca de donde se dice que tenemos el corazón…así que solo Draco la observaba porque quería molestarla o planear algo para ofenderla…

- Ginny…estás bien?

La pelirroja volteó y vio como Ron y Luna se acercaban hasta donde ella, Draco y los amigos de este se encontraban…

- No te hizo nada este rubio oxigenado…hermana?

- No me ha hecho nada….jamás dejaría que él me hiciera algo…vamonos de una vez

Dicho esto Ginny caminó hacia el final de pasillo seguido de su hermano y Luna que se miraban extrañados por lo raro que actuaba Ginny…Draco vio como la melena pelirroja de Ginny desaparecía por el pasillo…

Y si no se equivocaba sus "amigos" se había encargado de destruir su pequeña conversación….por ello soltó rápidamente la mano de Pansy y corrió enojado consigo mismo dejando a sus "amigos" y a su "amiga" extrañados por su actitud…

_**R&L**_

- Parece que Ginny estaba molesta, porque no nos esperó para irnos…

- Bueno…seguro ese rubio y sus amigos la molestaron.- añadió Ron

- Bien entonces creo que ya es hora de irme…Hermione me dijo que tenía que hablar con alguien urgentemente…y por ello me dejo…

- No será con el príncipe?

- Pues si…justamente con él necesitaba hablar…

- No me digas que por lo de aquella noche…

- Atinas nuevamente Ron, es sobre eso…es que.- suspirando.- es que Harry esa noche la beso, pero después de eso no le dijo nada…o sea aquí en este país si besas a alguien significa algo…o te gusta o solo fue algo sin importancia…y eso es exactamente lo que Hermione quiere saber…

- Pues yo te puedo asegurar Luna, que Harry no besó a la señorita Hermione solo por jugar…el príncipe no es así…

- Uhm…pues eso espero….pero bueno siempre nuestras conversaciones son de Harry, Hermione….pero no se nada de ti…como eres tú Ron…quien eres tú?

- Pues…que le parece si le invitó un café y conversamos un poco de usted y de mi, señorita Luna….- ofreció Ron sonriendo a Luna

- Me parece una buena idea Ronald…

- Pero espero no te disguste que al café le añada también un par de pastelitos verdad…- poniendo cara de circunstancias.- es que me muero de hambre

Luna asintió riendo por la cara que Ron puso….se colgó del brazo del pelirrojo quien también rió por escuchar la risa de Luna…realmente se sentía a gusto conversando con aquella chica que aunque a veces era muy excéntrica…a la vez era muy linda en su manera de ser…

_**H&Hr**_

- Harry cierras todo por favor…

- No se preocupe señorita Parvati…yo dejo todo muy bien aquí…sino el Lunes el Sr. Jackson se encargará de matarme.- sonrió Harry

- En eso tienes razón Harry.- frunciendo el seño.- y ya te dije mas de una vez que no me llames señorita…mi nombre es Parvati!

Dicho esto Harry escuchó como Parvati salía de la cafetería…ya eran las 6 de la tarde y hoy a él le tocaba limpiar el lugar…sonrió al encontrar que la cocina ya estaba limpia…Parvati si que era una buena compañera…nunca le dejaba mucho trabajo como sus demás compañeros….ahora solo le tocaba limpiar el piso y ordenar las mesas….

Suspiró…estaba un poco cansado…pero disfrutaba su trabajo…se dirigió hacia la pequeña radio que el Sr. Jackson tenía y la encendió…la canción de un tal _**Jesse McCartney – Because you Live…**_ comenzó a sonar…era la única canción que el príncipe se había aprendido ya que recordaba que a Ginny le gustaba ese cantante…

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart **_

_Mirar a la lluvia con un corazón pesado_

_**It's the end of the world in my mind **_

_Es el fin del mundo en mi mente_

_**Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call **_

_Entonces tu voz me llama y me despierto con el llamado_

_**I've been looking for the answer **_

_He estado buscando la respuesta_

_**Somewhere **_

_En todos lados_

_**I couldn't see that it was right there **_

_Y no podía ver que la respuesta estaba aquí mismo_

_**But now I know what I didn't know**_

_Y ahora se lo que no sabía_

Harry comenzó a limpiar el piso de la cafetería y mientras tanto tarareaba la canción…sabía que no había nadie en la universidad, así que no le llamarían la atención si le subía un poquito el volumen…así que lo hizo…

_**Because you live and breathe **_

_Porque Vives y respiras_

_**Because you make me believe in myself **_

_Porque haces que crea en mi, _

_**when nobody else can help **_

_cuando nadie más puede_

_**Because you live, girl **_

_Porque Vives, Niña_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_Mi mundo tiene dos veces mas estrellas en el cielo_

Continuó limpiando el piso…pero estaba vez cantando…y no lo hacia nada mal…aquella canción le hacía recordar a cierta castaña a la cuál beso hacia unas semanas atrás…él no se había a atrevido a decirle nada respecto a eso…porque para ser sincero consigo mismo…no sabía que decirle…no porque no quisiera, sino porque no sabía que decir en esas situaciones…cuanto añoraba a su padre…él de hecho sabría que hacer y lo aconsejaría…

_**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again **_

_Estoy bien, sobreviví, estoy vivo otra vez _

_**Cuz of you, made it though every storm **_

_Por ti, porque lo hiciste aunque estuviera lloviendo _

_**What is life, whats the use if your killed inside **_

_Que es vivir, Si lo único que hago es morir por dentro _

_**I'm so glad I found an angel **_

_Estoy muy feliz, ya que encontré un ángel _

_**Someone **_

_Alguien _

_**Who was there when all my hopes fell **_

_Quien estuvo cada vez que mis esperanzas de cayeron _

_**I wanna fly, looking in your eyes**_

_Ahora quiero volar, mirando tus ojos_

Bueno suponía que algo se le ocurriría para hablar con Hermione…y esperaba no hacer el ridículo frente a ella…y sobretodo que ella no estuviera molesta con él…

Todo esto Harry lo pensaba mientras limpiaba y cantaba a la vez, y no se había percatado que cierta castaña lo observaba desde la puerta de la cafetería…Ella había ido a buscarlo para aclarar las cosas de una vez entre ellos…pero cuando llego y lo escucho cantar se quedó de una pieza…no solo tocaba bien el piano sino que también cantaba muy bien…realmente Harry era una caja de sorpresas…pero a la vez tan misterioso…además era guapo, caballero…con una sonrisa de niño pequeño y a la vez inocente…

Hermione sonrió al descubrirse pensando todas esas cosas de él…realmente valía la pena…pero y si se equivocaba…

Pero no…Hermione Granger era decidida y hoy mismo aclararía las cosas con Harry…si eso haría…en ese momento…

_**Because you live and breathe **_

_Porque Vives y respiras _

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help **_

_Porque haces que crea en mi, cuando nadie más puede ayudarme _

_**Because you live, girl **_

_Porque Vives, Niña _

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky **_

_Mi mundo tiene dos veces mas estrellas en el cielo _

_**Because you live, I live**_

_Porque vives, yo vivo_

- Harry…necesito hablar contigo…

Hermione camino hasta donde Harry se encontraba de espaldas acomodando varias mesas…al escuchar la voz de la castaña no supo que paso con él, pero el miedo que siempre acudía a él cuando la veía desapareció…supuso que su padre desde el cielo lo estaría ayudando…así que volteo y le sonrió…

- No me tomará mucho tiempo….- volvió hablar Hermione seriamente

- Para usted tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…es más hasta creo que daría mi vida con tan solo escucharla hablar…

La castaña al escuchar las palabras de Harry se sonrojó…y dirigió la mirada hacia otro lugar evitando la mirada esmeralda del príncipe…

- Desea tomar algo?...quizás un café?.- preguntó Harry

- No…no te preocupes…solo vine a hacerte una pregunta…

- Bueno.- dejando el limpiador sobre una de las mesas.- Dígame señorita Hermione

- Creo que sabes que quiero preguntarte verdad?.- habló la castaña

- Si…y antes que nada le ruego que me disculpe, por lo ocurrido aquella noche…no volverá a ocurrir

Hermione esperaba escuchar otra cosas de Harry…no una disculpa…bueno no era que le importara…pero…

- Harry…solo eso me vas a decir?.- concluyó la castaña algo molesta

Harry miró a ojimiel, claro que quería decirle algo más…pero tenía miedo de hacerlo…

- Si…es todo señorita Hermione….- respondió finalmente Harry

_**Because you live there's a reason why **_

_Porque vives, ahí una razón para mí _

_**I carry on when I lose the fight **_

_Continuar cuando pierdo la lucha _

_**I want to give what you've given me always**_

_Quiero dar a los demás, lo que tú me has dado siempre_

Al decir esas palabras Harry vio como la mirada miel de Hermione se oscurecía…

Hermione sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor cerca del corazón…y un nudo enorme formarse en su garganta…los ojos le picaban…síntoma de que quería llorar…

- Bien.- la castaña le dio la espalda a Harry.- nos vemos Harry

Dicho esto Harry vio como Hermione salía corriendo de la cafetería…se sintió el más estúpido al dejarla ir…sin haberle dicho algo más…

- Que has hecho Harry Potter.-se dijo así mismo…

Escuchando la melodía de aquella canción aún en su mente Harry salió tras Hermione, que en ese momento ya se encontraba apunto de salir de la universidad…

_**H&Hr**_

Hermione abrió la puerta de salida…se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llover…y no tenía con que cubrirse…porque al sentir las gotas de lluvia sobre su piel…la voz de Harry volvió a su mente - _**Si…es todo señorita Hermione…**_ la misma punzada volvió cerca de su corazón…y esta vez si comenzó a llorar…

_**Because you live and breathe **_

_Porque Vives y respiras _

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help **_

_Porque haces que crea en mi, cuando nadie más puede ayudarme _

_**Because you live, girl **_

_Porque Vives, Niña _

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_Mi mundo tiene dos veces mas estrellas en el cielo_

- Eres un tonta Hermione Granger…por pensar que….- ella estaba sentada en una de las gradas de la escalera que dirigía a la puerta principal de la universidad.- que alguien se fijaría en ti…

La lluvia continuaba mojando a la castaña, quien aún lloraba en silencio sentada en la escalera…

Harry abrió la puerta principal de la universidad y vio que estaba lloviendo…pensó que seguramente Hermione ya se habría ido…así que decidió volver…pero cuando estuvo apunto de cerrar nuevamente la puerta dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras…y vislumbro una melena castaña siendo mojada por la lluvia…

- Hermione.- susurro…

Poco a poco se fue acercando a la castaña quien no se había percatado de su presencia…A Harry se le rompió el corazón al ver que la ojimiel estaba llorando…

- Eres estúpida Hermione.- se dijo así misma la castaña

- Eso no es cierto….- Harry se atrevió a tutear a Hermione.- tú eres la chica más inteligente que he conocido

Hermione volteó y vio a Harry mojando en la lluvia al igual que ella…

- Que quieres….- contestó de manera poco delicada

- Por que lloras?.- se atrevió a preguntar el ojiverde

- No es de tu incumbencia…a poco te importa.- lo encaro Hermione poniéndose de pie

Esta vez Harry, decidió no quedarse callado…esta vez si diría lo que sentía…

- Si me importa…me importa mucho lo que te pueda pasar…

- Así?.- limpiándose las lágrimas con furia.- y porque te importa

Harry respiró profundamente…se sentía nervioso y a la vez algo emocionado al decirle por primera vez a una chica que…

- Porque, usted me gusta señorita Hermione….fue por ello la razón por la cuál yo la bese…

Hermione tardó un par de segundos en asimilar lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando…sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmín…y su corazón latía fuertemente…

- Que….- fue lo único que salió de la boca de la castaña

- Siento mucho no haber sido sincero con usted hace unos momentos…tenía miedo de…

- De….-

- De su reacción…siento mucho si mis sentimientos hacia usted resultan molestos…pero tenía que decírselo…

- Sabes algo….- dijo Hermione algo molesta.- porque demonios hace unos momentos no me dijiste todo esto…porque esperaste que tuviéramos que mojarnos bajo esta lluvia horrorosa…

Harry sabía que ella estaba molesta por lo cuál…bajo la cabeza…Dios acaso era tan difícil hacerle entender a una chica que tenía miedo?...

- Porque…eres tonto sabes….- le dijo sonriendo Hermione

- Porque lo dice?...

- Porque tú también me gustas…

Harry alzó la mirada rápidamente y vio como Hermione le sonrió ampliamente…

_**Because you live and breathe **_

_Porque Vives y respiras _

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help **_

_Porque haces que crea en mi, cuando nadie más puede ayudarme _

_**Because you live, girl **_

_Porque Vives, Niña _

_**My world has everything I need to survive**_

_Mi mundo tiene todo, y necesito sobrevivir_

- También…también le gusto?.- sonrió Harry tímidamente

- Si tonto, por eso fui a preguntarte porque tú…

Pero Hermione no pudo terminar su frase, porque sintió el contacto suave de unos labios sobre los suyos…

_**Because you live, I live, I live**_

_Porque vives, yo vivo, yo vivo_

Hermione abrió los ojos al sentir que Harry se separaba de ella…vio sus ojos color esmeralda mirarla con un brillo extraño…

- Quien eres Harry?...- preguntó Hermione

Harry la miró…y por fin supo que cuando estaba con ella..

- Solo soy Harry…solo Harry

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a Harry fuertemente, a lo cuál el respondió…sin importarles que al día siguiente ambos estuvieran con fiebre y muy resfriados…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Estem…ya se!!! Me quieren asesinar verdad?...pues háganlo no tengo perdón de nadie…(…**

**Siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto…la verdad no tenía tiempo…mi trabajo y la universidad me absorbieron de una manera que no tienen idea…y no podía escribir (**

**Pero para alegría de ustedes jejeje y también la mía…bueno ahora solo estoy estudiando ya que deje mi trabajo…por razones de fuerza mayor…así que pues ahora me dedicaré a estudiar y volveré a escribirles esta historia y las demás que tengo que deje olvidadas…**

**Mil disculpas nuevamente….**

**Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado…disculpen si no esta tan bien, es que hace varios meses que no escrito nada de nada y pues como que la practica se me fue…**

**Ahora si me despido…cuídense**

**Atte.**

**Usagi Potter**


	11. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Capitulo 10: Feliz Cumpleaños**

- QUE TU Y ELLA SON NOVIOS!

- Shuu…acaso quieres que el Sr. Jackson me despida por hacer tanto ruido….- regañó un sonrojado Harry a su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley…

- Pero es que…Harry eso es fantástico….- sonriendo socarronamente.- tú nunca habías tenido novia y ahora que estamos en otra ciudad la tienes…y todavía una muchacha muy bonita e inteligente…te felicito de verdad

- Gracias…pero….- mirando hacia la entrada de la cafetería y sonrojándose.- hay un problema…

- Cuál?.- preguntó Ron viendo extrañado a Harry quien en ese momento había tomado una bandeja y se cubrió con ella el rostro…

_**Se estaba escondiendo…**_

- Que no se como comportarme con Hermione….- sonrojándose.- no se como es ser el novio de alguien…

Ron miró a su amigo…realmente Harry estaba en problemas…Harry siempre había sido muy tímido con las chicas…con la única muchacha con la que se relacionaba sin problemas era con Ginny y eso porque la consideraba como su hermana…

Era la primera vez que sabía que a Harry le gustaba alguien de esa manera…ya que anteriormente le habían agradado muchachas pero jamás para acercarse a ellas y mucho menos para que sean sus novias…

Hermione era la única que de hecho había robado el corazón del príncipe…pero la timidez de este iba a ser un _**pequeño gran problema**_ para ellos…

Sonrió al ver que Hermione y Luna estaban buscando a Harry con la mirada…él les hizo una seña y sin más…

- Pues tendrás que aprender Harry.- quitándole la bandeja.-porque…

- Dámela Ron!.- protestó el príncipe

- Porque aquí está Hermione….- sonriendo a Luna y a Hermione quienes estaban ya frente a ellos.- señoritas muy buenos días

- Hola Ron.- saludaron Luna y Hermione sonriéndole al pelirrojo

- Y Harry?- preguntó Luna

- Pues aquí estab….- Ron no terminó la frase ya que al voltear hacia donde se suponía se encontraba Harry, el príncipe no se encontraba.- Harry?

- Hey Parvati…has visto a Harry.-preguntó Luna.

- Pues acaba de entrar a la cocina, el Sr. Jackson lo llamó hace unos instantes.- contesto Parvati sonriéndoles…

- Oh…bueno gracias….- contestó Hermione un poco desanimada

- _Pequeño vergonzoso.-_ sonrió Ron con esas palabras en la mente.- bien señoritas yo me retiro, que tengan una buena mañana

- Espera Ron.- habló Hermione

- Si

- Es que nosotras justo veníamos aquí para hacerle una invitación a ti y a Harry

- Una invitación?.- preguntó curioso Ron

- Si, es que mañana es mi cumpleaños y…

- Y yo como soy su mejor amiga.- la corto Luna.- decidí celebrarle una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños en mi casa, por eso veníamos a invitarlos a ti y a Harry, lógicamente a Ginny también…

- Pues será un honor para nosotros asistir a su fiesta señorita Hermione…

- Muchas gracias.- sonrió Hermione.- se lo dices a Harry por favor…yo quería decírselo pero no creo que hoy vaya a poder verlo ya que tenemos que terminar de arreglar todo para la fiesta…

- No se preocupe yo me encargo de decírselo, además no creo que falte al cumpleaños de su novia verdad?

- NOVIA!.- gritó Luna con cara de asombrada

- Si, no lo sabías.- consulto Ron

- Claro que No!.- tomando del brazo a Hermione.- jovencita usted y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente y también creo que gane una apuesta verdad??.- Jalando a la castaña.- nos vemos Ron!

Ron sonrió al ver como Hermione era interrogada por Luna quien fingía estar molesta por no haber sido informada de tal acontecimiento…bueno suponía el pelirrojo que Hermione ya se lo iba a contar ya que tan solo el día anterior ella y el príncipe se habían hecho novios…

- Bien….- sonriéndole a Parvati.-ya puedes salir Sr. Vergüenza

Una cabellera color azabache hicieron su aparición por la puerta que dirigía a la cocina…un par de ojos esmeraldas cubiertos por un par de gafas se asomaron y una sonrisa de niño travieso se hizo presente…

- Harry realmente pienso que deberías dejar tu timidez de lado…

- Lo se Ron…pero cuando la veo me pongo muy nervioso…y no se que hacer

- Pues solo se tú…

Harry pareció meditarlo unos segundos y sonrió…

- Tienes razón…si sigo así, ella creerá que no me importa y eso no es cierto…

- En eso tienes razón…y mañana por la noche es un día muy especial para ella y tú tienes que demostrarle lo que Harry James Potter la quiere…

- Eso es lo que precisamente haré….- sonriendo ampliamente.- Gracias Ron

Dicho esto Harry se dirigió a atender a una de las mesas, Ron sonrió y salió fuera de la cafetería…

_**H&Hr**_

**En una gran mansión que se encontraba frente al mar…**

- Lo siguen buscando verdad?

- Si, aún lo buscan…aunque.- sonriendo burlonamente.- nosotros ya lo encontramos primero

- Todo este sacrificio por fin va a ser recompensado…hace tantos años que no puedo abrazarlo y decirle que lo amo…

- El momento esta cerca…tranquilo

- Siempre hemos estado tranquilos Sirius.- contesto una mujer entrando a la habitación donde dos hombre estaban conversando.- Todo este sacrificio a sido por el y no echaremos nada a perder

- Tienes bastante razón como siempre.- contestó un hombre de unos impresionante ojos color gris

- Ella siempre tiene razón Sirius

- Lo se…lo se…

- El bastardo de Snape y Pettigrew pagaran todo el sufrimiento al que nos han sometido separándonos de nuestro hijo…

- Todos estos años lejos de Harry…han sido solo para evitar que lo maten…pero ya llego el momento de encontrarnos nuevamente con él y demostrarles a todos que el Rey y la Reina de Inglaterra nunca murieron en ese accidente…

- No olviden el detalle de que yo Sirius Black conde de Yorks los ayudo a descubrir la trampa antes de que subieran a ese maldito avión…

- Nunca lo olvidaremos amigo…a ti te debemos el estar vivos y el habernos ayudado a velar por nuestro hijo…

- Mi Señor…- habló entrando a la habitación un mayordomo

- Dime Lancet…

- El duque Lupin ya se encuentra aquí…

- Hazlo pasar por favor a la antesala…

- Si mi Señor

El mayordomo salió de la habitación…

- Están listos?

- Si Sirius, es hora de que Remus también lo sepa…

- Es cierto es hora.- habló la mujer

En ese momento ingresó a la antesala Remus Lupin…quien fue recibido por uno de sus mejores amigos con los brazos abiertos…

- Remus, cuanto tiempo.- saludó Sirius Black

- Nos vimos hace un par de semana en el castillo Sirius.- sonrió Remus

- Eso es cierto…se vieron hace un par de semanas, pero…

- Pero nosotros no nos hemos visto desde hace 7 años duque Lupin…

Remus Lupin quien en ese momento se encontraba de espaldas hacia la puerta que dirigía a una gran habitación…abrió los ojos asombrado e incapaz de voltear…

- Remus…no estamos muertos…

Remus volteó lentamente…y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue dos orbes esmeraldas brillar por las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la hermosa mujer pelirroja que estaba parada a unos metros de él…giró lentamente y se cruzó con la mirada color avellana que relucía tras un par de gafas y el cabello color azabache de aquel hombre que le sonreía con tristeza y felicidad a la vez…

- Lily…James….- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de caer al suelo desmayado por la impresión que todo aquello le había causado…

_**H&Hr**_

- Espero que esto le guste a Hermione.-susurro Harry con un hermoso collar que tenia como colgante una pequeña piedra color esmeralda en forma de lagrima…

- Yo te aseguro que le gustará.- sonrió Ginny parada en el umbral de la habitación de Harry

- Sabes Ginny….- sonriendo melancólicamente.- este collar pertenecía a mi madre…y siempre pensé que jamás se lo regalaría a alguien…que no había nadie que se lo mereciera…y es más solo lo traje hasta esta ciudad porque no era capaz de dejarlo en el palacio ya que siempre lo llevo conmigo…pero…

- Pero…?.- preguntó sentándose al lado de Harry

- Pero siento la necesidad de dárselo a Hermione….y ahora se que si existe alguien que se lo merece…y es ella Ginny…es ella…

- Pues entonces adelante Harry.- sonriéndole.- yo también se que se lo merece…ya que fue capaz de hacer algo que ninguna otra persona había hecho contigo…

- Que cosa?.- preguntó el príncipe

- Sonreír Harry…sonreír de felicidad, de verdadera felicidad…

- Te quiero mucho Ginny.- contestó Harry después de unos minutos de estar en silencio…

- Yo también Harry….- sonriéndole.- Yo también

- Hey…se nos hace tarde…

Harry y Ginny miraron hacia la puerta donde Ron estaba parado…

- Vaya te vez guapo hermano…no te cae nada mal esa ropa

- Luna dijo que debíamos ir así….- meditando.- dijo algo así…"Ron no deben venir vestidos muy elegantes…ya que esta es una fiesta en Nueva York y aquí todo es diferente…olvídense de sus traes de pingüinos y de princesas"

- Pues creo que Luna tiene bastante Don de convencimiento contigo hermanito…ya que tú nunca dejarías de ponerte tus adorados trajes para las fiestas…

- Si en eso tienes razón, pero Luna tiene razón…además aquí entre nosotros te diré que esos trajes son incómodos, en cambio esta ropa es magnifica…

- Bueno creo que es hora de irnos….- añadió Harry

- Harry tiene razón.- mirando picaramente a su hermano.- además no creas Ron que me has desviado del tema…

- Tema?.- Haciéndose el desentendido.- Cuál tema?

- El nombre LUNA se te hace conocido?

- Uhm..si es una linda muchacha…muy BUENA AMIGA.- recalcó el pelirrojo

- Huy si hermanito…muy "buena amiga"

Harry sonrió al ver como sus dos mejores amigos discutían sobre el tema de la noche "LUNA"…y también el tema de la noche anterior y de la anterior a esta…Ya hablaría con Ron después…para él el tema "LUNA" tampoco estaba muy claro y tendría que explicárselo…

_**H&Hr**_

- Luna dijiste que solo ibas a invitar a algunos chicos de la escuela.- susurro Hermione escondida detrás de la puerta de la cocina mirando hacia la sala de la gran casa de Luna

- Pero si solo son algunos.- sonrió inocente Luna

- Algunos?.- refutó Hermione.- Es casi toda la escuela…

- Bueno, bueno…mientras haya más gente, más emocionante es la fiesta….- le guió un ojo la rubia.- ahora si vamos a la fiesta

Dicho esto Luna arrastró a Hermione fuera de la cocina y ambas de unieron al tumulto de gente que estaba en la gran sala de la mansión de los Lovegood conversando y bailando…

- Hermione!...feliz cumpleaños.- saludó Parvati

- Parvati muchas gracias por venir…

- Mas bien muchas gracias por invitarnos a los chicos de la cafetería…

- Ustedes son mis amigos de hecho tenían que estar aquí…

- Feliz cumpleaños Hermione.- saludó un muchacho de tez morena

- Gracias Dean…

- Pues celebremos entonces chicos….- sonrió Luna tomando un vaso con ponche…

_**Mientras Tanto…**_

- Que rayos hago aquí.- murmuro para si mismo un muchacho de ojos grises estacionado fuera del departamento de Harry, Ginny y Ron

El vio que Harry, Ron y Ginny salían de su apartamento…

- A donde van?.-

Se preguntó viendo que los tres caminaban por aquella avenida que el sabía por experiencia que no era muy segura…

- Será mejor que los siga….- dicho esto encendió el motor de su convertible azul y lentamente los siguió…

**H&Hr**

- Creo que llegaremos tarde de todas maneras.- dijo Ron caminando al lado de Ginny

- Bueno creo que si….- contestó Ginny

- Bueno si queremos llegar más rápido para tomar el autobús debemos cruzar por esta avenida…vamos rápido…

Harry, Ron y Ginny empezaron a caminar rápidamente por aquella avenida que no estaba muy iluminada…

- Falta mucho Harry.- preguntó nerviosa Ginny ya que desde hacia unos minutos sentía que alguien los observaba

- No solo tenemos que doblar por aquí y…

- Harry!.- gritó Ginny viendo como su amigo caía de rodillas al suelo…sintió como a Ron lo separaban de ella…y al levantar su mirada….-Mi Dios…

Cinco hombre los habían seguido…a Harry lo habían golpeado en el estomago y a Ron lo habían alejado tomándolo del cuello…

- Bien preciosa hoy nos toca divertirnos contigo.- habló uno de los maleantes sacando una navaja

_**D&G**_

- Por donde se metieron…si que hay que se idiota para caminar por esta avenida a estas horas…

Draco Malfoy quien había ido hacia el departamento donde vivía Ginny para tan solo verla asomarse por su ventana como todas las noches lo hacía…ahora se encontraba buscándola por toda esa avenida que él conocía que era peligrosa…

Estaba por pasar un callejón que estaba muy oscuro…cuando un gritó llamó su atención y se estacionó…

- Ginny…

_**D&G**_

- No le pegues déjalo!.- gritó Ginny siendo aprisionada por uno de los maleantes

Harry se encontraba en el suelo malherido…al ver que Ginny iba a ser atacada por uno de los maleantes reaccionó y quiso defenderla pero dos de ellos lo redujeron y lo comenzaron a golpear ante la mirada horrorizada de Ginny y Ron…

- Déjalo!.- gritó Ron tratando de liberarse pero dos de los maleantes lo tenían agarrado

- Cállate si no quieres acabar igual!.- lo golpeo uno de ellos en el estomago, por lo cuál el pelirrojo cayó arrodillado sin aire…y siendo golpeado por el otro malhechor

- Ahora si pelirroja…tu serás nuestra diversión…

Ginny vio con horror como los hombres dejaron a Ron cerca de Harry y a ella la acorralaban…

- Ginny…- logró pronunciar Harry tratando de levantarse al igual que Ron…

Uno de ellos estaba por tocarla cuando alguien gritó tras ellos…

- DEJALA!

- Quien demonios eres!.- gritó uno de ellos

- Déjala o te vas a arrepentir.- habló la persona que aún se encontraba entre sombras…

- Si claro…mátenlo!...grito el que parecía ser el jefe

Ellos se estaban acercando hasta donde la voz provenía…cuando un par de luces los cegaron y no supieron más, porque en el instante los 5 perdieron el conocimiento…

- Pero…-susurro la pelirroja viendo como el último de ellos caía al suelo…

- Estás bien?.- preguntó el rubio acercándose a ella

- Tú?...- preguntó desconcertada…

- Sr. Malfoy donde dejamos a estos.- habló otra voz…

La luz que había cegado a los malhechores alumbró el callejón y la pelirroja pudo ver a varios hombres que parecían ser de seguridad empujaban a los maleantes…

- Muy lejos de aquí.- respondió Draco Malfoy a su jefe de seguridad quien con sus compañeros siempre seguían muy de cerca al heredero de los Malfoy´s y en esa ocasión no fue la excepción y siguieron las órdenes de Draco para ayudar a esa chica y a sus amigos…

- Harry, Ron!.- gritó Ginny acercándose a su hermano y a su amigos

- Ginny….- habló Harry lográndose ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Ron.- estás bien?

- Si…- contestó Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos…

- Me alegro.- sonrió Harry.-

- Creo que deben de ir a un hospital.- habló Draco acercándose a los tres

- Porque nos ayudaste.- preguntó Ron mirando desafiante a Draco

- No me caen bien, pero tampoco soy un desgraciado para dejarlos solos…y mucho menos a ti.- miró a Ginny

- Gracias.- logró pronunciar Ginny aún asustada

- No es nada….- mirando con sus gélidos ojos a Harry quien parecía que se quería desmayar…- acompáñenme, él necesita ayuda medica

- No queremos nada de ti.- añadió rápidamente Ron

- Yo tampoco.- contestó Draco.- pero…- sonriendo con sorna.- pero si tu amigo sigue así…no creo que sobreviva.- contestó exagerando

- Ron…por favor.- suplicó Ginny a su hermano

- Esta bien.- contestó finalmente sintiendo como Harry no tenía fuerzas para caminar

Ron ayudó a caminar a Harry hasta el auto de Draco…quien lo ayudó a entrar y sin más aceleró con los tres chicos rumbo al hospital…

- Hey…tú….- susurro Harry en medio camino a Draco

- Que quieres….- respondió de manera altanera el rubio

- Gracias…muchas gracias…

- Ja…

Fue lo único que atinó a decir Draco Malfoy antes de quedarse en silencio todo el trayecto hacia el hospital…

_**H&Hr**_

- RON!...

Cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba dormitando en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera del hospital…despertó sobresaltado al escuchar su nombre….

Abrió los ojos y vio que una melena castaña se ponía frente a él y lo sacudía…

- DONDE ESTÁ HARRY!.-

- Yo...este…

- DIME DONDE ESTÁ HARRY!...

- Pues ya estaba por salir…

Hermione al escuchar aquella voz volteo y vio que una enfermera ayudaba a Harry a caminar, quien llevaba varias vendas y varios golpes en el rostro…

- HARRY!...

Hermione Granger corrió hacia Harry y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas…

- Ron estás bien?.- preguntó Luna

Ron quien reaccionó luego de haber sido despertado intempestivamente…miró hacia su lado y vio a Luna Lovegood mirarlo preocupada…

- Si…mucho mejor…

- Harry…Ginny me llamó y me contó lo que había pasado…y….- llenándosele los ojos de lagrimas.- me asuste tanto…que paso?...

- Auch...- fue lo único que Harry pudo decir

- Lo siento!.- exclamó Hermione dándose cuenta que le estaba haciendo daño a Harry por abrazarlo de aquella manera…

- El jovencito se los puede explicar mañana…esta noche se quedará aquí en el hospital para mantenerlo en observación…

- Pensé que me dejaría ir.- contestó Harry

- No, solo te traje aquí para que tus amigos te vieran y que tu novia dejara de gritar de esa manera y viera que estas mejor.- sonrió la enfermera.- ahora si vamos a tú habitación

- Ella puede acompañarme?.- preguntó Harry viendo a Hermione

- Uhmm…si, si puede

- Gracias.-

Contestó Hermione siguiendo a la enfermera y a Harry…

- De verdad estás bien Ron?.- volvió a preguntar Luna

- Si Luna, a mi no me golpearon tanto como a Harry…eso es lo que me molesta…o debería de haber sido el que estuviera así no él…

- Ron…

- Es cierto…él es el príncipe…y yo…no pude defenderlo ni a él ni a mi hermana…

- Eran demasiados Ron.- contestó Ginny ingresando a la sala de espera.- y se ensañaron con Harry porque así son esos malhechores…

- Y tú Ginny estás bien?.- preguntó Luna abrazando a la pelirroja

- Si..yo estoy bien.-

- Y bueno ya que estás bien….- mirándola pensativa.- porque me llamaste del celular de Draco Malfoy?

- Eh?...como lo sabes?.- preguntó asombrada la pelirroja

- Porque como es uno de los chicos más guapos de la universidad es lógico que yo lo tenga registrado en mi celular….- mirándola ceñuda.- y ahora si contesta mi pregunta

- Pues….- sonriendo.- él nos ayudo

- No lo hizo!.- protestó Ron

- Si lo hizo Ronald…él nos ayudo y gracias a él pudimos traer al príncipe Harry inmediatamente al hospital

- Bueno…pero solo pasaba por casualidad…y se le dio por hacerse el valiente…

- Sea casualidad o no…nos ayudo y yo estoy muy agradecida con él!...entendido!...

- Serás tú porque yo…

Luna sonrió al ver venir una pelea entre los dos hermanos…se sentó a contemplarlos pelear…ya no era novedad para ella…siempre Ginny ganaba…

Mientras ellos peleaban no se percataron que cierto rubio sonreía escondido detrás de la puerta…ella estaba agradecida con él…ese era un buen punto a su favor, podría acercarse a ella…pero a la vez se extraño al escuchar lo que Ginny le dijo a Ron_**:" y gracias a él pudimos traer al príncipe Harry inmediatamente al hospital"**_….

Príncipe?...eso era extraño…y se podía ver que cuidaban bastante a ese tal Harry…ahí había gato encerrado y lo descubriría…aunque ahora estuviera más interesado en acercarse a cierta pelirroja…así que eso lo dejaría para después…

_**H&Hr**_

- Bien jovencito a descansar…no te vayas a mover mucho porque sino te va a doler…el calmante que te aplique te hará efecto dentro de unos minutos…buenas noches…

Hermione y Harry vieron a la enfermera salir de la habitación…ellos se quedaron callados hasta que Harry rompió el silencio…

- Hermione…lo siento…

- Porque dices eso?.- preguntó extrañada

- Porque arruine tu fiesta…tu deberías estar ahí celebrando tu cumpleaños…y por todo esto…

- No digas tonterías Harry.- tomándole una mano.- eres importante para mi y yo no podría celebrar nada si es que tú…- sonrojándose.- si es que tú no estas conmigo

- Hermione…acercarte un poco…por favor…

Hermione se acercó…

- Feliz Cumpleaños.- sonrió Harry

Y haciendo un esfuerzo logró incorporarse un poco y besó a la castaña…

- Gracias….- sonrió Hermione separándose…

Harry comenzó a sentir que poco a poco se quedaba dormido…

- Me quedaré contigo.- habló Hermione.- yo te cuidaré

- Si es así….- haciendo un poco de campo en su cama.- recuéstate aquí conmigo…

- Harry….- sonrojándose…

- Sabes fui un tonto al no saber que hacer cuando estaba cerca de ti…pero.- haciendo que Hermione se echara a su lado, quedando frente a frente y abrazándola.- pero ahora se que solo debo ser yo y hacer caso a lo que mis sentimientos y mi corazón me indican…

- Eres especial Harry.- acarició Hermione el rostro de Harry quien ya tenía los ojos cerrados.- te quiero…

- Yo también te quiero….- susurro Harry antes de quedarse profundamente dormido…

**Final del Capitulo**

**Hello!...aki Usagi reportándose con un nuevo capitulo…Vaya este capitulo si fue emocionante….bueno los dejo mejor que ustedes opinen, así que no se olviden de dejarme reviews… :P**

**Aa y para quienes creen que la pelea entre Draco y Harry se perdió por la "obra de valentía" del rubio…pues están equivocados…aún habrá pelea jiji…**

**En fin…Lily y James están vivos… prepárate Snape jiji….bueno ahora si los dejo…**

**Saluditos**

**Usagi Potter**


	12. Un Príncipe Celoso

**Capitulo 11: Un ****Príncipe Celoso**

En una gran casa ubicada en el centro residencial más lujoso de Nueva York, un muchacho de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises…miraba a través de su ventana como el sol de la tarde se iba escondiendo.

El aire que se filtraba por su ventana, movía sus rubios cabellos despeinándolo, pero a él no parecía importarle, es más llevaba en los labios una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y en sus manos varios papeles que se agitaban por el viento…

Uno de aquellos papeles se le escapo de las manos y el viento lo arrastró a la amplia habitación cayendo en la alfombra junto a muchos otros documentos y algunas fotos regadas por el suelo…

Draco Malfoy volteó y miró hacia el interior de su habitación…sonrió y mirando uno de los papeles que tenía en las manos dijo:

- Harry James Potter Evans….- sonriendo con un poco de malicia.- Príncipe de Inglaterra.

El rubio miró el documento en sus manos y ahí se encontraba impresa la foto de un muchacho de cabello azabache desordenado, con lentes redondos y detrás de ellos un par de ojos color esmeralda.

Debajo de la foto decía:

"_**Harry James Potter, Príncipes de Gales y Conde de Chester"**_

- Te tengo en mis manos.

**&&&&&& HHr&&&&&&&**

- Apúrate Harry que tengo hambre

- Si, si ya estoy acabando…solo falta esto.- añadió Harry acomodando la última mesa de la cafetería

Era Sábado al medio día…Harry ya había terminado su turno de trabajo y Ron lo esperaba para ir a buscar a Ginny ya que iban a ir comer juntos…

- Ahora si, vamos a buscar a Ginny.

Dicho esto Harry y Ron salieron de la cafetería y se encaminaron hacia el gran jardín de la universidad donde habían quedado de encontrarse con Ginny.

**&&&&&& ****D&G &&&&&&&**

- Que tengas un buen fin de semana Ginny, y muchas gracias por tus consejos

- Pierda cuidado Srta. Watson e igualmente que pase buen fin de semana

Ginebra vio como una de las alumnas de la universidad se marchaba dejándola sola en medio del patio de la universidad, en el punto exacto donde había quedado en encontrarse con su hermano y el príncipe Harry…

- Vaya no pensé encontrarme contigo el día de hoy

Ginny al escuchar aquella voz que arrastraba las palabras al hablar, volteó lentamente y se cruzó con unos impresionantes ojos grises mirándola no con desdén sino con al parecer alegría y también una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro…

- Bueno, no estaba enterada de que algún día teníamos que encontrarnos

Draco Malfoy sonrió ampliamente a la pelirroja que tenía frente a él...hacia varios días desde que no se cruzaba con ella, ya que después del asalto que sufrieron ella, su hermano y el recién descubierto príncipe, no supo nada de ella…

- Veo que ya no estás asustada como aquella vez…

- Tiene mucha razón.- contestó sinceramente Ginny.- es más no le he agradecido por habernos ayudado aquella vez

- No es necesario que lo hagas…además…Inglaterra me hubiese reprochado el no haber ayudado a su príncipe, y a dos nobles, ¿no lo crees?.- contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado

Ginny se quedó muda al escuchar lo que Draco le acababa de decir…escuchó a lo lejos como la voz de su hermano decía…

"_**Hey tú deja de molestar a mi hermana"**_

- Bueno creo que aquí vienen en su ayuda _**Lady**_ Ginebra…entiendo que no quieren que un plebeyo como yo la moleste o le dirija la palabra.- él se acercó hasta el oído de la pelirroja y le susurro.- los he pillado y ahora solo falta que todos lo sepan

Dicho esto ella sintió como él antes de alejarse le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue antes de que Harry y Ron llegaran…

- ¿Ginny estás bien?.- preguntó un agitado Ron quien había corrido para llegar hasta donde estaba su hermana

- Que te hizo Ginny, estás pálida.- Harry se acercó hasta ella.- ¿Que ocurre?

- Príncipe….- Ginny miró alarmada a Harry.- él lo sabe

- ¿Qué sabe Ginny?.- preguntó algo despistado Ron

- Que yo soy el príncipe.- contestó Harry y Ginny asintió

Ron abrió la boca bastante asombrado…

- Entonces…si él lo sabe, ya toda la gente lo va a saber.- logro decir después de unos minutos

- No, nadie más se va a enterar.- respondió Harry muy seguro

- ¿No?- preguntaron al unísono Ron y Ginny

- No, porque yo se lo voy a impedir….- sonriéndole a ambos.- hablaré con él, no creo que sea tan difícil convencerlo de que no diga nada, ¿o si?

**&&&&&& HHr&&&&&&&**

- Muchas gracias Rita, tu siempre tan amable…

Una muchacha de cabellos rubios algo desordenados salía con una gran sonrisa de una de las tiendas del centro comercial, a su lado una exhausta muchacha castaña llevaba en brazos varias bolsas…

- ¿Ya acabamos Luna?

- Hermione, por hoy si….- sonriéndole a su mejor amiga.- creo que me excedí un poquito con las compras verdad, tanto tú como yo estamos llenas de bolsas

- Solo un poquito…realmente yo no se como puedes comprarte tanta ropa, hay algunas que estoy segura que ni te las vas a poner, pero igual te las compras

- Eso no es cierto, siempre me pongo lo que compro aunque… poniéndome a pensar, hay un conjunto que aún tengo en mi armario y no he utilizado.- en pose pensativa.- y antes vi un par de zapatos que caerían muy bien….- sonriendo ampliamente.- Hermione!

- ¡Ni lo pienses!.- alzó la voz la castaña.- ¡yo estoy cansadísima Luna Lovegood y por hoy nos vamos a casa!

Dicho esto Hermione comenzó a caminar rápidamente con todas las bolsas que tenía en los brazos sin darse cuenta que podía resbalarse…

- Realmente Harry tiene suerte su futura reina sabe ahorrar mucho…Hermione espérame!.-gritó al no ver a la castaña que había caminado tan rápido perdiéndose entre la multitud

Hermione seguía caminando rápidamente cuando entonces…

- Hay!

Muchas bolsas cayeron al suelo y la dueña de estas también hubiese ido a parar al mismo, es más tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados esperando el frío golpe que se iba a dar llegando al suelo…pero tan solo escuchó el sonido de todas las bolsas y percibió un agradable olor…lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y lo primero que vio fue…

- Deberías de tener más cuidado, estabas a casi un paso de las escaleras y si yo no corría a cogerte te hubieses matado

Un par de ojos grises la miraban con un poco de altanería, pero a la vez de preocupación…

- Malfoy….- fue lo único que Hermione Granger pudo decir en ese momento

**&&&&&& HHr &&&&&&&**

- Hermione realmente caminas muy rápido….- susurraba Luna mirando a través de la multitud tratando de encontrar a su mejor amiga

- Luna!.- gritaron tres voces

Luna Lovegood volteó al reconocer aquellas voces que la llamaron y sonrió al ver a Harry, Ginny y en especial a Ron sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Chicos que alegría.- sonrió la rubia.- ¿que hacen por aquí?

- Bueno pues nosotros vinimos a almorzar y pues ahora estamos paseando.- contestó Ron sonriéndole ampliamente

- Por lo visto vino de compras Srta. Luna.- añadió Ginny

- Acertaste Ginny.- sonrió Luna

- Y como aquí mi querido hermano es tan amable de hecho cargará todas las bolsas que compraste

- Pues estás en lo cierto hermanita.- sonrió exageradamente a su hermana.- yo si soy un caballero por si lo has olvidado

- Gracias Ron.- contestó Luna entregándole todas sus bolsas de compras.- pero creo que la que realmente necesita ayuda es Hermione

- Ella está aquí.- mencionó Harry con una gran sonrisa

- Bueno en teoría si.- viendo la cara de no entender de Harry.- debería estar

- No entiendo, ¿como que debería?.- preguntó Harry curioso y un tanto ansioso por encontrarse con Hermione

- Bueno…lo que pasa es que ella estaba cansada y cuando lo sugerí ir a comprar un par de zapatos, pues se fue caminando rápidamente y la perdí de vista…quizás esté en la puerta del centro comercial…no lo sé

- Pues entonces que les parece si la vamos a buscar, si dijiste que ella necesitaba más ayuda.- viendo como Ron cargaba con dificultad las bolsas.- creo que debe de estar en apuros no creen.- añadió Harry encaminando la búsqueda de Hermione

Dicho esto los 4 se encaminaron en búsqueda de Hermione, quien en esos momentos no estaba tan lejos…

_**H**__**&Hr**_

- Vaya, pensé que al menos escucharía un "Gracias"…no un "Malfoy".- añadió Draco al escuchar a Hermione

- Eh…yo.- respirando aliviada por no haber caído al suelo y mucho menos rodado por las escaleras que estaban a menos de un paso como dijo Draco.- estoy asustada que quieres escuchar…

- Huy tranquila, tranquila…no te caíste, estás bien ok

Hermione al escuchar esas palabras de aquel chico que consideraba petulante, odioso, arrogante, etc, etc…se sorprendió, no solo porque no lo decía con malicia sino que trataba de calmarla y realmente lo estaba logrando…

- Gracias…- logró susurrar Hermione mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin percatarse en la posición que ambos se encontraban

- No fue nada Hermione.- sonrió Draco

Ambos se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro…pero una voz hizo que se dieran cuenta que la posición en la que se encontraban era algo "comprometedora"…

- Hermione?!.-

Exclamó Harry viendo como su novia estaba siendo tomada de la cintura por aquel chico que ella consideraba arrogante y al parecer no estaba molesta, es más ambos sonreían…

Harry sintió como una pequeña punzada de "algo desconocido" se incrustaba en su corazón…

- Harry.- contestó Hermione sintiendo las manos del rubio aún en su cintura, era así como la había sostenido para que ella no cayera por las escaleras, pero el detalle estaba que no se había separado y estaban demasiado juntos…

Ron y Ginny se miraron extrañados al ver las bolsas tiradas en el suelo…pero también se percataron que Harry estaba presionando los puños…signo de que estaba comenzando a enojarse…

- Hermione, ¿que paso?.- preguntó Luna acercándose hasta su amiga

- Bueno…verás….- comenzó a hablar Hermione.- yo estaba caminando tan rápido que no…

- Que no se percató que estaba caminado hacia la escalera, se resbaló y pues antes de que sucediera aquel accidente yo la tomé de la cintura y la ayudé.- respondió Draco

- Oh Hermione.- exclamó Luna abrazándola y haciendo que Draco la soltara.-eso te pasa por irte sin mí, casi te accidentas…

- Estoy bien Luna…gracias a Dios

- Gracias a Dios o ¿a este rubio oxigenado?.- añadió Ron quien se había acercado con Ginny

- Ron…

- Tú también me agradas sabes.- contestó con ironía Draco mirando a Ginny quien le sonrió

- Gracias por ayudar a Hermione.- agradeció la pelirroja

- Bueno creo que es hora de recoger todo esto.- añadió Luna.- Harry venía para ayudarte, no es cierto Harry?

Tanto Luna como los demás voltearon para ver hacia donde habían dejado a Harry, pero este ya no se encontraba…

- Se fue….- susurro Hermione

- Pues no es muy caballero de su parte, a pesar de sus títulos verdad?.- añadió con sorna Draco

Luna miró a Draco y luego a Ginny y a Ron quienes con la mirada le dieron a entender que él ya sabía lo de Harry…

Hermione no tomó atención a lo que Draco había dicho, es más se había puesto a recoger todo…

- ¿Entendiste otra cosa verdad Harry?.- susurro la castaña

**&&&&&& L&J**** &&&&&&&**

- Y desde ahora Lily Potter será Enma Stevenson profesora de Música y tú James Potter serás Richard Stevenson profesor de Literatura, ambos profesores de la gran universidad donde su hijo y ahijado mío está trabajando

Tres personas se encontraban alojados en un departamento ubicado en el centro de la ciudad de Nueva York, todas sus maletas estaban en el pasillo y ellos estaban sentados en la sala…

- Realmente crees Sirius que este plan vaya a funcionar?.- preguntó James viendo como su esposa tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana de aquel apartamento que en ese momento reflejaba el atardecer de aquel día…

- Por supuesto que sí James, este plan no solo va a servir para poder defender a Harry de Snape cuando este llegue aquí a querer llevárselo, sino que ambos van a poder estar cerca de su hijo por todo este tiempo, convivir y más que todo ganarse su confianza, para que cuando llegue el día de decirle la verdad de quienes son realmente él no salga huyendo y logren explicarle el motivo por el cuál tuvieron que dejarlo solo todos estos años…

- No lo dejamos solo porque quisimos.- refutó James

- Lo se James, perdón creo que exprese mal lo que quise decirles…me refería…

- Déjalo así Sirius….- habló Lily poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta la ventana.- es bastante cierto lo que dices, sean las razones que hubiéramos tenido, lo dejamos solo….- quebrándosele la voz.- solo…

- Lily….- James corrió hasta donde estaba su esposa y la abrazó por la espalda.- no llores por favor

Sirius vio como sus dos amigos se abrazaban…sabía todo lo que habían sufrido al tener que separarse de su hijo, había sido necesario que hicieran eso, pero a la vez sabía que era lo más doloroso que ellos habían tenido que hacer para poder preservar la vida de su hijo…

Vio como James acariciaba el cabello de su esposa y le susurraba al oído a su esposa tratando de darle un poco de consuelo…supo que era el momento de retirarse a su propio apartamento el cuál compartiría por un tiempo con Remus Lupin, quien en ese momento se estaba encargando de hacer todos los trámites para que los nuevos profesores Stevenson ingresaran a enseñar a la universidad el día Lunes…

Cerró la puerta lentamente…y se prometió a él mismo que Lily y James no volverían a llorar, que estarían junto a su hijo cueste lo que cueste…

**Londres – Palacio de Buckingham**

Una mujer estaba ordenando una amplia habitación, que desde había varios meses no había sido habitada…se sentó en la gran cama al ver que ya no había nada que ordenar…es más desde que el príncipe se marchó no había nada que ordenar…

Tomó un portarretrato de la mesa de noche que había junto a la gran cama y en ella sonreía un niño pequeño de cabello azabache desordenado y junto a él una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas brillaban de alegría…a su lado un muchacho que era el padre de aquel chiquillo sonriente de la foto que era una copia fiel…guapo, travieso y con una sonrisa gentil…James Potter, Lily Potter y su hijo Harry James Potter eran felices aquel día que ella tomó aquella foto…

Una lágrima solitaria bajó por el rostro cansado de Minerva McGonagall al apreciar con lágrimas en los ojos aquella foto…

- Todo era felicidad cuando ellos estaban vivos…

Desde que el príncipe Harry se fue ella se sintió tan sola, pero a la vez una gran preocupación crecía en su corazón…no sabía donde estaba…y Snape lo buscaba, pero ella veía en los ojos de este que no lo buscaba con preocupación, lo buscaba como si su mina de oro se le escapara de las manos…

Algo en su corazón le decía desde siempre que él tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de los reyes de Inglaterra, pero no tenía pruebas…por ello prefería que Harry no apareciera para que ese "gusano" como ella le llamaba en sus pensamientos no le hiciera nada…así ella se muriera de tristeza al no ver más a su pequeño Harry como lo llamaba en secreto cuando velaba su sueño…

- Corre lejos Harry.- susurro Minerva.- no dejes que él te alcance

**&&&&&& HHr &&&&&&&**

- Es horrible sentir eso que llaman celos.- susurro Harry apoyado en un mirador que permitía ver la amplitud del mar de Manhattan

El cabello azabache de Harry se agitaba por el viento de la noche…hacia un poco de frío y las personas que se encontraban ahí comenzaban a marcharse, algunas parejas se quedaban para apreciar la hermosa luna que había salido…

- _¿Porque no me quede a escuchar lo que había pasado?.-_se preguntó mentalmente Harry.-_fue tan extraño ver a Hermione en brazos de aquel muchacho…la quiero mucho y no me gusta saber que otra persona la abrace, se que puede sonar muy posesivo…pero sentí mucha rabia al verla en sus brazos y todavía sonreírle…aparte si quiero que ella se quede a mi lado debo de decirle la verdad…debo decirle que soy el príncipe de Inglaterra…que soy Harry James Potter Evans y no Harry Evans…debo decirle que por más que quieran que me case con la condesa de Liverpool, no lo haré; que yo a la que quiero a mi lado es a ella…pero tengo miedo…tengo miedo que al decirle la verdad no me quiera a su lado…además poco a poco muchas personas se están enterando de quien soy y no podré hacerlas callar a todas…Hermione…que puedo hacer para no perderte…_

- Al fin te encuentro

Harry escuchó la voz de Hermione que lo sacó de sus pensamientos…la miró por un momento y no supo porque volvió a mirar hacia el mar en lugar de abrazarla como lo quería hacer en esos momentos…

- Hace bastante frío aquí.- continuó Hermione situándose al lado de Harry quien solo afirmó con la cabeza…

_- Pero que demonios me pasa.-_pensaba Harry.-_otra vez esta sensación de celos hacen que no le hable a Hermione…_

- Sabes…respecto a lo que ocurrió en la tarde en el centro comercial.- continuó Hermione.- no es lo que pareció…verás…

- No quiero escuchar que pasó Hermione

Las palabras de Harry en ese momento sonaron muy duras que sorprendieron a Hermione, él nunca le había hablado así…

- Pero es necesario.- refutó Hermione.-

- Para mi no.- Harry dejó de apoyarse en la baranda y se irguió aún mirando al mar….-no necesito que me digas que sucedió en el centro comercial…para mi no es necesario Hermione…

Para Hermione sus palabras sonaban como cuchillas que atravesaban lentamente su corazón…sus palabras sonaban duras y no la miraba a los ojos…

- Que tratas de decirme….-susurro Hermione evitando que su voz se quebrara

**&&&& J&L**** &&&&**

- Esta ciudad es diferente a Londres.- comentó James abrazando a Lily por la cintura

- Si, es bastante diferente…pero.- sonriéndole a su esposo.- me gusta…aquí nadie nos mira como lo hacían allí, aquí somos dos extraños caminando en una noche tan bonita como esta…

- Es porque aquí nadie sabe quienes somos, además mi hermosa pelirroja ahora es rubia.- sonrió James

- Y tú ahora eres castaño.- sonrió Lily

- Te ves tan distinta Lily….- viendo como la sonrisa de ella se borraba.- pero eso no quiere decir que dejes de ser la mujer más hermosa que yo haya visto y la cuál tengo el privilegio de amar

- James.- Lily abrazó al ahora castaño.- te amo

- Yo también te amo…

Ellos se abrazaron…pero el corazón de Lily se aceleró al dirigir su mirada hacía el mirador que era el lugar donde ellos habían parado para conversar…

- James….-susurro Lily con la voz quebrada

- ¿Que pasa Lily?.- preguntó asustado James.- ¿te duele algo?

James vio como de los ojos de su esposa bajaban muchas lágrimas y al seguir la mirada de ella…vio reflejado por la luz de la luna aquel muchacho de cabello azabache, lentes redondos voltear a mirar con una sonrisa a aquella muchacha castaña que parecía estar a punto de llorar…

- James…es Harry…es nuestro Harry.- logró articular Lily Potter sintiendo como James la sostenían fuertemente para que no se desvaneciera

**&&&&&& HHr &&&&&&&**

- Quiero decir que no hay problema Hermione.- volteó con una sonrisa Harry.- no importa, tal vez yo pude sentir aquello que llaman celos en ese momento al verte en brazos de aquel muchacho, pero es más grande lo que siento por ti lo cuál hace que aquello pierda relevancia…yo te quiero Hermione, eso es lo único que verdaderamente me importa

Hermione al escuchar las palabras de Harry sintió como el nudo que tenía en la garganta se desvanecía y lo único que hizo en ese momento fue sonreír…

- Harry, sabías que eres un tonto?.- fue lo primero que le dijo

- ¿Tonto?.- preguntó.- ¿por qué?

- Estaba a punto de llorar porque creí que tú me dirías que terminábamos porque dejé que Malfoy me abrazara, bueno lo hizo porque casi me caigo, pero igual hiciste que sintiera un nudo en la garganta…y yo

Ella no pudo continuar porque sintió como los labios de Harry capturaban los suyos en un corto pero a la vez tierno beso…

- Lo siento.- sonrió malicioso.- pero no fue mi intención…solo que mis celos hicieron eso…

- Entonces.- escudriñándolo con la mirada.- porque sonríes malicioso sino fue tú intención

- Porque…te voy a compensar dándote un millón de cosquillas en lugar de que llores de tristeza, lloraras de la risa…

- Oh no….- Hermione retrocedió.- tú no harás eso ¿verdad?.- preguntó con voz inocente

- Corré si no quieres que te de las cosquillas.- sonriendo ampliamente.- aunque igual te voy a alcanzar

- Sabes que te detesto Harry!.- le dijo Hermione antes de salir corriendo

- Pero también me quieres!.- gritó Harry saliendo tras ella, pasando cerca de sus padres sin darse cuenta

Las risas de ambos las escucharon Lily y James quienes vieron a su hijo correr y reír de alegría…

- Mi bebé…- sonrió Lily pero a la vez llorando de felicidad por haberlo visto

- La alcanzó.- fue lo único que pudo decir James sonriendo y también con lagrimas en los ojos

Y era cierto en esos momentos Hermione Granger reía sin parar porque Harry estaba haciéndole cosquillas…en un momento él paró y besó a la castaña bajo la hermosa luz de la luna que había en esos momentos, sin siquiera saber que sus padres estaban tan cerca de él, con la esperanza de muy pronto ser ellos participes de su alegría…

**Fin del Capitulo**


	13. No subestimes a un príncipe

**Capitulo 12: No subestimes a un príncipe**

- Nunca, en toda mi vida me había quedado dormido.- respirando con dificultad.- el Sr. Jacskon me va a matar

Harry Potter corría por una gran avenida que era un atajo para llegar más rápido a la universidad, faltaban 5 minutos para las 8:00 am y se suponía que el día de hoy era su turno de abrir la cafetería, pero justo esa mañana se había quedado dormido…

- Eso me pasa por quedarme hasta tarde viendo películas.- sonriendo ampliamente.- si tan solo hubiera seguido el consejo de Hermione.- cambiando su sonrisa por un semblante de miedo.- cuando se entere de que llegue tarde al trabajo….- corriendo más rápido.- mejor me apresuro, no debo llegar tarde sino Hermione me mata!

Harry seguía corriendo y al cruzar por fin la pista que lo separaba de la imponente universidad…

Todo paso tan rápido, solo sintió que su parte trasera le dolía por haber caído sentado y al mirar hacia arriba vio el impactante auto deportivo negro estacionado a la fuerza a un palmo de su rostro.

- Eres idiota o que!

Escuchó que le gritaban…aunque aún le dolía el trasero se puso de pie y al levantar la mirada…

- Pero vaya que sorpresa!.- exclamó aquel muchacho.- si es nada menos que.- haciendo una reverencia exagerada.- el _**principito **_

- Malfoy.- contestó Harry al ver que frente a él se encontraba nada más y nada menos Draco Malfoy, había sido una imprudencia de su parte el cruzar la calle sin mirar si algún auto venía, pero "grande" era su suerte porque la persona que casi lo atropella era precisamente él

- Te diría que para ti soy el Sr. Draco Malfoy, pero vaya ahora no puedo hacerlo ya que….- haciendo nuevamente la reverencia y sonriendo con sorna.- frente a mi tengo a nada más y nada menos que al príncipe de Inglaterra, Harry James Potter Evans, futuro rey de Gran Bretaña

- No se de que hablas.- contestó Harry haciéndose el desentendido.- yo soy Harry Evans.- cruzándose de brazos.- un simple mesero de la cafetería de esta universidad y….- abriendo ampliamente los ojos.- de donde sacaste eso.- exclamó Harry

- Vaya así que nuestro simple "mesero" se asombra al ver esta foto.- agitando la foto donde Harry se encontraba vestido con las prendas del príncipe de Inglaterra y sentado en el trono del Palacio de Buckingham.- vamos Potter no mientas más y acepta que eres el príncipe, así como está foto tengo muchas otras cosas para demostrar que eres tú

- Y si acepto que si soy ese príncipe.- escudriñándolo con la mirada.- ¿que ganas tú?

Los ojos de Draco Malfoy brillaron de una manera extraña, guardó la foto en su chaqueta y camino hacia su auto.

La mirada esmeralda de Harry lo siguió y vio como el rubio suspiro y lo miro una vez más pero sus ojos no demostraban malicia, en realidad no podía descifrar aquellos enigmáticos ojos grises…

- Ese es mi secreto.- subiendo a su auto.- ahora quítate Potter que ya es tarde y tengo clases.- avanzando con su auto.- espero que esta foto no se caiga de "casualidad" en el bolso de _**Mione, **_bye

Harry se quedó de una pieza al escuchar lo que Draco le dijo, como se atrevía a amenazarlo y sobretodo como se atrevía a llamar a su **Hermione…**_**Mione!!!**_

El muchacho de los ojos esmeraldas estaba sintiendo que dentro de él aquello que se llamaba celos crecía más y más…pero reaccionó al recordar las palabras de aquel rubio _**"Ahora quítate Potter que ya es tarde…"**_

- ¡Ah!.- exclamó.- ¡son las 8:05 de la mañana, realmente el Sr. Jacskon me va a matar!

Dicho esto Harry Potter corrió hacia la cafetería de la universidad, donde el Sr. Jacskon lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y muy serio, pero a la vez algo divertido, aquel muchacho le agradaba mucho ya que era muy responsable, pero daba por hecho que en esos momentos estaría bastante nervioso para darle una excusa lo suficientemente valida para subsanar su impuntualidad, sus otros chicos siempre llegaban tarde eso ya no era una novedad, pero se divertiría un momento con Harry viendo su cara de angustia y luego le diría que no había problema…

**&&&&& &&&&& HP &&&&& &&&&&**

- ¡Hay Hermione creo que me he enamorado!.- exclamó Luna Lovegood ilusionada, ganándose la mirada de extrañeza de su mejor amiga Hermione Granger

- ¿De quien Luna?.- preguntó Hermione

- De quien más…de aquel ángel bajado del cielo.- sonriendo embobada.- de aquel ángel de la literatura…de aquel…

- Luna.- la castaña la miro con escepticismo

- Hermione.- contestó la rubia con añoranza en los ojos

- Es un profesor

- Y eso que tiene que ver.- fingiendo angustia.- se que nuestro amor será prohibido porque es un hombre mayor, pero…

- Luna.- tomando a su amiga de los hombros.- El profesor es casado, su esposa es precisamente la profesora que en estos momentos va a ingresar a darnos clases de música

- Supongo que la esposa del profesor Richard Stevenson debe ser una mujer horrible.- sonriendo embobada nuevamente.- por eso yo Luna Lovegood luchará por su salvarlo del infierno que debe de vivir junto a esa bruja y…

- Ya deja de decir tonterías Luna.- sonriendo hacia algún punto que Luna no veía.- además…mira quien es aquella mujer "horrible" de la que hablas

Dicho esto Luna miro hacia donde Hermione lo hacia y abrió los ojos impresionadas al ver a la mujer que ingresaba al salón de música…

- Es hermosa.- susurro uno de sus compañeros de clases

- Muy buenos días jovencitos.- acomodándose los lentes que tenía.- mi nombre es Emma Stevenson y seré su profesora del taller de música, espero que nos llevemos muy bien

Dicho esto aquella profesora de cabello rubio y ojos azules cubiertos por unos lentes, les sonrió tiernamente a todos, los pocos chicos que se habían inscrito en el taller de música de la universidad, sonrieron embobados…

- ¿Y ahora que dices Luna?.- consultó Hermione viendo como Luna miraba con admiración a su profesora

- Dejaré que ella sea la dueña del corazón del profesor Richard, con la condición de que me enseñe a ser como ella.- dijo esto Luna alzando la mano.- profesora!.- exclamó la rubia

- Hay Luna.- sonrió apenada Hermione

**&&&&& &&&&& HP &&&&& &&&&&**

- Y ese es el ensayo que deben de presentarme para la próxima clase.- ´

Sonrió con amabilidad a una de sus alumnas que lo había interceptado en su lucha por ir a la cafetería, la cuál desde hace varios minutos había sido infructuosa, había quedado en encontrarse con su esposa a la hora del almuerzo, pero desde que salió de su último salón de clases, cada paso que daba era detenido por un grupo de chicas que le preguntaban cosas de literatura, algunas preguntas eran obvias, pero él como buen caballero que era les respondía con amabilidad, por algo había sido educado muy bien por su padre para ser el rey de Inglaterra…aunque para su país el estuviera muerto, sus modales y su linaje aún estaban presentes en James Potter que en esos momentos era Richard Stevenson, profesor de Literatura.

- Muchas Gracias profesor Stevenson.- respondió su alumna dándole en una descuido un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo de manera boba junto a sus amigas, quienes junto a aquella muchacha salieron corriendo en dirección opuesta

- Puedo percibir que por lo visto aun tienes tu encanto de juventud.-

- Pero desde mi juventud mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti Lily.- sonrió James a aquella mujer rubia que le sonreía en la puerta de la cafetería

- Emma, soy Emma no lo olvides, Richard.- añadió Lily a James

- Está bien.- ofreciéndole su brazo.- ¿lista?

- Eso espero.- sonrió con nerviosismo Lily

**&&&&& &&&&& HHr &&&&& &&&&&**

- ¡Dios Hermione, mira esa elegancia con la que caminan!.- exclamó Luna

Hermione y Luna se encontraban sentadas en la barra de la cafetería mirando como Lily en ese momento Emma y James siendo Richard en ese instante ingresaban a la cafetería y buscaban una mesa vacía.

- Bien hermosas señoritas aquí les traigo sus respectivas malteadas.- sonrió Harry colocando dos vasos con malteadas de chocolate

- Gracias.- le sonrió tiernamente Hermione

- No es nada.- respondió Harry, pero algo llamó su atención.- porque Luna no nos presta atención Hermione?

- Bueno.- sonriendo divertida.- es que su sueño de ver a la pareja perfecta se le ha hecho realidad, es más alucina que son de la realeza

- ¿De la realeza?.- preguntó confundido Harry

- Si, bueno creo que exagera, nuestros nuevos profesores son bastante elegantes pero también muy amables…son ellos míralos tú

Harry dirigió la mirada hacia donde Hermione le indicó y pudo ver a aquella pareja, la mujer tomaba del brazo a aquel señor, aquella elegancia al caminar, hizo que a su mente regresara una imagen que siempre guardaba…

**&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&**

- Tío Sirius yo quiero ver a mi papá y a mi mamá.- hablo haciendo un puchero un pequeño niño sentado en la inmensa mesa del comedor del palacio

- Pequeño Harry ellos están por llegar no te desesperes

- Es que yo quiero verlos y almorzar junto a ellos

- Pues no desesperes Harry, es más aquí vienen.- contestó Remus Lupin

Harry miró hacia la inmensa puerta que se abría de par en par y por ella pasaban su madre que iba tomaba del brazo de su padre y ambos lo miraban y le sonreían con amor acercándose lentamente a él caminando con elegancia.

- Mamá, Papá!

**&&&&&&& ****Fin del Flash Back &&&&&&&**

- Harry…hey Harry.- exclamó Hermione tomando de la mano al muchacho que miraba con añoranza y tristeza aquella escena

- Eh….- respondió Harry sintiendo la cálida mano de su novia sobre la suya

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- preguntó Hermione preocupada por la expresión de inmensa tristeza que Harry tenía en sus ojos

Harry antes de volver a mirar a Hermione, cerró los ojos y recuperó la alegría en ellos, para no preocuparla.

- Muy bien Hermione.- tomando una libreta de apuntes.- es más ahora mismo voy a tomar la orden de aquellos profesores.- robándole un beso fugaz.- nos vemos luego

- Ok.- ella vio como Harry se acercaba a sus profesores.- Hey Luna

Ella llamó a su amiga pero Luna no contestaba…

- ¡Luna!

- Si.- contestó con ensoñación la rubia

- Puedes tomarte tu malteada y dejar de mirar asi a nuestros dos profesores, no son monos de exhibición para que te les quedes viendo, eso es de mala educación

- No me importa.- suspirando.- espero algún día poder llegar a ser tan elegante como ellos

Hermione tan solo suspiró resignada, Luna aún creía en cuentos de hadas, menos mal ella pisaba tierra y sabía que sus sueños de niña de ser una princesa jamás se cumpliría…

**&&&&& &&&&& JLH &&&&& &&&&&**

- ¿James lo ves?.- preguntó en un susurro Lily sentándose por fin en un lugar libre que un grupo de muchachos les cedió

- Amor cálmate, Remus nos dijo que estaba trabajando en esta universidad como mesero pero no sabemos si trabaja todos los días

- Tienes razón.- contestó con semblante triste.- solo quisiera verlo

- Ambos queremos eso.- sonriéndole con amor.- pronto lo haremos, si no es hoy será mañana

- Uhu.- contestó Lily tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que urgían salir de sus ojos

James y Lily estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que no se percataron que aquel muchacho al que buscaban estaba frente a ellos y se percató que aquella hermosa mujer le brillaban los ojos signo de que quería llorar…

- Ehmm…disculpe la intromisión pero… ¿se encuentra bien?

Ambos levantaron la mirada y se cruzaron con dos orbes esmeradas mirarlos con preocupación, especialmente a la mujer…

- Si se siente mal puedo traerle un vaso con agua.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Lily logró articular…

- Harry.- con la voz quebrada ya reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar

- Si.- sonriendo ampliamente y señalando su solapera que tenía su nombre.- ese es mi nombre

Harry iba a mencionar algo más pero un grito exasperado lo distrajo…

- Vamos Malfoy enséñame esa foto!.- exclamó exasperada Hermione

- Quedamos en que me dirías por mi nombre _**Mione**_.- sonrió Draco

- Y quedamos en que tú no me dirías Mione, mi nombre es Hermione y te exijo que me enseñes esa foto ahora mismo!.- exigió nuevamente Hermione

- Pues si me alcanzas.- comenzando a correr.- te la doy

- ¡Hug!...!ven aquí Draco Malfoy!.- gritó la castaña saliendo tras el rubio quien antes de salir miró a Harry de soslayo y sonrió con sorna

- Oh no….- susurro asustado Harry

- ¡Harry!.- exclamó Luna acercándose a él.- él dijo que tenía una foto tuya y que era importante que ella la viera

- No puede ser…

- Ve tras ellos Harry, no permitas que ese rubio oxigenado haga esa crueldad contigo.- agregó Luna quitándole la libreta de las manos

- Pero….- él volteó a ver a la profesora que aún parecía estar mal

- No te preocupes.- habló el profesor de literatura.- mi esposa se encuentra bien, solo le recordaste a alguien muy querido, por el color tu cabello.- sonriéndole.- ve tras ellos

- Ehmm…si.- quitándose el delantal y dándoselo a Luna.- avísale a Ron por favor

Dicho esto Harry saló corriendo de la cafetería ganándose miradas curiosas de los estudiantes que sin tener algo mas interesante que hacer comenzaron a ponerse de pie y seguirlos…

**&&&&& &&&&& HP &&&&& &&&&&**

- Hug!...donde te has metido Malfoy!.- exclamó Hermione llegando al amplio patio de la universidad

Hermione comenzó a caminar buscándolo y no se percató que el rubio se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas de uno de los árboles.

- Ella no te habrá visto, pero yo si

- Era a ti a quien esperaba principito

Draco Malfoy sonrió, saltó de aquel árbol y se colocó frente a Harry quien tenía una mirada indescriptible

- ¿Estás asustado principito?.- se rió Draco.- acaso tiene miedo que tú damisela tenga una foto de su príncipe.- fingiendo asombro.- o es que acaso ella no sabe que eres Harry Potter el príncipe de Inglaterra

- Que pretendes con esto Malfoy.- preguntó Harry

- ¿Que pretendo?.- preguntó con sorna.- eso es lo mismo que te pregunto yo a ti, que pretendes tú

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, no tienes el derecho de…

- De arruinar tus planes de conquistador Potter!.- exclamó el rubio.- supongo que has venido aquí para burlarte de cualquier chica que te guste y luego largarte a tu país y casarte con aquella condesa verdad

- Como lo….- trató de hablar Harry

-¿Como lo sé?.- sonriendo.- por algo mi padre no es el hombre más rico de este país principito…ja creías que tu mentira no iba hacer descubierta por nadie.- dejando de sonreír.- ¡ya déjate de tonterías y dile de una buena vez la verdad, dile quien eres!

- Eso tú no lo decides.- contestó estirando una mano.- dame esa foto, y te explicaré aunque no lo merezca el porque estoy aquí y la razón por la cuál aún no le digo a ella la verdad

- Ja!...y tu crees que te voy a creer.- mirando hacia otro lado.- es más creo que yo se lo diré, pensé que yo era la persona más ruin de este planeta, pero veo que tú me has quitado el puesto principito.- gritando.- ¡Hey Hermione aquí tienes la foto!

Harry miró hacia donde Draco lo hacia y vio a Hermione sonreírle y comenzar a caminar hacia ellos, también vio que había mucho más gente de lo acostumbrado en el patio de la universidad

- No te atrevas.- miró muy serio al rubio

- Vaya tienes miedo.- guardando la foto en su chaqueta y acercándose a Harry.- quítamela

- Dámela

- Ya te lo dije principito.- dándole un empujón.- quítamela si puedes

- ¿Harry, Draco que pasa?!.- preguntó Hermione acercándose cada vez más

Harry escuchaba los murmullos de la gente que decían: _**Se van a pelear venga, Draco Malfoy con el muchacho de la cafetería se van a pelear**_

- Nadie aquí se va a pelear.- dijo Harry sin quitarle la mirada a Draco

- Vaya que además de mentiroso también eres un gallina principito.- añadió Draco empujándolo nuevamente.- vamos trata de quitármela

- No me empujes.- contestó Harry presionando los puños signo de que se estaba molestando

- Bueno por lo visto ella se enterará….- empujándolo con más fuerza.- que pena Potter

Draco Malfoy sintió como caía sentado en el frío pasto, al levantar la mirada se cruzó con dos orbes esmeraldas mirarlo con decisión, el sabía que lo estaba desafiando y le daría el gusto

- Así que el principito quiere pelea.- levantándose y acercándose a Harry.- pues eso tendrás

Hermione vio como el puño de Draco Malfoy impactaba en el rostro de Harry haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, quiso acercarse hasta ellos para evitar que su novio reaccionara ante aquello pero varios alumnos los rodearon impidiendole el paso.

Sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y se dio cuenta que era Luna que venía acompañada de Ginny y Ron que miraban preocupados aquel circulo donde todos gritaban con euforia

- Harry….- fue lo único que susurro la castaña

Y así los cuatro empezaron a hacerse paso entre la multitud de estudiantes que en lugar de separarlos los alentaban más…

- Vamos principito pegas como una niña.- se burló el rubio escupiendo sangre

- Dame esa foto, ¡no tienes derecho a enseñársela!.- gritó Harry limpiándose la sangre del labio

- Esto ya no es por la foto idiota.- golpeándolo en el estomago.- es por el honor

Luna logró hacerse paso y lo que vio la dejó asombrada.

Draco y Harry se encontraban en el suelo dándose golpes como si en eso se les fuera la vida…ambos estaban ensangrentados y sucios

- ¡Ron apresúrate, tienes que separarlos! .- gritó Luna viendo la cabellera roja de Ron aún tratando de acercarse

La rubia vio como Draco se puso de pie y lo mismo hizo con Harry que parecía estaba bastante cansado…

- No sirves para esto principito.- sonrió con satisfacción

Dicho esto Draco Malfoy golpeó a Harry en el estomago haciendo que este se doblara perdiendo el aire…

- ¡Harry!.- gritó Hermione logrando por pasar entre toda la multitud

Ella estaba por acercarse cuando se percato que Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió de una manera extraña.

- Aquí está tu fiel caballero _**Mione**_.- dijo Malfoy sosteniendo a Harry aún

No supo como pero un dolor agudo y que le quitaba el aire hizo que se quedara paralizado…sus ojos grises se abrieron de asombro y lo que escucho en susurro antes de caer al suelo lo dejo de una pieza

- Nunca subestimes a un príncipe, Malfoy

Draco Malfoy cayó al suelo sintiendo que el aire le faltaba por aquel golpe que recibió en el estomago, vio como aquel muchacho caía de rodillas tratando de respirar al igual que él…y sonrió

- Harry!.- exclamó Hermione acercándose a él al igual que sus amigos

La multitud comenzó a dispersarse sonriendo eufóricos por lo que presenciaron…

- Harry como es posible que te hayas dejado llevar por las tontería de Malfoy, si tu sabes que…

Harry escuchaba la voz de Hermione a lo lejos, sabía que le estaba llamando la atención, logró escuchar a Ron decirle que había estado genial y nuevamente el grito de su novia, pero algo llamo su atención…

Ginny su pequeña hermanita se encontraba al lado de Draco Malfoy que había logrado sentarse y ella le ofrecía un pañuelo para que se limpiara la sangre, al ver la expresión del rostro de la pelirroja supo que indirectamente le estaba llamando la atención…

Y sonrió, bueno trato de hacerlo ya que el labio partido que llevaba en ese momento no se lo permitía y por fin tuvo respuesta aquella pregunta que le hizo al rubio horas antes…

_- Y si acepto que si soy ese príncipe.- escudriñándolo con la mirada.- ¿que ganas tú?_

_- Ese es mi secreto._

Le había contestado Draco, y ahora sabía aquel secreto…

Vio como la mirada gris de aquel muchacho que siempre era fría y calculadora al mirar a Ginevra se volvía calida…y volvió a sonreír

- Harry me estas escuchando!

- Eh….- sus orbes esmeraldas se enfocaron en la mirada seria de su novia quien reclamaba su atención

- Todo por esta estúpida foto?.- dijo Hermione extendidote una foto

- ¿Que?

Fue lo único que Harry Potter pudo articular en ese momento al ver aquella foto que Hermione le extendía…en ella se podía ver a Harry al parecer bailando mientras limpiaba las mesas de la cafetería…

Levantó la mirada confundido y se cruzó con la mirada gris de Malfoy quien sonrió con burla ante la cara de asombro de Harry.

Realmente estaba confundido, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que había encontrado de la manera más extraña a un amigo.

**Fin del Capitulo**


	14. Sesenta días

Capitulo 13:

**Capitulo 13: Sesenta días**

_** En el Castillo de Liverpool **_

Es una verdadera lástima que el prometido de su hija, el honorable príncipe Harry haya tenido que viajar y no se encuentre en este día tan especial Condesa.

- Mi hija comprende que su prometido es una persona muy ocupada y habrá ocasiones como esta, que no podrá estar presente, el próximo año que sea el cumpleaños número 19 de Cho sacando cálculos ellos ya serán esposos y además mi hija ya no será solo la _**Condesa de Liverpool**_ sino será la reina de Inglaterra.

- Y estoy muy seguro que será una hermosa e inteligente Reina.

- Lord Snape que gusto el tenerlo aquí.

- _**Condesa Chang, Duquesa Lorean.-**_ haciendo una reverencia.- es un honor para mi el asistir al cumpleaños numero 18 de nuestra futura reina.

- Déjeme llamar a mi hija, se alegrará mucho al saber que su futuro esposo envió a su tutor para desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

- Si sería tan amable Condesa, yo la espero aquí junto a la grata compañía de la Duquesa Lorean.

- Lord Snape, el Príncipe Harry ya lleva 10 meses sin ser visto en ninguna reunión de la realeza, y si mi memoria no me falla dentro de 2 meses será el cumpleaños número 17 del príncipe y la boda real se llevará acabo una semana después de su onomástico, y para serle sincera está seguro ¿que el Príncipe se encuentra de viaje?

- Mi honorable Duquesa.- bebiendo un sorbo de su copa con vino.- lamento decirle que su pregunta está fuera de lugar, y además está poniendo en duda la veracidad de mis palabras.- terminando su copa.- me aseguraré que usted no sea invitada a la boda real que se llevará acabo dentro de dos meses.- mirándola con desprecio.- si me disculpa debo de ir a saludar a nuestra futura Reina.

- Pero…

Lord Snape se fue de aquel lugar dejando a la Duquesa Lorean con la boca abierta y a punto de darle un ataque nervioso al saber que no sería invitada a la boda real, todo por abrir su bocota y dejarse llevar por los rumores que corrían entre los nobles, de que el príncipe Harry no estaba de viaje sino que se había ido dejando el reino para siempre.

_**En los jardines del castillo….**_

- Pensé que no vendrías.

- Y fue una de las alternativas que tenía para escoger, la otra era el venir aquí y saber de que necesitas hablar conmigo, recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos me pediste, es más no me pediste me ordenaste que me largara de tú vida, así que dígame futura reina en que puedo ayudarle.

- Cedric no me llames así.

- OH sí lo siento Condesa Cho, debo tratarla con respeto, es eso lo que me ordenaste también.

- Conde Diggory podría dejar de decir tonterías y escuchar lo que tengo que decirle, por favor.

- Está bien, está bien, la escuchó _**mi Lady.**_

Cho Chang miró a aquel muchacho de cabellos dorados y ojos marrones, que tenía la mirada centrada en el agua que corría libre en la pileta.

Estaba vestido de gala, también había sido invitado a su cumpleaños, seguramente sus padres debían estar en esos momentos conversando y divirtiéndose junto a su madre y su padre, ellos eran muy buenos amigos por lo cuál ella conocía a Cedric desde que tenía uso de razón.

Todas las ocasiones especiales las había pasado junto a él, quien siempre le regalaba una sonrisa, siempre fue su mejor amigo, hasta aquel día en que aquel hombre llegó al castillo y conversó con sus padres, informándoles que ella debía ser la futura reina y debían empezar a formarla para aquello.

Sus padres no le preguntaron, simplemente aceptaron que ella fuera la futura reina, la futura esposa del príncipe Harry, aquel desconocido príncipe.

Sus padres no se tomaron la molestia de saber porque ella dijo que _**No**_ desde un principio, ni siquiera la escucharon llorar y gritar que ella no se podía casar con aquel príncipe porque ella quería a otra persona.

Jamás la escucharon…

Y con el pasar de los días ella acepto lo que sus padres le ordenaron, comenzó con todos los cursos que le impusieron, "_la futura reina debe de ser la mujer más elegante y obediente de todo el reino"_…y le enseñaron a ser obediente, y cada día que pasaba odiaba más a Harry James Potter, odiaba a aquel desconocido con la que la obligaban a casarse y se enamoraba más de su mejor amigo quien no la dejaba sola a pesar de saber que ella jamás sería para él.

Y con los años ella no soportó más y se enfrentó a él, a Cedric, ordenándole que se largara de su vida, ya que al día siguiente ella conocería a aquel desconocido que la obligaba a casarse.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al conocer a aquel que odiaba, su mirada asombrada al escuchar lo que aquel hombre decía, escuchar su negación a casarse con ella.

Y ella por fin se dio cuenta que aquel muchacho que odiaba no era más que otra victima de la crueldad de aquel hombre, quien tan solo se disculpó con ella indicándole que de todas maneras se casarían y que no se preocupara.

Desde aquella cena de gala nunca más volvió a ver la mirada esmeralda del príncipe Harry y solo se le informó a ella que su prometido estaba de viaje, pero Cho Chang sabía que era mentira, ella lo había visto irse del Palacio de Buckingham junto a sus dos amigos pelirrojos en horas de la madrugada, y no avisó a nadie que el príncipe se había escapado…tan solo sonrío y guardó en el bolsillo de su bata de noche un pequeño anuncio que de casualidad cayó de la mochila del príncipe.

A Nueva York era donde él había ido, pero ella jamás lo diría jamás.

- Cedric, yo…

- Cho no digas nada.

La mirada de la condesa se cristalizó y bajó la mirada…

- Yo también te amo y no permitiré que te cases con él.

Cho levantó la mirada asombrada y se topó con los ojos marrones de Cedric quien acaricio su rostro y se atrevió por primera vez a besar a aquella muchacha que quería en secreto desde que eran pequeños.

- Te amo.

Susurro Cho abrazando a Cedric, sin percatarse que los ojos oscuros y siniestros de Lord Snape los miraba oculto tras unos arbustos, enterándose de que aquella estúpida no había sido manipulada adecuadamente, si era necesario desaparecería a aquel muchacho, pero esa niña sería la reina y moriría junto al rey de Inglaterra, tal y como lo hizo Lily Evans.

_** HHr **_

Aquella noche caía sobre la ciudad de Nueva York una lluvia torrencial, todas las personas que aún estaban en las calles buscaban presurosos subir a sus autos o en todo caso buscar un taxi o el metro.

Pero había un muchacho que a pesar de que la lluvia lo había empapado completamente, seguía caminando sin buscar ningún resguardo.

Llevaba horas caminando bajo la lluvia y el frío que sentía no superaba al frío que sentía en su alma…

El tiempo pasó tan lento que aquel día recién fue conciente de que en tan solo un par de meses más debería de abandonar aquella ciudad, abandonar a aquellos nuevos amigos y sobretodo abandonarla a ella.

Abandonarla a ella…

Siempre supo que lo tendría que hacer pero jamás pensó lo difícil que iba ser dejarla, como pudo pensar tan siquiera que él podía ser feliz si su vida se convirtió en penurias desde que sus padres habían muerto, que iluso había sido pensó.

Las luces rojas del semáforo chocaron contra sus orbes esmeraldas, una avenida más pensó, ¿en donde estaría?, no le importaba.

"Por fin despertaste de tu sueño", escuchó que una vocecita le hablaba en su mente…y por más que no quería aceptarlo tuvo que hacerlo, ya que aquellas palabras.

Aquellas palabras habían sido el detonante para que se diera cuenta de la realidad, de la cruda realidad.

Sus orbes esmeraldas se conectaron con el verde del semáforo y sus pies siguieron caminando sin rumbo.

Por que tuvo que decirlo, ¡Por qué! Gritó su alma al escuchar nuevamente en su mente aquellas palabras…

- _…Y nosotros por siempre estaremos juntos, verdad Harry_

Y sus labios en silencio repitieron aquella repugnante respuesta.

- _…Por supuesto Hermione, por siempre estaremos juntos_

Y se sintió la persona más falsa nuevamente, como se atrevía él a decirle que siempre estarían juntos si él dentro de escasos meses debía irse, como podía mentirle…como pudo mirarla a los ojos y afirmar tal cosa si él sabía que eso jamás se cumpliría.

"¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!" nuevamente aquella vocecita y el no aguantó más y sus piernas comenzaron a correr.

El agua de la lluvia chapoteaba bajos sus pies…él solo quería escapar solo quería desaparecer, sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, como pudo mentirle a la persona que él amaba.

"Amaba", si él se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos habían crecido y ya no solo la quería sino que él la Amaba.

La luz roja y sus piernas no se detenían…el claxon de un auto logró captar su atención, sus orbes esmeraldas no soportaron la luz cegante de aquel auto y se desoriento, caminó sin saber hacia donde iba, trastabillando.

Su vista se nublaba a pesar de que llevaba consigo sus lentes, sus piernas flaquearon y escuchó que pronunciaban su nombre.

Aquella voz sabía que la había escuchado antes, trató de ver quien lo llamaba pero todo se volvió oscuro y frío.

_** D&G **_

Las gotas de aquella lluvia golpeaban incesantemente los cristales de la gran ventana de su amplia habitación.

Su cabellera rubia estaba dispersa por toda la alfombra y sus ojos grises brillaban de una manera extraña mirando a un punto inexistente en el techo de su habitación.

Desde muy niño siempre supo que , gracias a su familia le deparaba un gran destino lleno de lujos y mucho dinero, su padre siempre le dijo que a él jamás le faltaría nada y todo lo que quisiera tan solo lo mencionara y él lo obtendría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"A un Malfoy no se le niega nada", esas palabras siempre las llevaba grabadas en su mente y pues él estaba seguro que todo lo que su padre decía era cierto.

Pero a sus diecisiete años se había dado cuenta que su padre se había equivocado, él no tenía todo lo que quería.

Su padre dijo que lo mencionara y eso haría.

- Ginny Weasley.

Sonrió nuevamente, cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos, él seguía solo en aquella amplía habitación.

Ella no estaba ahí…

Vaya que su padre si se había equivocado, había mencionado tanta veces el nombre de ella que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Quizás si decía su nombre completo…

- Ginevra Weasley.

Pero al abrir los ojos nuevamente su habitación se encontraba vacía. Realmente su padre se había equivocado, todo lo que él quería era a ella y a pesar de que el se esforzaba ella parecía no darse cuenta que él la necesitaba.

Aún recordaba haberle dicho en una de las tantas tardes que pasaba esperándola en las afueras de la universidad:

- Estoy enamorado de ti, te necesito

En aquel momento no supo porque lo dijo, tan solo las palabras salieron de su boca y creyó que había logrado lo que él tanto añoraba.

Pero ella tan solo lo había mirado y pronunciado:

- Es verdaderamente tonto de su parte el hablar del amor sin conocerlo realmente.

Y era cierto, él solo lo había dicho por decir algo en ese momento, tan solo para llamar su atención, pero aquel día que había querido decírselo nuevamente, las palabras murieron en su garganta y tan solo atinó a decirle:

- Nos vemos mañana

Vio como ella le sonrió y se fue, él sintió el impulso de correr para detenerla y por primera vez después de tantos meses por fin pedirle que aceptara salir con él.

Aquella tarde antes de que la lluvia comenzara estuvo apunto de decirle que estaba enamorado de ella y que la necesitaba a su lado, pero supo que era repentino y decidió que ya no solo esperaría por ella después de que saliera de su trabajo en la universidad, tan solo para verla y cruzar un par de palabras con aquella muchacha, sino que ahora si se acercaría y le pediría salir con él.

Draco Malfoy se puso de pie y se miró en el espejo, vio reflejado a un muchacho de diecisiete años algo despeinado debido a que ya había dejado de colocarse en el cabello aquella estúpida gomina, sus ojos grises brillaban de una manera distinta; por mucho tiempo se había preguntado ¿Por qué demonios seguía ocultando la identidad de Harry Potter? , ¿Por qué tan solo no le decía a todo el mundo quien era en realidad ese muchacho de a cafetería? , ¿Por qué no le decía a la preciosura de Hermione, que el cuatro ojos no era lo que ella creía?

Durante tanto tiempo aquellas preguntas no tenían respuesta, pero hoy al mirarse al espejo supo la respuesta:

Él no tenía ningún derecho a revelar la identidad de otro ya que apenas hace unos días él había descubierto quien era Draco Malfoy en realidad, durante muchos años estuvo oculto tras una máscara de hielo, pero ahora había logrado destruir aquella careta y estaba dispuesto a ser quien realmente era.

Draco Malfoy era igual de farsante que Harry Potter, ambos usaban máscaras para distintos objetivos, en el caso de Harry utilizaba aquella careta para poder ser feliz y en su caso para no sufrir.

Pero ya era tiempo de liberarse de aquella personalidad fría, calculadora y sin sentimientos que durante tanto tiempo le sirvieron de escudo para evitar que lo lastimaran, sabía que si quería ser feliz debía ser solo Draco Malfoy aquel muchacho que se había enamorado no de la chica que él sabía que era hija de los Condes Weasley de Inglaterra sino de la chica que ayudaba en los baños de chicas de la universidad donde él estudiaba.

No Ginevra Weasley futura condesa, sino Ginny Weasley la muchacha de la sonrisa de un ángel.

_** R & L **_

Tan solo dos meses faltaban para que ellos se fueran, tan solo dos meses faltaban para que él volviera a sentir la comodidad de su amplia cama, para que volviera a desayunar exquisitos manjares, en el día estudiar una que otra cosa que su institutriz le indicara y de ahí vagar por el palacio o salir a la ciudad rodeado de mucha seguridad y sonreír de manera seductora a las muchachas inglesas que lo miraban tontamente.

Tan solo dos meses y él se liberaría de trabajar como un criado, de caminar rodeado de toda esa gente que ni siquiera lo miraba por las calles, regresaría a tener la vida que cualquiera quisiera tener…

Tan solo sesenta días…

Pero Ronald Weasley no estaba feliz.

Él ansiaba tanto irse de esa ciudad que no se dio cuenta cuando cambio de opinión; o quizás solo necesitaba algo realmente importante para cambiar toda su vida de lujo para quedarse en esa ciudad.

No le importaba quedarse y seguir trabajando en esa aburrida biblioteca, o seguir durmiendo en una estrecha cama o preparar su propia comida, no le importaba ya esas estupideces que él creía que eran importantes.

Además no era tan malo hacer esas cosas ya que jamás en sus cortos diecisiete años se había sentido tan útil y capaz de valerse por si mismo.

Cada día que pasaba era una nueva aventura y descubría más cosas y eso le gustaba, había descubierto que el pasar desapercibido entre toda esa gente era mucho más divertido que caminar rodeado de aquella seguridad y sonreírles a esas niñas inglesas y ni siquiera poder acercase a conversar.

Era más divertido caminar entre toda esa multitud al lado de ella, que a pesar de no llevar ningún titulo aristocrático captaba las miradas de todos, debido por su excentricidad y vivacidad.

Cada vez que ella caminaba a su lado o simplemente ella estaba cerca todo lo demás que él creía que era aburrido se volvía divertido, hasta había descubierto por ella que trabajar en aquella biblioteca que ambos decían que era aburrida podía ser muy interesante.

Aquella sección de libros de lo paranormal a ambos les atraían especialmente a ella, quien le contaba increíbles historias que encontraba en dichos libros y así pasaban cada tarde.

Ella a veces estaba ocupada haciendo deberes junto a Hermione en la biblioteca, pero igual su tarde era divertida porque ella siempre le regalaba una amplia sonrisa.

Luna Lovegood le había enseñado que todas las cosas que hiciera siempre las realizara con alegría y así se divertiría más.

Pero ahora tan solo faltaban 60 días para regresar a su anterior vida y estaba seguro que Ron Weasley no quería regresar, porque a su lado ya no estaría Luna y lo divertido de las cosas se perdería.

Él la quería a su lado pero ya no sabía que hacer.

Estaba seguro que a Harry le sucedía lo mismo y ahora entendía los verdaderos motivos del príncipe al querer irse del palacio.

Harry quería sentirse como un muchacho común y ahora sabía que él también prefería mil veces no ser hijo de ningún conde y tan solo ser un muchacho normal para así poder quedarse al lado de Luna, de su Luna.

_** J&L **_

- Deben irse ahora, el despertará en cualquier momento y no puede verlos.

- Lily tiene razón Sirius es hora de retirarnos.

- Lo se, pero es que hace tanto tiempo no veía a mi ahijado…

- Ya tendremos tiempo de verlo más seguido cuando arreglemos todo esto.

- Es cierto Sirius, ten por seguro que lo verás más seguido.

- Esta bien, tienen mucha razón.- tomando la mano de Lily y besándola.- siempre es bueno verla mi querida reina.

- Sin tanto alarde Sirius que aún soy muy celoso.- bromeó James extendiendo la mano hacia su mejor amigo

- James tu sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

- ¡Sirius esa no es forma de dirigirte al rey!- resondro Remus.

Dicho esto tanto Lily y James vieron como sus dos mejores amigos abandonaban su departamento.

- Sirius sigue comportándose como un crío.

- Tienes mucha razón.

- ¿Profesora Emma, profesor Richard?- un aturdido Harry aparecía en el umbral de la habitación principal.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó Lily.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Harry los miró y aunque no sabía que le había pasado se alivió al saber que se encontraba en el departamento de aquellos profesores de la universidad.

Aunque por un momento antes de ponerse de pie creyó escuchar la voz de sus padres, de su padrino y de Remus, y una alegría inmensa lo embargó, pero regresó a la realidad cuando vio a la profesora Emma y al profesor Richard solos.

- Bueno.- tocándose la cabeza.- me duele un poco la cabeza.

- Debe ser porque aún tienes calentura.- Lily se acercó a él y le tocó la frente.- ven siéntate aquí aún estás con fiebre.

Lily tomó de la mano a Harry y se sintió emocionada al sentir el contacto con su hijo, pero trato de disimularlo, después de tanto tiempo podía atender a su hijo cuando estaba enfermo, y cruzó una mirada de alegría con James.

- Supongo que te has de preguntar que haces aquí ¿verdad Harry?- preguntó James a Harry que estaba sentado a su lado.

- Traeré toallas húmedas.- interrumpió Lily dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- Te desmayaste cuando estabas por terminar de cruzar una avenida.- comenzó a explicar James.- yo caminaba por ahí y antes que cayeras al suelo te auxilie y bueno como sentí que estabas con fiebre te traje a casa para que Emma me ayudara a curarte.-tocando la frente de Harry.- y puedo sentir que aún estás con fiebre pero ya no tanta como cuando te traje.

Harry se sorprendió al no haberse alejado al darse cuenta que el profesor Richard le iba a tocar la frente, siempre que alguien en el palacio sabía que estaba enfermo y quería tocarlo para saber si era fiebre u otra cosa, él se alejaba, solo permitía que la señorita McGonagall, Ron o Ginny lo tocaran, nadie más podía hacerlo.

Pero al sentir el contacto de la mano del profesor contra su frente, cerró sus ojos y recordó a su padre.

Sin que Harry se percatara porque tenía los ojos cerrados, James dejó escapar una lágrima solitaria que surcó su mejilla al rememorar aquellos días en que él iba a ver a su hijo cuando estaba enfermo y Lily debía descansar, su pequeño siempre cerraba sus ojos cuando él lo revisaba y sonreía.

- Bien aquí están las….- sonriendo con añoranza.- toallitas húmedas

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia Lily, y James pudo limpiarse aquella lágrima.

- Ehm, bueno.- poniéndose de pie.- yo no quisiera ser inoportuno y les agradezco sus cuidados pero me debo de retirar.

- ¡No!- exclamó Lily

- Es decir, no Harry.- auxilió James a su esposa.- Emma quiere decir que te quedes un poco más al menos hasta que la fiebre se te baje.

- Sería un honor quedarme pero ya es bastante lo que ustedes han hecho por mi y no quisiera causarles más molestias.- acercándose a Lily.- profesora Emma muchas gracias por cuidar de mi durante las horas que estuve inconciente.- mirando a James.- profesor Richard a usted muchas gracias por auxiliarme, pero es tarde y debo de regresar a casa, mis amigos me esperan y no quisiera preocuparlos.

Lily y James se miraron con tristeza…

- ¿No quisieras quedarte a cenar?- preguntó Lily.- preparé lasagna.- sonrió con añoranza.

Harry recordó que su madre siempre que se iba recuperando de alguna enfermedad preparaba lasagna ya que era el plato favorito de él; sonrió y pensó que quizás no era mala idea quedarse un poco más con aquellas dos personas que lo ayudaron.

- ¿Que dices Harry?- preguntó James ansioso.

- Pues.- sonriéndoles.- puedo quedarme un poco más ya que aún me siento un poco mareado, además.- bajando la mirada.- recuerdo que mi madre me preparaba el mismo platillo cuando estaba enfermo.

James y Lily vieron a Harry bajar la mirada con tristeza, quisieron agregar algo pero Harry levantó la mirada y les sonrió.

- Bueno entonces voy a poner la mesa.- añadió Lily.- Richard ve colocándole las toallitas húmedas a Harry hasta que la cena esté servida.

- Está bien.- sonrió James sentándose nuevamente con Harry

James ingresó a la cocina minutos después.

- ¿Que ocurrió?- preguntó Lily extrañada.

- Nada amor, me retiré un momento ya que Harry está llamando a Ron y a Ginny, ya que.- sonriendo ampliamente.-lo convencí que se quedara esta noche aquí.

- ¡Enserio!- exclamó Lily.

- Si, por ello está llamando a sus amigos para avisarles que se quedará aquí.

- Realmente no puedo creer que nuestro bebe esté aquí James.

- Créelo Lily, es más.- abriendo la puerta de la cocina.- ve tú a colocarle las toallitas húmedas yo sirvo la cena.

Lily sonrió ampliamente a James, salió de la cocina y se acercó a Harry quien la miraba desde el sillón sonriente, diciéndole que esa noche se quedaría y que le agradecía por tanta amabilidad de su parte.

_** Londres – Palacio de Buckinham **_

- Espero que el día de hoy no hayas venido solo a pedirme dinero Pettigrew.

Peter Pettigrew sonrió ansioso estrujando un sobre en sus manos.

- No Lord Snape, después de tantos meses hoy le traigo noticias.

- Y se supone que esas noticias son veraces ¿cierto?- espectó Snape escudriñando con la mirada a Pettigrew.

- Si mi Lord, esta vez el príncipe nos ha dado una pista contundente de donde se encuentra.

Lord Snape llenó nuevamente su copa de vino, se paseó por el amplió salón y con gran elegancia se sentó en el sillón donde solo el rey de Inglaterra se debería de sentar.

- Y bien quiero ver esas pruebas.

- Si, si aquí tiene mi Lord

Peter Pettigrew se acercó temeroso hacia Snape quien no le quitaba la mirada, extendió el sobre y se lo dio a Snape.

Los minutos pasaron y Pettigrew miraba ansioso a Snape quien tan solo tomó el sobre y siguió bebiendo de su copa con vino.

- ¿Señor no lo va a abrir?- preguntó ansioso Pettigrew.

- Si, si lo haré, pero….- sonriendo.- si realmente esta es una pista contundente necesito que te largues de mi vista, yo solo quiero disfrutar de mi triunfo.

- Pero….- refutó.

- ¡Dije que te largues!- gritó Lord Snape.

Peter sin más salió despavorido de aquel salón, seguramente después lo mandaría llamar el Lord para pedirle que busquen de una buena vez al príncipe.

- Así que….-mirando el sobre cerrado.-ahora si te tengo en mis manos nuevamente estúpido mocoso.

Severus Snape rasgo el sobre y encontró un informe de la policía de una ciudad llamada Nevada – USA, en la cuál habían detenido a 4 malhechores quienes quisieron sacar dinero de un par de tarjetas de crédito, pero la policía fue alertada por la embajada de Gran Bretaña al detectar que dichas tarjetas pertenecían a la familia Real inglesa.

- jajaja.- rió fuertemente Severus.- así que Estados Unidos Potter, pues bien yo mismo me encargaré de traerte desde allá.

Lord Snape se rió fuertemente ya había encontrado al mocoso e iría por el para hacerle pagar todos los problemas que había causado.

- Harry Potter estás en mis manos

**Fin del Capitulo**


	15. Fiesta en la Mansión – Primera Parte

Capitulo 14:

**Capitulo 14: Fiesta en la Mansión – Primera Parte**

Los días en la ciudad de Manhattan pasaban de manera rápida, y su clima en esos meses variaba mucho.

La noche anterior había estado lloviendo a raudales y en aquella mañana en toda la ciudad se podía vislumbrar un hermoso sol. La frase _**después de la**_ _**tempestad viene la calma **_apareció en la mente de Hermione Granger que en esos momentos caminaba por una de las avenidas de su ciudad.

Era Sábado y ella caminaba sin apuros por aquellas avenidas, pero no iba sola, al mirar hacia su lado derecho pudo ver a aquel muchacho de cabello color azabache que en esos momentos llevaba una gorra para resguardarse del sol, pudo ver que sus ojos esmeraldas miraban atentos las luces del semáforo que aún estaba en rojo y en pocos segundos cambiaría a verde para que ellos pudieran cruzar y por fin llegar a su destino.

Hermione presionó cariñosamente la mano que Harry tenía enlazada con la suya y dejó de mirarlo para concentrarse en cruzar aquella avenida.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que hasta hace aproximadamente 12 meses es decir un año ella un día sábado como aquel, se encontraría en esos momentos sentada en la biblioteca de la ciudad estudiando o haciendo cualquier otra tarea y tendría apagado su celular para que su mejor amiga dejara de llamarla para pedirle que fueran de compras o a tomar un helado.

Hermione pensaba que aquello la haría perder su preciado tiempo, pero algunas veces había sido condescendiente con Luna quien se la llevaba a merodear por todas las tiendas de varios centros comerciales.

Hasta ese entonces ella tenía una sola preocupación y algo realmente importante para ponerle toda su atención, sus estudios era su prioridad, aunque reconocía que a veces hasta ella se sentía aburrida de no hacer más que estudiar y estudiar.

Actualmente sus estudios seguían siendo su prioridad pero desde hacia casi un año cuando aquel muchacho que ahora cruzaba con ella aquella avenida había llegado a su vida y se dio cuenta que quería a Harry y no solo como amigo decidió darse tiempo para poder ser feliz junto a él.

Volvió a mirar a Harry y él le sonrió y siguió caminando junto a ella y Hermione no necesitó más para darse cuenta que estaba enamorada de Harry Evans aquel muchacho sencillo y de un gran corazón, aquel muchacho que aunque ella no supiera era Harry James Potter príncipe y futuro Rey de Inglaterra, aquel chico que en su corazón debatía el decirle la verdad y arriesgarse a perderla o no decirle la verdad de su origen y quedarse junto a ella sin importa lo que su linaje le impusiera.

Hermione Granger se sentía segura y enamorada al estar al lado de Harry, su Harry, y sabía que entre ellos no había secretos y sobretodo que él jamás le mentiría.

**& HHr &**

Luna Lovegood miraba maravillada aquel hermoso vestido que reposaba en ese momento en su cama, a pesar de que sus padres le daban todo y ella se compraba de todo en las mejores tiendas, juraría que jamás había visto un vestido tan hermoso y elegante.

Lo tomó con delicadez y se acercó hacia el gran espejo que se encontraba en su habitación y sonrió emocionada.

- Sabía que te gustaría.

Luna miró desde el espejo a aquella muchacha pelirroja que estaba sentada frente a ella y le sonreía.

Y pudo confirmar que Ginevra Weasley o Ginny como ya todos la llamaban era una muchacha muy bonita y elegante y sobretodo una muchacha muy amable y sincera, los adjetivos le llegaban a faltar a Luna para poder describir a aquella muchacha que esa mañana había ido a su casa con un regalo para ella.

- ¿De verdad me lo regalas Ginny?.- preguntó Luna

- Si Luna, además hoy le pedí a mi hermano que me ayudara a decidir cuál de los vestidos te regalaría

- ¿Ron te ayudó?.- preguntó curiosa

- Si, yo no sabía cuál regalarte.- sonriéndole.- y pues mi hermano me dijo que este vestido te quedaría perfecto, además quiero que sepas que eres una buena amiga tanto para Ron, para el príncipe y para mí.- poniéndose de pie y mirando por la ventana.- y esta es mi manera de demostrártelo

- Gracias Ginny.- dejando el vestido y acercándose a su amiga.- ustedes también son muy buenos amigos, especialmente tú Ginny, tanto para mí como para Hermione en todos estos meses te consideramos la única chica que a podido lidiar con las dos.- sonriendo.- yo soy la loca de Luna, Hermione la ratón de biblioteca y tú la pelirroja de armas tomar

- Vaya no sabía que ya tenía apelativo.- rió Ginny

- Por supuesto que si, Hermione y yo te lo pusimos cuando nos percatamos que Draco Malfoy derritió todo ese hielo que tiene en los ojos tan solo para poder mirarte a ti y solo a ti.

- No lo hizo por mi Luna.- refutó Ginny colorada

- Mujer claro que si.- sonriendo con picardía.- a él ya no solo le gustas, sino que me atrevo a decir que está enamorado de ti, desde que tú lo pusiste en su lugar y no bajaste la mirada ante toda aquella altanería que aparenta ante los demás, él se dio cuenta que tú eras diferente y no lo digo porque tengas un titulo nobiliario, sino que tu calidez y tu fuerza hicieron que su corazón se encandilara contigo y quisiera tenerlo, pero no a la fuerza o con tretas o mentiras, sino demostrándote solo a ti que aquella mirada gélida en su mirada es solo una máscara para el mundo.

Ginny dejó de mirar a la ventana y miró a Luna bastante sorprendida con lo que su amiga le acaba de decir, ella y Draco Malfoy tan solo habían cruzado palabras en todo ese tiempo, la primera vez que él la invito a salir ella no le respondió y pues aún estaba pendiente aquella cita.

Ella aún no estaba convencida en salir en alguna cita con cualquier muchacho ya que estaba conciente que en algún momento y sobretodo en esos días el príncipe tomaría una decisión y ella no quería relacionarse más de lo debido con Draco, ya que aceptaba que desde la primera vez que vio al muchacho le intrigo aquella mirada gélida y su altanería, y si todo lo que Luna le había dicho era verdad, ella terminaría de enamorarse de ese chico de los ojos de hielo.

- Hermione y yo pensamos que deberías de darle una oportunidad Ginny, no para que ya sean novios sino para que lo conozcas realmente.

Luna vio como Ginny volvía a sentarse con aquella elegancia natural y suspiraba…

- Quizás tengas razón Luna, posiblemente le de una oportunidad a aquel caballero de la mirada de hielo

- Pues me parece muy buena tu decisión, la moción ha sido aprobada Lady Ginevra usted saldrá con Draco Malfoy y esta noche es una buena oportunidad para que le des la noticia.

Ginny asintió escuchando todo lo que Luna le decía sobre lo que usaría con el vestido esa noche, sabía que su amiga estaba emocionada ya que le gustaban mucho las fiestas, y volvió a suspirar esa noche en el cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy ella le diría que aceptaba dejar que la cortejara, rió para sus adentros y recordó que esas habrían sido las palabras exactas de la Srta. McGonagall.

- Sabes Ginny.- Luna se sentó a su lado.- me preguntó si Hermione y Harry habrán logrado encontrar algo bonito para esta noche

**& HHr &**

- Que dices Harry, ¿te gusta este?

Harry que en esos momentos se encontraba sentado frente a los vestidores de aquella gran tienda donde vendían hermosos vestidos de gala, levantó la mirada y al ver a Hermione sonrió muchísimo y no podía responder a la pregunta de aquella muchacha.

- Harry.- insistiendo.- dime.- entristeciéndose.- o quizás me queda mal este vestido.

Al notar que la mirada de Hermione se entristecía y se daba media vuelta para ingresar al vestidor, él se puso de pie y la tomo delicadamente del brazo, y le dijo:

- Te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido Hermione.- mirándola con mucho cariño

Hermione lo miró con los ojos brillantes de alegría y lo abrazó dándole un beso fugaz, dos muchachas que se encontraban también midiéndose vestidos de gala miraron la escena y les dio mucha ternura, pero una de ellas al ver como aquella muchacha castaña le quitaba el gorro a aquel muchacho y le despeinaba el cabello no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- Lorean.- llamó a su amiga en un susurro

- Dime Susan.- contestó su amiga arreglándose el vestido que se había medido

- Es él.- susurro sorprendida

- Quien él.- sin mirar hacia donde su amiga tenía la vista fija

- El príncipe.- haciendo que su amiga mirara a Harry.- el príncipe Harry

Lorean miró fijamente hacia donde su amiga le indicaba y abrió sorprendida los ojos, y pudo reconocer a Harry James Potter, el príncipe de Inglaterra.

Hacia un año que Lorean y Susan no veían al príncipe Harry, nunca les habían dicho mucho sobre la desaparición del príncipe, ambas eran las doncellas de Harry, desde que aún vivían los reyes de Inglaterra, por ello se habían puesto muy tristes al saber por los rumores que corrían por el palacio que Harry se había escapado y que jamás regresaría.

- Entonces me compraré este vestido Harry.- añadió mirándose en el espejo.- no es que sea vanidosa, pero me queda muy bien

- Por supuesto Hermione, te queda precioso y estoy de acuerdo que te lo lleves, pero yo lo voy a pagar, es un regalo de mi parte

- No Harry, yo lo pagaré.- contestó empecinada

- En serio Hermione, acéptalo como un regalo de mi parte.- tomándola de las manos.- por favor

Hermione vio aquella mirada en Harry que hacía que ella sintiera que flotara, aquella mirada esmeralda clavada en sus ojos marrones que le demostraban que él también la quería mucho.

- Está bien Harry.- dirigiéndose para el vestidor.- pero solo por esta vez te acepto que lo pagues

- Muy bien.- sonriéndole.- yo voy a ir a pagarlo

Dicho esto Hermione ingresó al vestidor y Harry se colocó nuevamente la gorra, se miró en un espejo y al mirar su reflejo, pudo ver aquellos pares de ojos azules que a las gemelas que eran sus doncellas les pertenecían.

- Príncipe Harry, no esperábamos verlo aquí.- dijo Susan con una fingida reverencia

- Harry cuando pensabas decirnos que estabas aquí.- mirándolo con enojo

Harry volteó y se enfrentó a las miradas que sus dos doncellas le dirigían, sudor frío perlo su frente y supo que estaba en graves problemas, Susan y Lorean no solo eran sus doncellas sino que habían sido como dos hermanas mayores.

Él suspiró, realmente estaba en graves problemas.

**& D&G &**

- Dieciocho años Draco, ya eres un hombre

Draco miró a su padre que se encontraba sentada en la sala de la casa, su madre se encontraba a su lado y le sonrió.

Él tan solo hizo una mueca ya que no podía considerar una sonrisa lo que había hecho, pudo ver como su madre comenzaba a hablar, pero él no estaba interesado en escuchar lo que ella en esos momentos estaba diciendo, obviamente ya sabía lo que decía.

_Si Lucius, Drake ya es todo un hombre, Isabella la madre de Pansy también opina lo mismo, y te diré que está muy interesada en que su hija se relacione mucho más con nuestro hijo, realmente sería bastante bueno, ya que los Parkinson son de una buena familia además Pansy es una linda chica, ¿verdad Draco?_

Draco suspiró y respondió lo que todas las veces decía cuando escuchaba aquella pregunta que su madre hacia.

- Si madre tienes mucha razón.

Vio como su madre sonrió complacida y su padre comenzaba a hablar sobre la buena familia que eran los Parkinson, volvió a suspirar y dirigió su mirada hacia el jardín de la mansión, pudo ver como el sol alumbraba las rosas rojas que florecían y recordó a cierta muchacha que desde hacia mucho tiempo le había robado el corazón.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que realmente se había enamorado y que había descubierto que si tenía corazón y sentimientos.

Confiaba que esa noche ella viniera a la fiesta que se estaba organizando por su cumpleaños, realmente solo le importaba que ella viniera, es más le daba igual si nadie más se aparecía, él sería muy feliz tan solo al estar en compañía de Ginny.

Solo esperaba que Pansy esa noche no se le acercara mucho para poder estar junto a Ginny, seguramente sus padres iban a hacer algo para juntarlo con esa chica, pero él estaba decidido a estar junto a la pelirroja, lucharía por estar junto a ella, y no les diría a sus padres quien realmente era Ginebra Weasley, él lograría que aceptaran a Ginny por como ella era y no por un titulo de la nobleza.

**& H&Hr &**

- Susan, Lorean.- logró articular Harry después de un momento de estar impresionado por verlas

- Creí que te habían comido la lengua los ratones pequeño bribón.- le dijo Lorean

- Lorean a pesar de que estés molesta no te dirijas así a Harry, recuerda que es el príncipe.- regañó a su hermana

- Si lo siento.- se retractó.- pero eso no quiere decir que no me contestes Harry, que haces aquí

Harry miró preocupado hacía los vestidores, sabía que Hermione saldría en cualquier momento y si Lorean y Susan le decían príncipe la castaña se enteraría.

- Acompáñenme a pagar el vestido que le voy a regalar a mi novia.- él vio como ellas lo miraron asombradas.- pero por favor solo díganme Harry, Hermione no sabe que yo soy un príncipe.

Susan y Lorean siguieron a Harry en silencio, ambas podían notar en la mirada del príncipe que él ya no era el mismo, con disimulo ambas veían como interactuaba con los demás, Susan abrió enormemente los ojos al ver las manos de Harry, estas estaban algo maltratadas, ya no eran las manos del príncipe, Lorean lo miró de pies a cabeza y vieron que estaba un poco más delgado y que había crecido un poco más, casi estaba a la altura de su padre.

Aquella manera de hablar que Minerva le había enseñado había quedado olvidada, Harry era amable pero no tan cortes y educado como su tutora se había encargado que fuera, realmente si ella estuviera ahí se moriría de pena al ver que Harry ya no era el príncipe perfecto que se había encargado de formar, sino que solo era un muchacho de 17 años común.

Y lo que más le llamó la atención a ambas es que el príncipe tuviera novia, pero lo que les intrigó a ambas es que aquella chica de quien no recordaban el nombre no supiera quien era él en realidad.

- Muchas Gracias, mi novia aún está en el vestidor.- añadió Harry a una trabajadora de la boutique

- Iré hasta allá para envolver el vestido.- contestó la trabajadora dejando solos a Harry, Susan y Lorean

Harry observo a las dos muchachas que lo miraban con el semblante serio, pero sabía que ambas querían respuestas y antes de que Hermione llegara les explicaría rápidamente que es lo que estaba pasando y si Dios era misericordioso con él, pues lograría que no le dijeran nada aún a Hermione.

- Primero que nada, les debo una gran disculpa.- viendo la cara de ironía de Lorean.- bueno se que con eso no explico nada, así que empezaré a decirles que está ocurriendo y porque lo estoy haciendo, pues verán…

**H&Hr**

Hermione se encontraba buscando a Harry, la señorita que le había envuelto el vestido le había dicho que su novio se encontraba en la segunda planta de la tienda esperándola.

- Ahora solo falta comprar el traje de Harry.-

Recordó Hermione y al bajar el último escalón pudo ver el cabello color azabache de Harry y sonrió, pero al avanzar pudo ver como una muchacha se lanzaba a abrazarlo efusivamente y él en lugar de alejarla la aferró fuertemente.

Se quedó mirando la escena, y se dio cuenta que otra chica físicamente igual a la muchacha que abrazaba a su novio miraba la escena con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Harry?

Hermione caminó lentamente hasta donde él se encontraba y aunque al ver como esa chica abrazaba a su novio sintió un poco de celos, decidió acercarse ya que debía de haber una explicación sobre la actitud efusiva de aquella muchacha y la tranquilidad con la que Harry recibía sus abrazos.

Harry reconoció la voz de su novia y miró a las gemelas separándose del abrazo de Susan para mirar a Hermione.

- Hermione que bueno que ya terminaste.- mirando a Susan y a Lorean.- te quiero presentar a dos personas importantes para mí.

Hermione sonrió internamente sabía que Harry se había dejado abrazar de aquella manera por esa chica ya que era una persona importante, sonrió más ya que se alegraba de confiar en Harry, ya que sabía que él jamás le mentiría.

- Hola Hermione, yo soy Susan y ella Lorean, nosotras somos o bueno fuimos las maestras de Harry en el orfanato en el que estuvo durante sus años de niñez.-

Harry miró a Lorean quien tan solo sonreía fingidamente al escuchar como su hermana se estaba prestando a la mentira que Harry les había pedido que le ayudaran a mantener ante su novia, ya que él aún no estaba del todo listo para decirle toda la verdad.

Lorean no estaba de acuerdo, pero su hermana insistió en ayudar al príncipe ya que aunque él les hubiera confesado que amaba a esa chica aún tenía miedo de decirle la verdad.

Viendo a Hermione y escuchándola conversar con Susan, supo que era una buena chica y que no se merecía que Harry le mintiera, pero a la vez sabía que el príncipe le diría la verdad, así que solo le quedaba apoyar la mentira de Harry.

- Así que están de compras ya que en la noche tienen una fiesta de gala.- añadió Susan

- Así es.- contestó Hermione.- ahora solo falta comprar el traje que Harry utilizará en la fiesta

- Un traje.- hablo por primera vez Lorean mirando a Hermione

- Si.- sonrió Hermione

- Creo que conozco el lugar perfecto para comprarle un traje al prín….- recibiendo un pellizco de su hermana de manera disimulada.- a Harry.- sonrió adolorida

- Enserio.- contestó emocionada Hermione

Harry miró a Lorean preocupado, esperaba que no los llevara a esas galerías caras que sabía que había en Nueva York, ella lo miró y le sonrió con complicidad.

- No te preocupes Harry, esta vez evitaré vestirte como todo un príncipe.- le susurro Lorean siguiendo a Susan quien ya estaba por salir de la tienda

- Harry, me alegra mucho haber conocido a tus maestras, aunque son bastantes jóvenes.- tomándole de la mano.- vamos

- Si vamos.- contestó Harry

Realmente aquella mentira se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande y él sentí que ya era hora de decir la verdad, prácticamente un año estaba por cumplirse desde su llegada a Nueva York y su relación con Hermione estaba basada en mentiras lo único verdadero eran sus sentimientos, pero aún tenía miedo, pero tenía que tomar una decisión lo más pronto posible antes de que alguien más se adelantara y le dijeran a su manera la verdad de cómo sucedieron las cosas.

Harry la amaba y no iba a permitir que todo aquello se destruyera aunque él fuera su propio verdugo.

**Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Nevada – Estados Unidos**

- Estamos muy complacidos por su visita Lord Snape

Severus Snape descendía lentamente por la escalinata del jet privado que pertenecía a la familia real de Inglaterra, a su lado iba el comandante general de la policía del estado de Nevada.

El Comandante había sido avisado del arribo de Lord Snape quien llegaba a Estados Unidos para conocer sobre la situación en la cuál un par de tarjetas de crédito de la corona inglesa habían parado en manos de unos ladrones de ese país.

Lord Snape había pedido que su llegada no fuera anunciada a ningún medio de comunicación y las autoridades habían cumplido con lo solicitado.

Snape sonrió al poner sus pies sobre la pista de aterrizaje, por fin podría terminar su búsqueda, se llevaría al maldito príncipe y aquella boda real se llevaría acabo.

Y cuando el idiota de Harry Potter ya fuera el rey de Inglaterra, un pequeño accidente en uno de los jets de la familia real terminaría con la vida de él y de la nueva reina de Inglaterra.

- Condesa es hora de buscar a vuestro prometido.-

Añadió Lord Snape extendiendo su mano para tomar la mano de la condesa Cho Chang que en esos momentos bajaba del jet, detrás de ella venía su madre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y tras ellas Minerva McGonagall escudriñaba todo el lugar.

- Harry él ya te encontró.- susurro con aprensión la mujer mirando la mirada de diversión que tenía en esos momentos Lord Snape.

- Ya te encontré príncipe idiota.-

Pensó para sus adentros caminando junto a la condesa quien llevaba una mirada triste y preocupada.

- Príncipe lo siento mucho.- susurro Lady Cho Chang resignándose a su futuro como reina ya que ella no podía hacer nada.

**& L&J &**

- James, ya estoy lista

James Potter que en ese momento se trataba de acomodar frente al espejo su corbata, vio el reflejo de su esposa enfundada en un vestido no tan costoso como los que llevaba por obligación en aquellos tiempos cuando las fiestas se daban en el palacio de _**Buckingham.**_

- Y bien que te parece.- insistió Lily al ver que James tan solo la miraba

- Estás preciosa Lily.- contestó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.- aunque aún sigo insistiendo que pelirroja lo eres mucho más.

Lily se acercó a su esposo y le acomodó correctamente su corbata, sonrió al recordar como Sirius había insistido en que ambos fueran a aquella fiesta con costosos vestidos y aunque ellos se habían negado ya que obviamente dos profesores de universidad no podían costear aquellos vestuarios que su querido amigo quería que llevaran, tuvieron que aceptarle que James llevara aquella costosa corbata y ella aquellos dos pendiente de esmeraldas.

- Opino que tú también te ves mejor con el cabello azabache, con tus gafas y sin esas lentillas.

- Tienes razón, extraño mis lentes, estas lentillas son bastante fastidiosas

- Si las mías también me molestan y aunque no soy vanidosa, extraño ver el color esmeralda de mis ojos.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, ellos sabían que todo aquel sacrificio que desde hacía bastantes años estaban haciendo se debía a cuidar la vida de Harry, pronto podrían decirle la verdad.

Para ambos era bastante difícil estar cerca de su hijo en la universidad y tan solo poder acercarse a él en ocasiones, ya que aunque Harry era bastante amable con ellos, era un poco distante, estaban seguros que se debía a que tenía miedo de que ellos descubrieran quien era en realidad.

Pero para James y Lily aquellos momentos que vivían junto a su hijo eran un tesoro que cada uno guardaba con recelo en sus corazones, estaban seguros que pronto llegaría el momento de poder darle a conocer a su hijo que estaban vivos y que todo este tiempo se habían ocultado para evitar que algo malo le pasara, pero con el paso de los años ahora su vida nuevamente estaba en peligro y ya era hora de que toda la verdad saliera a la luz, y así acabar con la crueldad de Lord Snape y sus colaboradores.

- Es hora de irnos señora Potter.- sonrió James extendiendo su brazo a Lily

- Como usted diga Sr. Potter

Ambos sonrieron y al abrir la puerta de su departamento se toparon con un agitado Sirius quien atino a decir.

- Snape…arribó a Estados Unidos junto a toda una comitiva de la realeza para buscar a Harry.

Lily y James abrieron los ojos asombrados, Snape por fin habían descubierto donde estaba Harry y ellos tenían que evitar que encontrara a su hijo.

**& O &**

**En la mansión Malfoy.**

Una melodía lenta invadía el amplio salón de la familia Malfoy, muchas personas se encontraban dispersas y conversaban de trivialidades.

Nacirsa y Lucius Malfoy se encontraban en la entrada recibiendo a sus importantes invitados, ambos lucían muy costosos atuendos, al lado de ellos se encontraba la familia Parkinson que se veían muy feliz por estar en dicha fiesta organizada para celebrar el cumpleaños número dieciocho del heredero de los Malfoy.

Pansy Parkinson en esos momentos sonreía ampliamente al hallarse al lado de Narcisa Malfoy quien esa noche le había confiado que estaría muy feliz si esa noche ella y Draco llevaban su relación de amistad a algo más serio.

Ella sabía que eso era lo que más deseaba desde que supo que Draco Malfoy era el indicado y se sintió tan feliz al saber que ella había sido elegida por los padres de él, ya que si eso había sucedido era porque la consideraban digna de su hijo.

Pansy sonrió más al saber que ninguna otra podría quitarle a Draco, ya que si sus padres la habían elegido a ella como su futura compañera, él tendría que aceptarlo y seguir las órdenes de Lucius Malfoy.

Aunque había algo que intrigaba a Pansy, desde hace muchos meses atrás Draco ya no era el mismo muchacho que ella había conocido, admirado y podría decir del que se había enamorado, aunque no estuviera segura de si era realmente amor lo que sentía por el rubio, pero eso era lo de menos, ella era la elegida y nadie lo cambiaría, ni siquiera el mismo Draco Malfoy.

Llevaba más de dos horas al lado de sus padres y de los padres de Draco, pero el susodicho no se había aparecido ni siquiera para saludarla, todos los invitados estaban extrañados de que él no estuviera; su madre había dicho que dentro de un momento más bajaría.

Pansy miró a Narcisa quien le susurro a su esposo algo que ella no pudo escuchar y con toda la elegancia que le caracterizaba cruzó el amplio salón saludando brevemente a algunos conocidos y subió lentamente por la gran escalera que la dirigía hacia la segunda planta.

Ella minutos después se excusó diciendo que debía de ir a los servicios y sin que nadie se percatara subió cautelosamente hacia el segundo piso, seguramente Narcisa había ido a ver a Draco y ella aprovecharía para estar un rato a solas con el rubio, claro después de que su madre lo dejara solo.

**OoOoO & oOoOoO**

La luna alumbraba el lago que se encontraba detrás de la mansión donde vivía desde que tenía uso de razón, se veía tan hermosa reflejada en el agua, jamás se había percatado realmente de eso.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que desde que sabía que tenía un corazón dentro de todo ese porte de frialdad todas las cosas que el creía absurdas tomaban sentido.

Hacia más de dos horas que sabía que la fiesta que sus padres habían organizado por su cumpleaños había comenzado, pero realmente a él eso no le importaba, tan solo quería verla llegar a ella…

Tan solo a ella, pero ya había tardado mucho y estaba comenzando a pensar que ni ella ni sus amigos llegarían a aquella fiesta, desde aquel balcón que había en su habitación no solo tenía una vista hermosa de aquel lago sino que también podía ver que personas llegaban a la mansión y ninguna de aquellas personas era Ginny.

El aire tan cálido que rozaba su rostro, revolvía su cabello hizo que cerrara los ojos y no se percatara que una mujer hermosa de cabello rubio platinado y que lo miraba en las sombras, sonreía a su hijo con amor.

Si con amor, ya que aunque Narcisa Malfoy mostraba aquella actitud altiva y su mirada fuera igual de gélida, ella amaba a su hijo y haría cualquier cosa para que Draco o Drake como ella lo llamaba de cariño alcanzara la felicidad que ella nunca había obtenido.

- ¿Esperas a alguien en especial Drake?

Draco dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su madre y al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que la mujer que le dio la vida se encontraba sentada en la cama cubierta por las sombras y aunque por la falta de luz sabía que le sonreía.

- Madre.- contestó el rubio sin saber que contestar a la pregunta que su madre le había hecho.

- Sabes Drake, me gustaba mucho más cuando me decía mami.- respondió Narcisa después de estar un momento en silencio

- Mi padre me ordenó que te llamara así y recuerdo que no opusiste ninguna resistencia

- Lo se Drake.- respondió impasible.- pero fue porque tenía la vaga esperanza de que te resistieras a lo que tu padre te impusiera.

Draco alzo una ceja, bajo del balcón y encendió un cigarrillo…

- Tenía 10 años cuando él me ordenó que dejara de llamarte mami, ya que.- haciendo una mueca.- él dijo que eso era para niñas y que yo debía de decir madre y no mami.

- Tu padre es tan absurdo Drake y yo tan tonta par dejar que te ordenara cosas tan estúpidas.

El rubio vio como en las sombras su madre bajaba la mirada, hacia tanto tiempo que él no hablaba con su madre, que ya había olvidado que amaba a su madre por sobretodas las cosas.

- Mami

Narcisa levanto la mirada y sintió la suave mano de su primogénito encima de la suya…

- No digas más madre.- habló Draco.- sea como te llame, tú siempre vas a ser mi madre y también se que debajo de esa máscara de frialdad que llevas contigo a todos lados tienes un gran corazón.

- Pero ese debe ser nuestro secreto Drake.- respondió Narcisa

- Lo se, por ello la respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste es….- fumando.- si espero a alguien en especial.

- Pansy ya llegó.- respondió su madre

- Eso es cierto madre…pero yo ella no es a la persona a quien yo estoy esperando.

Draco vio como su madre se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la salida, pero antes de retirarse le dijo.

- Sea quien sea aquella persona especial a la que tú estás esperando hijo, yo te apoyo y si tú me afirmas que Pansy no es aquella persona, pues desde este momento yo solo seré la espectadora de tus actos y te apoyaré en silencio.

Él vio como su madre salía de su habitación, inmediatamente encendió la luz y pudo aspirar el aroma exquisito que Narcisa había dejado en el ambiente, y sonrió con melancolía.

- Desearía que me apoyaras.- lanzando al suelo el cigarrillo y pisándolo.- pero no en silencio.

Draco tomó su saco y salió de su habitación sin percatarse que en el pasillo escondida detrás de una gran estatua se encontraba Pansy Parkinson quien tenía una expresión de rabia en su rostro, ella que tanto había admirado a Narcisa Malfoy y tan solo resultó ser una estúpida madre que apoya a su hijito.

- Esto no se quedará así, si Narcisa no es capaz de apoyarme, Lucius Malfoy lo hará.- yendo hacia el salón.- pero para ello tengo que averiguar quien es la estúpida que tiene así a Draco y hacer que su padre la odie.

**En tanto…**

- ¿Ustedes creen que haya mucha comida en esa fiesta que está organizando el rubio oxigenado?

- Ronald no llames así a Draco.- regañó Hermione a Ron

- ¿Draco? Y desde cuando tienes tanta amabilidad para con él, Hermione.- refutó Ron

- Desde que me rescató de caerme de esas escaleras hace muchos meses atrás, por si no lo recuerdas Ronald

Luna, Ginny y Harry rompieron a reír al ver las caras de Ron y Hermione, desde que se habían convertido en amigos ellos dos tenían una manera muy peculiar de discutir.

- ¡Ronald Weasley esa no es manera de dirigirse a una dama!

Lorean y Susan se encontraban también en la misma limosina que los llevaba a la mansión de Malfoy, ellas le habían pedido a Harry que las llevara a aquella fiesta como recompensa por haberlo ayudado en su "pequeña mentira".

- Había olvidado que ustedes dos se encontraban aquí.- respondió Ron

- Pues más vale que lo recuerdes ya que nosotras no te enseñamos a dirigirte así hacia una dama.- refutó Lorean con el seño fruncido

Hermione aguantó una risita ya que era muy gracioso ver a las maestras de Harry, Ron y Ginny resondrar a Ronald, supuso que cuando los tres estuvieron en el orfanato él era el que más les había dado problemas.

Luna sonrió, sabía que ellas en Inglaterra habían sido las doncellas de Harry, Ron se había encargado de ponerla al corriente para que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia cuando Hermione se encontrara con ellos.

Ginny se sentía muy feliz al tener a Lorean y a Susan por algunos días a su lado, ya que aunque quería muchísimo a Harry y a su hermano, extrañaba mucho la compañía femenina, y como ellas se iban a quedar unos días en el departamento pues eso la alegro mucho más.

- Señorita Luna ya llegamos.- anunció el conductor de la limosina

- Bien chicos es hora de hacer nuestra entrada espectacular.- anunció Luna

- Segura que Malfoy mayor no nos va echar de aquí.- acotó Harry

Lorean y Susan miraron al príncipe alarmadas, realmente Harry no solo había cambiado físicamente sino que su vocabulario y la manera de expresarse era diferente, ambas se miraron y susurraron a la vez.

- ¿Donde está el príncipe Harry?

Ginny que las escuchó les dijo.

- Está siendo feliz por primera vez en su vida

Ambas vieron como Harry bajó primero y tras él Hermione, a quien con elegancia le ofrecía su mano para que saliera de la limosina.

- Al menos la elegancia y modales los conserva.- dijeron a la vez.- no como otros

Ron las fulminó con la mirada y bajó de la limosina extendiendo su mano para que Ginny y Luna saliera, Lorean y Susan esperaron que hiciera lo mismo con ellas, pero no lo hizo así que bajaron solas y aunque se quedaron maravilladas al ver tan bonita mansión no pudieron evitar acercarse a Ron y jalarle las orejas.

- ¡Ronald Weasley donde quedaron tus modales!

**Mientras tanto…**

- Bueno Lily, James ya llegamos.- anunció Sirius

- Al menos aquí podremos vigilar a Harry y ver si hay alguien sospechoso

- No se preocupen por eso, Snape ha seguido una pista errónea y gracias a Dios se fue a Nevada.- agregó Remus Lupin

- Tienen razón pero de todas maneras debemos cuidarlo.- dijo Lily

- Lo sabemos, pero por favor esta noche tan solo compórtense como los dos profesores que supuestamente son y que fueron invitados por uno de sus alumnos a esta fiesta de cumpleaños.

- Esta bien.- contestó James bajando del auto.- Emma es hora.- James extendió la mano hacia su esposa

- Les llamaré al celular para que nos vengan a recoger.- agregó Lily antes de bajar del auto

Sirius y Remus asintieron alejándose hacia la entrada de la mansión.

- Richard y Emma Stevenson.- dijo James al guardia que se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión quien les busco en la lista de invitados y sonrió con amabilidad dejándolos pasar.

**& o &**

- Padre, madre

- Draco ya era hora que bajaras.- contestó Lucius Malfoy

- Siento haber tardado tanto padre, yo recibiré a los invitados desde este momento, ustedes vayan con los Srs. Parkinson y su hija, me dijeron que querían hablar de negocios.

- Esta bien hijo, tu padre y yo iremos.- le sonrió su madre

- Draco por favor recibe bien a nuestros invitados

Dicho esto el rubio vio como sus padres se alejaban de la recepción y suspiró aliviado…si a Ginny aún le quedaban ganas de ir él la podría recibir.

Draco estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la llegada de sus invitados.

- Hey Draco feliz cumpleaños

- No les dije este rubio oxigenado tan solo nos invitó para ignorarnos

- ¿Draco?

Él al escuchar aquella voz bajó de la nube en la que se encontraba y al mirar hacia la entrada pudo ver a siete personas, dos de ellas desconocidas para él, mirarlo extrañados, entre esas personas pudo verla…

- Ginny.- susurro sonriendo ampliamente

- Oh si y los demás estamos pintados.- acotó Ron

- ¡Ronald, no seas maleducado!.- resondró Susan

Draco pudo ver que Ginny estaba muy hermosa, pero supo que se estaba comportando como un retrasado ya que solo la miraba a ella y Ginny se estaba sonrojando, así que sacudió su cabeza disimuladamente y saludó a los demás.

- Hermione, Luna buenas noches.- saludó

- Draco muy feliz cumpleaños.- se acercó Hermione a darle un abrazo que él correspondió

- Muchas gracias

Así lo felicitaron Luna, Harry quien le presentó a Lorean y a Susan quienes horas más tarde dirían que estaban encantadas de conocer a tan elegante caballero, y por último Ron quien le dijo.

- Espero que en tú fiesta sepan servir los mejores manjares.- dicho esto siguió a los demás al salón

- No le haga caso a mi hermano, es su manera de desearle un feliz cumpleaños

- No te preocupes Ginny.- ofreciéndole su brazo.- me acompañas

Ginny sonrió tímidamente, tomó el brazo de Draco y ambos ingresaron al amplio salón que estaba abarrotado de gente.

La fiesta ya se estaba amenizando, el rubio supo que su madre había llevaba a su padre hacia el otro salón donde seguramente estaban sus invitados mas importantes y estarían ocupados hablando de negocios, política o cosas que a él en ese momento le tenían sin cuidado.

Pudo ver que en el salón se habían quedado varias personas no tan importantes pero si indispensables para las fiestas de los Malfoy, también habían chicos de la universidad y al dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia la entrada pudo ver que sus dos profesores, la profesora Emma y el profesor Richard Stevenson habían llegado y se acoplaban al grupo donde Hermione, Luna y los "demás" se encontraban.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo Ginny?.- preguntó

- Por ahora no.- deshaciéndose con elegancia del brazo del rubio.- le parece si vamos hacia donde se encuentra el príncipe

Draco podía darse cuenta que Ginny estaba algo nerviosa al quedarse sola con él, así que con una sonrisa asintió y se dispuso a seguirla pero alguien lo tomó del brazo.

- Pansy

- ¿Así que esa es tu persona especial Draco?.- añadió con voz despectiva Pansy

**& O &**

- Mucho gusto somos Emma y Richard Stevenson.- presentó James

- El gusto es nuestro.- contestaron Lorean y Susan

Lily y James se miraron con preocupación, ambos sentían las miradas de Lorean y Susan sobre ellos, con todo ese disfraz que utilizaban para no ser reconocidos por Harry esperaban que ellas no se dieran cuenta, ya que a Harry si lo podían despistar ya que él los había dejado de ver de pequeño y sabían que nos los reconocería, pero con Susan y Lorean era distinto, ellas eran muy perceptivas y nunca se olvidaban de un rostro, de alguna manera de hablar o actitud de una persona.

- ¿No los conocemos de algún lugar?.- preguntó Lorean después de un momento

- Creo que no.- respondió rápidamente James

**Al pasar de las horas…**

- Es una buena fiesta ¿verdad Ron?.- preguntó Luna

- Si, debo reconocer que el rubio….- viendo la mirada de reproche de Luna.- quiero decir que Malfoy tiene buen gusto para las fiestas

- Veo que Harry y Hermione se están divirtiendo mucho.

- Si él príncipe se está divirtiendo bastante.- intervino Susan.- ¿pero tienen idea cuando se va a dignar a decirle la verdad a Hermione?

Ron y Luna se miraron preocupados, realmente esa mentira que todos estaban manteniendo durante tanto tiempo estaba por estallar en cualquier momento, pero el único que tenía derecho de decirle la verdad era Harry, pero sabía que Hermione no solo detestaría a Harry cuando lo supiera sino que también a todos ellos.

- "_**Es recomendable pensar en las cosas que vamos hacer dos veces y analizar las consecuencias de las mismas"**_

A Luna se le vino a la mente dicha frase y tuvo un mal presentimiento, solo esperaba que Harry le dijera la verdad de una buena vez antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

**Fin de la Primera Parte**


	16. Fiesta en la Mansión – Segunda Parte

**Capitulo 15: Fiesta en la Mansión – Segunda Parte**

**oOoOoO H&Hr oOoOoO**

_Al compás de la música veo como ella se mueve, me sonríe coquetamente, me da un beso fugaz y sigue bailando, a mi nunca me ha gustado bailar, se hacerlo gracias a la ayuda de la señorita McGonagall quién me insistía en que aprendiera a hacerlo, ya que soy un príncipe. _

_Recuerdo que en las fiestas que se organizaban en el palacio yo evitaba hacerlo con aquellas muchachas de la nobleza que me miraban esperando que yo las sacara a la pista de baile._

_Pero hoy, hoy es diferente, veo como ella baila feliz a mi lado y esa alegría es tan contagiosa que hasta creo que ya me está comenzando a gustar esto del baile, lo que en estos momentos estamos bailando es una canción moderna, que en honor a la verdad yo jamás había bailado, veo como ella sonríe al verme bailar, seguramente estoy haciendo el ridículo pero no me importa tan solo con verla sonreír yo soy capaz de hacer esto y más._

_**¿Tal vez como decirle la verdad?**_

_Escucho en mi mente a mi conciencia, y trato de no dejar de bailar para que ella no se de cuenta de mi cambio de ánimo._

_Desde la mañana he estado pensando sobre decirle toda la verdad a la dueña de mi corazón y seriamente decidí que es hora de hacerlo, esta noche es la última en la cuál Hermione Granger me conocerá como Harry Evans, mañana que es el día en el cuál se celebrará el festival por el aniversario de la universidad le diré toda la verdad, ella sabrá mi origen, sabrá quien realmente soy, ella sabrá que soy Harry James Potter, príncipe y futuro Rey de Inglaterra; y también sabrá que ella es la dueña de mi amor; y que sin ella yo no soy nada._

- ¿Harry que piensas? - pregunta Hermione en voz alta ya que con todo el bullicio las voces se pierden.

- En lo hermosa que eres Hermione – contesta Harry sonriéndole

Hermione y Harry siguen bailando alegremente siendo seguidos por las miradas atentas de Lily y James Potter quienes sonríen alegres al ver como su hijo se divierte al lado de aquella muchacha.

- Estoy tan feliz de poder ver como mi hijo se divierte - le susurra Lily a su esposo

- Yo también lo estoy, siempre en todo este tiempo en el cuál hemos estado escondidos quería ver a mi hijo sonreír, y hoy después de tanto tiempo lo podemos hacer.

**oOoOoO L&J oOoOoO**

Ambos seguían conversando sin percatarse que dos gemelas escuchaban su conversación.

- Sabes, no podemos permitir que Severus Snape destruya toda esta felicidad que Harry ha conseguido en todo este tiempo, tenemos que evitar a toda costa que ese infeliz dañe a nuestro hijo, Lily – añadió James seriamente

- Harry es el único que tiene derecho a decidir su felicidad, nadie va a separarlo de esa muchacha.

- Eso es cierto, por eso a toda costa debemos de defenderlo cuando llegue la hora, debemos de regresar en el momento adecuado para evitar que lo lastime.

Susan y Lorean estaban muy asombradas al escuchar a aquellos dos desconocidos, al principio habían creído que era tan solo una confusión, solamente se parecían a ellos, pero en esos momentos al escucharlos conversar, estaban seguros que no era una confusión, ellos estaban vivos, Lily Evans y James Potter estaban vivos.

**oOoOoO D&G oOoOoO**

- ¡Realmente crees que tú padre va aceptar que tú te mezcles con esta pobretona! –gritó Pansy - ¡no seas ridículo Draco!

- No la insultes Pansy – siseo Draco

Ginny vio como Pansy miraba con incredulidad a Draco Malfoy, sabía que aquella muchacha no podía creer que él defendiera a "una pobretona" como ella la llamaba, sonrió disimuladamente ya que ella no era ninguna pobretona y si lo fuera estaría orgullosa.

Draco y Ginny habían estado bailando alegremente, nadie sabía quien era aquella muchacha pelirroja que bailaba con el heredero de la familia Malfoy, pero estaban asombrados de verlo sonreír tan alegre; después de que la canción que habían estado bailando terminara, Draco le pidió a Ginny que lo acompañara a la terraza ya que quería decirle algo muy importante, a lo cuál ella accedió, pero ninguno de los dos se percató de la mirada airada y celosa de Pansy Parkinson, quien toda la noche los había estado observando.

Ella los siguió y escucho lo que Draco le estaba diciendo a Ginny.

_- Gracias por acceder a acompañarme Ginny._

_- No te preocupes, además necesitaba un poco de aire, el bailar tanto ha hecho que sienta algo de calor._

_Draco sonrió a Ginny quien se acercó al balcón de la terraza, miró hacia el cielo y le dijo:_

_- Esta noche está muy bonita, hay muchas estrellas en el cielo y la luna alumbra todo el cielo._

_- Tienes mucha razón – añadió Draco parándose a su lado – Pero la belleza de esta noche se incrementa ya que tú estás aquí – tomando su mano y dándole un tierno beso – gracias por venir a mi fiesta Ginny._

_Ginny se sonrojó por lo que Draco le había dicho y retiró su mirada de aquellos ojos grises y se concentró en la luna._

_Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, disfrutando la compañía del otro; pero Draco rompió el silencio._

_- Sabes, tengo algo importante que decirte._

_- Me encantaría escuchar que es - respondió Ginny mirándolo a los ojos._

_Draco estaba por comenzar a develarle sus sentimientos a aquella pelirroja que le había robado el corazón, pero en ese momento Pansy Parkinson había salido de su escondite y le dijo:_

_- Ni te atrevas a mencionar algo tan absurdo Draco Malfoy._

- ¡Cuando tú padre se enteré de toda esta tontería que se te ha metido en la cabeza te va a desheredar! – exclamó Pansy

- No me interesa – respondió Draco

- ¡Estás loco, como puedes preferir quedarte sin nada por está pobretona, tú me tienes a mí, y soy la mujer destinada para ti, tengo clase, dinero, mi familia es una de las mejores del país, no puedo creer que la prefieras a ella, que tan solo es una zorra que se ha encargado de acercarse a ti por tú dinero!

- ¡Deja de insultarla, no tienes ningún derecho! – mirándola de arriba abajo - ¡y que te quede bien claro tú jamás, escúchame bien, jamás serás la mujer indicada para mi!

Draco tomó de la mano a Ginny dispuesto a salir de ese lugar, pero…

- ¡Se lo voy a decir a tú padre Draco! – gritó histérica

Ginny miró a Draco quien sin voltear a mirar a Pansy le dijo:

- Has lo que se te de la gana Parkinson.

Y sin más ambos regresaron al interés dejando a Pansy Parkinson maldiciéndolo.

- ¡Te vas a arrepentir, esa pobretona me las va a pagar!

**oOoOoO R&L oOoOoO**

- ¡Ron esta fiesta está super divertida! – exclamó Luna bailando con Ron

- Tienes mucha razón, ese hurón si que sabe organizar buenas fiestas

Contestó Ron viendo como Luna bailaba de manera extravagante atrayendo la mirada de varios muchachos quienes esperaban que él dejara de bailar para acercarse a la rubia; pero él jamás permitiría que esos pervertidos se acercaran a su Luna, sonrió al darse cuenta de que aquella muchacha rubia había capturado su corazón.

- ¡Sabes Luna! – exclamó Ron

- ¡Que Ron! – contestó Luna tratando de descifrar a que se debía aquella sonrisa que desde hace bastante Ron llevaba en los labios.

Ron se acercó más a la rubia, desde hacia varios días había estado pensando en decirle o no, lo que recientemente había descubierto que sentía por Luna Lovegood, pero Harry su mejor amigo lo había ayudado a decirse.

_- ¿Te encuentras bien Ron? – Preguntó Harry sentándose al lado de su mejor amigo – Desde hace bastantes días he visto que has estado muy pensativo._

_Ron siguió mirando a la nada y suspiró._

_- Estoy algo confundido Harry – contestó después de un momento_

_- ¿Confundido?_

_- Si – contestó suspirando_

_Harry miró a su mejor amigo y se arriesgo a hacerle aquella pregunta._

_- ¿Quizás esa confusión, tenga que ver con aquella buena amiga rubia que tenemos en común?_

_Harry esperó que Ron le gritará diciéndole que estaba equivocado, que se pusiera rojo y le dijera que estaba delirando, pero en lugar a eso solo escuchó como su amigo pelirrojo volvía a suspirar por enésima vez._

_- Estoy por irme Ron, he quedado de encontrarme con Hermione para ir al cine._

_Ron tan solo asintió y siguió mirando al vacío._

_- Pero antes de irme, lo único que te puedo decir es que estoy cien por ciento seguro de Luna siente lo mismo por ti – esperando alguna reacción de parte de su amigo – Hermione me lo confirmó._

_Ron tan solo asintió y escuchó como la puerta del departamento se cerraba, signo de que Harry ya se había marchado, y esta vez analizó las palabras de su amigo y reacciono._

_Harry quien estaba por subirse al ascensor sintió como una mano lo jalaba del brazo y lo pegaba contra la pared._

_- ¡Qué pasa Ron! – habló Harry algo impactado por la actitud de su mejor amigo._

_- ¿Qué es lo que me acabas de decir? – preguntó Ron maravillado. _

_- ¿Qué ya me voy al cine con Hermione? – respondió Harry divertido._

_- ¡Eso no, lo otro que dijiste después! – exclamó Ron desesperado._

_- ¡Ah eso! –sonriendo por la mirada asesina de Ron – que te puedo decir es que estoy cien por ciento seguro de Luna siente lo mismo por ti._

_- Estás bromeando ¿no? – preguntó Ron rogando al cielo que no._

_- Por supuesto que no, si tu confusión o dilema era ese, pues te diré que ya no sufras más, Luna Lovegood te quiere._

Ron dejó de recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior y vio que Luna lo miraba expectante; y supo que era el momento.

- ¿Ron? – hablo Luna - ¿estás bien?

- Mejor que nunca Luna – sonrió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Que me ibas a decir? – preguntó Luna sin dejar de bailar.

Ron sonrió más y ante la mirada asombrada de Luna la tomó de la cintura y acercó su rostro al de la rubia y le dijo:

- Me gustas mucho Luna.

Luna abrió los ojos asombrada y aún sin creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos le dijo:

- ¿Que?

- ¡Que me gustas mucho Luna!

Luna sonrió ampliamente, pero en el momento en el que iba a responderle, Ron Weasley la besó.

La fiesta en la mansión de la familia Malfoy continuaba, entre ellos se encontraba Pansy Parkinson discutiendo con una mujer que ese momento le dijo:

- No te atrevas a hacer algo contra Drake, Pansy, te saldrá muy caro el hacerlo.

Narcisa Malfoy había escuchado de manera casual la discusión que su hijo había tenido con Pansy y no iba a permitir que aquel día ella borrara toda aquella alegría que su hijo había estado teniendo.

- ¡Señora Malfoy, él no puede estar luciéndose con esa arribista!, el Sr. Malfoy debe de saberlo para que haga algo.

- Él se va a enterar en el momento indicado Pansy, pero hoy no es ese día, así que te ordeno que te quedes con la boca cerrada, sino te las veras conmigo, está claro.

Narcisa no esperó que Pansy le respondiera y salió del balcón.

- Pues hoy no será el momento indicado – sonriendo maliciosamente – pero mañana en el festival el Sr. Malfoy alejará de una buena vez a esa pobretona de la vida de Draco.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la mansión, dos gemelas miraban como aquellas personas que ellas creyeron por tantos años que estaban muertas, bailaban cerca del príncipe Harry y sonreían mucho.

- No puedo creer que estén vivos Lorean – agregó Susan tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara.

- Yo tampoco Susan, algo muy malo debió de pasar para que ellos todos estos años se hicieran pasar por muertos, y todo esto tiene una explicación.

- Ellos mencionaron a Lord Snape, Lorean.

- Si, él les hizo algo Susan, pero tú y yo tenemos que decir nada, antes de regresar a Inglaterra tenemos que hablar con la reina y el rey, si en algo tenemos que ayudarlos lo haremos.

- Si.

Susan y Lorean miraron con nostalgia a Lily y a James, ellos dos habían sido en su momento como sus hermanos mayores y cuando se enteraron de sus supuestas muertes sufrieron y lloraron por mucho tiempo la perdida.

Ambas siempre sospecharon que algo había tenido que ver Lord Snape en la muerte de los reyes pero no podían decir nada ya que no tenían ninguna prueba, ellas siempre supieron que el Lord se alegró muchísimo al saber que habían muerto y lo detestaron por eso.

Ahora estaban dispuestas a ayudar a los reyes a en lo que necesitaran y defenderlos de la maldad de Snape hasta con sus propias vidas.

Después de unas horas la fiesta estaba por terminar, algunas periodistas que habían ido a tomar fotos de la misma, acordaron con la Señora Malfoy que querían que su hijo se tomara unas fotos con sus amigos, por lo cuál Narcisa le había indicado a los invitados que rodearan a Draco quien estaba con Ginny.

Harry no estaba seguro de tomarse aquella foto, ya que como eran periodistas las iban a publicar en las revistas, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada por evitar ser fotografiado ya que Hermione lo tomo de la mano y lo jaló hacia donde Ron y Luna se encontraban.

Él vio que mucha gente se iba a tomar la foto por lo cuál pensó que no iba a ver problema y nadie lo reconocería.

Los periodistas tomaron una bonita foto de aquella fiesta, y al día siguiente salió publicada en las primeras páginas de todos los periódicos.

**Aquella mañana en Nevada…**

- ¡Como es posible que toda la información que me dieron fuera errónea! – Gritó enfurecido Lord Snape - ¡Eres un inútil Pettigrew!

Peter Pettigrew miró asustado a Lord Snape, resultó que la información que le dieron los detectives era errónea, el príncipe Harry no se encontraba en Nevada; vio como Lord Snape iba a gritarle nuevamente, pero uno de los agentes contratados por Snape en Estados Unidos, ingresó y sin mirar a Peter dijo:

- Lo encontramos Lord Snape.

Severus Snape volteó y miró incrédulo al agente quien no se inmuto y añadió.

- No hay duda, es él muchacho que usted está buscando.

Snape recibió el periódico que aquel agente le extendía y dijo:

- Y que demonios crees que voy a encontrar en este periódico.

- Mire en la segunda hoja.

Lord Snape abrió el periódico con disgusto, vio una foto de una fiesta en una tal mansión Malfoy y se sintió burlado.

- ¡Aquí no hay nada!

El agente con temor agarró el periódico y le señaló a una persona en especial.

- Lord Snape este es el muchacho – aseguró con firmeza.

Snape tomó el periódico y después de un momento empezó a reírse con maldad.

- ¡Pettigrew! – gritó después de un momento.

- Si Señor – respondió Peter.

- Ten listo el jet privado.

- ¿El jet? – preguntó curioso

- Si – sonriendo con suficiencia – hoy iremos a Nueva York , hoy Harry Potter estará en mis manos.

Peter Pettigrew abrió asombrado los ojos y salió corriendo de aquella habitación, en el camino se cruzó con la señorita McGongall a quien le contó lo sucedido, Minerva tan solo se entristeció.

- Harry, lo siento.

En tanto en la universidad los últimos preparativos para el festival que se iba a dar esa noche estaban siendo terminados, un muchacho de ojos color esmeralda ayudaba en la cafetería sin siquiera imaginarse que esa noche todo cambiaría.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Hola, mis queridos lectores, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, y pues como se darán cuenta ya entramos a la recta final.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos en el próximo.**

**Saludos,**

**Usagi Potter.**


	17. Noche sin estrellas: Me mentiste Harry

**Capitulo 16: Noche sin estrellas: Me mentiste Harry**

_Anoche soñé que en el cielo no existían las estrellas, ni la luna, todo alrededor era oscuridad, la fría brisa del mar azotaba mi cabello y sentí un enorme vacío en el lugar donde mi corazón debía encontrarse, pero yo sabia que el ya no se encontraba ahí, estaba destruido y los pedazos eran esparcidos al amplio mar que mis lágrimas habían creado aquella noche en la cual ni la luna ni las estrellas pudieron apaciguar mi dolor._

- ¡Harry!...!Hey Harry!

El mencionado despertó de aquel letargo en el que se encontraba, acaricio las teclas del piano y abrió sus ojos lentamente; frente a él su mejor amigo le sonreía ampliamente y a la vez le decía:

- La última vez que te escuche tocar esa melodía fue cuando te decidiste a no ser más el títere de Snape.-sentándose a su lado.- ¿Se lo dirás hoy verdad?

Harry asintió lentamente y se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia la ventana del salón de música. Ron vio que su mejor amigo estaba vestido con un elegante traje de gala y recordó que dentro de unas horas más su amigo iba a tocar el piano en la ceremonia central del festival organizado por el aniversario de la universidad.

La profesora Emma Stevenson que en una ocasión lo escuchó tocar el piano se empeño en convencer a Harry para que tocara en la ceremonia, ya que se había quedado fascinada por la hermosa melodía que había interpretado. Al principio Harry se había negado ya que para el era una regla solo tocar para Hermione o sus amigos; pero al ver los ojos castaños de la profesora y el brillo especial que había en ellos hizo que hiciera una excepción, diciéndole: **Solo tocaré por usted profesora Emma**.

Ron aquella ocasión vio marcharse a Harry y antes de ir tras él vio como la profesora se sentaba y se tocaba el pecho bastante afligida y hasta emocionada, él sin querer ser entrometido salio del salón de música silenciosamente, pero aún no se explicaba aquella reacción de la profesora, aquella admiración y añoranza en sus ojos, le hacían acordarse de su madre, Molly lo miraba a él muchas veces con esos ojos.

Seguramente la profesora Emma añora a su propio hijo, se dijo así mismo y Harry tan solo se lo recordó.

Saliendo de sus propios recuerdos el muchacho de cabellera pelirroja se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su mejor amigo y pasándole el brazo por los hombros le dijo:

- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer Harry, ella merece saberlo.- viendo la mirada triste de su amigo.- todo va a estar bien.

- Tengo miedo Ron.- contestó en un susurro Harry

- Ella te ama Harry sabrá comprender tus motivos.-sonriendo.- obviamente se enojará un poco y te dirá.- imitando la voz de una mujer.- ¡Harry eres un tonto, como pudiste no decirme algo tan importante, estoy muy molesta Harry, pero igual te amo!

Harry logró esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar los esfuerzos de Ron para animarlo.

- Luego te abrazará y te besará apasionadamente.- viendo la incredulidad en los ojos del muchacho de lentes.- bueno ambos sabemos que Hermione lo hará cuando te disculpe el no haberle dicho antes todo, pero como te lo repito ella te ama.

- Y yo a ella.- contestó mirando como las luces del campus de la universidad se encendían anunciando que el festival estaba por iniciarse.

Ron vio como el cielo se tornaba oscuro y las luces rezagadas del día iban menguando, él sabía que todo iba a salir bien esa noche, el amor que se tenía Hermione y Harry era muy fuerte y aunque sabía que la muchacha de cabellos castaños se iba a sentir "algo" molesta por enterarse de todo después de tanto tiempo, lo mejor y más importante es que el mismo Harry se lo iba a decir, no iban a ser terceras personas que se lo dijeran, Harry se lo diría y le explicaría todo.

- Todo saldrá bien.- fue lo último que le dijo Ron a Harry aquella noche en el salón de música.

**& & & & & & &**

- _¡No puedo creer que ese estúpido siga con esa idea estúpida!_

Grito internamente Pansy Parkinson al observar escondida detrás de un árbol a Draco Malfoy que llegaba corriendo hasta donde Ginny Weasley lo esperaba junto a su odioso hermano y la excéntrica de Luna Lovegood.

- _Dentro de unos minutos el Sr. Malfoy va a llegar para la ceremonia central y en ese momento le diré todo para que no solo le ordene a Draco alejarse de esa sino que humille delante de todos a esa estúpida_.

Todo esto lo pensaba Pansy sonriendo despectivamente, ella no iba a permitir que una simple muchacha le arrebatara todo aquel futuro prometedor que tenía junto a Draco y su fortuna, ella no lo iba a permitir.

**Mientras tanto…**

- Ginny nuevamente siento mucho haber tardado.- se disculpó Draco tomando la mano de la muchacha pelirroja quien se sonrojó.

- No te preocupes Draco, ya te dije que no te demoraste mucho, además yo recién acabo de terminar de ayudar al Sr. Jackson en el salón principal.

Draco le sonrió y ella nuevamente se sonrojo, aquellos ojos grises tan penetrantes hacían que ella se sintiera algo nerviosa pero a la vez feliz ya que le gustaba mucho tener a su lado a Draco Malfoy quien le había demostrado que no era aquel muchacho arrogante y egocéntrico que había conocido, sino que tenía un buen corazón.

- Ya rubio oxigenado deja de tomar la mano de mi hermana que no eres digno de hacerlo.- exclamó Ron celoso por su hermana.

Draco lo miró sin soltar la mano de Ginny y le dijo:

- Cállate comadreja.

Ginny y Luna se miraron resignadas escuchando nuevamente la guerra de palabras que su hermano y Draco volvían a comenzar como todas las veces que se encontraban; realmente esos dos nunca se iban a llevar muy bien, aunque con Harry las cosas no llegaban hasta ese extremo pero Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter jamás serían los mejores amigos con Draco Malfoy; bueno hasta ahora ninguno de los mencionados habían dado muestras de amabilidad ni síntomas de una mejora en su "amistad".

- Supongo que será cuestión de tiempo.- pensó Ginny sonriéndole a Luna quien miraba su reloj un poco preocupada ya que Hermione aún no llegaba y la ceremonia central estaba por comenzar.

- Hug…Hermione no llega.- se quejó Luna después de unos minutos en los cuales la "guerra" verbal entre Draco y Ron había acabado.

- Que les parece si vamos ingresando al salón y….-

Ron no pudo terminar de hablar porque vieron como una agitada Hermione llegaba corriendo hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

- ¡Lo siento!.- agregó Hermione

- No puedo creer que tú hayas tardado tanto Hermione.- le dijo Luna

- Es la primera vez….- tomando aire.- que llego tarde.

- Bueno ya que estás aquí, les parece si vamos ingresando hacia el salón, la ceremonia está por comenzar.- agregó Draco ofreciendo su brazo a Ginny quien acepto sin ver como el rostro de su hermano se tornaba de color rojo por el enojo.

Dicho esto los cinco se dirigieron hacia el mencionado salón.

- ¿Qué te retraso tanto Hermione?.- preguntó Luna

- Me quede ayudando a mi mamá a escoger un vestido de gala, esta noche hay una velada que el gremio de dentistas a organizado y pues mis padres han sido invitados.

- Vaya, que bueno.- contesto su mejor amiga

- ¿Y tú Luna que te pasa hoy?.- preguntó Hermione mirando a su amiga quien estaba algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué me pasa?.- contestó.- Nada, ¿Por qué?

- Te noto algo ¿nerviosa?, ¿ha pasado algo?.- preguntó curiosa.

- Es tú imaginación Hermione, yo estoy perfectamente bien.

- Bueno si tú lo dices.- añadió después de un momento.- La ceremonia está por comenzar, ya quiero ver y escuchar a Harry tocar el piano.- sonrió feliz Hermione.

-_Cuando comience el baile de apertura del festival Harry le dirá todo a Hermione, me dan muchos nervios el saber como va a reaccionar conmigo al conocer que yo sabía que Harry no es un muchacho que vivió en un orfanato en Inglaterra sino que es el príncipe heredero de ese país. Me va a querer matar y eso es poco, Hermione se va a molestar muchísimo, ni más ni menos ella está de novia con un príncipe, con alguien de la realeza, eso la va a enojar demasiado; pero es mejor que sepa la verdad de una vez, además Harry debe decirle que va a regresar a su país para deshacerse de ese compromiso con esa condesa porque la ama a ella, espero que todo salga bien; si de hecho todo va a salir bien porque aunque Harry no le haya dicho la verdad desde el inicio en esos momentos lo estaría diciendo y Hermione va a valorar que haya tenido el valor de decírselo, de que va a enojarse un buen tiempo lo va hacer pero ella lo ama y le va a perdonar por haber sido sincera con ella. Si todo va a salir bien._

Todo esto se lo repetía Luna Lovegood ignorando olímpicamente las palabras del rector de la universidad que en esos momentos ya había dado iniciada la ceremonia de aniversario de la universidad, dentro de unos momentos más Harry tocaría el piano como melodía para inicio del festival y luego el baile que todos los chicos esperaban, donde ya toda esa formalidad que conllevaba la ceremonia los agobiaba.

**Mientras tanto dentro de una hermosa limosina:**

- He de confesar que me sorprendió bastante la llegada de la comisión de realeza inglesa a mi mansión, en otra ocasión avísame para poder recibirles como es debido Severus.

- No te preocupes Lucius.- contestó Severus Snape.- ya te dije que esta visita no es para estrechar lazos con las familias más pudientes de Estados Unidos.

- Si ya me lo has dicho, pero cuéntame entonces cuál es el motivo que estén aquí entonces, no me molesta que hayan venido pero si me causa algo de curiosidad tanto misterio, ya que la prensa no menciono nada de su venida a los Estados Unidos; es más supongo que el príncipe heredero no está enterado de vuestra visita.

- Sabes bien que ese mocoso estúpido nunca va a estar enterado de los negocios que se hacen con las familias de este país, además.- presionando su copa de brandy.- es por ese mocoso que estoy aquí.

- ¿Te está dando problemas un niñato Severus?.- se rió jocosamente Lucius Malfoy

- Hace un año que lo estoy buscando.- añadió rencorosamente Snape.

- ¿Cómo que hace un año?.- sorprendido.- Explícame eso.

- Pues verás Harry James Potter.- hablando despectivamente.- se escapó junto a otros dos mocosos hijos de condes hace un año.

Lucius Malfoy abrió los ojos asombrado y escucho la historia atentamente, se dio cuenta que su gran amigo Severus Snape estaba bastante resentido por lo que ese mocoso había hecho pero seguramente ya tenía la solución y lo haría pagar; ese principito no arruinaría todos los planes que tenía, una prueba era la solución que hace bastantes años le había dado a ese problema llamado "James Potter y Lily Evans" los reyes de Inglaterra.

- Vaya si que ese príncipe te ha dado problemas.- bebiendo su brandy.- y ante todo esto yo he de suponer que ya lo encontraste por la gran sonrisa con la que te vi llegar a mi mansión.

- Pues estás en lo cierto Lucius.- sacando un sobre de su gabardina negra.- al ir a tu mansión es porque vi a tu hijo en una foto muy interesante.

- ¿A Draco?.- pregunto extrañado.- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hijo en todo esto?

- Supongo que he de decirte que el príncipe ha estado muy cerca de tú hijo y tú sin darte cuenta.

- Explícate.- exigió el hombre de larga cabellera rubia.

- Ten.- extendiéndole el sobre.- es por eso que te pregunte donde estaría tu hijo hoy, y ya que tú también vas para ese festival y viendo que Draco ha tenido contacto con el príncipe ya que estuvo en la fiesta que se celebró por su cumpleaños, obviamente ese mocoso idiota estará allí.

Lucius Malfoy tomó el sobre que Severus le extendió y lo abrió extrajo de allí varias fotos, la primera era la foto de la fiesta de Draco donde un numeroso grupo sonreía para la prensa.

- No entiendo.- mirando a su interlocutor.- me quieres decir que en esta foto está ese príncipe y yo no me di cuenta, bueno tampoco es que lo conociera.

- Sigue mirando las demás fotos, especialmente la siguiente.

Lucius Malfoy pasó a la siguiente foto y abrió los ojos asombrado.

- ¡Pero que demonios!.- exclamó

- Dime Lucius, al parecer has tenido contacto con ese mocoso.

Lucius miró la foto, no podía creer que ese mocoso insolente fuera el príncipe que Severus Snape estuviera buscando.

- Este muchacho trabaja en la universidad de Draco, es ese muchacho insolente que junto a sus amigos me hizo discutir en la fiesta con Lovegood.- añadió con resentimiento.

- Al parecer también te resulta molesto como a mí.- sonriendo malicioso.- y si pasas a la siguiente foto lo verás junto a esos dos mocosos con los que se escapó.

El señor Malfoy ya sin sorprenderse mucho miró la siguiente foto, ahí vio a esos dos pelirrojos que habían estado en aquella fiesta, así que eran hijos de condes y nada más y nada menos que los amigos del príncipe de Inglaterra, vaya pues todo eso le resultaba muy interesante, la noche anterior había visto a su hijo muy cerca de aquella chica pelirroja, y justamente hoy Pansy Parkinson le dijo que tenía que decirle algo muy importante, algo que estaba interviniendo en el futuro de Draco.

Evito esbozar una sonrisa para no molestar a su amigo, obviamente si su hijo se relacionaba más con esa muchacha, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que los Malfoy fueran parte de la nobleza de Inglaterra, ya era tiempo de dejar de ser solo la familia multimillonaria ahora merecían algo más y la realeza era muy buena oferta.

Las cosas en las que Severus Snape a él no le importaban tan solo los negocios, primero lo ayudaría a encontrar a ese príncipe y luego ya hablaría de negocios familiares.

**& & & & & & &**

- ¡Por qué no te avisaron antes Remus¡.- exclamó Sirius Black paseándose por el amplio salón de su mansión.

- Mi informante me acaba de decir que todo fue intempestivo y no tuvo tiempo de avisarme sin que sospecharan.

- ¡Maldición y el celular de James está apagado!.- soltó enojado el teléfono Sirius.

- Cálmate Sirius.- trató de tranquilizarlo Remus.

- Como quieres que me calme, si mi ahijado está por ser encontrado por ese desgraciado de Snape y nosotros sin poder comunicarnos con James y Lily.

- Lo se a mi también me preocupa, no vamos a poder hacer lo que teníamos planeado, y James y Lily no podrán detener lo que vaya a pasar hoy, aún no es tiempo que lo hagan.

- Eso ya lo se.- sentándose frustrado en el amplio sillón.- ¡a mala hora se nos ocurrió viajar!

- Sabes que era importante, la última prueba de que Snape tuvo que ver en el atentado contra los reyes de Inglaterra está por sernos entregada, y así esta noche él encuentre a Harry aún podemos detenerlo después.

- Eso es lo que me irrita, detenerlo después, se suponía que cuando él lo encontrara nosotros ya tendríamos todo a nuestro favor, y Lily y James por fin podrían decirle la verdad a Harry, pero no ahora todo se fue al carajo.

- Seguiré intentando comunicarme con James.- añadió Remus después de un momento.

Sirius seguía maldiciendo internamente, ¿acaso no podía de una vez acabar con todo el sufrimiento de sus mejores amigos y de su ahijado?, ¿acaso ese maldito de Snape iba a salir ganando?

- Maldita sea.- gritó hundiendo su puño en el sillón.

**& & & & & & &**

_**Clair De Lune**__** - Debussy **_

La melodía era tocada por Harry en esos momentos, sus ojos estaban cerrados, la mayoría de chicos de la universidad que no les gustaba la música clásica se quedaron en el salón por obligación, pero cuando el muchacho de la cafetería comenzó a tocar todos se quedaron impresionados, no solo era la melodía que tocaba sino que él lo hacía con bastante sentimiento, y todos sin excepción disfrutaban de esa melodía.

Harry escogió esa melodía y a la profesora Emma le pareció grandioso que la tocara.

_- Clair de Lune de Debussy, esa es la melodía que tocaré profesora._

_Emma Stevenson que no era otra que Lily Evans su madre, que estaba sentada a su lado una tarde en el salón de música, le sonrió y le preguntó:_

_- Me parece muy bien Harry.- dudando.- pero puedo saber ¿por qué esa melodía?_

_Ella vio como Harry cerraba los ojos y sonreía._

_- A mi madre le gustaba esa melodía._

_El corazón de Lily saltó emocionado en su pecho, su hijo lo recordaba y aunque ella nunca pudo terminar de enseñarle a su hijo la melodía, el lo recordó y la aprendió._

_- Y ahora a Hermione también le gusta, así que tengo dos motivos importantes para tocar esa melodía profesora._

_Los ojos de Lily se cristalizaron y Harry que ya había abierto los ojos se preocupo._

_- Profesora ¿se encuentra bien?_

_Lily se calmó y después de un momento le sonrió a Harry._

_- Si Harry me encuentro bien.- poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia la ventana.- está decidido tú tocarás Clair de Lune en el festival._

Lily y James se encontraban ensimismados con la melodía, su hijo había crecido tanto, pudo seguir adelante sin ellos, era un buen muchacho y estaban felices de ver que ahora él había encontraba la felicidad junto ha aquella muchacha llamada Hermione Granger.

- Es la misma melodía que tocabas cuando te conocí Lily.- susurró James

- Y es la melodía que ahora él toca para Hermione y para mí.- sonrió

Mientras tanto en la entrada del campus universitario, dos limosinas y varios autos de seguridad paraban, varias personas que recién llegaban voltearon curiosos, y vieron a Lucius Malfoy bajar de una de esas limosinas.

Les pareció una exageración de parte de ese Señor llegar al festival, pero después vieron que no solo era él quien llegaba, sino que después de él bajo un alto hombre de cabellera larga negra y que usaba una gabardina negra, era un hombre bastante elegante.

- Son de la realeza británica.- susurro un muchacho a sus amigos al ver las banderas en los autos y el escudo de la familia real.

De la otra limosina bajó Minerva McGonagall seguida por la condesa Cho Chang a quien todos los muchachos miraron embelesadamente.

- Clair de Lune.- susurro Cho

- No hay duda el príncipe Harry está aquí.- habló para si misma Minerva con bastante tristeza al saber que Lord Snape lo había encontrado.

- Minerva.- llamó Snape

- Si Lord Snape.

- El Sr. Malfoy y yo iremos primero, usted nos seguirá con la condesa, vamos a sorprender a nuestro.- hablando con sorna.- "querido príncipe".

Minerva tan solo lo miró y escuchó como Snape les decía a la seguridad que no dejaran que el príncipe se escapara, la comitiva de la realeza se encargaría de encontrar al príncipe y a sus dos amigos.

- No es necesario que le indique a la seguridad que no dejen escapar al príncipe Lord Snape, él no es ningún criminal.- reprocho Minerva

Lord Snape tan solo la miró y le sonrió con sorna.

- Lucius me harías el honor de llevarme hasta donde se encuentra el rector de esta universidad.

Lucius sonrió enigmático y extendió su mano indicándole que lo siguiera.

- _Muy bien mocoso idiota ahora si se acabó el juego._

**& & & & & & &**

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió algo cohibido al escuchar como lo aplaudían, había acabado de tocar _**Clair de Lune**_ y nunca pensó que les hubiera gustado a todos.

Vio como la profesora Emma y el profesor Richard se acercaron a felicitarlo y sin más lo guiaron fuera del escenario donde un **DJ** ya se encontraba para comenzar con la fiesta.

- Lo hiciste muy bien, el rector y el profesorado está muy contento contigo Harry.- comentó James.- al parecer van hablar contigo para que pertenezcas a la universidad como estudiante y los representes en los concursos de música.

- OH.- exclamó Harry sorprendido.

- ¿Te interesaría eso Harry?.- preguntó Lily.- porque si es así nosotros podemos ayudarte para que te den una beca en la universidad, escojas una carrera y pues también representes a la universidad en los concursos.

- ¿Qué dices Harry?.- insistió James queriendo conocer la respuesta de su hijo.

Harry sonrió y pues obviamente le gustaría, pero aún había cosas que tenía que resolver y pues sobretodo ser sincero con todas las personas que sin saber su verdadero origen lo apoyaban.

- Me gustaría mucho.- sonriendo.- pero hay asuntos que debo de resolver aún.

Lily y James lo miraron comprendiendo muy bien a los asuntos que se refería.

- Gracias por todo profesora Emma, profesor Richard, disfruté mucho tocando aquella melodía.

Los tres se miraron por un instante disfrutando ese momento, pero el ruido de la música que el **DJ **colocó para anunciar que el festival empezaba los distrajo.

- Harry ya es hora que vayas con tus amigos, te están esperando.- agregó en voz alta James.

- Si.- gritó Harry por encima de la música.- los veo después profesores.

Dicho esto vieron como Harry se marchó.

- Espero que todo le vaya bien con Hermione hoy.

- Espero que si Lily.

Ellos se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron a la mesa donde los profesores se encontraban conversando animadamente.

**& HHr &**

- Hermosa señorita bailamos.- ofreció Harry llegando al lado de Hermione que se había quedado sola ya que sus amigos se pusieron a bailar.

- ¡Harry!.- exclamó feliz Hermione.- por supuesto.

Dicho esto ellos se dirigieron a la pista de baile y se mezclaron con la gente que bailaba animada.

- Harry estuviste genial.- le dijo Hermione dándole un beso fugaz.

- ¿Enserio?.- contestó Harry modestamente.

- Si fue tan…que palabra puedo utilizar…fue tan sublime.- sonrió feliz.

- Gracias.- contestó Harry.

Dicho esto Hermione se empino y le dio un beso sorprendiendo a Harry quien estaba a punto de perderse en ese beso cuando al otro lado de la pista de baile vio a una muchacha vestida elegantemente, de larga cabellera negra hacerle observarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- Eh.- el aún no recordaba donde había visto a esa muchacha y cuando volvió a mirar hacia el lugar ella ya no estaba.- nada, bueno si.

- Es sobre lo que querías hablarme verdad.- susurro Hermione.

- Si es sobre eso.- contestó seriamente Harry.

- Entonces salimos para conversar.- ofreció Hermione.

- Si, es algo importante que debes de saber.- sonriéndole.- pero primero acabamos de bailar, me das un beso y salimos.

- Oh, si que es serio ¿no?.- contestó juguetonamente Hermione.- por eso quieres disfrutar de mi compañía antes de que me lo digas, bueno no me opongo.- abrazándole.- pero sea lo que sea, yo se que podremos resolverlo juntos porque te amo y tú me amas ¿verdad?

- Muy cierto.- contestó Harry abrazándola fuertemente con un sentimiento extraño en su corazón.- No te quiero perder Hermione.- susurro sin que ella lo escuchara ya que la música estaba muy alta.

**& D&G &**

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo Ginny?.- preguntó Draco extendiéndole un vaso con ponche.

- Si.-contestó animada.- ¿y tú?

- Por supuesto.- sonriéndole.- me siento muy bien y muy feliz por estar a tú lado.-tomándole de las manos.- sabes Ginny.

Ginny lo miró interesada por saber que le iba a decir y le sonrió.

- ¿Si Draco?.

- Contigo a mi lado me siento el chico más feliz del mundo, se que Potter también es feliz con Hermione y la comadreja también los es junto a Luna, pero no creo que ellos superen lo que yo siento por ti.

- Ellos se aman Draco.- contestó Ginny.

- Lo se, se aman mucho.- acercándose más a ella.- pero lo que intento decirte es que mi amor por ti es más grande que la suma del amor que entre ellos se tienen.

- Draco…- susurro Ginny impresionada por escuchar que él decía que la amaba.

- Ginny yo te amo y….- tomando su rostro entre sus manos.- me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado para siempre.

Ginny quiso responderle pero los fríos labios de Draco hicieron contacto con los suyos y sin más su corazón se emocionó y se rindió ante el amor que aquel muchacho de los ojos grises le profesaba.

En tanto esto ocurría los rencorosos ojos de Pansy miraban la escena y le decía a un escéptico Lucius Malfoy lo que ella creía saber.

- ¡Y esa es toda la verdad señor Malfoy, Draco está saliendo con esa pobretona, que es una arribista y…

- A ver Pansy, dime quien es esa muchacha para ponerla en su lugar.- contestó Lucius sabiendo a quien le iba a mencionar.

Pansy se extraño por la tranquilidad con la que su futuro suegro le contestaba, pero ya que quería saber quien era ella le diría para que la humille.

- ¡A esa estúpida de ahí!.- señaló Pansy a una sonrojada Ginny que era abrazada por Draco.

Lucius Malfoy miró hacia donde Pansy Parkinson le señalaba y tan solo confirmó lo que él ya sabía, y sonrió.

Pansy esperaba ver la furia del Señor Malfoy, pero le sorprendió lo que este le dijo.

- Ni arribista, ni pobretona Pansy, esa muchacha es lo mejor que le ha podido suceder a los Malfoy, por esa chica la familia Malfoy dejará de ser solo la multimillonaria familia sino que perteneceremos a la nobleza.

- Pero de que habla.- contestó extrañada.

- En un momento lo sabrás.- antes de marcharse.- Ah y dile a tus padres que te vayan buscando a otro prometido, mi hijo ya no está disponible para ti, que tan solo provienes de una familia de recientes millonarios, no nos llegan a la altura.- sonriéndole despectivamente.- nos vemos querida.

Pansy Parkinson aún no salía de su asombro y no asimilaba sus palabras cuando en eso escuchó que el rector de la universidad detenía al **DJ.**

**& HHr &**

- Hermione es hora de que te diga la verdad.- susurro Harry separándose de ella.

Hermione lo miró sin entender, pero lo tomó de la mano y le dijo:

- No se de que me hablas, pero vamos afuera aquí hay mucho ruido.

- Si.

Ellos se disponían a irse pero se extrañaron al percatarse que la música paraba y las puertas del salón eran cerradas por unos hombres que vestían gabardinas negras que a Harry se le hicieron conocidos.

- ¿Qué sucede?.-

Preguntó Hermione mirando hacia el escenario extrañada, pero Harry en ese momento sintió como todo su mundo se rompía en mil pedazos, en el escenario se encontraba Lord Snape, la señorita McGonagall y la muchacha de cabello largo que minutos atrás el vio y ahora reconocía como la condesa Cho Chang su prometida.

Miró a los hombres que cerraron la puerta y los reconoció como la seguridad real.

Muchos murmuraban porque no sabían que sucedía, pero en eso el rector hablo.

- Muchachos lamento mucho interrumpir la fiesta, pero entre nosotros hay alguien importante a quienes sin saber hemos tratado como uno más de nosotros, pero la realeza británica ha venido a hacernos conocedores de nuestra ignorancia y…

El rector no pudo continuar ya que Lord Snape le quitó el micrófono y dijo:

- En mi país no se les da tanta información a los plebeyos.- dijo despectivamente

Todos se miraron entre sí, Ron y Ginny se había separado de Luna y Draco y trataban de llegar hasta Harry que se encontraba en medio de la pista de baile con Hermione.

- ¿Plebeyos?.- susurro indignada Hermione.- de que están hablando.- comentó sin mirar a Harry.

- En fin, para que sepan con quien está tratando me presentaré, soy Lord Severus Snape de Inglaterra, la señora aquí a mi lado es Minerva McGonagall quien es la tutora del príncipe de Inglaterra, y aquí la hermosa señorita es la condesa Cho Chang prometida del príncipe heredero.

Harry sabía lo que vendría a continuación y Hermione sintió como él soltaba su mano.

- Harry ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó viendo como su novio estaba pálido, tenía la mirada clavada al suelo y parecía apunto de entrar en shock.

- Al parecer a ustedes no les interesa lo que les digo y a mi tampoco me interesa estar más tiempo aquí.- argumento Lord Snape despectivamente.- así que por favor príncipe Harry es hora de terminar con su viaje de excursión, su cumpleaños es en una semana y la boda real está por iniciar, es hora de irnos de aquí.

Todos se miraron extrañados ¿Príncipe Harry?, ¿Realeza británica?, ¿boda real?, nadie se explicaba de qué hablaba ese hombre.

Lord Snape espero un momento pero el mocoso idiota no hacía caso, ya había logrado ver entre toda esa muchedumbre a los dos hermanos pelirrojos pero aún no había visto al príncipe.

- Así que aún quiere seguir con esto príncipe, pero se acabó, Harry James Potter Evans, príncipe heredero de Inglaterra es hora de irnos.

Al momento de escuchar el nombre todos miraron alrededor buscando al susodicho, en eso uno de los hombres de seguridad de la realeza que había estado buscando al príncipe lo encontró y dijo:

- Lord Snape aquí está.

Los estudiantes que estaban cerca se separaron al ver como Lord Snape bajaba del escenario y pasaba entre todos hasta donde le indicaba el hombre de seguridad.

Hermione que no estaba prestando atención ya que estaba preocupada por el semblante de Harry, lo tomo del rostro sin percatarse que a su alrededor todos se dispersaban y miraban a Harry atónitos.

_¡Se referían a él!_ Exclamaban varias voces.

- ¿Harry estás bien?.- preguntó por última vez Hermione y sintió como alguien la alejaba bruscamente de él.

- Pero que….- susurro la muchacha castaña al sentirse desplazada.

- Príncipe Harry el juego se acabó.

Hermione no reacciono al momento, pero parpadeo varias veces al ver como aquel hombre del escenario se paraba frente a Harry y lo llamaba príncipe.

Todos exclamaron chillidos de sorpresa y los murmullos comenzaron, tan solo Hermione no quería darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- Oiga , ¿Por qué le dice príncipe?.- añadió Hermione acercándose una vez más a un silencioso Harry.- vamos Harry dile que está mintiendo.

Lord Snape miró a Hermione despectivamente.

- Vaya príncipe ya veo que se estuvo entreteniendo por aquí, antes de irse me hubiera dicho que quería ese tipo de diversión y yo le hubiera conseguido algo más interesante que esta simple niña.

Hermione sintió mucha rabia y le dio una cachetada.

- ¡Como se atreve!.- chilló molesta.

Lord Snape la agarró fuertemente del brazo y la lanzó al suelo.

- Serás estúpida niña, ¡sáquenla de aquí!.

El personal de seguridad tomo a Hermione del brazo pero en ese instante.

- Déjenla.- susurro Harry presionando los puños.

Ellos no escucharon por lo cuál el se acercó a uno de los hombres y lo empujo.

- ¡Dije que la sueltes!- gritó separando a Hermione de ese hombre.

El hombre que tenía aún del brazo a Hermione la soltó he hizo un reverencia al príncipe.

- Como usted ordene príncipe.

- Príncipe su prometida ha venido hasta aquí para verlo, así que es hora de marcharnos, así que…

- ¡Harry!.- gritó en ese momento Hermione.

Hermione se acercó lentamente hasta Harry y lo obligó a que la mirara.

- ¿Es cierto todo lo que ha dicho?, acaso yo solo fui tu diversión.- sintiendo como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.- acaso tu eres ese tal príncipe que menciona ese hombre.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta y lentamente miró a Hermione, y su mundo se vino abajo al ver su mirada de decepción.

- ¿Acaso es cierto? – murmuro Hermione retrocediendo al ver la mirada de ¿arrepentimiento? ¿Miedo?, no podía descifrarla.

- Basta de estupideces, príncipe Harry es hora de irse.

Dicho esto el personal de seguridad se acercaron hasta Harry con Ginny y Ron quienes miraban a su mejor amigo preocupados y tristes.

En ese momento Hermione supo que todo era cierto y en un susurro agudo y lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:

- Me mentiste Harry.- presionando sus puños dolida.- ¡Me Mentiste!

- ¡Hermione!.-gritó Harry tratando de ir tras ella, pero Lord Snape lo tenía agarrado y le dijo:

- Deja las estupideces y compórtate como lo que eres.- empujándolo hacia la salida y sonriéndole burlonamente.- en este juego el que ganó fui yo.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Hola, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ustedes se preguntaran ¡porque demonios Harry no dijo nada, porque no detuvo a Hermione!, pues en el próximo capitulo ya lo sabrán.**

**Bueno me despido y hasta la próxima.**

**Saludos,**

**Usagi Potter**


	18. La Historia de dos corazones rotos

**Capitulo 17: La Historia de dos corazones rotos.**

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana de aquella habitación donde la tenue luz de la bombilla de la lámpara que se encontraba al lado de la cama trataba de alumbrar la reinante oscuridad.

En un rincón el marco de un par de lentes reflectaba la poca luz de la habitación hacia los cristales rotos que se esparcían por la lujosa alfombra de aquella suite en la cuál Harry James Potter, príncipe y futuro rey de Inglaterra, se encontraba tendido en el suelo y con la mirada perdida en un punto indescifrable del techo.

Su cabello lucía totalmente despeinado y el traje de gala que hasta hace unas horas estaba totalmente limpio, ahora lucía manchas oscuras, los nudillos de sus manos tenían heridas que lentamente sangraban pero ha él parecía no importarle ni dolerle.

_Hermione_

Era lo que de a momentos repetía.

Quien lo viera no sabría si realmente estaba conciente, pero si, se darían cuenta que algo en Harry había sido arrebatado y destrozado.

_Hermione_

La ventana de la habitación se abrió intempestivamente, el frío viento llego hasta tocar la piel de aquel muchacho, quien sin saber de donde obtuvo fuerzas, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana y sin más gritó.

- ¡Hermione!

**oOo * oOo**

En otra de las habitaciones de aquel hotel lujoso, dos muchachos pelirrojos escucharon aquel grito de la suite de al lado.

Los ojos de Ginny se volvieron cristalinos nuevamente y miró a su hermano quien bajó la mirada, apretando los puños con impotencia.

- Ron, ya no puedo más.- añadió sollozando Ginny.- Harry está sufriendo, tenemos que ayudarlo.

- Lo se Ginny, yo tampoco soporto estar encerrado en esta habitación sin poder ir hasta Harry y apoyarlo - mirando con rabia a la puerta de la habitación.- ¡Pero como maldita sea burlamos la seguridad que está allí afuera!

Ginny abrazó a su hermano fuertemente y a su mente volvieron las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido hace tan solo unas horas:

_En ese momento Hermione supo que todo era cierto y en un susurro agudo y lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:_

_- Me mentiste Harry.- presionando sus puños dolida.- ¡Me Mentiste!_

_- ¡Hermione! –gritó Harry tratando de ir tras ella, pero Lord Snape lo tenía agarrado y le dijo:_

_- Deja las estupideces y compórtate como lo que eres.- empujándolo hacia la salida y sonriéndole burlonamente.- en este juego el que ganó fui yo._

_Harry lo miró horrorizado y trató nuevamente de ir tras ella, pero Lord Snape lo tomó de uno de los brazos presionándolo fuertemente._

_- ¡Basta de tonterías príncipe! - gritó irritado – es hora de irnos – mirándolo con enojo- además, su prometida está aquí y no merece que la esté exponiendo a esta humillación, basta de rebajarse al querer ir tras esa insignificante muchacha y compórtese frente a la condesa. _

_Harry que aún trataba de librarse del agarre de Snape, miró hacia donde él le indicaba, y vio a Cho que lo miraba con aprensión y algo de ¿pena?, ¿decepción?, volvió a mirar hacia la salida y ya no podía divisar a Hermione ya que había comenzado a llover._

_- ¡Harry! – exclamaron al unísono Ginny y Ron quienes trataban de librarse del agarre de dos guardias de seguridad_

_- Suéltame - exigió Ginny, soltándose de aquel guardia y acercándose a Harry – ve tras ella, explícale, ella necesita saber la verdad y…_

_Pero Ginny no pudo terminar de hablar porque un golpe en su mejilla se lo impidió, ella se toco la adolorida mejilla y sus ojos se cristalizaron, aquella bofetada le había volteado la cara._

_- ¡Lady Ginevra, deje de decir tantas estupideces! - gritó furioso Snape, afianzando más el agarre en el brazo de Harry._

_- ¡Como se atreve a tocar a mi hermana! - gritó Ron tratando de golpear a Snape, pero el guardia que lo tenía agarrado del brazo no lo soltó._

_- ¡Soy el tutor de los tres, lo cuál me da el derecho de corregirlos cuando están cometiendo errores, y en este caso los tres se merecen esto y más! – Mirando con indiferencia a Ginny – es hora de irnos._

_Uno de los guardias se acercó hasta Ginny para llevarla pero la señorita McGonagall se le adelanto._

_- Mi Lady, sígame por favor._

_Ginny miró con ira a Snape, miró a su hermano quien aún trataba de librarse de aquel guardia, y por último miró a Harry quien era arrastrado por Snape, su mirada se encontraba perdida._

_- Está bien – respondió a McGonagall, mirando hacia la puerta donde Luna y Draco se encontraban mirándolos con tristeza._

_Minutos después habían llegado a ese lujoso hotel, donde Harry había sido encerrado en aquella suite, aquellas heridas en los nudillos de sus manos, fueron causadas por él mismo, ya que durante horas golpeó la puerta de aquella habitación suplicando que lo dejaran salir, Ginny y Ron fueron encerrados en la habitación de al lado, y los tres eran custodiados por la seguridad de la realeza que tenían ordenes expresas de Lord Snape de no dejarlos salir._

- Maldito Snape – murmuro Ginny aún abrazada a su hermano.

**oOo * oOo**

- ¡Maldita sea!

Aquel grito de furia se escuchó en aquella mansión; Sirius Black se sentó con frustración en el salón y recibió aquella copa de whisky, la cuál se tomó de un solo tirón.

- Sirius cálmate - resondró Remus mirándolo ceñudo.

- En todo el día es lo único que me has dicho Remus – golpeando la mesa ratona que estaba frente a él - ¡Pero no puedo!

- Si no te calmas, no vamos a poder ayudar a James y a Lily.

- ¡Lo sé, pero es inútil que quieras que me calme!

- Pues si Remus no logra calmarte, yo con un par de golpes lo haré Sirius – mirándolo enojado – Lily, hace unos minutos ha podido por fin dormir y no me gustaría que se despierte por todos tus gritos eufóricos Sirius.

Remus y Sirius voltearon y vieron ha James Potter, que se encontraba mirándolos con los brazos cruzados y muy serio.

- Vaya ya me había acostumbrado a verte con el disfraz, Potter – respondió Sirius.

- Sirius con respeto por favor – añadió Remus – recuerda quien es la persona que te está hablando.

James se encontraba vestido con un traje muy elegante, su cabello ya no estaba de color castaño, sino que había regresado a ser de color negro azabache, sus ojos eran de color avellana y estos estaban resguardados por sus lentes.

- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo Remus – contestó Sirius sirviéndose otro vaso con whisky – es mi mejor amigo – levantando su copa hacia James – y el único rey que Inglaterra va a tener, cuando saquemos del palacio a ese imbécil de Snape y ayudemos a Harry.

- Harry – susurro James, sentándose de manera elegante en el salón

Sirius y Remus se sentaron frente a él, vieron la mirada preocupada de su mejor amigo, ellos también estaban muy preocupados por Harry, sabían por James y Lily que Snape se lo había llevado a rastras y rompió su ilusión de ser una persona común, y sobretodo no le había permitido decirle la verdad al amor de su vida, porque de una cosa Remus y Sirius estaban muy seguros, Hermione Granger era todo para Harry y si él la perdía, nada para él tendría sentido nunca más.

- ¿Y ya saben cuándo piensan regresar a Inglaterra? – pregunto después de un momento James.

- Según nuestro informante, en dos días, en horas de la tarde piensan regresar a Inglaterra. – contestó Remus.

- Muy bien, entonces nosotros nos dirigiremos hacía Inglaterra la próxima semana. – añadió James

- ¡La próxima semana! – exclamó Sirius

- Sirius, vas a despertar a Lily – regañó Remus

- Lo siento, pero ¿por qué la próxima semana?, si mañana mismo podríamos estar en Inglaterra y encargarnos de sacar a Snape.

- Porque si hacemos lo que tú dices Sirius, Snape va a estar más alerta en todo lo que concierne a Harry y puede descubrirnos y escapar o quizás hacer algo peor contra mi hijo; pero si vamos la próxima semana, él estará confiado de que nada más va a interferir en sus planes y pues entonces su guardia estará baja, recuerda que Snape es astuto, por lo cuál nosotros debemos ser más cautelosos.

- Tienes razón – suspirando exasperado - pero no puedo concebir que durante una semana más le haga daño a mi ahijado.

- No eres el único que siente esa frustración Sirius – mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación donde su esposa dormía.

Remus y Sirius vieron la mirada preocupada y triste de su mejor amigo, Lily y James estaban igual o más preocupados por Harry, ambos ya querían acabar con ese secreto, decirle por fin a Harry porque se habían hecho pasar por muertos, decirle a su hijo porque lo habían dejado a manos de Snape y sobretodo decírsele que lo amaban y que todo lo habían hecho por preservar su vida.

**oOo * oOo**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde lo sucedido en el festival que se llevo acabo en la universidad, las personas aún comentaban lo sucedido, no podía creer que aquel muchacho que trabaja en la cafetería y que más de una vez los había servido, fuera nada más y nada menos que un príncipe, el príncipe de Inglaterra.

Muchos de ellos lo habían tratado de humillar en sus primeros días de estancia en la cafetería y ahora tenían un poco de temor de que aquello les causara algún tipo de represaría de parte de aquel hombre que se había llevado a Harry, aquel hombre que a muchos les habían inspirado temor, aquel hombre llamado Snape, Lord Snape.

No se explicaban el porque un príncipe y dos hijos de condes se habían hecho pasar por chicos comunes y habían trabajado; pero lo que aún les asombraba era que aquella muchacha de primer año se hiciera novia de aquel príncipe, al parecer no sabía que Harry no era un muchacho común, ya que había salido llorando del salón principal aquella noche, seguramente aquel príncipe tan solo había jugado con ella ya que no salió tras ella y tan solo se fue tranquilamente con la comitiva real que había ido a recogerlo.

Bueno al menos eso era lo que Pansy Parkinson había estado comentando con muchas personas, por lo cuál ya nadie sabía exactamente que había ocurrido, así que la versión de que aquel príncipe tan solo se había burlado de Hermione Granger, era la mejor; y la que en esos momentos todos comentaban.

Otro de los comentarios, era que el hijo del multimillonario Lucius Malfoy, si sabía que aquel muchacho era un príncipe y que por ello se había metido con aquella pelirroja que trabajaba en los servicios de las chicas; ya sabían que Draco Malfoy no iba a perder el tiempo y obviamente le convenía acostarse con aquella muchacha llamada Ginny, que a pesar de que parecía una muchacha muy inocente, sabían por Pansy Parkinson que ella y su ex – novio Draco se habían estado viendo a espaldas de ella, quien había creído que su novio la amaba, pero que se había dado cuenta que la conveniencia era lo que el amaba, por ello no tuvo reparo en dejarlo una vez que se entero que había dormido más de una vez con esa futura condesa.

Luna Lovegood no era la excepción ya que ella si sabía que Harry era un príncipe, pero a pesar de que Hermione era su amiga, nunca le dijo nada, es más fue cómplice en todo lo ocurrido, seguramente lo ocultó porque su novio que no era otro que aquel muchacho pelirrojo llamado Ron o Ronald, que también pertenecía a la realeza se lo había pedido, por lo cuál ella y su conveniencia de entrar en ese circulo, hizo que traicionara a su amiga.

Todos agradecían a Pansy Parkinson por haberles contado aquella turbia historia, ya que ella aquella noche en que ocurrió todo, escuchó a Draco y a Luna conversar sobre lo acontecido. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que Pansy había exagerado muchas cosas y sobretodo había alterado la verdad a su conveniencia.

Los chicos de la universidad esperaban con ansías que Hermione llegara a la universidad, tenían que ver que semblante tenía, algunos querían expresarle lo mucho que sentían que eso le haya ocurrido y otros solamente querían tener su versión sobre lo sucedido y seguir con el cotilleo.

**En casa de la familia Granger…**

- Hermione, hija.

La mamá de Hermione se encontraba parada en el umbral de la habitación de su hija, la cuál estaba sentada en su cama y su mochila reposaba a un lado de ella.

- Tu padre y yo ya nos vamos a trabajar – sentándose al lado de su hija - ¿segura que quieres ir hoy a la universidad?; tu padre y yo opinamos que debes dejar que todo esto pase y luego regreses y…

Pero ella no pudo terminar de hablar porque Hermione sonrió irónicamente y le dijo:

- Mamá, lo que ocurrió no va a interferir en mis estudios, es más para mi lo sucedido ya paso – tomando su mochila – es más ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

Dicho esto Hermione salió de su habitación dejando a su madre muy preocupada. La señora Granger vio en la mesita de noche de la habitación la pulsera que aquel muchacho le había regalado a su hija y la cuál Hermione nunca se quitaba.

Ella estaba muy afligida por lo sucedido con su hija, aún no podía creer que aquel muchacho se hubiera atrevido a mentirle tan cruelmente a su hija y sobretodo ni siquiera se había dignado a darle una explicación.

La señora Granger salió de la habitación de su hija y vio a su esposo en la sala, pudo vislumbrar en él un atisbo de rabia e impotencia.

- Es un maldito cretino – hablo el padre de Hermione tirando el periódico en la mesa ratona.

Ella tomó el periódico y vio en la portada una foto en la cuál aquel muchacho estaba vestido con la indumentaria de lo que era, el encabezado decía: "Harry James Potter, príncipe de Inglaterra (Ver su historia en la página central)".

- ¡Solo jugó con mi niña! – el Señor Granger golpeó con ira la mesa.

- Cálmate por favor – pidió su esposa – Hermione nos necesita y no debemos…

- ¡Como me pides que me calme, ese cretino no solo engaño a mi niña sino que se va a casar!

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y abrió el periódico en la página central, en la foto central aparecía la foto de Harry y también de una muchacha, y el titulo decía: "Conozca todo sobre la boda real del príncipe de Inglaterra con la condesa de Liverpool: Lady Cho Chang".

- ¿Hermione vio esto? – preguntó, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

- Estoy seguro que ella ya lo sabe.

**oOo * oOo**

- ¡Solo necesito ir a verla!, ¡Necesito decirle toda la verdad!, ¡por favor déjenme salir!

Harry golpeó con impotencia la puerta, se sentó con frustración en su cama y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Después de un momento escuchó como la puerta de aquella suite se abría, seguramente era alguno de los comensales de Lord Snape que venía a decirle que no gritara, pero se asombró al sentir como una mano delicada y suave se posaba encima de las de él.

- Sus manos necesitan ser curadas, esas heridas se ven muy dolorosas.

Harry lentamente separó sus manos y se chocó con un rostro que solo en dos ocasiones había visto.

- Príncipe Harry, déjeme curarlo.

Él vio como esa persona se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño, en su habitación se esparció un olor muy agradable, seguramente era su perfume, luego de un momento aquella persona regresó con lo necesario para curar las heridas de sus nudillos, él tan solo observaba, ni siquiera sentía dolor al contacto de sus heridas con el alcohol; aquella persona no lo miraba, tan solo se concentraba en terminar de curarlo y vendarle las manos.

Cuando terminó, esa persona sonrió sin mirarlo y le dijo:

- Así está mucho mejor.

Harry en ese momento sintió como la rabia volvía a él y respondió:

- Porqué no me miras - respondió agresivamente.

Aquella persona levantó la mirada y sus rasgados ojos se chocaron con los furibundos de Harry.

- Muy bien – añadió Harry con ironía – ¿que más sabes hacer?

- No comprendo príncipe, yo solo vine aquí…

- OH no se preocupe, no me interesa para que has venido a mi habitación – contestó el príncipe con ira – Lo único que quiero saber es para que cosas te han instruido condesa.

- Para muchas cosas – contestó la condesa.

- Si supongo que sí, por ello vas a ser mi esposa ¿no? – Poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana - ¿Cómo es que te llamas?

- Soy la condesa Cho Chang, príncipe.

- A sí, es cierto – dándose la vuelta y mirándola de arriba abajo – eres bonita, supongo que me conformaré contigo, además eso es lo que importa ¿no crees?, tú serás reina, me imagino que ese es tú más grande anhelo.

Harry se acercó hacia ella sin percatarse de que la condesa presionaba sus puños.

- Supongo que debemos conocernos más verdad – mirándola con rabia.

- Príncipe yo…

Pero Cho no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Harry la tomó de la cintura y sin más la recostó bruscamente en su cama y la miró con toda la irá que su ser sentía.

- Solo eres una muñeca que han preparado para mí ¿verdad?, tú nunca me amarás, tan solo eres alguien a quien yo tengo designado a utilizar – acercándose más hacia el rostro de la muchacha – pero te diré la verdad condesa, jamás te voy a amar, quiero que eso lo tengas presente, jamás te besaré a la hora de hacer el amor, jamás escucharás de mí un te amo, nos casaremos de eso no tienes porque preocuparte, serás la reina de Inglaterra, pero jamás serás alguien especial para mí, yo siempre voy a amar a – sus ojos se llenaron de una inmensa tristeza – voy a amar a Hermione Granger, ella siempre va a ser la dueña de mi corazón, y tú simplemente serás con la que tendré un heredero, y tú sueño de ser la reina se cumplirá.

Harry la miró con irá nuevamente, sin más la tomó de las muñecas y le dijo:

- Algo que quiera agregar mi futura esposa.

A Cho se le cristalizaron los ojos, ella sabía que ese no era el príncipe Harry, aquel muchacho tímido, reservado y con un gran corazón, aquel era la creación de Lord Snape, aquel era ese ser a quien la felicidad le fue arrebatada, aquel a quien le habían destrozado el corazón y el alma; ella sabía como se sentía ser utilizada, sabía como era que no te escucharan y pisotearan todos tus sueños; ella había ido a la habitación de Harry para tratar de ayudarlo y eso es lo que iba hacer, todo lo que él le había dicho fue bastante ofensivo, pero tenía que ayudarlo; y lo haría.

- Pues ya que no hablas, que es lo que supongo debe de hacerme feliz – soltando sus muñecas y levantándose de la cama – vete.

Harry se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana y escuchó como la puerta de la suite se abría y se cerraba; presionó los puños con rabia; si la corte y Lord Snape querían que él fuera ese maldito rey, él lo sería y así se comportaría.

- Yo amo al conde Cedric Diggory y si me caso con usted es porque me están obligando a hacerlo.

El príncipe volteó y vio a la condesa Cho parada frente a él, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y se veía tan frágil.

- No eres el único que a la hora de hacer el amor no me besará, pues yo tampoco lo haré, pues yo no te amo y no podría soportar que un hombre que no es el dueño de mi corazón me tome de aquella manera, tampoco soy una muñeca a la cuál tú vas a poder utilizar cuando se te plazca – alzando la voz - ¡Y tampoco es mi sueño ser una reina!

Harry miró a Cho a quien la voz se le quebró y se puso a llorar frente a él. Aquel muro que estaba empezando a construir se derrumbo al instante y se sintió el hombre más estúpido del mundo, esa muchacha era igual que él, esa muchacha amaba a otra persona y él la trató como si fuera una cosa, esa muchacha también sufría, pero aún así estaba ahí con él, asumiendo aquel cruel rol que le tocaba llevar.

- Lo siento – acercándose a ella y tomándole las manos – Yo no se que es lo que me paso y…

Cho seguía llorando y Harry no sabía como calmarla; después de un momento el vio como ella se iba calmando.

- Siento mucho haberte tratado así – retirando delicadamente las lágrimas de sus ojos – Lamento todo lo que he dicho, perdóname.

La condesa Cho miró a Harry y retirándose las últimas lágrimas le sonrió.

- No puedo decirte que no te preocupes, porque realmente me ha ofendido todo lo que has dicho y hecho, pero también he de decirte que comprendo como te sientes, porque yo también estoy pasando por eso, quizás otras señoritas de la realeza sean como tú te imaginas, pero yo no príncipe, yo no.

- Lo único que puedo decirle condesa es que me perdone por haberla ofendido y tratado de esa manera.

Harry y Cho se miraron por un momento, aún tenían las manos unidas cuando en eso alguien ingresó a la suite.

- Vaya hasta que por fin veo que ya acepto su destino príncipe.

Harry soltó con delicadeza las manos de Cho y pudo ver a Lord Snape parado en el umbral de la puerta de la suite, miraba ha ambos con sorna y curiosidad.

- Lord Snape, justamente su alteza y yo queríamos ir a verlo – habló Cho antes que Harry dijera algo.

Snape arqueó las cejas de manera interrogatoria, Harry iba a decir algo, pero Cho lo miró indicándole que se mantuviera callado, bueno al menos eso fue lo que interpretó Harry, Hermione hacía ese mismo gesto, recordó y su corazón se oprimió.

- Pues ya que estoy aquí condesa, dígame – contestó Snape.

- Como hoy nos vamos a Inglaterra, he comentado con el príncipe que me gustaría ver el lugar donde estuvo viviendo y recoger algunas de sus cosas – viendo la mirada de cautela del Lord – voy a ser su esposa por lo cuál quiero saber todo sobre él.

- Nada de lo que hay en ese lugar le va ha servir al príncipe en Inglaterra, es inútil, él solo saldrá de esta suite al momento de ir al aeropuerto.

- Lord Snape, no le estamos pidiendo permiso – añadió Harry – solo le estamos informando que dentro de un momento saldremos hacia el lugar donde yo vivía a recoger algunas de mis cosas, y antes de que refute mi disposición le diré que entre esas cosas se encuentra un joya muy valiosa que perteneció a mi madre y la cuál no pienso perder.

- Príncipe Harry, no soy estúpido – contestó con enojo Snape – usted lo único que quiere es irse y no volver a Inglaterra.

- Lord Snape, mi año sabático ya terminó, y todo lo que viví aquí no tiene la mínima importancia.

- Pues hace unos días no parecía eso príncipe.

- Pues hoy es así, la condesa y yo vamos a ir a recoger dichas cosas y no se dirá más, entendido.

Lord Snape miró con ira a Harry, así que el mocoso ya había aceptado comportarse como lo que era, pues bien, lo dejaría ir, pero la seguridad iría con ellos.

- Como usted diga alteza, indicaré a la guardia real que los espere en el vestíbulo.

Dicho esto Lord Snape dejó solos a Cho y Harry quienes se miraron atónitos al darse cuenta que Snape había aceptado.

- Gracias condesa – agregó Harry después de un momento – debí de haberle preguntado antes porque vino a verme.

- Solo quería ayudarle alteza, usted tiene algo importante que hacer y si está en mis manos ayudarle lo haré.

Harry y Cho se sonrieron, por fin podría ir a ver a Hermione y explicarle todo, él no se casaría y no se iría de ahí.

**oOo * oOo**

- _Ahí está, es ella_

_- Se nota que ha estado llorando, pobre tonta, creía que ese príncipe vendría y le diría que la ama._

_- Que ilusa al creer que ella era tomada en serio, seguramente se ha acostado con ese chico._

_- ¿Cómo dices que se llama?_

_- Hermione, Hermione Granger._

Luna podía escuchar los cotilleos de muchas chicas que se encontraban en la cafetería, vio que su mejor amiga ingresaba ahí, y todos la miraba, algunos con pena, otros con burla.

Ella bajó la mirada y trató de reprimir sus lágrimas, se sentía tan mal por todo lo que había ocurrido. Ahora su mejor amiga no le hablaba, es más no hablaba con nadie.

- Bien aquí estoy, que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo, Luna.

Hermione se había acercado hasta donde Luna se encontraba, pudo ver que su llamada "mejor amiga" se encontraba aferrando contra su pecho un pequeño libro rojo.

- Siéntate por favor – pidió Luna mirándola por primera vez a los ojos.

Ella tomó asiento y trató de ser lo más imparcial, sabía de lo que Luna quería hablarle, pero no sabía si iba a soportarlo.

- Vaya pero que es lo que veo, la excéntrica de Lovegood, y la ilusa de Granger. De que hablan, supongo que del matrimonio de el príncipe que te engaño ¿verdad?

Luna subió su mirada y vio Pansy Parkinson con sus amigos parados al lado de la mesa donde ella y Hermione se encontraban.

- Deja de decir estupideces Parkinson y lárgate – contestó Luna.

- Bueno yo solo le decía a Granger lo que había leído, no soy como tú Lovegood, que le ocultaste la verdad a tu mejor amiga, eso no es ser amiga te diré; eres una hipócrita, pobre de Granger, tan ilusa.

Hermione presionó sus puños, bruscamente se levantó de la mesa y salió rápidamente de la cafetería.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó Luna

- Pobrecita tu amiga – sonrió con malicia.

Luna la miró con enojo y sin más salió tras Hermione.

- No te basta con estar ventilando rumores que no son ciertos, Pansy.

Pansy sonrió con suficiencia al reconocer la voz de la persona que le hablaba.

- Draco Malfoy, ¿Ahora te compadeces de una ilusa?

- Vete a la mierda, Parkinson – contestó Malfoy.

- Tú primero querido, el más desgraciado aquí eres tú, tan solo estás con esa pelirroja porque te hará formar parte de la realeza, o quizás ahora que se va, te confesó que estuvo jugando contigo al igual que ese tal príncipe hizo con la estúpida de Granger.

- Ginny, nunca haría eso, y sabes por qué – sonriendo – Porque ella no es como tú Pansy, ella tiene un corazón puro, en cambio tú no eres más que una muñeca sin cerebro. Me gustó mucho el tiempo que estuviste a mi lado, ya que tenía gratis lo que otras cobran en la calle – poniéndose de pie – Adiós Parkinson.

Draco salió de la cafetería dejando detrás a una Pansy rabiosa y enojada, siendo ella ahora el centro del cotilleo.

-_Quiso decir que ella es una…_

_- Cállate no lo digas fuerte_,_ aunque tienes razón si es una…_

Hermione luego de salir de la cafetería, había corrido sin parar, ya no podía aguantar todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, que había hecho ella para merecer esto.

_¡Ilusa!_

Le dolía reconocer que había sido una ilusa al creer que había encontrado al amor de su vida, había sido una ilusa al creerle a él.

_Te amo Hermione._

Dichas palabras aún resonaban en su mente, ella seguía corriendo y había ido hasta el amplio jardín que se encontraba detrás de la universidad, sin más se dejó caer cerca de un gran árbol y comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Por qué?, Por qué mi hiciste esto – sollozó fuertemente cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

En ese momento no había nadie en el jardín, por lo cuál ella pudo llorar sin reparo y sin que nadie la molestara o se riera de ella.

- Harry – susurro después de un largo rato.

Ella recordó aquella noche en la cuál había corrido fuera de la universidad, su mente en ese momento había estado muy confusa, recordaba que había parado en la puerta de salida de la universidad, si Harry realmente la amaba y todo aquello tenía una explicación, él la seguiría, pero después de varios minutos.

_Él no llego._

Así que sin más se fue a su casa y se encerró en su habitación rogando que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla. Al día siguiente Luna había ido a su casa y le confesó que ella sabía que Harry era un príncipe, pero Hermione no le dejó continuar porque le gritó que se fuera de su casa, que no quería escucharla más, que la dejara sola; por lo cuál su mejor amiga tuvo que irse; y ella lloró nuevamente, no solo por saber de la mentira y traición de Harry, sino que su mejor amiga también le había mentido todo ese tiempo.

- Que estúpida fui – se dijo así misma, sintiendo el aire agitar su cabello.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasó, ya debía ser más de medio día, ella miró hacia el cielo y vio que las nubes se oscurecían, seguramente llovería; por lo cuál se puso de pie y caminó hacia el patio central.

- Ahí está.

Escuchó que alguien decía muy cerca de donde ella estaba caminando, no le importó, seguramente eran esas cotillas de la cafetería, por lo cuál siguió caminando un poco más, pero sin darse cuenta tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Sintió como unas cálidas manos la tomaban de los brazos delicadamente para levantarla, ella agradeció internamente al desconocido ya que no tenía fuerzas para seguir.

- Hermione, tenemos que hablar.

Hermione al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida, lentamente levantó la mirada y se cruzó con dos orbes esmeraldas que la miraban con melancolía e infinita tristeza.

- Suéltame – susurró comenzando a presionar los puños.

Pero aquella persona no la soltaba, por lo cuál ella bruscamente sacó aquellas manos de sus brazos.

- ¡Te dije que me soltarás Harry!

Harry sintió el manotazo que Hermione le había dado y la miró tristemente, vio la mirada acusadora de ella, y también vio que tenía los ojos hinchados, seguramente había estado llorando y sintió como todo su mundo se desvanecía.

- Hermione yo…

- No me digas nada, tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar – contestó Hermione, quien sintió bastante rabia y tristeza al ver a Harry frente a ella.

- Si tenemos que hablar – respondió Harry impidiendo que ella se fuera – tengo que explicarte todo, yo tengo que…

- Que me vas a explicar – dijo irónica - ¡Que te burlaste de mí, que solamente jugaste conmigo, que yo fui una estúpida al creer que tú eras un chico común y ahora resulta que eres un príncipe y que te vas a casar! – Mirándolo con rencor - ¡No hay nada que explicar, yo ya lo sé todo, y no gracias a ti!

- Se que debí de decirte la verdad Hermione, pero…

- ¡No quiero escucharte!, ¡Nada de lo que me digas ahora para mí sirve! – Bajando la voz – Tú para mi eres un desconocido, tú para mi no existes.

Harry al escuchar dichas palabras sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, la mano que retenía a Hermione cayo lentamente y la liberó del agarre.

- Adiós.

Fue lo último que Harry escuchó de Hermione, de su Hermione, olió en el aire el perfume tan exquisito que ella dejaba, y supo que la había perdido para siempre.

**oOo * oOo**

El aire frío de la tarde calaba hasta los huesos a varias personas que caminaban rápidamente hacia el interior del aeropuerto, muchos de ellos miraban extrañados a los policías que flanqueaban la entrada del mismo.

Hubo un momento en el cuál indicaron a muchas personas que se apartaran de la entrada y 2 limosinas de color negro aparcaron en la entrada.

Curiosos se aglomeraron alrededor y reconocieron las banderas que pendían de sus pequeñas astas incrustadas en la limosinas. La realeza británica se marchaba, aquel príncipe que estuvo de incógnito durante casi un año en Nueva York, regresaba a su reino, dejando tras él una historia algo extraña, que tenía que ver con una muchacha de la universidad de Columbia.

La puerta de la primera limosina se abrió y de ella salió un imponente hombre de cabello largo algo grasiento y nariz ganchuda, llevaba puesto un traje elegante de color negro y su mirada era algo atemorizante y despectiva.

A su lado aparecieron varios guardias, debían de ser la seguridad real, quienes cuidaban de él. Un momento después de aquella limosina bajó una mujer seria quien miró hacia todos lados y después de esta una muchacha muy bonita.

Esa debía ser la prometida del príncipe de la que los periódicos hablaban, realmente era hermosa, pero tenía un semblante algo triste ; suponían que era por enterarse de que su prometido, el príncipe Harry, había tenido una relación turbia con una muchacha de aquella universidad, pobre chica, murmuraron muchos.

Segundos después aquella mujer y aquella muchacha fueron escoltadas hacia el interior del aeropuerto.

Después de unos largos minutos la segunda limosina abrió su puerta, bajando de ahí una elegante muchacha pelirroja quien miró hacia todos lados como buscando a alguien, pero al parecer no encontró a nadie porque desistió y miró hacia el interior de la limosina con pesar.

Otro muchacho pelirrojo bajó de la limosina y al parecer había olvidado algo porque metió la cabeza nuevamente, luego se paró junto a su hermana esperando seguramente al príncipe de Inglaterra.

Unos zapatos de color negro reluciente asomaron en el pavimento y un muchacho muy elegante, alto, delgado y de buen porte, bajó de la limosina, al principio nadie lo reconoció porque no llevaba sus gafas, pero aquellos ojos color verde esmeralda que ha muchas chiquillas que habían leído las revistas y periódicos encantaban lo delataron.

Ese era el tal príncipe de Inglaterra, el príncipe Harry James Potter, que en ese momento vestía un elegantísimo traje, pero que en ese momento tenía la mirada perdida.

Aquellos dos pelirrojos, lo miraron como esperando alguna señal, pero el príncipe tan solo caminó hacia el interior del aeropuerto como un autómata, y ellos mirándose resignados ingresaron tras él.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, Harry ya no sentía nada, no sabía donde estaba, tan solo sentía el frío aire que corría, aunque sabía que él era el único que lo sentía ya que había calefacción en esa pequeña recepción que les habían preparado para que esperaran que el jet de la familia partiera.

- Harry ya es hora.

Escuchó que alguien le decía, por lo cuál caminó hacia la puerta donde aquella muchacha de cabellos negros como la noche lo miraba tristemente, seguramente también sentía lo que él en ese momento, ambos iban a subirse a aquel jet firmando así su destino.

Caminó hasta alcanzarla y sin más tomó aquella delicada mano y dijo:

- Desde hoy enfrentaremos esto juntos.

La condesa Cho sonrió sin atisbo de alegría y asintió, ambos caminaron juntos hacia el exterior para subir al jet que los llevaría de regresó a aquella vida que ambos habían tratado de evitar, pero el destino les ganó la partida y tenían que asumirlo ya que no tenían fuerzas para ir contra el.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**¡Hola!, mucho tiempo después puedo actualizar por fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Se que es algo triste, pero a veces no nos quedan fuerzas para seguir luchando, pero la luz de la esperanza siempre está en nuestros corazones.**

**Harry y Cho van hacia aquel destino que ellos no querían pero tienen que cumplir.**

**Hermione simplemente no sabe que sentir, que pensar, que hacer; para ella Harry no existe más.**

**Ron y Luna, Ginny y Draco, se que no aparecieron mucho y que no se sabe en que quedo lo de ellos, pero este capitulo traté de enfocarlo más en Harry y Hermione.**

**Jeje, bueno voy a tratar de actualizar pronto, pero eso sí de que actualizo, actualizo.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Atentamente.**

**Usagi Potter**


	19. Breakaway

**Capitulo 18: ****Breakaway**

Desde que era un niño y su padre lo llevaba a visitar esa mansión, él siempre creyó que era inmensa y algo lúgubre, por lo cuál nunca soltaba la mano de su progenitor, quien le sonreía amablemente y con la mirada le infundaba la seguridad para que no tuviera miedo.

Cuando las enormes puertas de roble de aquel despacho se abrían, él sentía que por fin la tortura de caminar por aquellos pasillos había terminado y que llegaba al paraíso.

El pequeño niño saludaba respetuosamente a aquellos hombres elegantes y como era costumbre iba a sentarse a una pequeña mesa apartada, donde juguetes y algunos dulces lo esperaban, sabía que su padre y aquellos hombres demorarían bastante, ya que aunque él no comprendiera de que hablaban, sabía que eran asuntos de importancia, por lo cuál trataba de no hacer mucho ruido cuando jugaba.

Uno de los hombres siempre se acercaba a verlo y se comía algunos de los dulces que tenía en aquella mesa, él niño lo reconocía como el dueño de aquella lúgubre mansión. En una ocasión, aquel hombre le comentó que a él tampoco le gustaba aquella mansión, pero que era herencia de su familia y que por más que la mandaran a remodelar, aquellos pasillos que al niño le daban miedo, nunca cambiaban de aspecto.

Realmente el pequeño niño no entendía muchas cosas que aquel hombre le decía, pero le caía muy bien, al igual que los otros dos hombres que se acercaban para reñir a su amigo por comerse los dulces y abandonar la importante reunión que se estaba llevando acabo.

Entre risas, aquel hombre se retiraba y el niño volvía a jugar sin hacer tanto ruido; horas más tarde, él se despertaba recostado en el regazo de su padre, quien al verlo despertar, le decía que se había quedado dormido, pero que ya regresaban a casa.

Pero aún recordaba que aquella última tarde, su padre, nunca volvió a casa.

El conde Diggory había muerto en aquel extraño accidente de automóvil y el único sobreviviente había sido su hijo, el pequeño Cedric.

Su madre después de algunos años, se había vuelto a casar y él tuvo como padrastro a un hombre que era totalmente indiferente con él, no lo trataba ni bien, ni mal, tan solo era como si Cedric no existiera.

Cuanto extrañaba a su padre y aún ahora con diecinueve años, añoraba ir a esas reuniones con su padre y sentarse en esa mesita de aquella mansión, para jugar sin hacer mucho ruido y comer los dulces.

Cuando fue nombrado Conde, por la corte, un hombre se le acercó y le dijo que tenía que decirle algo muy importante.

Cedric sin más se reunió con aquel hombre, quien le reveló que la muerte de su padre no había sido un accidente, sino que fue asesinado, dado que su padre tenía las pruebas necesarias para acusar a muchas personas de la corte, por conspiración contra los actuales reyes.

Él no podía creer lo que ese hombre le estaba diciendo, pero otro hombre más ingresó a la habitación donde ellos se encontraban y le dijo que todo era cierto, que confiara en ellos. Cedric reconoció a aquel hombre como el dueño de aquella lúgubre mansión, y ahora que miraba al otro también lo reconoció; pero faltaba uno de ellos, y preguntó por el paradero de este, a lo cuál aquellos dos hombres se miraron apesadumbradamente y él comprendió que también estaba muerto, al igual que su padre.

Ahora en la actualidad, Cedric volvía a caminar por aquellos pasillos de la mansión lúgubre y sonrió al ver como aquella gran puerta de roble se abría, era tonto a su edad aún tener algo de temor a esos pasillos, por ello aún sentía que llegaba al paraíso al ingresar a aquel despacho.

"_Conde Diggory, es bueno verlo después de tanto tiempo"_

Cedric ingresó a aquel despacho, cerrando las puertas tras él, ocupo su lugar en aquella habitación y miró a los tres hombres elegantes que desde su niñez observaba desde su mesita.

- Conde Black, Duque Lupin – saludando – Su majestad – colocando un sobre en la mesa central – siento mucho haber tardado en reunir toda la información que mi padre tenía, pero aquí está lo que necesitan para acabar con la nueva conspiración.

- Realmente estoy muy agradecido contigo Cedric, te aseguro que no solo vengaremos la supuesta muerte de los reyes de Inglaterra, sino la muerte de tú padre – añadió Sirius Black.

- Se que con esto mi padre no va a volver a la vida, pero actualmente quiero salvar a la persona que amo de la nueva conspiración y estoy a sus ordenes para lo que necesiten – respondió Cedric.

- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien – añadió James Potter con decisión.

Cedric recordó, que Sirius Black, hacia un año que lo había citado en aquella mansión, para pedirle su apoyo para reunir todas las pruebas que su padre había conseguido años atrás, sobre la conspiración que hubo aquel tiempo contra los reyes de Inglaterra.

En aquel momento dudó en ayudarlo, ya que todo aquello le iba a recordar que su padre había sido asesinado por haber encontrado dichas pruebas; pero una persona más intervino en aquella conversación y él casi desfallece por la impresión; frente a él se encontraba aquel tercer hombre a quien habían dado por muerto hacía muchos años; James Potter el "difunto" rey de Inglaterra.

No podía creer que estuviera vivo, pero aún así, dudaba en ayudar, no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque no quería terminar muerto y dejar sola a la persona que amaba en secreto.

James preguntó el porque no se decidía y Cedric le dio sus motivos; Sirius en ese momento intervino, contándole que si ellos no lograban reunir esas pruebas, lo mismo le sucedería al hijo del rey y a la futura reina.

Cedric en ese momento sintió como la sangre se le helaba, si él no hacía algo, la futura reina que no era otra que la persona que él amaba, iba a morir a manos de aquellas personas que conspiraban contra el actual príncipe.

Por ello decidió que reuniría todas las pruebas para protegerla y hacer que las personas que mataron a su padre pagaran por todo.

- Hay una cosa más que necesitamos que hagas Cedric – comentó Remus Lupin después de un momento.

- Díganme, saben que estoy dispuesto a todo para…

- Si ya sabemos, para salvar a la condesa ¿verdad? – fastidió Sirius, haciendo que Cedric se sonrojara.

- Exacto – contestó aún sonrojado el conde Diggory.

Cedric escuchó atento lo que el rey le estaba pidiendo y acepto sin ninguna duda; por ello minutos después salía de la mansión de la familia Black ubicada en Escocia, rumbo al aeropuerto.

**oOoOo * oOoOo**

Luna Lovegood caminaba de un lado para otro, estaba bastante impaciente, dentro de unos minutos ellos iban a llamar y él no llegaba aún.

Estaba por marcar el número del susodicho en su celular, cuando dos golpes en la puerta de su habitación le indicaron, que él por fin había llegado.

- Entra - añadió segundos después de sentarse frente al ordenador de su habitación.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y un muchacho de cabo rubio platinado ingresó.

- ¿Aún no han llamado? – preguntó sentándose al lado de Luna, quien movía impaciente sus dedos contra la mesa de caoba.

- No aún no han llamado Malfoy – contestó la muchacha de cabellera rubia – ya estaba pensando que te habías olvidado, has llegado tarde.

- Lo sé y no esperes que me disculpe Lovegood – respondió unos minutos después Draco Malfoy.

Luna estaba por protestar, pero un ruido que provenía del ordenador capto su atención, era el aviso de que una llamada estaba ingresando.

- ¡Contesta! – regañó Draco al ver que Luna, tan solo miraba como aquel ícono en el ordenador parpadeaba indicando una llamada entrante.

- Si – reaccionó la muchacha, haciendo el respectivo "click" en aquel ícono – ¿Diga?

_- ¿Luna? _, se escuchó la voz de Ronald Weasley en los parlantes del ordenador.

Luna Lovegood sonrió ampliamente, hacia casi una semana que no hablaba con Ron, desde que se marchó a Inglaterra, ella había estado esperando aquella llamada, y el día anterior había recibido un correo electrónico de Ron, disculpándose por no haberla llamado y que lo haría al día siguiente, solo que necesitaba que el presumido (palabras expresadas en el e – mail) de Draco Malfoy estuviera presente, debido a que su hermana quería hablarle.

- Si, Ron ¿cómo estás? – contestó la muchacha rubia sonriendo.

_- Luna, que bueno es escuchar tú voz, realmente lamento no haber podido llamarte, pero cierta persona no nos lo ha permitido, es más, ahora he podido comunicarme contigo porque Harry nos ha prestado su ordenador y…_

En ese momento se escuchó una interferencia y otra voz se coló en el monólogo de Ron – _Luna, soy Ginny._

Draco al escuchar la voz de aquella muchacha que le robó el corazón, sonrió ampliamente y antes de que Luna contestara, él habló:

- Ginny, que bueno es escucharte, ¿estás bien?, ¿Lord Snape no te ha hecho nada, verdad?

_- Draco, estoy bien, y no te preocupes Snape no me ha hecho nada, bueno si nos hizo algo, a mi hermano y a mi nos quitaron los ordenadores de nuestras habitaciones, nos quitaron los celulares, nos han prohibido usar los teléfonos del palacio, y estamos castigados, bueno eso es lo que hasta ahora nos ha hecho, la verdad no ha tenido mucho tiempo ya que está ocupado con los preparativos._

Draco y Luna se miraron, entendiendo a lo que Ginny se refería, los preparativos de la boda real que se anunciaban en las noticias de varios países.

- Es en tres días ¿verdad? – preguntó Luna

_- Si Luna_ – contestó esta vez Ron – _en tres días._

Por un momento se quedaron callados, realmente los cuatro no sabían como detener aquella boda, Ron y Ginny por su parte habían tratado de hablar con Harry sobre su decisión de casarse, pero el muchacho de cabellera color azabache, tan solo atinaba a esquivar el tema.

Luna aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Hermione, debido a que su mejor amiga le había pedido que no hablaran más del tema, que para ella eso no había sucedido y que su amistad estaba intacta, que no se preocupara más por ello.

Draco tan solo miraba a Hermione y cada vez que podía le decía un par de palabras: _"No seas cobarde y escucha la verdad",_ pero ella tan solo seguía su camino, evitando todo tipo de conversación respecto a lo que había sucedido.

_- ¿Cómo está Hermione? _ - preguntó Ginny después de un momento.

- No quiere hablar sobre el tema, lo evita a toda costa y sonríe fingiendo que está bien – contestó Luna, bastante afectada.

_- Harry hace lo mismo, desde el día en que regresamos a Inglaterra, no ha hablado del tema, es más cuando mencionamos a Hermione, tan solo se pone de pie y se retira_.

_Por ello Ginny y yo decidimos hablar con ustedes, para que nos ayuden con Hermione, ella tiene que entender que Harry no se burló de ella, él la ama; por nuestra parte nosotros vamos a hablar de una vez por todas con Harry para que no se case y busque a Hermione._

- Cuenten conmigo, yo fui la que no le contó a Hermione sobre el verdadero origen de Harry y pues ya es hora de que ella me escuche, así no quiera – respondió Luna.

- Yo puedo respaldar lo que Lovegood le diga a Hermione, pero no me pidan más, porque todo este problema se lo ganó Potter por no ser sincero con ella, es él quien tiene que convencerla de que la quiere, no nosotros – contestó Draco cruzándose de brazos.

_- Bueno, no esperaba que hagas algo más por Harry, Malfoy, la verdad no sé porque mi hermana se ha fijado en alguien tan arrogante, egocéntrico y antipático como tú, además…_

_- ¡Cállate Ron! –_ Refutó Ginny – _Draco, voy a tratar de llamarte a tu casa, así podemos hablar en privado y…_

_- Espera sentado hurón, voy a decirle a Harry que no le preste el ordenador a mi hermana, no tienen nada de que hablar, yo aún no he aprobado ningún tipo de relación entre ustedes y…_

_- ¡Tú no tienes porque aprobar nada Ronald, no eres papá! _

_- ¡Pero eres mi hermana menor y te tengo que cuidar de tipos como ese!_

_- ¡Eres imposible Ron, no te voy a permitir que…_

Draco y Luna se miraron divertidos, Ron y Ginny acababan de empezar una de aquellas peleas de nunca acabar, por lo cuál ambos se acomodaron en sus sillas esperando a que alguno de los dos hermanos pelirrojos se cansara de gritar.

**oOoOo * oOoOo**

La brisa del mar azotaba su cabello, cada uno de sus rulos se mezclaban entre sí enmarañándolo, hacia bastante tiempo que no veía el atardecer tan cerca del mar, ni sentía la tibieza del agua y la arena en sus pies.

Su mejor amiga en esos momentos se encontraba a su lado, realmente no le estaba tomando atención a las palabras que Luna en esos momentos le decía.

Ciertamente no quería saber para que la hubiera citado en aquel lugar, sentía tanta paz en su corazón que no quería escapar de aquella ensoñación en la que por propia voluntad se había confinado, tan solo una palabra, más bien un solo nombre lograba sacarla de allí y sumergirla en el caos y la confusión.

- Hermione, se que me pediste que no te hablara de aquello, pero es necesario que me escuches, es importante.

Escuchó que Luna le decía, su corazón latió con más fuerza, presintiendo que su mejor amiga mencionaría aquel nombre que ella se prometió así misma olvidar.

- Sé que tú no quieres hablar de lo sucedido con…

- Luna, no digas más – interrumpió Hermione – Te pedí de favor que no me hablaras de eso y espero que respetes mi decisión.

- Lo sé, pero tenemos que hablar Hermione – Luna miró decididamente a su amiga - Sé que estás bastante disgustada conmigo por no haberte dicho la verdad, por haberme callado que Ha…

Luna no pudo continuar porque Hermione la interrumpió y le dijo:

- No menciones su nombre, no quiero escuchar mas sobre lo que paso, es cierto que estuve muy molesta contigo por no haberme dicho loa verdad, pero también es cierto que yo he decidido no hablar más del tema, no me interesa.

- ¡Ya basta de decir que no te interesa Hermione! – alzó la voz Luna – ¡Porque no es cierto!

Hermione sintió que el aire de la tarde se enfriaba y le erizaba los vellos de los brazos, sabía que ella iba a decir aquel nombre y así fue.

- Es cierto que no te dije nada, pero tenía mis motivos – confesó la muchacha - Al principio, cuando yo descubrí que – viendo como las lágrimas de Hermione se vislumbraban en sus ojos – que Harry no era aquel muchacho que dijo ser, sino que era el príncipe de Inglaterra, me enfurecí bastante, por ello le exigí que me dijera sus motivos y él así lo hizo.

Hermione escuchaba la explicación que Luna le estaba dando y sintió como la confusión llenaba sus sentidos, tan solo al escuchar ese nombre "Harry", sintió que su corazón le dolía y las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

-…por ello decidí guardar el secreto, pero después quise decírtelo, hubo en muchas ocasiones que casi lo hago, pero no tenía derecho hacerlo, Harry era el indicado para decírtelo, él era el que debía hacerlo, muchas veces Ron, Ginny y yo conversamos con él para pedirle que de una buena vez te dijera la verdad, pero él tenía miedo – ella hizo una pausa – miedo de perderte.

- ¿Tú crees que yo voy a creer eso Luna? – contestó incrédula – ¡Él solo se burló de mí y tú siendo mi mejor amiga no me dijiste nada!

- ¡No puedo creer que tú estés pensando que yo apoyaría a alguien para que te haga daño Hermione! – respondió ofendida Luna - ¡Se que estuvo mal que no te dijera nada, pero jamás haría algo como estás insinuando, tan solo lo oculte porque quería que fueras feliz y que dejaras de lado aquella tontería de que la realeza o gente de la alta sociedad no tiene sentimientos y solo son unos pedantes, Harry es un buen ejemplo de que no todos son así, él te ama Hermione!

- ¡Si me ama tanto que no me dijo la verdad! – gritó Hermione.

- ¡Harry te lo iba a decir aquella noche del festival de la universidad!

- ¡Oh vaya, que coincidencia que ese día llegara su comitiva a escoltarlo y me trataran como si no valiera nada y él ni siquiera dijo nada! – exclamó - ¡Luna, yo esperaba que al menos me siguiera para explicarme lo que estaba sucediendo, pero él no lo hizo! – Limpiándose con furia una lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos color miel - ¡No lo hizo!

- Hermione no lo dejaron – agregó Luna - las cosas no son como tú crees, él será un príncipe, pero…

- No quiero escuchar más Luna, no ves que me duele saber que a él me engañó, dijo ser alguien que no era y eso fue cruel, además si él me amara no se casaría – mirando a Luna furiosa - ¡Así que no me digas que me ama, porque no es cierto!

- Hermione lo único que te pido ahora es que pienses en todo lo que te he contado, la verdad no sé porque Harry no te ha vuelto a buscar, hay muchas cosas que no se de él, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que él te ama.

Luna miró como Hermione se limpiaba los últimos rastros de lágrimas de su rostro, suspiro y pensó que su mejor amiga cuando se lo proponía era muy obstinada, pero tenía fe de que ella pensaría en todo lo que le había contado.

La muchacha de cabellos de color rubio se disponía a irse pero antes de hacerlo, le dijo a su amiga:

- Hoy, Draco y yo vamos a viajar a Inglaterra – ella miró de reojo a Hermione – Hemos quedado con Ron y Ginny para poder conversar con Harry y evitar que cometa ese error, no solo porque te ama a ti y no a la muchacha con la cuál le están _**obligando**_– ella acentúo más la palabra – a casarse, sino por su propio bien.

Luna miró a la muchacha de cabellos castaños, espero quizás que le dijera que iría con ella para hablar con Harry, pero Hermione no dejó de mirar las olas del mar.

- Espero de todo corazón que medites sobre todo lo que le contado – pensó Luna, dejando a Hermione en la playa.

**oOoOo * oOoOo**

**En el palacio de Buckingham**

- La habitación que la condesa va a ocupar ya está lista príncipe Harry.

Lorean habló a Harry, quien se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación, ella y Susan se miraron preocupadas ya que las ojeras en el rostro del príncipe eran más visibles con los rayos del sol que lo alumbraban.

- Gracias.

Fue lo único que musito Harry a lo dicho por una de sus doncellas, Susan se atrevió a acercarse y le dijo:

- Harry, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa – poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho – sabes que Lorean y yo estaremos dispuestas a ayudarte.

El príncipe tan solo asintió, Susan y Lorean se miraron y decidieron dejarlo solo.

Harry escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, agradecía a Lorean y Susan por preocuparse por él y por querer ayudarlo, pero él sabía que nadie podía ayudarlo; el vació que sentía en su corazón era infinito y por más que sus seres queridos trataran de animarlo, él se sentía solo.

Desde el día que volvió al palacio de Buckingham, se había recluido en su habitación las horas en que Lord Snape y la corte dejaban de aturdirlo con los preparativos de su coronación como Rey de Inglaterra y con la Boda Real.

Sonrió sin atisbo de alegría al recordar lo último, en tres días se iba a llevar acabo aquella boda en la cuál él sería el protagonista principal junto a Cho, aquella muchacha de hermosos cabellos negros y ojos rasgados, quien como él había decidido encerrar sus sentimientos para poder dar ese paso.

Miró hacia el inmenso jardín y vio como varios empleados del palacio estaban ajetreados con todos los preparativos, todo saldría perfecto, eso le habían informado los miembros de la corte. La Boda y la coronación se llevarían acabo el mismo día, primero se casaría con la condesa Cho y luego se daría inicio a la ceremonia de coronación.

Recordó que desde hace bastantes días Ron y Ginny habían estado tratando de hablar con él sobre lo sucedido en Estados Unidos, pero él todas las veces los evitaba. Él había decidido no volver hablar del tema y por ello les pidió que no lo mencionaran más. Ginny le había gritado diciéndole: _"¿Es que acaso no amas a Hermione?, ¡No te puedes casar!"_ y Ron la secundó: "_¡Tienes que parar esto Harry, no puedes permitir que manipulen tú vida!"._

Él tan solo los miró y se retiró, desde ese día no había vuelto hablar con sus dos mejores amigos, ya que Lord Snape lo había mantenido ocupado con los dichosos preparativos; pero las palabras de Ginny y Ron aún retumbaban en su mente ¿Acaso no amaba a Hermione?. Harry se cuestionó esa frase durante casi todas las noches desde que dejó Nueva York.

¿Acaso no la amaba?

Harry bajó del alfeizar, se dirigió hacia la mesa de noche y abrió el cajón, encontrándose con una pulsera plateada, la tomó entre sus manos y se volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Acaso no te amo Hermione? – presionó contra su pecho aquella pulsera que en una ocasión le había regalado a Hermione y que el día en que la buscó en la universidad para aclarar todo, a ella se le había caído.

Volvió a guardar la pulsera en el cajón y se dirigió hacia el espejo que había en la habitación, un muchacho vestido con una camisa blanca remangada hasta sus codos, pantalón negro, cabello desaliñado y gafas redondas resguardando un par de ojos color esmeralda le devolvió la mirada.

_-Harry siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad? – sonrió Hermione _

_- Por supuesto que sí, es un hecho, ya que nos amamos – tomando las manos de su novia – Yo te amo Hermione y eres lo más preciado que tengo._

Esto lo recordó, sintió mucha rabia y tomando un joyero de su mesa lo lanzó hacia el espejo con toda la ira que tenía contenida, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

- ¡Por supuesto que la amo! - presionando sus puños y viendo su reflejo en los pedazos del espejo – Pero es mejor para Hermione que esté lejos de mí – retrocediendo y sentándose en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en su cama – Mi destino es este y no voy a involucrarla en el, ella merece ser feliz y a mi lado no lo será.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió intempestivamente y una muchacha de cabellos negros ingresó asustada a la habitación, Cho quien había llegado al palacio hace unos minutos había escuchado como algo se rompía en la habitación del príncipe y corrió a ver que había sucedido.

Al ingresar vio los restos del espejo rotos y Harry sentado en el suelo, murmurando para sí mismo.

- Harry – acercándose hasta él - ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Harry levantó la mirada, vio a la condesa y le dijo:

- ¿Tú crees que algún día podremos ser felices?

Cho se sentó a su lado y recostando su cabeza en el borde de la cama respondió:

- No lo se Harry, no lo se – contestó suspirando – Lo único que tengo presente ahora es que debo de asumir el papel que tengo destinado, ya no tengo las fuerzas para luchar por quien realmente es mi felicidad, se que suena derrotista pero – mirando a Harry a los ojos – pero Cedric merece ser feliz y no lo será a mi lado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, tratando de convencerse internamente de que sus decisiones eran las correctas y que dejar de luchar por las personas que amaban era lo mejor.

**oOoOo * oOoOo**

Los días pasaron rápidamente para Hermione, Luna ya se había ido y aunque su mejor amiga no estaba, las palabras que ella le había dicho aún seguían en su mente; por ello decidió que indagar un poco sobre realmente quien era Harry no estaría mal.

Por ello Hermione después de sus clases, se dirigió a la sala de estudio para buscar por Internet algunos datos.

Cuando estaba por ingresar, un muchacho de cabellos negros, alto y bastante elegante la detuvo.

- ¿Usted es la señorita Hermione Granger?

- Si, soy yo – mirando a su interlocutor - ¿Quién eres tú?

Aquel muchacho sonrió amablemente y le dijo:

- Todo a su momento – tomándola del brazo amablemente – Pero hay un avión que espera por nosotros y no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Hermione sintió que ese chico la jalaba fuera de pasillo hacia la salida de la universidad, por lo cuál se soltó bruscamente.

- Espera, ¿De que hablas?, yo no voy a tomar ningún avión, ni mucho menos irme con alguien que no conozco – dándose la vuelta – Adiós.

- Espero que me perdone por lo que voy hacer – le dijo el muchacho a lo cuál Hermione volteó.

- De que rayos hab…

Pero Hermione no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su brazo y todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

El muchacho la tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la salida de la universidad donde una limosina se encontraba; una de las puertas se abrió y él la recostó en el asiento.

- Realmente nunca creí que me convencieras para hacer esto – habló el muchacho de cabellos negros ingresando en la limosina.

- Todo es por un bien mayor Oliver Wood – respondió otro muchacho de cabellos castaños que estaba sentado en el asiento del frente.

- Ya lo sé, pero acaso no se te pudo ocurrir otra idea – regañó Oliver – prácticamente hemos raptado a la muchacha.

El muchacho de cabello castaño, sonrío por lo dicho por su amigo y mirando a Hermione quien en ese momento dormía dijo:

- Pronto conocerás toda la verdad.

La limosina avanzó por las calles de Nueva York dirigiéndose con premura hacia el aeropuerto, mientras Hermione dormía sin soñar con los recuerdos de Harry después de muchos días, sin saber hacia donde el destino la llevaría.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Hola chicos y chicas, espero que aún me recuerden, sip soy yo Usagi, trayendo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que cada vez se acerca más al desenlace.**

**Que puedo decir del capítulo, pues no me gusta mucho, realmente la musa me ha abandonado y pues se me hace un poco difícil armar la historia, ya que tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza pero me cuesta plasmarlas.**

**Pasando a los personajes, le diré que la pareja Harry y Cho unidos por sus desamores, me está gustando mucho, quizás a las finales los deje juntos, se casen y sean felices para siempre XD.**

**Mi querida Lunilla pues que se le hace ahora se fue con Draco a Inglaterra o quizás los mande a una isla del caribe para que se olviden de los pelirrojos XD.**

**Y lo que me pregunto es que harán James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y ahora también Cedric para desenmascarar la conspiración que hay contra nuestro sufrido Harry.**

**¿OH y también quien secuestró a Hermione?**

**Todo esto lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, el cuál espero comenzar a escribir pronto y ojala la musa regrese de las largas vacaciones que se ha tomado, para que me ayude a plasmar mis ideas.**

**Gracias por los reviews que me envían y discúlpenme por no contestarlos, pero de todo corazón ¡Gracias!**

**Ahora si los dejo.**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

**Atentamente,**

Usagi Potter


	20. Entre las redes del destino

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de HP me pertenece, todos son de JK. Rowling, que aunque destruyó mi ilusión de ver plasmado en sus libros la pareja Harry y Hermione, la admiro.**

**Recomendación musical: Tattu - Gomenasai**

**Capitulo 19: Entre las redes del Destino**

La neblina en las calles de Londres en aquel amanecer evitaba que los rayos del sol lograran filtrarse en toda la ciudad y despertara a todos los ciudadanos quienes entusiastas o no, esperaban hace mucho ese día, ya que desde que murieron los antiguos reyes, Inglaterra no tenía un nuevo rey, debido a que la corte no permitió que el hijo del Rey James Potter y la reina consorte Lily Evans tomara el cargo a sus escasos nueve años, por lo cuál tuvieron que esperar ocho años para tener no solo un nuevo rey sino también una nueva reina.

Los ciudadanos no tenían una imagen ni buena, ni mala del futuro rey Harry James Potter, ya que escasas habían sido sus apariciones ante sus súbditos, pero la mayoría lo apreciaba ya que cuando lo veían, él los saludaba amablemente y aunque sus ojos reflejaban un aire de tristeza, era generoso con ellos.

Aunque la mayoría estaba de acuerdo con tener un nuevo rey, muchos de ellos estaban algo sorprendidos por la pronta boda del príncipe, no era tan solo un rumor que el príncipe Harry y la Condesa de Liverpool, Lady Cho Chang, recién se conocían; aquellos tiempos en que se acordaban las bodas reales ya habían pasado y los últimos reyes habían anulado aquella norma, por lo cuál nadie comprendía porque el "principito" (sobrenombre que le habían puesto aquellos que no lo apreciaban) había aceptado que la corte lo _obligara_ (según voceros anónimos del palacio) a casarse, si él podía decir que _No_ .

Hacía menos de una semana que sus súbditos habían vuelto a ver a su príncipe en los jardines del palacio de Buckingham, pero no lo vieron solo, a su lado su futura esposa, la condesa Cho caminaba. Los paparazzi escribieron en las columnas de sus periódicos y revistas que los futuros reyes se veían conversando amenamente, que en más de una ocasión ellos se habían tomado de las manos y se habían abrazado, por lo cuál auguraban que su relación era e iba a ser muy buena.

Pero los periódicos y revistas extranjeras se habían encargado de informar en todo el mundo que el príncipe Harry había estado en Estados Unidos y que durante varios meses el sostuvo un romance con una universitaria de aquel país, por lo cuál engañó a su prometida y la corte tuvo que regresarlo a Inglaterra a rastras para que se alejara de aquella muchacha arribista.

Se escuchó también que el príncipe había atentado contra su vida y las vendas que tenía en sus manos (que las cámaras habían enfocado), eran la posible evidencia. Aunque los críticos habían informado que dichas vendas estaban alrededor de sus nudillos y que era imposible que se halla querido quitar la vida. Los paparazzi ignoraron olímpicamente aquel "pequeño" detalle y siguieron con sus comentarios.

La corte no se había pronunciado sobre este asunto, tan solo habían informado que la Boda Real y la coronación se llevarían acabo una semana después del cumpleaños número diecisiete del príncipe, la cuál se celebró sin mucha ceremonia y el día tan esperado llegó.

La neblina aún permanecía en todo Londres pero nada impediría que la Boda real y la coronación ese día se llevara acabo (según palabras expresas de Lord Snape).

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

Sentía el frío aire en su piel, su mirada trataba de distinguir entre la neblina algún rayo de sol que le indicara que el amanecer estaba próximo y que la esperanza de que todo aquello fuera un sueño, que pronto despertaría en su cama e iría a trabajar a la cafetería de la universidad, esperando que ella, la mujer que amaba lo buscaría, le brindaría una cálida sonrisa y mediante una sola mirada le expresara lo mucho que lo amaba y sobretodo confiaba en él.

Él sonrió cerrando los ojos, esperando que al abrirlos aquello que su corazón tanto anhelaba se hiciera realidad.

Pero al volver abrir los ojos, tan solo la niebla cubría toda la ciudad y desde el balcón de su alcoba podía observar como la neblina cubría el amplio jardín del palacio de Buckingham y el aire frío traspasaba su piel congelándole el alma y el corazón.

Harry Potter miró al interior de su habitación y pudo ver el traje con el cuál ese día, él sería coronado Rey de Inglaterra y se casaría con la muchacha del hermoso cabello largo y negro como la misma noche sin estrellas. Desvió su mirada hacia la neblina y aunque sus ojos estaban rojos por no haber dormido durante la noche, su mente aún recordaba con lucidez aquellos rizos marrones, esos ojos color de la miel que no le permitían dormir; aunque él sabía que durante mucho tiempo y quizás durante toda su vida, su corazón lloraría en silencio y añoraría a su dueña.

Acarició aquella foto que tenía entre sus manos, en ella se observaba a esa hermosa mujer de rizos castaños y a un muchacho de cabello desordenado de color azabache, sonreír y abrazados gritaban que se amaban a todo el mundo.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó en la foto, su dueño dejó caer aquella imagen en la alfombra, el nudo que sentía en su garganta se acrecentó y por última vez se permitió llorar por la mujer por quien no luchó, ya que prefería él ser infeliz a exponer a Hermione a aquel hombre que le amenazó con destruirle la vida si él no se alejaba de ella.

Lloró durante muchas horas al sentir aquella impotencia, ya que se sentía un cobarde por dejarse amedrentar por Lord Snape y la corte, se suponía que él era el príncipe y no una simple marioneta a quien manipulaban, pero tuvo miedo, no por él sino por _su _Hermione.

- Es mejor alejarla de todo.

Es lo que se decía así mismo, ya que aunque nunca se lo dijo a nadie, él sospechaba que Lord Snape y la corte habían tenido que ver con el "supuesto" accidente de sus padres, jamás escuchó nada de parte de ellos, pero algo le decía que era así.

Algunas veces quiso mencionárselo a los amigos de sus padres, pero Lord Snape había restringido las visitas del Duque Lupin y el Conde Black que también era su padrino; si lo iban a visitar, alguna persona perteneciente a la corte estaba merodeando cerca, por lo cuál él decidió callar y hablar con ellos de algo que no los pusiera en peligro, ya que estaba seguro de que si hablaba, Lord Snape y la corte los lastimarían.

Pero el Conde Black desde hacía mucho tiempo no lo visitaba y el Duque Lupin muy pocas veces se paseaba por el palacio para verlo, seguramente Lord Snape evitaba que lo fuera a ver.

Por lo cuál al escuchar que Severus Snape le susurraba (aquella noche del festival por el aniversario de la universidad): _"OH te alejas de ella, o sino algo muy malo le puede ocurrir"_, la sangre se le congeló en la venas y se quedó paralizado dejando ir a Hermione, alejándola de aquel mundo del que él procedía, protegiéndola de aquellas personas que ya le habían destruido la vida.

De sus ojos color verde esmeralda caían tristes lágrimas, mojándole todo el rostro, el pecho le dolía mucho ya que su corazón sufría, pero él ya había decidido dar aquel paso junto a la condesa, quien también sufría por el amor del conde Cedric Diggory. Harry había decidido que desde ese día, frente a los demás su actitud sería aquella que tanto Lord Snape y la corte habían querido que tuviera, no sería cruel, pero no dejaría que nadie se encariñara con él, no quería que nadie más sufriera por su culpa y él tan solo tenía un corazón hecho mil pedazos que estaba seguro que jamás sanaría.

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

Lentamente abrió los ojos, se removió perezosamente en la amplia cama y aunque se sentía muy cómoda en los brazos de Morfeo, en su mente aún adormilada algo hizo conexión, inmediatamente se sentó en la cama y no pudo reconocer el lugar en el cuál se encontraba.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a aquel amplió ventanal que se alzaba en la habitación tan bonita en la que se hallaba y sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver aquel hermoso y amplio jardín, donde una gran fuente se elevaba en el medio y muchas rosas de varios colores adornaban el lugar.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – susurró bastante sorprendida y confundida.

Lentamente retrocedió y observó aquella habitación, la cuál ni en sus más remotos sueños había visto, era muy grande y le recordó a aquellas alcobas que en las películas de princesas había mirado.

Se acercó hacia un gran espejo, vio que estaba vestida con un delicado camisón y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que alguien la había cambiado de ropa, pero su sonrojó cambió a palidez al recordar lo sucedido en la universidad, recordó a aquel muchacho elegante que le dijo que un avión los esperaba, después aquel dolorcito en su brazo y de ahí nada.

Hermione Granger trató de no entrar en pánico, pero no lo logró al escuchar como la puerta de la habitación se abría, trató de buscar rápidamente algo que la ayudara a defenderse pero al no encontrar nada, se agazapó en la pared tratando de no parecer asustada.

La puerta terminó de abrirse, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos, de piel nívea, le sonreía amablemente desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Es bueno ver que ya estás levantada – cerrando la puerta – Lamento mucho la manera en que ellos te trajeron hasta aquí, pero realmente necesitamos tú ayuda Hermione.

Hermione avanzó lentamente hacia aquella bonita mujer y cuando estaba cerca de ella, se detuvo en seco y su corazón latió rápidamente al darse cuenta de aquel detalle.

- Verde…verde esmeralda – en su mente vio el rostro de Harry y sus ojos, aquellos ojos.

La mujer sonrió y aunque un atisbo de tristeza cruzó por su rostro, lo ocultó rápidamente, se dirigió hacia un sillón e indicándole a Hermione que se acercara le dijo:

- Mi nombre es Lily, Hermione – viendo como ella se sentaba en la cama – Y soy la madre del príncipe de Inglaterra.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, ella había leído hacia apenas unos días en un libro que Luna dejó en su casa, que _**él**_ no tenía padres, ya que habían muerto. Miró a la mujer nuevamente y aquellos ojos eran inconfundibles, eran aquellos ojos que le traspasaban el alma y de los cuáles ella se había enamorado, porque aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, ella aún amaba a Harry, no importaba si era Evans o Potter, pero Hermione sabía que lo amaba.

- Soy la madre de Harry – continuó Lily – Y necesitamos tú ayuda para impedir que le destruyan la vida a mi hijo.

La muchacha de rizos castaños estaba confundida, por lo cuál no escuchó que alguien más ingresó a la habitación y se sentó junto a Lily tomándole la mano.

- La necesitamos señorita Hermione, porque usted es la única que puede llegar al corazón de nuestro hijo.

Hermione alzó la mirada y volvió a sorprenderse al ver juntó a Lily a un hombre idéntico a Harry.

- ¿Harry? – preguntó confundida.

Aquel hombre sonrió comprensivo y Hermione pudo darse cuenta que no era él, aunque se parecían mucho, los ojos de aquel hombre eran de color de las avellanas y sus rasgos eran de un hombre mucho más maduro, la nariz era diferente y su sonrisa no era la misma de la cuál ella se había enamorado.

- Mi nombre es James, James Potter – tomando la mano de Hermione y besándola amablemente – Soy el padre del príncipe Harry.

Ella los miró muy sorprendida, pero al verlos juntos y tomados de las manos, ella recordó a dos personas que eran idénticas, tan solo que no tenían el mismo color de cabello, ni color de ojos, pero Hermione estaba segura de que ellos eran los mismos.

- No es la primera vez que los veo – aseguró – Ustedes trabajan en la universidad – observando como ellos se miraban cómplices – Si, estoy segura, ustedes son el profesor Richard y la profesora Emma Stevenson.

- Realmente estoy muy orgulloso de mi hijo al haberse enamorado de una muchacha tan lista como tú Hermione – respondió James.

Los tres se quedaron callados durante un momento, hasta que Hermione se puso de pie tomando su ropa que se encontraba en el buró al lado de la cama.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó asustada Lily.

- Me da mucho gusto haberlos conocido – tratando de sonreír – Pero yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, hace poco leí que _**él**_ no tenía a sus padres a su lado y hoy me despierto en no se donde y ustedes están frente a mi diciéndome que son sus padres, que los tengo que ayudar en no se que – respirando profundamente para no entrar en pánico – y ahora descubro que ustedes son los profesores que enseñan en la universidad, realmente estoy confundida y me tengo que ir a casa – mirando hacia todos lados – realmente me alegra haberlos conocido, y espero que arreglen no se que cosa con Ha…- corrigiéndose – con _**él**_ y pues suerte.

Hermione estaba hiperventilando, rápidamente se dirigió hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió al amplio pasillo, James y Lily se miraron atónitos, al parecer habían sido un poco bruscos al decirle todo aquello a Hermione, por lo cuál tomaron nota mental de que al momento de decirle toda la verdad a su hijo serían más sutiles para evitar que reaccionara como ella o de peor manera.

James y Lily salieron tras Hermione y la vieron que se dirigía hacia _**aquel**_ lugar, por lo cuál apresuraron la marcha, pero no la alcanzaron y en un segundo ella gritó.

Lily se acercó hacia Hermione que se encontraba agazapada a la pared del gran salón totalmente sonrojada, James llegó tras su esposa y sonrió apenado, en el lugar se encontraba Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Oliver Wood y Cedric Diggory.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste Sirius? – preguntó James.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y le dijo:

- Solamente afirme que el camisón que lleva es muy corto, por lo cuál ella se miró en aquel espejo y gritó – contestó afablemente – Lo dije inocentemente – agregó al ver la mirada de reproche de Lily - ella podría ser hasta mi hija, bueno si es que alguna vez me hubiera casado, aunque jamás lo voy hacer...¡y deja de mirarme así Lily que no la he mirado como tú estás pensando!, ¡es una niña! – exclamó ofendido.

Hermione roja como un tomate se dejó abrazar por Lily, quien aún tenía la mirada de reproche contra Sirius, pero en ese instante vio como la muchacha de rizos castaños miraba con furia a un chico de cabellos negros que estaba sentado al lado de Cedric tratando de esconderse para no ser reconocido.

- ¡Fuiste tú! – Exclamó furibunda – ¡Tú!

Oliver se puso tras Cedric quien trataba de ocultar su risa por ver la cara asustada de su mejor amigo.

- Fue él – señalando a Cedric – él fue quien ideo ese "inteligente" plan para traerte hasta aquí – se defendió Oliver.

Hermione quien tenía el ceño fruncido, miró hacia aquel muchacho que le indicaba Oliver, y se chocó con dos llamativos ojos colores grises, de cabello castaño, rizado, aquel muchacho se puso de pie y pudo ver que era alto y de complexión atlética a pesar de que llevaba aquel traje elegante.

Cedric se acercó hasta Hermione y tomando su mano delicadamente (como momentos antes James lo había hecho) la besó y se presentó.

- Conde Cedric Diggory – sonriéndole amablemente – mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Hermione.

Ella sintió como sus mejillas se tenían de un color carmín, realmente ese muchacho era muy guapo y sus modales le hicieron recordar a alguien y la imagen de Harry saludándola de aquella manera educada pasó por su mente, haciendo que su corazón se estrujara y sintiera mucha tristeza.

- Lamento mucho haberla traído de aquella manera, pero el rey me indicó que era imprescindible su presencia, por lo cuál tuvimos que hacerlo – se disculpó Cedric.

- Yo… - mirando hacia todos lados – realmente necesito irme a casa.

Todos se miraron y Hermione supo que algo estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con algo de temor.

- Hermione – contestó Lily – No creo que puedas volver ahora a tú casa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estás en Inglaterra, específicamente en las afueras de Londres, en la mansión del Duque Lupin – contestó James Potter viendo como Hermione palidecía.

- In… - tartamudeando – ¿Inglaterra?

Hermione miró a James y a Lily quienes afirmaron, sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas y nuevamente se sumergió en la oscuridad.

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

Un muchacho de cabellera pelirroja caminaba de un lado a otra en el vestíbulo del aeropuerto de Londres, estaba bastante nervioso ya que el vuelo de Nueva York a Londres en el cuál venía Luna se había retrasado quince minutos.

- Ron quieres dejar de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, vas hacer un hoyo en el suelo si sigues así – reprendió su hermana.

- Está bien, solo que me preocupa que no hayan llegado hasta ahora – respondió sentándose junto a Ginny.

- Si a mi también me preocupa que no hayan llegado aún – contestó Ginny dándole la razón a su hermano.

Ellos esperaron diez minutos más y en el momento en que Ron iba a preguntar por enésima vez a la encargada de los vuelos el porque de la demora, vieron en el panel del aeropuerto que el vuelo de Nueva York a Londres acababa de aterrizar.

Ginny y Ron caminaron apresuradamente hacia la salida que anunciaba el panel donde los pasajeros de dicho avión saldrían y esperaron cerca de veinte minutos más, varios pasajeros de dicho vuelo salían y eran recibidos por sus familiares, realmente ya se estaban desesperando, no entendían porque tanto se demoraban en salir ya que habían viajado en primera clase (de acuerdo al pedido de Draco Malfoy), cuando salieron dos muchachos de cabellera rubia, ambos buscaban con las miradas a sus amigos, cuando en eso Draco divisó a la muchacha que le había robado el corazón.

- ¡Ginny! – exclamó dirigiéndose hacia la susodicha que ya había escuchado la voz de Draco pero aún lo buscaba con la mirada.

Luna siguió a Draco y su mirada se conectó con los ojos azules de Ronald Weasley quien le sonrió ampliamente al verla.

- Luna – saludó alegremente Ron extendiendo los brazos hacia la muchacha de cabellos rubios quien corrió a abrazarlo.

- Ron que alegría verte – agregó después de un momento Luna sintiéndose muy feliz al lado de Ron.

Ginny vio como Luna y Ron seguían abrazados y maldijo internamente el no ser muy alta ya que no veía a Draco, hasta que una mano fría tomó la suya. Ella volteó y vio al muchacho rubio platinado y de ojos color gris, sonreírle.

- Es muy bueno volver a verte Ginny – habló Draco después de un momento de contemplar a la muchacha pelirroja.

Ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y supo que él era a quien siempre había esperado, por lo cuál no dudo en lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo, sorprendiendo a Draco quien correspondió complacidamente, ella si lo quería y eso lo hacía sentirse el chico más feliz del mundo.

Después de un momento los cuatro muchachos se miraron sonrientes, aunque Ron quiso protestar al ver a su hermanita tomada del brazo del rubio "teñido", pero Luna habló antes de que él se adelantara.

- ¿Debemos apurarnos no creen?

Los cuatro se miraron y asintieron dándole la razón a Luna, por lo cuál salieron del aeropuerto y subieron a un auto negro blindado que tenía la bandera de la familia real.

- ¿Lograremos hablar con Harry? – cuestionó después de un momento Luna bastante preocupada.

Ginny y Ron se miraron tristemente, lo cuál causó curiosidad a Draco y Luna.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Draco mirando a ambos hermanos.

- Bueno…

- Lo que pasa es que…

Ni Ginny, ni Ron sabían como decirles aquello a sus dos "amigos".

- Realmente no van a poder hablar con Harry – contestó después de un momento Ron.

- ¿Por qué no? – indagó Luna.

- Harry ya no está en el palacio de Buckingham, cuando lo fuimos a buscar a su habitación, sus doncellas nos informaron que Lord Snape junto a la corte decidieron que el príncipe debía ir al Palacio de Kensington y desde ahí lo llevarían hacia la Catedral de Saint Paul para la boda – respondió Ron.

- Lo cuál quiere decir que no lo veremos hasta que el ingrese a la Catedral para casarse – agregó Ginny.

- ¿Y no podemos ir a dicho palacio para hablar con él?, yo necesito decirle que no debe casarse ya que aunque Hermione diga que no quiere saber más de él, ella sufre y se que lo ama, él debe buscarla y no casarse y…

- Luna – Ron tomó su mano – No podemos ir hasta allá, nadie puede ir a menos que sea Lord Snape.

Luna bufó frustrada y Draco miró a Ginny quien tenía el semblante triste.

- Tendremos que idear la forma de ingresar entonces – agregó Draco.

Los tres miraron a Draco quien miraba hacia las calles de Londres, tratando de quitarle importancia a lo que había dicho.

- Agradecemos tú proposición Malfoy – contestó Ron adelantándose a su hermana – pero nosotros ayer hablamos con Harry, le dijimos casi lo mismo que ustedes vinieron a decirle, que buscara a Hermione , que no se casara, que sabíamos que ambos se amaban y que era injusto que se separan, que él podía ser feliz

- Pero cuando le dijimos lo último tan solo sonrió irónicamente y antes de salir de nuestra habitación nos dijo: "Mi felicidad es lo último que me importa" y dicho eso se fue, esta mañana cuando lo buscamos ya no estaba. – terminó de relatar Ginny.

Luna meditó las palabras de Harry tratando de encontrarle algún sentido, pero Draco fue el que habló.

- Potter realmente que es un imbecil.

- ¡Como te atreves!

Ron al escuchar que Draco estaba insultando a Harry se levantó bruscamente del asiento con intención de pegarle pero no calculó bien y se golpeo la cabeza con el techo del auto.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó adolorido.

Draco hizo una mueca burlona y Luna lo fulminó con la mirada tratando de ayudar a Ron a aliviar su dolor.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – preguntó Ginny un poco molesta con Draco por haber insultado al príncipe.

- ¿No lo ven? – respondió exasperado – Potter se está sacrificando por Hermione, seguramente algo han debido de decirle o amenazarle para obligarlo a casarse, ya que si mal no recuerdo la norma que obligaba a los príncipes o princesas a casarse por compromisos impuestos por la familia real, fue anulada por los padres del estúpido de Potter, es decir nadie puede obligarlo a que se case.

Ron y Ginny se miraron estupefactos, ellos no sabían eso y estaban seguros que Harry tampoco, seguramente Lord Snape había indicado a que sus profesores no les enseñaran sobre esa norma eliminada por el rey James Potter.

- ¿No me digan que no lo sabían? – preguntó incrédulo Draco.

- No, no lo sabíamos – contestaron al unísono.

- Pero no creo que ese sea el motivo por el cuál Potter se casa – contestó concienzudo – Aquí hay gato encerrado, y estoy seguro que lo han amenazado.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de eso? – preguntó Luna.

- Porque te recuerdo mí estimada Lovegood que yo provengo de la familia Malfoy y eso es común dentro de este círculo sea de la realeza o millonarios.

Ginny, Ron y Luna miraron sorprendidos a Draco, quien a pesar de estar hablando de su familia reconoció que aquellas artimañas eran usadas por ellos.

- Y es por ello que Potter está sacrificando su felicidad – suspirando – por Hermione.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, sintiendo como el auto aparcaba dentro del palacio de Buckingham, donde la seguridad real abrió las puertas y viendo a los hijos de los condes Weasley, los escoltaron hasta la entrada tratando de evitar que los paparazzi dejaran de tomar fotos de todo lo que ocurría en el palacio.

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

El impecable traje se reflejaba en el espejo, su cabello color azabache fue arreglado un poco por la señorita McGonagall quien en ese momento extendía al príncipe un pequeño estuche, él lo tomó y cuidadosamente se colocó las lentillas transparentes en sus ojos verdes esmeraldas.

- Estoy listo – anunció Harry tomando los guantes blancos del mueble.

Susan y Lorean abrieron las puertas de la habitación que había sido asignada al príncipe Harry en el Palacio de Kensington, Minerva le indicó que la siguiera.

En silencio caminaron por el amplio pasadizo de aquel palacio y llegaron al salón principal donde una comitiva de la corte y Lord Snape los esperaban, Severus Snape sonrió con sorna disimulada al ver al príncipe y se felicitó internamente por siempre lograr sus objetivos, el primer paso estaba por concretarse y solo era cuestión de tiempo para eliminar por completo el linaje de los Potter con la muerte "accidental" del último heredero, con la muerte de aquel estúpido niñato que se había atrevido a desafiarlo al irse del palacio, sabía que él estaba sufriendo y eso le divertía, sus padres debían de estar revolcándose en su tumba, bueno nunca tuvieron una, recordó burlándose.

- Es hora de dirigirnos hacia la Catedral, Lord Snape – habló uno de los integrantes de la comitiva.

Lord Snape se puso de pie con toda la elegancia posible, hoy era uno de esos días para disfrutar y ver la cara de tristeza mal disimulada del príncipe Harry lo satisfacía enormemente; tranquilamente dirigió a todos hacia la salida del palacio para ir rumbo a la Catedral de Saint Paul y estaba completamente seguro que nada ni nadie impediría que el primer paso del plan que idearon hacia mucho tiempo la corte, él y aquel "hombre" sea concretado.

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

_-Hace apenas unos minutos hemos visto al príncipe de Inglaterra, su alteza el príncipe Harry ingresar a la catedral de Saint Paul, el traje que lleva puesto es el tradicional, de acuerdo a la historia todos los soberanos han llevado dicho traje, a excepción de nuestro recordado y amado Rey James Potter, padre del príncipe Harry, quien se casó con Lady Lily, nuestra amada reina, hace diecinueve años._

_El príncipe Harry lucía un semblante impasible, aunque muchos de mis colegas que se encuentran dentro de la Catedral han informado que no se le ve muy emocionado, ni siquiera ha sonreído, hasta podría decirse que se ve triste, pero muchos de nosotros suponemos que deben ser los nervios por la Boda con la hermosa Condesa de Liverpool, Lady Cho Chang quien debe de estar arribando a la Catedral dentro de unos minutos para que la ceremonia empiece. Dentro de unos minutos seguiremos informándolos sobre todo lo sucedido en esta esperada boda, estaremos transmitiendo desde dentro de la Catedral._

En el televisor que interiormente tenía aquella limosina seis pares de ojos dejaron de observar la imagen de una reportera que se encontraba fuera de la Catedral de Saint Paul, uno de ellos apagó el aparato y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia las calles de Londres donde estas estaban adornadas debido a la algarabía que sentía los ciudadanos por la Boda y la coronación que se llevaría aquel día.

- No es que mi ahijado se vea triste – habló Sirius Black después de un momento – él está triste, realmente no se como pueden creer que esa cara que lleva Harry es de nerviosismo.

Lily miró a aquella muchacha que se encontraba sentada frente a ella y miraba las calles de Londres, pero al parecer estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y la que verdaderamente estaba nerviosa era ella, ya que jugaba con sus manos que estaban enfundadas en aquellos hermosos guantes. Ella tomó sus manos y le sonrió tratando de trasmitirle tranquilidad, realmente Lily estaba complacida de que Hermione hubiera accedido a ayudarlos sin saber realmente el motivo por el cuál ellos se habían hecho pasar por muertos durante mucho tiempo, no es que James y ella no quisieran decírselo, obviamente lo harían, pero después de que hablaran con Harry.

Vio como Hermione le sonreía agradecida por aquel confortable gesto de la madre de Harry y Lily ocultando su propio nerviosismo y emoción miró a su esposo quien tenía una mirada indescifrable para los demás, pero ella sabía que estaba emocionado al igual que ella, al fin había llegado el día en que le dirían a su hijo que estaban vivos y lo protegerían de aquellos que trataron de matarlos años atrás y que actualmente trataban de hacer lo mismo con Harry.

Suspiró y miró a sus mejores amigos que hablaban con aquel muchacho que los había ayudado tanto, Cedric sonreía tímidamente por las bromas de doble sentido que Sirius le hacía y Remus trataba de no reírse, realmente parecía que los años no habían pasado para ese par e inclusive para su esposo, ya que sus almas aún seguían siendo de aquellos tres chicos que conoció aquella vez que fue por primera vez al palacio de Buckingham a la fiesta por los catorce años del "maleducado y egocéntrico" príncipe James Potter.

Lily sabía que todo saldría bien y pronto podría abrazar a su hijo como tantas noches había añorado, pronto Harry, con la ayuda de Cedric y Hermione sabría que sus padres estaban vivos.

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Luna, Ron, Ginny y Draco llegaron a la Catedral de Saint Paul e ingresaron, lo primero que observaron fue a Harry sentado erguidamente en la primera silla hermosamente decorada, tenía la mirada hacia el gran crucifijo y sus manos enfundadas en aquellos guantes blancos estaban entrelazadas, vieron que su cabello había tratado de ser peinado con resultados casi nulos y no llevaba sus característicos lentes ya que aún no los había repuesto desde que se rompieron en aquella suite de aquel lujoso hotel de Nueva York.

Se colocaron en sus respectivos asientos que estaban tres filas más atrás de donde Harry se encontraba y Ginny quiso acercarse pero Lord Snape la detuvo diciéndole:

- No se acerque Lady Ginevra, el príncipe no quiere que nadie lo interrumpa en sus "meditaciones".

Ginny lo miró incrédula y mencionó el nombre de príncipe, quien tan solo la miró de soslayo y se puso de pie tomando su lugar en el altar, la hora ya había llegado así que Draco tomó de la mano a la muchacha pelirroja quien miró con tristeza a Harry, sintiendo que todo estaba perdido.

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento, sabía que había estado mal mirar así a Ginny, pero ya había decidido alejar a sus dos mejores amigos de él, ya era hora de dejarlos ir y hacer su propia vida, no los expondría y si era posible también trataría de proteger a la condesa de las manos de Snape y la corte.

Después de un momento abrió los ojos y frente a él había mucha gente, todos los nobles habían sido invitados a la Boda Real, seguramente su padrino y el duque Lupin habían sido obviados de la lista.

Trató de esbozar una sonrisa ya que Minerva McGonagall lo miraba aprensivamente, pero solo una mueca relució en su rostro, vio a Ron, Ginny y le sorprendió ver a Luna, los tres lo miraban con tristeza y Draco Malfoy movió la cabeza negativamente, sonrió arrogantemente y pudo leer en sus labios que le decía "idiota".

Retiró la vista de ellos y en ese instante la marcha nupcial comenzó.

**H&Hr**

- Confiamos en que lo lograran chicos – aseguró James Potter a Hermione y Cedric que estaban por salir de la limosina.

- Hermione, tan solo detén a Harry, lo demás va por nuestra cuenta – dijo Remus Lupin sonriéndole tratando de infundirle seguridad.

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente, ni en sus más remotos sueños había pensado que iba hacer aquello, ella realmente quería a Harry pero había tantas dudas que tenía, tantos miedos, pero se dijo que ese no era momento de dejarse llevar por eso, Lily y James le habían dicho que la vida de Harry estaba en peligro y aunque él no hubiera sido sincero con ella, lo menos que quería era perderlo, no dejaría que nadie lo lastimara, además no estaba sola, Cedric estaría a su lado. Él luchaba también por preservar la vida de aquella muchacha que se estaba por casar con Harry, por lo cuál abrazó a Lily indicándole que estaba bien y que lo iban a lograr.

Cedric indicó al chofer de la limosina que abriera la puerta, por lo cuál Lily, James, Sirius y Remus se ocultaron de las cámaras de los paparazzi que ya estaban listos para enfocar a las personas que iban a bajar.

- Es hora – le dijo a Hermione sonriéndole y bajando de la limosina.

Ella miró a todos antes de aceptar la mano de Cedric y respiró profundamente saliendo por fin de aquella limosina, inmediatamente sintió los flashes de varias cámaras sobre ellos, la alfombra que dirigía hacia la catedral era inmensa y a los lados habían guardias que montaban en hermosos caballos, él la dirigió con elegancia hacia la persona que tenía registrada a los invitados para que les permitieran pasar.

- Tranquila, estoy contigo – le susurró Cedric al notar que había comenzado a temblar.

Hermione trató de no mirar a nadie y pasar desapercibida, pero internamente se preguntó: ¿como lo iba a lograr? si tenía encima ese vestido de color azul cielo tan elegante, que al verse en un espejo, luego que las doncellas de la mansión del Duque Lupin la arreglaran, no podía creer que fuera ella, realmente parecía otra con ese delicado peinado y ese maquillaje. Se le estaba haciendo interminable la llegada hasta la entrada y vio que después de eso les quedaba caminar un largo tramo hasta las puertas de la Catedral que habían sido cerradas.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus propios pensamientos que se sobresalto cuando Cedric preguntó en un tono más alto de lo normal a aquella persona:

- No es posible que no pueda ingresar, tengo entendido que la invitación llegó a la mansión y mi madre está en el interior de la catedral en estos momentos.

- Lo que sucede Conde Diggory – contestó el encargado bastante nervioso – me han llegado ordenes internas de que no le permita ingresar.

Cedric miró a Hermione quien se mordía el labio interior con preocupación, él miró al encargado y sonriéndole amablemente le dijo:

- No se preocupe buen hombre, la dama y yo nos retiramos.

Dicho esto Cedric condujo a Hermione lentamente hacia la limosina que aún estaba estacionada.

- Tenemos que hacer algo para poder ingresar – le susurró Hermione caminando lo más lento posible.

- Por supuesto que vamos hacer algo, tú solo sígueme la corriente – le guiñó el ojo al Hermione.

Hermione sintió que el conde Diggory cambiaba de rumbo y se acercaba a uno de los guardias que estaban en los caballos y le dijo:

- Son muy buenos ejemplares, en mi hacienda hay algunos así – comentó Cedric.

El guardia miró a Cedric y asintió sin decir nada.

- No se si alguna vez has llevado clases de actuación mi hermosa dama, pero es hora de que finja desmayarse – susurró Cedric a Hermione.

Ella lo miró algo incrédula y al observar la sonrisa apacible del conde supo que hablaba en serio.

- ¡Hermione que pasa! – exclamó dramáticamente Cedric Diggory sintiendo e peso de su acompañante apoyarse en sus brazos.

El guardia que parecía inmutable miró alarmado la escena y sin más bajó del caballo ayudando a Cedric.

- Señor, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada el guardia.

- Se ha desmayado – contestó Cedric apoyado en el suelo con Hermione en sus brazos – Por favor sosténgala un momento, voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

El hombre asintió y tomó a Hermione en sus brazos, varias personas estaban viendo dicha escena y los paparazzi querían acercarse para saber que ocurría pero fueron detenidos por la guardia real.

Cedric se acercó hasta el caballo sin que el guardia se diera cuenta y dijo para sí mismo:

- Es hora que recuerde mis clases equitación.

Dicho esto con un rápido movimiento se subió al caballo y el guardia que estaba con Hermione se sorprendió.

- ¡Pero que ha…!

El no pudo continuar porque sintió como Hermione se liberaba de su agarre y miraba a Cedric.

- ¡Hermione toma mi mano! – Sonriendo ampliamente – Hay algo importante que hacer.

Dicho esto Hermione tomo la mano de Cedric quien acercándose con el caballo la subió con destreza a él y ante el asombro de todos ingresó con ella hacia la entrada principal de la Catedral.

- ¡Estás loco! – exclamó ella sintiendo el aire en su rostro.

- Posiblemente – contestó él divertido – En uno segundos nos detendrán esos hombre de ahí – dijo apuntando a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta principal - así que cuando lo hagan yo los voy a distraer, tú tan solo baja del caballo y tendrás que correr unos cuantos metros e ingresar.

- Pero se suponía que debíamos entrar los dos – respondió poniéndose nerviosa.

- Lo sé, pero cambio de planes – sonrió apenado.

Entonces en esos momentos los guardias de la puerta principal hicieron señas para que se detuvieran, así que él así lo hizo, en cuestión de segundos Cedric bajó a Hermione y antes de que los guardias le hicieran algo, hizo que el caballo se descontrolara un "poquito", por lo cuál todos lo quisieron ayudar, distrayéndose, dejándole la entrada libre a Hermione.

- Pues bien – hablando consigo misma – Solo es detener todo esto, lo demás se los encargo a ellos.

Uno de los guardias vio como Hermione caminaba hacia la puerta y le dijo:

- ¡Señorita no puede ingresar!

Hermione lo miró y sonriendo le contestó:

- Muy tarde.

Ella tomó de los lados su vestido y sin más corrió hasta la enorme puerta de la Catedral siendo perseguida por varios guardias.

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

Dentro de la Catedral, los presentes estaban atentos a toda la ceremonia, por lo cuál al escuchar un poco de ruido procedente de las afueras los incomodó, pero igualmente no despejaron la vista de la Condesa y el Padre, que en ese momento le preguntaba:

- …Acepta al príncipe Harry James Potter, heredero de la corona Inglesa, como su legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe.

Cho quién desde que empezó la boda tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, dejó escapar una solitaria lágrima que tan solo fue percibida por Harry quién bajó la mirada.

- Yo… - tartamudeo la condesa y todos los presentes estaban muy atentos, ella respiró profundo y contestó con voz casi inaudible – Si, si acepto.

Lord Snape que estaba cerca de ellos, sonrió maliciosamente, ahora solo faltaba el mocoso estúpido y el primer paso estaría concretado.

- Alteza – dijo el Padre – Acepta a la Condesa de Liverpool, Lady Cho Chang como su legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe.

Harry, quien aún tenía la mirada en el suelo, presionó los puños fuertemente, Ginny y Ron sonrieron pensando que él diría que No, pero se entristecieron al ver como su mejor amigo levantaba la mirada, y aflojaba los puños.

El príncipe miró a la condesa quien con cautela retiró de su mejilla aquella rebelde lágrima y en su mente dijo: "Te amo Hermione".

- ¿Su alteza? – cuestionó el Padre en voz baja.

Él levantó la mirada, sonrió melancólicamente al Padre y al momento de dar su respuesta…

**H&Hr**

Todos los presentes voltearon al escuchar como la enorme puerta de la Catedral se abría y se escuchaban los gritos de la guardia real: "¡Señorita no puede entrar!"

- ¡Da tú respuesta mocoso! – ordenó Snape furioso por la interrupción.

Pero Harry en ese momento sintió como su corazón se paralizaba al escuchar aquella voz en las puertas de la Catedral.

- ¡Harry!

Cho, quien ya había volteado para ver que ocurría, sonrió levemente, al ver de quien se trataba y miró a Harry, quien lentamente y sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo volteó y vio a un ángel, a su ángel en la puerta de la Catedral diciéndole:

- ¡Harry, no te cases!

**Fin del Capitulo**

**¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están?, pues yo aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo, esta vez no me demore mucho, la verdad pues les diré que la musa me quizo visitar por un momento ya que se compadeció de mi al ver que me accidente y fui a parar al hospital y estuve internada durante cinco días, por lo cuál aproveche y comencé a escribir en un cuaderno una parte del capítulo.**

**Realmente espero que les haya gustado y pues sorry por dejarlo aquí, pero lo que viene después de este capítulo es casi el final de esta primera parte de esta historia, ya que creo que no se los he mencionado, pues esta historia tendrá una segunda parte, pero ya hablaremos de eso más adelante.**

**Por ahora centremos en que Hermione llegó a tiempo, casi no llega, bueno ustedes ya me dan su opinión.**

**No se olviden de los reviews y pues nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capitulo.**

**Atentamente**

**Usagi Potter ******


	21. La Felicidad Efímera Primera parte

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de HP me pertenece, todos son de JK. Rowling, que aunque destruyó mi ilusión de ver plasmado en sus libros la pareja Harry y Hermione, la admiro.**

**Capitulo 20: La felicidad Efímera – primera parte.**

Aquel hermoso rostro agitado, el bonito cabello que había estado atado a un moño, ahora dejaba libres aquellos rizos castaños algo enmarañados por la "carrera" que había tenido que hacer para no ser alcanzada por la seguridad real e ingresar a la Catedral de Saint Paul. En esos momentos los asistentes se encontraban totalmente sorprendidos y nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Un par de ojos verdes esmeraldas se dilataron sorprendidos, su corazón latía emocionado dentro de su pecho y la confusión inundó su mente.

Harry Potter lentamente se dio la vuelta siguiendo aquella melodiosa voz y sin aún poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, su mirada se chocó con otro par de ojos color miel que se encontraban en la puerta de la Catedral de Saint Paul y su dueña le decía con voz agitada:

- ¡Harry, no te cases!

El silencio que había inundado la Catedral, fue roto por el sonido de las pisadas de los guardias que ingresaron al recinto y dos de ellos se acercaron a Hermione tomándola sin ningún tipo de delicadeza de los brazos diciéndole:

- Hasta aquí llegó su atrevimiento señorita.

Lord Snape que estaba furioso por la interrupción y al ver quien era la persona que se había atrevido a ingresar de esa manera a la Catedral para impedir que el estúpido niñato se terminara de casar, avanzó unos pasos poniéndose delante del príncipe.

- ¡Saquen a la intrusa de aquí! – alzó la voz tratando de mantener la calma.

Los dos guardias de la seguridad real hicieron el amago de llevarse a Hermione quien seguía mirando a Harry pero otra persona, específicamente el príncipe heredero los detuvo.

- Déjenla – ordenó Harry caminando hacia donde ella se encontraba forcejeando con los guardias.

Severus Snape viendo que el "mocoso" se estaba acercando caminó hacia él y lo detuvo de un brazo, diciéndole con voz autoritaria:

- Príncipe, no debe dejar a su prometida en el altar.

Harry miró a Snape sin atisbo de miedo o inseguridad y soltándose del agarre le dijo:

- Deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

Dicho esto el príncipe llegó hasta donde Hermione se encontraba y mirando a los guardias que aún dudaban en soltar a aquella muchacha, les ordenó que la soltaran; ellos miraron a Lord Snape que los miraba furiosos y uno de ellos se atrevió a decirle a Harry:

- No podemos, puede ser peligrosa para usted.

Los nobles que se encontraban confundidos por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no pudieron ahogar el sonido de ofensa que sintieron al escuchar a aquel guardia desobedecer al príncipe, quien alzó las cejas y sin que nadie se lo esperara empujó a aquel hombre, el otro guardia miró al príncipe y haciendo una reverencia soltó a Hermione.

- Te dije que la soltaras, porque yo se que ella no es peligrosa para mi – agregó Harry al guardia que lo miró con ira y salió de la Catedral mirando de soslayo a Lord Snape que le hizo una seña.

Harry miró a Hermione quien tomando valor se acercó hasta él y le dijo:

- Harry, no te puedes casar – mirándolo a los ojos – Hay algo importante que debes saber y…

Pero ella no pudo terminar de hablar porque ante la mirada atónita de todos y los flashes de las cámaras de los paparazzi que habían sido autorizados para estar en la boda real, Harry tomó posesivamente de la cintura a Hermione y la beso.

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

- ¡Ese es mi ahijado!

Aquel grito jubiloso se escuchó en uno de los despachos del palacio de Buckingham, Susan y Lorean sonrieron discretamente al ver en la televisión al príncipe de Inglaterra, (que obviamente se había olvidado del "pequeño" detalle de que su boda estaba siendo televisada en aquellos momentos) besar a otra mujer mientras su prometida estaba parada en el altar.

Las dos doncellas de Harry, habían logrado tener el permiso de la señorita McGonagall de no asistir a la Boda, se habían inventado la escusa de que serían más necesarias en el Palacio Real que en la Catedral, por ello en ese momento se encontraban en aquel despacho junto al Conde Black y con los que ellas seguían considerando los reyes de Inglaterra: Lily y James Potter.

Ellas habían podido colaborar con los reyes para desbaratar la conspiración y dejarlos ingresar al palacio sin que nadie lo notara había sido el paso que les tocaba ejecutar y todo había salido perfecto.

Podían ver el semblante de los soberanos, notaban que la reina estaba nerviosa y que el rey estaba decidido a acabar de una buena vez con toda aquella maldad que Lord Snape y la corte habían generado. Ellos pagarían muy caro por haber destruido de esa manera su familia, por haberlos tratado de matar y sobretodo por tan siquiera pensar e idear el plan para matar a su hijo.

Ahora solo faltaba que el príncipe regresara al palacio, junto a la corte y Lord Snape para que todo aquel imperio de maldad, egoísmo y crueldad acabara.

- Al fin se conocerá la verdad – susurró Lorean a su gemela quien asintió sonriendo al ver como Sirius Black alardeaba junto a James sobre que su ahijado cada vez más se parecía a él.

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

Sus labios reclamaban furiosos cada rincón de aquella boca, el tiempo en que habían estado separados había sido una tortura y en ese momento lo único que le importaba era besarla, no un beso tranquilo, no un roce de labios, aquel beso que le estaba dando a Hermione, era apasionado y quería demostrarle que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y que su decisión de dejar que su destino lo atrapara y lo ahogara lenta y tortuosamente, se había quedado en el olvido desde el momento en que ella había ido a la Catedral para impedir que se casara, aún no sabía si era porque ella también lo amaba, pero de lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que jamás volvería a alejarse de ella, nunca más tendría miedo de las amenazas de aquellos que querían manipular su vida a su antojo, él la protegería contra viento y marea, si era necesario renunciaría a ser el próximo rey si era eso lo que tanto les importaba, sonaba egoísta pero ya era hora de tomar las riendas de su destino y si su pueblo no lo querían más por amar tanto a aquella mujer, él renunciaría a todo por ser feliz junto a Hermione, su Hermione.

Él sabía que todo el país lo estaba observando, sabía que los paparazzi estaban televisando aquella Boda, sabía que en ese momento le estaban tomando miles de fotos, pero eso ya no importaba.

Escuchó a lo lejos como una mujer le decía que su hija no se merecía esto, por lo cuál recordó a Cho quien aún se encontraba en el altar, pero no sintió remordimientos, ya que ella con su sonrisa lo había alentado a acercase a Hermione, sabía que en ese momento con aquel beso estaba liberando a la hermosa chica de cabellos negros de ese nefasto compromiso.

Sintió las pequeñas y delicadas manos de Hermione en su pecho tratando de alejarlo, por última vez la aferró de la cintura y lentamente se separó de ella.

Vio las mejillas sonrojadas de Hermione, sus labios entreabiertos y un brillo especial en los ojos, sabía que ella estaba avergonzada y se dio cuenta pronto del motivo.

Cho Chang estaba detrás de ellos y aunque su semblante era serio, él la miró e hizo una reverencia tomando su mano y dándolo un beso casto.

La condesa sonrió y mirando a Hermione le dijo:

- Él te ama – tomándole de las manos – Se feliz Hermione.

Dicho esto Cho se quitó el velo y el anillo de compromiso, dándoselos a su madre que se encontraba desconcertada por la actitud de su hija, pero Hermione antes de que ella saliera de la Catedral le dijo:

- Cedric también la ama y la está esperando.

Cho miró confundida a Hermione, pero el sonido de un caballo en la entrada de la Catedral la hizo correr hacia la salida y sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Cedric Diggory aún estaba montado en aquel caballo que le pertenecía a uno de los guardias de la seguridad real y al verla salir le sonrió ampliamente y extendiendo su mano le dijo:

- Tú sueño de niña era que un príncipe montado en un hermoso corcel blanco viniera por ti para salvarte – sonriéndole – pero aunque yo no soy un príncipe y este precisamente no sea mi corcel, he venido por ti Cho – mirándola intensamente – porque yo te amo.

Lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por el rostro de la condesa y sin dudar tomó la mano del conde Diggory, quien delicadamente la subió al caballo y mirando a los guardias que los rodeaban dijo:

- Lamento las molestias y no se preocupen devolveré el caballo cuando ya no lo necesite.

Dicho esto Cedric quien era abrazado por Cho, salieron de la Catedral ante el asombro de todos y las muchas fotos tomadas por los impresionados paparazzi.

**HHr**

Dentro de la Catedral la tensión entre la gente de la corte y Lord Snape era intensa, no solo el príncipe en esos momentos estaba cerca de una muchacha a quien había besado dentro del recinto donde se iba a casar, sino que ahora la novia y futura reina, se había ido con el Conde Diggory.

Los invitados estaban muy confundidos, todo aquello era de locos y nunca en una boda real aquello había sucedido, jamás el rey o futuro rey se besuqueaba con otra mujer frente a su prometida y nunca la futura reina se iba con otra persona, muchos de ellos estaban indignados por lo que estaba sucediendo e iban a exigir una explicación, más de uno quiso acercarse pero al ver la mirada del príncipe recorrer todo el lugar, aquella mirada decidida y no de miedo que era la que siempre llevaba, les infundió un poco de miedo y decidieron esperar que se les diera una respuesta en lugar de exigírsela al príncipe heredero, que aunque muchos no quisieran aceptarlo (por tener tan solo diecisiete años y nunca hubiera dado señales de ejercer su puesto) era la máxima autoridad en el Reino Unido.

Lord Snape estaba furioso, realmente todo era un caos y tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente, no iba a dejar que todo se acabara por estúpidos sentimentalismos de ese mocoso, él tenía que morir y si era preciso esa misma noche se llevaría acabo eso, no sabrían de quien sospechar y no habría a quien culpar ya que la corte manipulaba en esos momentos el gobierno y ellos se encargarían de que se llevara una investigación ficticia o quizás culpar a un inocente. En su mente ya podía ver ejecutada esa idea, tenía que hablar con premura con los miembros de la corte, lo que estaba sucediendo era una emergencia.

Mientras Snape maquinaba su nuevo plan, Harry quien había estado observando a todos, sabía que ya era hora de irse de ese lugar, no había nada más que hacer y tenía que hablar con Hermione pero la Catedral no era el sitio más adecuado; por ello mirándola le dijo:

- Espérame aquí, se que tienes algo importante que decirme, pero es necesario que hable con el sacerdote.

Hermione tan solo asintió y vio como Harry se dirigía hacia donde el sacerdote lo miraba con una sonrisa afable, el padre conocía muy bien al príncipe y sintió mucha alegría al saber que él había tomado la decisión correcta.

- Padre Albus – habló Harry – Debemos conversar.

Dicho esto el padre asintió e hizo que Harry lo siguiera hacia el despacho que estaba en el interior, el príncipe antes de seguirlo miró hacia donde sus dos mejores amigos se encontraban y sonriéndoles les dio la señal para que se acercaran a Hermione y la cuidaran.

- Que nadie salga de aquí – Ordenó Harry al oficial que se encontraba a cargo de la seguridad real y que aunque el príncipe no lo supiera era la única persona que no estaba inmerso en la conspiración, como si lo estaban la mayoría de guardias.

- Como usted ordene alteza – contestó el oficial.

**HHr**

Los minutos pasaban y Snape conversaba en susurros con la corte, ya habían decidido lo que tenían que hacer, por lo cuál dejarían que el príncipe hiciera lo que quisiera ese día, pero dentro de unos días su cadáver aparecería y la culpable sería aquella estúpida muchacha que detuvo sus planes.

Hermione se encontraba sentada, ya que Ron y Draco se habían acercado a ella y la habían llevado hacia el lugar donde ellos se encontraban, Luna estaba radiante de alegría por ver ahí a su mejor amiga, nunca se imaginó que ella lucharía de esa manera por la persona que amaba, tenía tantas cosa que preguntarle, pero Ginny le dijo que no era el momento indicado para hacerlo, por lo cuál en ese momento tan solo tenía la mano de Hermione aferrada a la suya, para infundirle seguridad.

Draco, Ron y Ginny se encontraban parados alrededor de las dos muchachas, esperando que Harry regresara de hablar con el sacerdote y a la vez evitaban que miradas curiosas o de desdén la apabullaran.

Los paparazzi ya habían sido desalojados de la Catedral por órdenes del oficial que estaba a cargo de la seguridad real, sabía que el príncipe le había ordenado que nadie salga, pero era mejor que los periodistas se fueran, ya que no era necesario que ellos estuvieran, sabía que su alteza estaría más cómodo cuando regresara a enfrentarse a aquella masa de lobos que eran lideras por el repugnante Lord Snape.

Rubeus Hagrid detestaba a toda esa gente, por ello siempre que podía vigilaba al príncipe de que no atentaran contra su vida ni lo maltrataran, esa fue la promesa que hizo cuando los reyes habían muerto. Por ello aunque el príncipe no lo supiera siempre cuidaría de él.

Durante más de media hora todos dentro de la Catedral esperaban impacientes al príncipe, más de uno miraba con curiosidad a aquella muchacha que en ese momento se encontraba con los hijos de los Condes Weasley. Los familiares de la condesa miraban enojados a ese "simple" muchacha y más de uno quería acercarse para maldecirla o insultarla, pero la mirada fiera de Lady Ginevra se los impedía.

Tan solo tenían que seguir esperando, por lo cuál todos miraron hacia la puerta de aquel despacho cuando esta se abrió y el príncipe salía de ahí junto al sacerdote.

Hermione tenía la mirada clavada en sus manos enfundadas en esos bonitos guantes, el beso que Harry le había dado le hizo sentir muchas cosas y aunque aún estuviera enojada con él por haber sido tan tonto por no decirle la verdad, sabía que ya lo había perdonado. Sonrió internamente al sentirse feliz por saber que Harry si la amaba y se lo había demostrado frente a toda esa gente, frente a todo ese mundo al cuál él pertenecía, por ello más adelante cuando él supiera la verdad de que sus padres están vivos, hablarían.

Desde hace unos minutos sentía la mirada de odio de alguien y al voltear hacia la izquierda vio a ese tal Lord Snape dialogando con otras personas que la miraban con desprecio, pero en lugar de sentirse agobiada o hasta intimidada logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, ella sabía que el fin de ese clan de maldad estaba por acabarse, pero eso ellos no lo sabían.

Tan sumida había estado en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al sentir una suave textura en su mejilla, al levantar su mirada vio a Harry que estaba agachado mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa, aquella textura que sintió fue el guante blanco que tenía aún puesto él.

- Es hora de irnos – pronunció Harry.

- ¿Eh?

Fue lo único que ella pudo contestar, ya que había estado apreciando a Harry, se veía realmente guapo vestido de aquella manera tan elegante y se riñó internamente por quedarse viéndolo así, se suponía que aún estaba molesta y esa actitud no lo demostraba. Aunque debía de reconocerlo, Harry era realmente un príncipe – sonriendo internamente – su príncipe azul.

- Debemos irnos, me dijiste que hay algo importante que debo saber – extendido su mano – así que es preferible que nos vayamos de aquí.

- Si – respondió tomando su mano.

Lord Snape viendo que Harry tenía el plan de marcharse se puso delante de ellos y le dijo:

- ¿No tienes que darnos alguna explicación a la corte y a mi? – demando Snape.

Harry quien ya había dado la orden al oficial Hagrid de preparar la limosina para partir hacia el palacio de Buckingham, miró a Snape y respondió:

- Hablaremos en el Palacio de Buckingham, Lord Snape, habrá una reunión en el salón principal a las seis de la tarde – mirando a la corte – los quiero ver a todos ahí.

Dicho esto Harry caminó hacia la salida junto a Hermione, Draco, Luna, Ron y Ginny, quienes eran seguidos por las miradas de inmensa curiosidad de los invitados, habían esperado tanto y a las finales no se enteraron de nada.

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

Lily se encontraba mirando por la ventana del despacho donde James y Sirius se encontraban conversando, sabía que su hijo estaba dirigiéndose hacia el Palacio, eso era lo que Remus les había informado desde las afueras de la Catedral y bueno también lo confirmaron por la televisión que se encargaron de filmar desde lo más cerca que podían la salida del príncipe junto a la "chica desconocida" como ya había nombrado a Hermione.

Su corazón latía emocionado, por fin había llegado el día y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas de felicidad rodaran por sus níveas mejillas, su pequeño Harry estaba en camino, su pequeño Harry pronto sabría que había ocurrido, su pequeño Harry la abrazaría.

- Mi pequeño Harry – susurro viendo como una limosina negra ingresaba al Palacio.

James trataba de reír por la broma que sabía que su mejor amigo le había hecho tratando de distraerlo para que no esté nervioso, pero no podía ya que el sonido de una limosina lo alertó.

- Es Remus – avisó Lily sentándose al lado de su esposo.

Él asintió, pero saber que era Remus tan solo había logrado aumentar su ansiedad y su nerviosismo, su hijo ya estaba por llegar, así que tendría que sacar fuerza para no derrumbarse frente a Harry antes de explicarle lo ocurrido, después podría abrazar a su hijo y llorar porque por fin estarían juntos.

Sirius Black miró a sus dos mejores amigos, sabía que estaban nerviosos pero él estaría ahí para apoyarlos, al igual que Remus que ya se había encargado junto a Susan y a Lorean de despejar de los empleados esa zona del Palacio de Buckingham, nadie más se tenía que enterar para alertar a esos "malditos".

Remus ingresó al despacho y sintió el nerviosismo en sus amigos, se sentó junto a Sirius y dijo:

- Harry estará aquí dentro de cinco a diez minutos a más tardar.

Nadie en el despacho dijo nada, solo esperarían a que Lorean y Susan llegaran avisándoles que Harry ya estaba en el Palacio.

**HHr**

En aquella limosina el silencio en el que las seis personas se encontraban, solo era roto por tamborilear de los dedos de Luna en el asiento de cuero. Ella nunca se había podido mantener callada durante tanto tiempo, tenía tanto que preguntar, pero sabía que aún no era el momento ni mucho menos el lugar.

- Luna – llamó en un susurro Ron.

Ella tan solo lo observó, expresándole con su mirada un: "_Ya lo sé"_.

Hermione miró a su mejor amiga y evitó sonreír ya que no quería cambiar su semblante de "molestia" que adoptó cuando subieron a la limosina. Harry tan solo la había mirado extrañado levantando las cejas y no había mencionado nada en todo el viaje, pero así era mejor, lo de ellos tenía que esperar, él tenía que enterarse de algo mucho más importante y serio.

_- Príncipe, ya llegamos._

La voz del conductor de la limosina rompió el silencio e interrumpió el pensamiento de todos.

- Muchas Gracias – respondió Harry.

Antes de que las puertas se abrieran, vieron como los guardias del palacio revisaban los alrededores para evitar que cualquier sospechoso intentara algo contra el príncipe.

Luego de aquello, los primeros en salir fueron Ron y Ginny seguidos por Luna y Draco que caminaron hacia la entrada del Palacio.

- Harry – llamó Hermione antes de que él saliera.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó curioso Harry.

- Tan solo… - ella medito bien las palabras que iba a utilizar – Tan solo escucha y sigue lo que tú corazón y tus recuerdos te indiquen.

Harry sintió la mirada intensa de Hermione y sin poder evitarlo la abrazó siendo correspondido, ella lo abrazaba fuertemente y después de unos minutos se separaron, saliendo de la limosina y dirigiéndose al interior del Palacio de Buckingham.

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

- Espérennos aquí – sonrió Harry a Luna, Ron, Ginny y Draco.

Ellos se encontraban una especie de saloncito, algunos sirvientes ya les habían llevado algunos bocadillos por orden del príncipe.

- Está bien – respondió Ginny por todos, sonriéndole a Harry y a Hermione.

Harry y Hermione salieron de ahí y por fin los cuatro chicos pudieron expresar lo que estaban sintiendo.

- No puedo creer que esto halla ocurrido – exclamó feliz Luna- ¡Hermione es genial!

- Sabía que no debíamos meternos, ya ven, ella hizo reaccionar al "idiota" de Potter para que no se casara – añadió Draco sonriendo de manera altanera.

- ¡Como te atreves a insultar al prín…!

Gritó furibundo Ron, pero fue ignorado por los otros dos al escuchar lo que Ginny decía.

- Pero algo muy extraño ha pasado – mirando a la nada muy concentrada – Hermione le dijo que él tenía que saber "algo" y no lo dijo como si ese algo fuera que lo ama, porque eso es lo más obvio, presiento que es otra cosa, algo crucial, algo…

Los tres la miraban atentos, realmente ellos no se habían percatado de eso.

- Algo… - tomando una galleta – Bueno, supongo que si es así ya nos enteraremos.

Ellos la miraron algo "ofuscados" por haberlos dejado en el estado de curiosidad en el que estaban y sin más comenzaron a reír para no "matar" (literalmente hablando) a Ginny.

**HHr**

Harry tenía pensado llevar a Hermione a un pequeño invernadero para poder conversar con ella, pero sintió como lo detenía del brazo.

Él estaba por preguntarle que ocurría, pero en ese momento Susan y Lorean llegaron hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

- Príncipe – saludaron ambas con una reverencia.

- Hola – saludó alegre - ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó al ver las miradas nerviosas de ellas.

- Si… - sintiendo la mirada de advertencia Lorean – Digo No – contestó Susan.

- Las conozco demasiado, así que díganme que sucede – acotó él sonriéndoles para infundirles confianza.

- Harry, hay algo que te dije que tenías que saber, ¿verdad? – respondió Hermione.

- Si – respondió algo dudoso Harry – Pero no creía que tuviera que ver con Susan y Lorean.

Hermione armándose de valor tomó del brazo a Harry y dijo:

- Por favor avísenles que ya estamos aquí, nosotros las seguiremos.

Susan y Lorean asintieron y con premura se dirigieron hacia el ala oeste del Palacio de Buckingham.

Harry estaba extrañado por lo que estaba sucediendo y antes de que siguiera caminando con Hermione la detuvo.

- Hermione, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sintiendo algo extraño en su corazón.

- Harry – sonriéndole – Yo solo te puedo decir que confíes en mí y que recuerdes lo que te dije en la limosina.

- Pero…- protestó Harry.

- _Shuu_ – poniendo un dedo en sus labios – Estás apunto de saberlo, vamos.

El príncipe tan solo asintió y se dejó llevar por Hermione, quien vio que Susan y Lorean estaban parados en la puerta de aquel despacho que desde hace mucho nadie lo usaba.

La razón: Era el favorito del Rey James Potter.

Y Harry aún recordaba que cuando era un niño, él iba corriendo hacia aquel lugar para saludar a su padre y más de una vez interrumpir las reuniones importantes, ya que el heredero quería jugar con su padre y James con tal de liberarse de esas extenuantes reuniones por algunos minutos le sonreía con complicidad a su pequeño hijo.

Él hacia muchos años no ingresaba a ese lugar, el sitio de sus recuerdos y no sabía porque Hermione lo llevaba hasta ese lugar, sintió en su pecho el dolor de saber que sus padres no estaban con él en ese momento y muchos recuerdos felices regresaron a su mente, como también aquellas palabras crueles mencionada por Lord Snape:

_-Ellos están muertos._

Sintiendo como su corazón volvía a sentir aquel dolor, se detuvo.

- ¿Harry?

- Yo…- mirando hacia el suelo – Yo no puedo ingresar ahí.

Hermione vio como él presionaba sus puños y vio que se ponía más pálido, ella sabía que eso le hacía daño, pero sus padres estaban vivos y ellos sanarían aquellas dolorosas heridas.

- Lo sé – respondió tomando entre sus manos su rostro – Harry mírame.

Él trató de dejar de respirar entrecortadamente y miró a Hermione.

- Yo estoy contigo, confía en mí – dándole un pequeño beso en los labios – Hay algo que tú debes saber y ese algo está dentro de ese despacho.

Harry miró hacia aquella puerta, Susan y Lorean asintieron a lo dicho por Hermione.

- No puedo – susurró Harry – Hermione, no puedo.

Hermione abrazó a Harry, él estaba asustado y ahora ella dudaba de cómo iba a reaccionar él al ver a Lily y a James.

- Tranquilo, yo estaré a tú lado.

Él tan solo asintió y tomó la mano de Hermione dejándose llevar por ella.

- Gracias – sonrió Hermione a Susan y Lorean cuando llegaron hacia esa puerta.

- Estaremos aquí para lo que necesiten – respondió Lorean.

Ella asintió, miró a Harry quien tenía la vista en el suelo y aferraba su mano con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Hermione tocó la puerta y una delicada voz dijo:

- Adelante.

Harry quien aún tenía la mirada en el suelo, sintió como los rayos del sol le daban en el rostro, seguramente las cortinas de aquel despacho habían sido corridas, por lo cuál lentamente levanto la mirada cubriéndose con una de sus manos.

Pudo ver a dos hombres parados frente a él que le sonreían, recorrió la habitación y no halló al dueño(a) de aquella delicada voz que segundos antes les había dado el permiso para ingresar, había algo en aquella voz que le recordaba a alguien.

- Harry cuanto tiempo sin verte – habló uno de los hombres.

El príncipe salió de su ensimismamiento y dirigió su mirada a su interlocutor y abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

- ¿Padrino?

- ¡Vaya, que bueno es saber que me recuerdas Harry! – exclamó feliz Sirius.

- Príncipe, un gusto verlo – saludó él otro hombre.

- Duque Lupin, que sorpresa – contestó Harry.

Los dos hombres miraron a Harry y vieron que él y Hermione aún estaban en el umbral de la puerta.

- Pasa Harry, hay algo que tenemos que decirte – añadió Sirius borrando su sonrisa y poniéndose serio.

Hermione dio el primer paso para ingresar, pero el príncipe no se movió, había algo en el ambiente, una fragancia.

- Yo… - retrocediendo – No puedo, este lugar…No puedo.

Él iba a soltarse de la mano de Hermione cuando en eso una puerta que se conectaba con aquel despacho se abrió haciendo un ruido que distrajo a Harry y nuevamente aquella fragancia inundó completamente su ser, escucho algunos pasos que se detuvieron cerca de él.

Harry había cerrado los ojos y se negaba a abrirlos, muchas lágrimas ya habían rodado por sus mejillas, aquello realmente no podía estar pasando, seguramente era un sueño se decía mentalmente.

Escuchó un sollozo, pero no podía abrir los ojos, sintió como Hermione lo hacía ingresar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

- Es un sueño – susurro agachando la cabeza.

Muchas imágenes llegaron a su mente, su madre sonriéndole mientras su padre y él jugaban a las escondidas, su padre disculpándose con su madre por haber dejado que Harry jugara con él en plena lluvia.

Sus lágrimas caían al suelo, seguramente esa habitación había quedado impregnada con el perfume de su madre, tanto tiempo que había pasado que casi estaba apunto de olvidarlo.

Pero su corazón se estrujó con dolor al escuchar claramente aquella delicada voz.

- Harry, mi pequeño Harry.

Si, debía ser un sueño se dijo, pero no podía ser, tan solo tenía que abrir los ojos y ver que todo lo estaba imaginando y que tan solo esa habitación le había traído esos recuerdos.

Sintió como Hermione presionaba con cariño su mano y lentamente fue alzando la cabeza a la vez que sus ojos se abrían sintiendo nuevamente la luz del sol, la ventana estaba abierta por lo cuál el aire corría en aquella habitación, un largo cabello rojizo se agitaba y con miedo abrió completamente sus ojos.

Y los vio.

Dos orbes esmeraldas inundados de lágrimas lo miraban, la piel nívea y aquella sonrisa, hicieron que se tambaleara en su sitio. Sintió como la sangre se le helaba y comenzaba a temblar.

- Harry, somos nosotros.

Añadió otra voz que hizo que su corazón esta vez si se estrujara de dolor y el nudo en su garganta se hiciera inmenso.

Dirigió su ahora borrosa mirada, que había sido inundada por las lágrimas, siguiendo a esa voz, y aquellos ojos color avellana lo miraban intensamente, tratando de retener las lágrimas pero fallando en el intento.

Él se soltó de la mano de Hermione y lentamente alzó su mano, tratando de hacer contacto con aquellos cabellos rojos que se agitaban, para así asegurarse que era un sueño, el más triste de los sueños.

Harry sabía que sus padres estaban muertos y eso no era posible, pero al tocar aquellos cabellos y sentir su delicada textura retrocedió chocando su cuerpo contra la puerta y miles de lágrimas salieron de sus ya rojizos ojos, su corazón latía furiosamente y sus piernas flaquearon cayendo lentamente al suelo.

- Es… - tratando de hablar – imposible.

Lily y James quisieron acercarse pero Harry alzó una mano deteniéndolos.

- Solo es un sueño – quitándose las lentillas que resbalaban por sus mejillas – Solo un sueño.

- Harry…

Susurro Lily con el corazón estrujado viendo como Harry se refugiaba entre sus brazos y lloraba en silencio tratando de convencerse de que aquello no era realidad.

- Harry tenemos que…

Intervino James pero fue detenido de manera abrupta por Harry quien alzó la mirada y gritó con mucho dolor:

- ¡Ustedes están muertos! – Pegándose más a la puerta y llorando desconsoladamente - ¡Muertos!

**Fin de la Primera Parte**

**¡Hola!, si ya se que me quieren matar por dejarlo así, pero bueno así son las cosas, la otra parte ya viene pronto así que no desesperen.**

**Realmente ahora la cosa se puso así, ya Lily y James se dejaron ver por su primogénito y aunque Harry está casi en estado de shock es comprensible. Después de tantos años creyendo que sus padres están muertos y convenciéndose así mismo de que ellos nunca regresaran y ahora ellos se le presentan, huy pues no me gustaría estar en su pellejo.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no se olviden de los reviews, estoy feliz porque ya pasé los 500 y pues es algo Wao para mí.**

**Esta vez si no me demoré mucho y pues voy a intentar que con el próximo sea igual.**

**Cuídense y gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia que me encanta escribir.**

**Saludos**

**Usagi**

**PD: Gracias por preocuparse por mi internamiento, lo que me pasó es que me caí en la ducha y me golpee la cabeza muy fuerte, menos mal estoy aquí para contárselos, porque si hubiera sido más fuerte el golpe quizás no leerían el final de la historia ni la continuación de la misma (o sea desde el más allá trataría de escribirla :P)**

**Bueno pero yo ya estoy bien y pues feliz de seguir ¡escribiendo!**


	22. La Felicidad Efímera Segunda Parte

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de HP me pertenece, todos son de JK. Rowling, que aunque destruyó mi ilusión de ver plasmado en sus libros la pareja Harry y Hermione, la admiro.**

_**Efímero - Según la RAE: Pasajero, de corta duración, momentáneo.**_

_**Fugaz.**_

**Capitulo 21: La Felicidad Efímera – Segunda Parte**

"¡Esto no es cierto, no puede ser cierto!", se repetía una y otra vez el muchacho de cabellera desordenada y color azabache, sus ojos verdes como las más hermosas esmeraldas lucían desenfocadas y su cuerpo estaba agazapado en la puerta de aquel despacho. Durante varios minutos nadie en aquella habitación se atrevía a decir nada, todos estaban impresionados por la reacción del príncipe Harry y sus padres se quedaron paralizados al escuchar aquel grito: _¡Ustedes están muertos!_, el dolor que había en los ojos de su primogénito les rompió el corazón y Lily Potter se había abrazado a su esposo sollozando al sentir tanto dolor por haber hecho sufrir a su hijo.

Hermione Granger secó las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro al ver a Harry en ese estado, él la necesitaba en esos momentos y ella iba a ayudarlo. Lentamente se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del príncipe, quien aún seguía repitiendo _"No puede ser cierto"_ y tomó sus manos, él al principio trató de soltarse pero ella afianzó su agarre y sin más le dijo:

- Harry… - mirándolo aprensivamente – Harry mírame.

El muchacho que repetía una y otra vez la misma frase, no se inmutó al escuchar la petición de Hermione, ella lo intentó un par de veces más pero al no obtener cambio alguno, soltó de las manos al príncipe y quitándose aquellos lujosos guantes que tenía puestos, tomó el rostro de un desconcertado y asustado Harry, quien al sentir la calidez de aquellas dos delicadas manos, su cuerpo y su mente recordaron un nombre.

- Hermione – susurró Harry.

Ella al obtener aquella respuesta, acarició las mejillas del muchacho y tomándole delicadamente del mentón hizo que aquellas orbes esmeraldas se conectaran con sus ojos color miel y le sonrió.

Harry Potter al mirar a la muchacha de rizos castaños que le sonreía, sintió como sus mejillas volvían a humedecer por las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos y logró decirle con la voz quebraba.

- Es un sueño, un triste sueño ¿verdad?

Hermione quien no pudo evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos, se mordió el labio inferior y extendiendo los brazos le respondió.

- No Harry, no es un sueño.

El príncipe quien ya no aguantaba aquel dolor se agazapó en los brazos de la muchacha quien lo abrazó fuertemente y mirando a Lily y a James les dijo:

- Solo denle unos minutos.

Ellos asintieron, Sirius y Remus se acercaron hasta donde sus dos mejores amigos (quienes estaban invadidos por la lágrimas) y los abrazaron, expresándoles de esa manera su apoyo para que la culpa por haber dejado que Harry creyera que estaban muertos, no los derrumbara.

Los minutos pasaban y fuera de la habitación, Susan y Lorean lloraban ya que habían escuchado el grito del príncipe Harry, que les confirmaba que el muchacho sentía una gran confusión y mucho dolor al ver a sus padres frente a él.

Regresando al despacho, Hermione aún abrazaba a Harry, quien con el pasar de los minutos se fue calmando, hasta que su llanto desapareció y él tan solo escondía su rostro entre el cabello de la muchacha.

- Harry – susurró en el oído del príncipe – Ellos te esperan.

El príncipe heredero de la corona inglesa, lentamente se fue separando de ella, aún no podía creer que sus padres estuvieran vivos, desde muy niño siempre tuvo la ilusión de que ellos volverían, pero con el pasar de los años supo que eso era imposible, los muertos no regresan a la vida, se repetía una y otra vez, hasta que su mente hizo que se lo creyera. Pero ahora ocho años después, aquellos que dejó de ver desde muy pequeño, se encontraban en la misma habitación que él y aunque al principio todo el dolor y confusión invadió sus sentidos, en ese momento sintió como una alegría inmensa comenzaba a extenderse en su corazón y antes de rendirse ante toda aquella felicidad, tenía que corroborar que ellos eran realmente sus padres. Por ello poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Hermione para que haga lo mismo, se restregó los ojos para poder ver un poco mejor (echaba de menos sus lentes se dijo mentalmente) e hizo una pregunta.

- ¿Cuál…? – tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara - ¿Cuál era la promesa? – les preguntó mirándolos fijamente.

Lily y James se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que su hijo aún recordaba aquello, por lo cuál la reina consorte tratando de que las lágrimas no le dificultaran hablar, dio un paso adelante y respondió.

- Recuerda que… - sollozando y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta – "Recuerda que cuando los primeros rayos del sol se filtren por tú ventana, tú padre y yo estaremos aquí".

Lily no pudo continuar y su llanto se escuchó en toda la habitación, James se acercó a ella y la abrazó sin poder evitar que sus propias lágrimas fluyeran libres de sus ojos.

Harry quien escuchó lo que su corazón anhelo durante tantos años, no se limitó más y sin más se acercó hasta sus padres y les dijo:

- Se demoraron mucho – añadió con la voz quebrada.

Al escuchar esto sus padres miraron a su hijo y sin prolongar más lo que sus corazones deseaban, abrazaron a su hijo quien se refugió en los brazos de ambos y antes de perder la voz, pronunció : "Mamá, Papá".

Hermione quien miraba la escena muy conmovida y con lágrimas en los ojos, decidió que era mejor dejarlos solos por lo cuál sin hacer mucho ruido, abrió la puerta y siendo seguida por el Conde Black y el duque Lupin abandonaron la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntaron al unísono Susan y Lorean.

Sirius sonriente les contestó.

- Por fin las cosas vuelven a su sitio.

Susan y Lorean emocionadas se abrazaron, haciendo sonreír a Hermione, Sirius y Remus decidieron esperar en la habitación que se encontraba frente al despacho, hasta que Harry por fin supiera toda la verdad.

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

- Se están demorando mucho – habló Ron recostado en el regazo de Luna quien le sonrió.

- Ellos tienen muchas cosas de que hablar y Hermione le dijo a Harry que tenía que decirle algo muy importante, así que es obvio que se van a demorar – contestó la muchacha rubia.

- Además no seas metiche, comadreja – añadió Draco sonriendo con arrogancia.

Ron quien estaba plácidamente recostado se incorporó inmediatamente con intenciones de iniciar una pelea, pero Ginny fue más rápida y tomando de la mano a Draco y le dijo:

- Ven Draco, hay que ir a averiguar que harán con todo lo que se preparó para la recepción de la Boda que no se realizó.

Dicho esto Ginny salió junto a Draco de la habitación, quien antes de desaparecer le hizo una mueca de suficiencia a Ron.

- ¡Argh! – Exclamó furibundo - ¡Cómo detesto a ese rubio teñido!

Luna a quien le causó gracia el comportamiento de ambos se rió divertida, Ron quien miraba con ira la puerta por donde Ginny se había llevado a Draco, al escuchar la risa de la muchacha que estaba sentada a su lado, la miró y sin más comenzó a reír con ella.

- Luna – llamó Ron después de unos minutos.

- Si Ronald – contestó ella sonriéndole.

- Aún… – sonrojándose – Aún no me has dado una respuesta.

Luna quien al escuchar lo mencionado por Ron se sonrojó y miró sus manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

- Luna – poniéndose de pie – me gusta mucho y en todo este tiempo que te he conocido me he dado cuenta de que eres una chica muy lista, inteligente y amable.

Luna dejó de observar y miró a Ron quien caminaba alrededor de la habitación.

- Se que quiero que estés a mi lado – mirándola – Por ello no quiero presionarte para que me des una respuesta, yo voy a esperarte.

Ella vio como el pelirrojo le sonreía con amabilidad y sin reprimirse se levantó y lo abrazó.

- Ronald – susurró – Solo necesito unos días más para darte una respuesta, solo unos días más.

Ron asintió y junto a Luna se quedaron abrazados durante mucho tiempo.

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

- Menos mal mi hermano no nos ha seguido – añadió Ginny sentándose junto a Draco en una de las sillas del jardín del palacio.

- Si lo hubiera hecho, de igual manera yo no me hubiera quedado callado ante la sarta de tonterías que comenzaría a "ladrar" – contestó Draco.

- No me gusta que ambos se estén peleando y…

Ella iba a continuar hablando pero se percató que su mano aún estaba entrelazada con la de Draco y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Draco, yo…- intentando separar sus manos.

- Se siente muy bien, tener nuestras manos juntas – sonriendo y afianzando más su agarre – No te soltaré.

Ginny aún sonrojada, miró a Draco y le sonrió.

- Está bien, no me sueltes – añadió.

Durante un momento ambos se quedaron callados contemplando el amplio jardín del palacio y las decoraciones que se habían hecho para la recepción de la boda que a fin de cuentas no se había realizado. Ambos habían preguntando a uno de los sirvientes, que es lo que les habían dicho sobre dicha decoración y la comida y él les había respondido diciéndoles que esperaban ordenes del príncipe para retirar todo.

Draco observó de reojo a Ginny y vio que ella se encontraba absorta en sus propios pensamientos, acarició con el pulgar el dorso de aquella delicada mano y sonriendo le dijo:

- Me gustaría quedarme así contigo, Ginny – suspirando – todo está tan tranquilo y me siento en paz cuando tú estás a mi lado.

- Comparto lo que sientes Draco – sonriendo – Eres especial.

- Lo sé – contestó con arrogancia fingida.

Ginny tan solo rió y observó como Draco se acercaba hasta ella.

- Te amo, nunca lo olvides.

Draco juntó su frente con la de Ginny y sonriéndole le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. Ella se sonrojó y respondiendo al gesto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Yo… - mirando aquellas orbes grises – Yo también te amo.

El muchacho de cabello rubio platinado sonrió ampliamente y atrayendo a la muchacha la encerró entre sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos al sentir aquella calidez en su corazón. Draco Malfoy amaba a Ginevra Weasley y jamás la dejaría escapar.

- Te atrapé – le susurro al oído.

- No Draco, yo te atrapé – respondió refugiada en el pecho del rubio.

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

- Mis padres me van a matar.

Exclamó Hermione Granger, suspirando y sentándose en uno de los amplios sillones que había en aquella habitación, entre sus manos reposaba un celular.

- ¿Qué te dijeron? – preguntó Sirius Black que estaba sentado frente a ella.

- Mi mamá estaba asustada y es lógico, al principio pensaron que me había quedado en casa de Luna, pero como a la mañana siguiente no regresé, se alarmaron y estaban por dar parte a la policía, cuando en eso en la televisión pasaron imágenes de la frustrada boda del príncipe Harry y es ahí donde supieron donde estaba.

- ¿Y vuestro padre, que le dijo? – consultó Remus.

- Que ya hablaríamos cuando regresara, pero está muy molesto, mucho más cuando le confirme que la muchacha que aparecía en las noticias impidiendo que Harry se casara, era yo.

- Pues si fueras mi hija, yo también estaría muy molesto – razonó Sirius – Pero cuando les expliques el motivo por el cuál hiciste eso, ellos van a comprender.

- Si, supongo que si – respondió suspirando.

- Eres muy valiente, Hermione – añadió minutos después Sirius – Gracias.

Ella tan solo sonrió y miró hacia la amplia ventana de aquella habitación. Sirius y Remus la contemplaron y ambos coincidieron en que aquella muchacha de rizos castaños era la chica ideal para el príncipe Harry, valiente, amable, inteligente, bonita, con mucho carácter y sobretodo amaba al príncipe por sobre todas las cosas, ella amaba solo a Harry, no a su título, no a su dinero o posición, ella sería la próxima reina de eso estaban seguros.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que escucharon que la puerta del despacho se abría, por lo cuál se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Sirius, Remus y Hermione vieron como Harry salía del despacho y cerraba la puerta tras él, su semblante era serio y su miraba reflejaba decisión e _ira__._

- Harry – llamó Sirius al ver que él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

Él reaccionó a aquel llamado, su mirada cambió a una más cálida y acercándose a Sirius le dijo:

- Muchas gracias por todo padrino, gracias por cuidarlos y sobretodo gracias por protegerme – extendiendo su mano.

Sirius sonrió sabiendo a lo que se refería su ahijado y tomando su mano lo atrajo hasta él y le dio un abrazo fraternal.

- Sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hijo.

Harry sonrió y separándose de su padrino miró a Remus.

- Gracias Duque Lupin, muchas gracias.

Remus y Harry se dieron un apretón de manos y sonrieron juntos.

- Mis… - tratando de no tartamudear – Mis padres se quedaran aquí, yo los ordenaré llamar a los cuatro cuando la hora llegue.

Sirius y Remus asintieron y sin más entraron al despacho dejando solos en el pasillo a Hermione y a Harry.

**HHr**

Hermione estaba apoyada en la pared y miraba al suelo, Harry quien estaba en la misma posición pensando sobre todo lo que sus padres le habían contado, decidió que por un momento debía alejar aquellos pensamientos y hablar con aquella muchacha que logró que él y sus padres se reencontraran.

- Hermione – llamó el príncipe.

Ella levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

- Es hora de que ambos hablemos, si es que estás de acuerdo.

- Si, me parece que debemos de hablar.

- Ven conmigo, hay un lugar que quiero que veas – ofreciéndole su brazo.

Hermione asintió y tomando el brazo de Harry se dejó guiar. Ambos caminaron por muchos pasillos, ellos iban en silencio y el príncipe recordó que más tarde agradecería a Susan y a Lorean por ordenar que los sirvientes estuvieran en el ala opuesta del palacio, así ninguno de ellos interrumpiría su conversación.

Durante muchos minutos caminaron por el palacio, hasta que llegaron a una puerta muy grande y Harry abriéndola dijo:

- Este es mi lugar favorito.

Hermione ingresó y se impresionó al ver aquel salón.

- Es… - soltándose del brazo de Harry – Es precioso.

- Opino lo mismo – añadió Harry, cerrando la puerta.

El salón de música del palacio de Buckingham era donde Harry había llevado a Hermione, ella miraba maravillada aquel salón y Harry sonriendo se dirigió hacia el piano de cola de color negro, se sentó y se dirigió a la muchacha que aún recorría con la mirada todo el lugar.

- Esta melodía me gusta mucho.

En el salón de música se comenzó a escuchar _**Romance en F Mayor de Bethoven**_, Hermione se acercó hasta donde Harry se encontraba tocando y vio que él tenía los ojos cerrados, realmente toca muy bien se dijo mentalmente ella y sonrió.

- Mi madre, ella desde que tenía cinco años me enseñó a tocar el piano – comenzó a relatar Harry – durante tres años fue la mejor maestra que tuve, pero desde que esos desgraciados los alejaron de mi lado, aprendí solo, nunca acepte a ningún maestro, me prometí a mi mismo que la única que me podría enseñar a tocar iba a ser mi madre y ahora que han pasado ocho años puedo mostrarle que sus enseñanzas me han ayudado mucho.

Hermione observaba a Harry quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía con su relato.

- Mi padre siempre que podía nos venía a acompañar, siempre me decía que iba aprendiendo más y más, ambos estaban orgullosos, por ello cuando una semana antes de mi cumpleaños número nueve se fueron a aquel viaje de negocios, yo aproveché esos días para aprender una melodía, no muy larga y pues estaba entusiasmado por hacérselas escuchar.

La melodía que Harry estaba tocando cambió.

- _**A tale of memories**_, es la melodía que aprendí – abriendo los ojos – Y quiero que ahora la escuches tú y ellos.

Harry comenzó a tocar una melodía preciosa y se expandió por todo el palacio.

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

Ginny y Draco que habían vuelto al salón donde su hermano y Luna se encontraban, escucharon aquella melodía.

- Ron… - llamó Ginny poniéndose de pie – Es Harry.

- Tienes razón – respondió Ron.

A Ginny se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos y Ron se acercó a ella abrazándola, ellos sabían que Harry desde que murieron sus padres no había interpretado aquella melodía, ellos la habían escuchado en uno de los CD's de música del príncipe, y él les había contado que aquella melodía la iba a tocar cuando sus padres iban a regresar de su viaje, pero que nunca más lo haría porque ellos estaban muertos.

- A tale of memories – susurró Draco reconociendo la melodía.

En el despacho donde los padres de Harry se encontraban junto a Sirius y Remus, Lily se puso de pie y dijo:

- Él está… - sonriendo – tocando para nosotros, James.

James miró a Lily y escuchando la melodía, cerró los ojos y sonriendo susurró.

- Gracias hijo.

**HHr**

Hermione vio como Harry sonreía ampliamente al terminar de tocar la melodía, ella se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

- Es muy bonita, gracias por compartirla conmigo.

Harry la miró por un momento y luego bajó la mirada.

- Perdóname Hermione, perdóname por no haberte dicho la verdad de mi origen – mirándola – Este soy yo Hermione y este es el mundo en el cuál me mantuvieron encerrado.

Ella iba a contestarle, pero él se adelantó.

- Cuando escapé del palacio, mi único objetivo era vivir como un chico normal aunque sea por unos meses ya que me sentía atrapado en este lugar bajo todas las normes que la corte y Lord Snape me establecían, yo sabía que era el heredero de la corona, que mi destino era ser el Rey y guiar al Reino Unido como lo había hecho mi padre, sabía que debía casarme y tener un heredero para que así el linaje siguiera su curso; pero cuando me enteré que la corte había ya decidido quien iba a ser mi prometida y cuando debía casarme, toda la frustración que sentía salió a relucir, sabía que si mis padres en ese momento estuvieran vivos jamás hubieran permitido que manejaran mi vida de aquel modo, por ello escapé – sonriendo – Bueno Ron y Ginny no estaban incluidos en mis planes, ya que yo quería que siguieran con su vida, pero bueno ellos insistieron.

- Ellos suelen ser muy persistentes – acotó Hermione.

- Así es – corroboró Harry – Cuando llegué a tú país, mi idea era tan solo conocer el estilo de vida de otro lugar sin que me reconocieran y así pasar unos meses y luego yo regresaría para asumir lo que me habían impuesto, me casaría con la Condesa de Liverpool, me coronarían como Rey y luego tendría un descendiente para que todo siguiera su curso – esbozando una sonrisa – Pero sin darme cuenta, había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba la chica de la cuál me iba a enamorar – tocando el rostro de Hermione con las yemas de sus dedos – Te conocí y me enamoré de ti.

- Harry…- murmuró la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

- Me enamoré y aunque al principio me sentí confundido por aquel sentimiento, al final me aceptaste, pero no como un príncipe heredero, sino tan solo como Harry, al inicio iba a decirte toda la verdad aunque tenía miedo, pero al conocer tú rechazo hacia la nobleza, decidí callar y la mentira se iba haciendo más grande, Susan y Lorean me ayudaron haciéndote creer que yo venía de un orfanato, aunque realmente me sentía así. Tú puedes ver todo este lugar muy fastuoso, pero a mí jamás me hizo feliz estar aquí sin mis padres.

El príncipe se alejó un poco de Hermione para poder quitarse el saco de aquella vestimenta tan lujosa.

- Aquella noche del festival de la universidad, yo te iba a decir la verdad – mirándola - ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía que decirte algo?

- Si – contestó ella.

- Bueno había decidido decirte todo y dejar que tú decidieras si me podías perdonar por no haberte dicho la verdad, pero las cosas no sucedieron como planee, jamás escuchaste lo que te iba a decir, ya que llegó Snape junto a toda la comitiva y te enteraste de la peor manera.

- Si, eso verdad, me decepcione mucho de ti.

- Lo sé, aquella noche quise ir tras tuyo, pero Snape es hábil para manipular – sonriendo con tristeza – cuando te busqué antes de regresar a Inglaterra y me dijiste que me alejara, supe que no debía de ponerte en peligro, que tú tenías que ser feliz y yo no podía ofrecerte tal cosa; por ello junto a la Condesa Cho, decidimos dejar que nuestro destino nos encarcelara nuevamente, en un pacto silencioso decidimos que tanto tú y el Conde Cedric debían ser felices y lo lograrían lejos de nosotros.

- Sabes que eso fue muy egoísta – añadió Hermione – Se que yo no te permití que me dijeras todo esto, pero aún esperaba que buscaras y me contaras toda la verdad.

- … - él miró sus manos y las cicatrices de sus nudillos eran casi invisibles – Solo quería que fueras feliz.

Ellos permanecieron en silencio, Harry ya le había dicho todo y solo esperaba a que Hermione decidiera.

- Este soy yo Hermione – poniéndose de pie – Yo te amo, pero jamás te voy a obligar a quedarte a mi lado.

Hermione al escuchar dichas palabras, sintió como la ira que tenía acumulada desde que se enteró de la verdad iba en aumento, se puso de pie y encarando a Harry, le gritó.

- ¡Eres realmente un estúpido!

Él se impresiono por lo que escuchó pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió como la mejilla le comenzaba a doler y su rostro se volteó.

- ¡No te das cuenta que yo quiero que me obligues a quedarme contigo, no te das cuentas que yo te amo, no por lo que tienes, no por ser un príncipe! – Sonrojándose por la ira - ¡Yo te amo por quien eres!

Ella se volteó y caminó por la habitación de un lado para el otro.

- Desde que te conocí siempre supe que eras diferente, tú actitud y modales eran distintos y cuando acepte ser tú novia no lo hice por eso, sino porque sentí que tú corazón era sincero, porque realmente sentí que me querías – enojándose nuevamente - ¡Y tú crees que ahora por saber que eres un príncipe voy a dejar de amarte! – Acercándose hasta él - ¡Pues estás muy equivocado Harry Potter y que te quede claro que te exijo que me obligues a quedarme a tú lado, así como yo lo voy hacer!

Harry quien tan solo miraba a Hermione, comenzó a esbozar una bonita sonrisa, ante lo cuál ella esta vez se sonrojó pero de vergüenza al darse cuenta de la bofetada que le había dado en su arranque de ira.

- Lo siento – musito ella apenada.

La sonrisa de Harry se borró de su rostro y ella pensó que quizás estuviera enojado, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió como él de una manera no tan delicada la tomaba de la cintura y acorralándola entre el piano y él, le dijo con voz algo ronca:

- Entonces te obligo a que te quedes conmigo.

Dicho esto Hermione sintió como Harry la besaba de la misma manera que lo hizo en la catedral, se sonrojó mucho pero se dejo llevar, ya que quería demostrarle así a Harry que él era todo para ella.

**oOoOoOoOo * oOoOoOoOo**

- Nunca más voy a poder dormir tranquilo – se quejaba Ron - ¡Por tú culpa, mi mente inocente se ha visto afectada por aquella escena!

- No es mi culpa que no toques la puerta de la habitación donde vas a entrar – respondió Harry sonriendo de lado.

- ¡No puedo creer que tú y la inocente Hermione…! – se lamentaba Ron.

- Y yo no puedo creer que tú hagas un escándalo por eso – sonrojándose – Solo nos estábamos besando.

Harry y Ron se encontraban en la habitación del primero quien se estaba cambiando de ropa, ya que a las seis de la tarde se iba a llevar acabo la reunión en la cuál el príncipe Harry junto a su padrino, el duque Lupin y los guardias que aún eran leales a la familia Potter desenmascararían a Lord Snape y la corte, y darían a conocer en todo el reino que el Rey James Potter y la reina consorte Lily Potter estaban vivos.

- ¡Besándose! – Escandalizado - ¡Lo que tú y ella hacían era todo menos besarse!

Harry quien ya estaba al tope de su paciencia, dejó la camisa que estaba por ponerse y encaró a Ron.

- ¿Y si no era eso, entonces dime que estábamos haciendo? – preguntó el príncipe.

- Pues…

Ron se puso rojo y recordó lo que había visto.

_Ronald Weasley caminaba contento por los pasillos del palacio, Luna y Ginny le habían pedido que busque a Hermione y a Harry para poder conversar con ellos y sobretodo saber en que habían quedado, por ello en esos instantes se encontraba yendo hacia la sala de música._

_- Seguro deben de estar dándose de besitos – pensó riéndose Ron._

_Después de unos minutos de estar caminando, por fin llego hacia la gran puerta de cedro del salón de música. Él estaba por tocar pero sonriendo se dijo así mismo._

_- Mejor los asusto._

_Ron abrió lentamente la puerta y cuando por fin captó la imagen de sus dos mejores amigos, la sangre se le subió al rostro y lo único que pudo articular fue:_

_- ¿AH?_

_Hermione se encontraba sentada encima del piano y Harry estaba besándola, pero una de sus manos reposaba en el muslo de la muchacha, sus rostros lucían sonrojados y Ron no pudo hacer otra cosa que decir:_

_- ¡Pero que hacen!_

_Hermione había abierto los ojos de manera intempestiva y por reflejo empujó a Harry, cubriéndose la pierna con el vestido, el príncipe que había sido empujado se agarró del asiento del piano para no caerse y con la cara roja de ira por la interrupción, levantó la mirada y al ver a su mejor amigo le dijo:_

_- ¿Qué se te ofrece Ron?_

- Pues la marca que tienes en el cuello es mi mejor prueba – respondió Ron.

Harry lo miró interrogante, se dirigió al espejo y sus mejillas se pusieron de color carmín.

- Ahora si no me refutes, que no fue algo inocente.

El príncipe decidió mejor cambiar la camisa que se iba a poner, por otra que tuviera el cuello alto, no quería que nadie más viera aquella "inocente" marca y molestara a Hermione, como Ron lo estaba haciendo con él.

- Supongo que tengo que entender que ya se reconciliaron – añadió Ron mientras Harry se terminaba de poner la camisa.

- Pues supones bien – contestó Harry sonriendo – Además hoy recibí el mejor de los regalos, estoy muy feliz por ello.

- ¿Regalo? – preguntó curioso su mejor amigo.

- Si – sonrió ampliamente – Vamos, es hora de irnos a reunir con esas personas, ahí te enterarás de todo.

Ron asintió y siguió a su mejor amigo hacia el salón principal donde se iba a llevar acabo la reunión con la corte y Lord Snape, aquel lugar que iba a ser testigo de la verdad y se desarmaría toda aquella conspiración que se fraguo desde que la dinastía Potter subió al poder.

Harry Potter con la mirada decidida ingresó a aquel salón, donde la corte y Lord Snape se encontraban esperándolo, la ira se hizo presente, pero se controlo al ver también ahí al duque Lupin, al Conde Black quienes le sonrieron, expresándole así que estaban con él.

Lord Snape estaba por ordenar que Sirius y Remus se fueran, pero Harry antes de que hablara se sentó en la cabecera de aquella mesa de reuniones y lanzando un sobre hacia ella, clavó sus orbes esmeraldas en todos ellos y dijo:

- Conspiración V – sonriendo con sorna al ver los rostros sorprendidos – Se todo lo que han hecho.

Severus Snape tomó el folder y sintió como la sangre se le helaba, ese mocoso idiota lo sabía todo.

- Y bien Lord Snape, ¿tiene algo que decirme?

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Hola, aquí estoy con el penúltimo capitulo, el siguiente señoras y señores es el último de la primera parte de esta historia.**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?, me lo dicen en sus reviews :o)**

**Para el siguiente y último capitulo, les diré que por favor preparen sus mentes para lo que va a ocurrir, también en ese capitulo en mi nota final les dejaré el nombre de la continuación para que la busquen y lean el prólogo de dicha historia.**

**Ahora si mis queridos lectores, me despido.**

**Saludos,**

**Usagi**


	23. El último brillo de una estrella

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de HP me pertenece, todos son de JK. Rowling, que aunque destruyó mi ilusión de ver plasmado en sus libros la pareja Harry y Hermione, la admiro.**

**Capitulo 22: El último brillo de una estrella – El final del sueño.**

"_Conspiración V"_, en el momento que aquella frase salió de los labios del príncipe Harry, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en aquel salón, la mirada de más de uno de los miembros de la corte cambió de arrogante a espantada, sintieron como la sangre se les helaba y la voz no les salía, el príncipe Harry observó por unos minutos a cada uno de los miembros y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero sus ojos color esmeralda taladraban con ira al principal autor de sus desgracias, miraba con ira contenida a Lord Snape que a diferencia de los demás no mostraba ninguna expresión aunque internamente estaba maquinando como salir de eso, matar al príncipe y que pareciera un triste accidente era una buena opción, aunque también tuviera que matar a los entrometidos de Black y Lupin, realmente se estaba arrepintiendo en no haberlos mandado asesinar cuando tuvo tanto tiempo, estaba cien por ciento seguro que ellos habían averiguado todo sin que nadie de la conspiración se diera cuenta.

- Y bien Lord Snape, ¿tiene algo que decirme? – preguntó Harry mirando al susodicho.

Lord Snape sonrió con arrogancia y mirando al príncipe respondió.

- Realmente no sé de lo que estás hablando mocoso – contestó cínicamente.

Harry ya no pudo aguantar más el rencor e ira que estaba sintiendo desde que se enteró quienes fueron los autores de el plan para matar a sus padres, y por ello se puso de pie y golpeando la mesa con un puño gritó.

- ¡Que no sabe de lo que estoy hablando, ustedes son los culpables de la muerte de mis padres y van a pagar lo que hicieron!

- Harry tranquilízate – trató de calmar Remus.

- Si mocoso cálmate – añadió con burla Lord Snape.

- ¡Habla con más respeto al príncipe, Snape! – exclamó Sirius.

Los miembros de la corte no sabían que es lo que estaba tramando Lord Snape, pero igual lo apoyarían si es que así podían evitar que el príncipe Harry tomara represarías por todo lo que habían hecho.

- Sinceramente no sé de que nos estás acusando mocoso, desde siempre supe que no eras alguien muy inteligente, pero con un simple folder lleno de papeles que tú y este par de ineptos llaman pruebas no van a poder probar nada – dijo Snape con su sonrisa sarcástica.

Harry quien ya estaba al borde de su paciencia, trató de calmarse y antes de seguir hablando cerró los ojos recordando todo lo que sus padres le había contado sobre el plan que la corte y Lord Snape planearon para matarlos.

_Una mujer muy bonita de cabello rojo y unos impresionantes ojos verdes color esmeralda se encontraba sentada en el interior de una sala privada que el aeropuerto de Washington (Usa) tenía, su esposo estaba frente a ella y se encontraba hablando con en el embajador del Reino Unido en ese país._

_- Su alteza fue un gusto haberlo tenido aquí, su presencia en la asamblea con los altos mandos de la casa blanca resultó acertada para estrechar más los lazos con el Reino Unido._

_- Bill, ya te he dicho que me llames James, nos conocemos desde que tengo uso de razón y somos amigos ¿verdad?_

_- Por supuesto que somos amigos, alteza – respondió aquel hombre de cabello marrón claro y ojos azules, con una sonrisa un poco extraña en el rostro._

_- Lily querida, tú eres testigo de que soy yo quien siempre le pide que me llame por mi nombre y es él que se rehúsa hacerlo, ahora así Sirius no me va a estar molestando con que yo soy el que quiere ser llamado "alteza"_

_- Está bien, yo le diré a Sirius que tú quieres que Bill te llame por tú nombre, no te preocupes – contestó Lily Potter sonriendo a su esposo con ternura._

_- Mi estimada reina, también fue un placer tenerla aquí, su belleza, amabilidad, inteligencia y sencillez agradó a todos, espero poder verla nuevamente aquí y que puedan traer al príncipe, desde que es un bebe no tengo el honor de verlo._

_Lily y James asintieron y antes de que dijeran algo más el jefe de la seguridad del aeropuerto junto a dos integrantes de la seguridad real ingresaron a la sala informando que el jet de la familia real estaba listo y que ya era hora de abordar._

_- Bien Bill, llegó la hora de despedirnos – dándole la mano – espero que pronto nos puedas visitar._

_- Por supuesto que sí._

_- Bill, cuídate mucho y ten por seguro que Harry recibirá el regalo que le estás enviando – añadió Lily brindándole una bonita sonrisa._

_- Si estoy seguro que le llegará – sonriendo – Muy seguro._

_Dicho esto ambos salieron de aquella sala escoltados por la guardia real y policías de Estados Unidos, hacia el jet de la familia real._

_- Ellos ya están a bordo – habló Bill por su celular – Todo está listo, yo cumplí con mi parte ahora es el turno de ustedes_

_Dicho esto el embajador sonrió con malicia viendo por el ventanal del aeropuerto como el rey y la reina subían felices al avión._

_- Por supuesto que somos amigos, James – susurró para si mismo – Recibirás de mi parte un gran adorno fúnebre._

_Sin más el embajador junto a su escolta se retiraban del aeropuerto donde el avión de la familia real se elevaba rumbo a Inglaterra._

_Mientras tanto en una embarcación un hombre con expresión preocupada, ordenaba a diestra y siniestra que se apresuraran._

_- Maldita sea, Charles aún el avión está en el aire ¿verdad?_

_- Así es Sirius, aún está en el aire, el rumbo no ha cambiado nada – mirando una pantalla con un radar – No te preocupes mi embarcación está yendo lo más rápido posible, no los vamos a perder, los vamos a salvar._

_Sirius Black tan solo asintió, se sentía bastante mareado, pero confiaba que llegarían a tiempo y que James, su mejor amigo hubiera encendido su celular y que recibiría su mensaje antes de que aquel plan que fraguaron contra ellos se llevara acabo._

_- James, Lily – susurró asustado – No pueden morir, no pueden._

_El conde se acercó hacia el radar y vio que el avión aún seguía su curso normal, se maldijo internamente por no haber leído con premura aquel sobre que le llegó hace dos días, si tan solo hubiera tomado más en serio sus obligaciones y hubiera visto que el remitente de dicho sobre era su fallecido amigo Amos Diggory, habría evitado que sus dos mejores amigos estuvieran abordo de ese maldito avión._

_- Maldito seas Snape, pagarás por esto – se dijo así mismo._

_Recordó que al abrir el sobre hace unas horas pensó que era una broma de mal gusto, ya que Amos Diggory estaba muerto desde hacia tres meses, pero al ver el contenido de aquellos papeles y aquella carta en la cuál su amigo le decía que se había asegurado de que si algo le pasaba, una copia de toda la información que había recopilado en su última investigación a la corte que estaba liderada por Lord Snape, le llegaría. Los papeles originales estaban en su casa y solo su único hijo, Cedric Diggory podría abrir aquella caja fuerte en la cuál todo estaba guardado, ya que la clave era una combinación de números que solo su pequeño hijo sabía._

_En los papeles daba a conocer el plan que había sido ideado, el embajador del Reino Unido en Estados Unidos, convocaría a los Reyes para que asistan a la asamblea con los altos mandos de la casa Blanca y cuando estuvieran regresando a Inglaterra el avión real sería estrellado en el mar para que así los soberanos murieran. _

_En resumen era todo lo que recordaba Sirius en esos momentos, su corazón se comprimió cuando la luz que indicaba que el avión aún estaba en curso desapareció del radar y una explosión cerca de donde la embarcación había estado siguiendo al avión se dejaba escuchar._

_Sirius salió corriendo y lo primero que pudo hacer fue gritar._

_- ¡James!_

_&&& Minutos antes dentro del avión de la familia real &&&_

_- Vamos a llegar justo cuando el sol este filtrándose en la ventana de mi pequeño Harry – comentó Lily a su esposo que la miraba sonriendo._

_- Si, espero que le guste los regalos que le estamos llevando, ya me lo imagino feliz enseñándonos como juega con cada uno de ellos – sonriendo con ternura – Amo tanto a mi hijo, gracias mi querida Lily por darme un hijo como Harry._

_Lily tan solo le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla._

_- Sabes desde hace unos minutos no escucho a la azafata – comentó Lily – Voy a ir a ver que hace, quizás la pueda ayudar._

_James tan solo asintió y vio como su esposa se ponía de pie de su asiento y salía por la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo del jet._

_- Estás tan ansiosa por ver a Harry que buscas distraerte, mi querida Lily – se dijo para si mismo._

_Él miró para la ventana y lo único que vio fueron nubes, durante un momento se quedó viendo al vacío, hasta que recordó algo._

_- Es cierto llamaré a Sirius y a Remus para levantarlos, allá deben ser las tres de la mañana aún._

_Con una sonrisa juguetona rebuscó en su saco su celular y cuando ya estaba por llamar a Lily para preguntarle si lo había visto, lo encontró en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo._

_- OH, no me había percatado que estaba apagado – encendiéndolo – Ya está, ahora sí - sonriendo – ¡A despertarse amigos!_

_James estaba por buscar el número de Sirius, cuando vio que en su pantalla aparecía un aviso de mensaje de voz, con curiosidad marco el número del buzón de voz y luego de colocar su clave, la contestadota le decía: "Usted tiene 20 mensajes"_

_- Vaya, ¿quien será? – se preguntó, escuchando como la contestadota decía: "Primer Mensaje de voz"._

"_¡Por un demonio James, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que mantengas tú celular encendido, acaso no sabes que hay cosas urgentes que pueden suceder, realmente te pasas, pero como eres como mi hermano te lo perdono y…!"_

_- Sirius – rió James – Te llamaré entonces._

_Él estaba por cortar el mensaje y llamar a su amigo, pero una frase y la voz preocupada de su mejor amigo lo detuvieron._

"_¡…James, por favor no subas a ese avión, no subas, no es una broma, Lily y tú deben…!"_

_El mensaje se cortó y James pensó que era una broma, pero el segundo mensaje le confirmó que no era así._

"_¡… Por favor James, no suban, hay una conspiración, quieren matarlos, van a estrellar el avión en el mar, se que aún faltan muchas horas para que aborden pero confío que tú encenderás ese puto celular que tienes dentro de unos momentos, ¿verdad que sí?, te llamo dentro de media hora!_

_El rostro de James perdió todo el color que tenía, y cuando escuchó el tercer mensaje fue peor._

"_¡Por un carajo James, tienes que encender ese celular, hermano no tengo otra manera de comunicarme contigo, he llamado a la embajada y me dijeron que no estaban, Lily tampoco ha llevado su celular lo ha dejado en el palacio, James no suban, yo estoy yendo para allá, dentro de unas dos horas estaré llegando, No suban entiendes!_

_Así los mensajes fueron agravándose hasta que James escuchó el último._

"_¡Demonios y mil demonios, James, Lily, cuando los vea…!"_

_La voz de Sirius se había quebrado._

"_Se que subieron, pero no se preocupen yo los voy a salvar, así estén a miles de pies del suelo yo los voy a salvar, James tienen que ver la manera de salir de ese avión, debe de haber paracaídas o lo que sea, pero tienen que salir de ahí, James, Lily, por favor, hermano no los puedo perder, Harry, Harry estará en peligro…yo los salvaré…lo haré."_

_Aquel fue el último mensaje y James soltó su celular, sin más salió de ahí y buscó a Lily._

_- Lily, ¡Lily donde estás! – exclamó desesperado._

_James buscó en la pequeña cocina que había en el jet pero no encontró a su esposa, desesperado buscó en cada lugar del avión, pero ella no estaba, hasta que escuchó un sollozo en la cabina de mando del avión. Sin miramientos abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra al ver la escena._

_- OH, vaya hasta que su alteza hace su aparición._

_La azafata del avión estaba apuntando con un arma a Lily, quien estaba sollozando, miró hacia el piloto pero vio que este tenía un disparo en la sien._

_- ¡Aléjate de mi esposa! _

_Aquella mujer lo miró con desdén y sin dejar de apuntar a Lily le dijo:_

_- ¡Tú no estás en condiciones de dar ordenes, así que colócate junto a ella! – viendo que él la desafiaba - ¡Ahora!_

_Dicho esto James se acercó hasta su esposa, quien se aferró a su brazo asustada por lo que estaba pasando._

_- Saben – habló la azafata – La recompensa por deshacerme de ustedes es muy sustanciosa y estoy tan feliz de saber que estoy a punto de ganarme ese dinero._

_- ¡Quien te ha pagado para que hagas esto! – exclamó James._

_- Sinceramente no lo sé, pero lo único de lo que si estoy segura es que cuando yo quite el piloto automático de este avión, ustedes dos junto al difunto piloto, van a explotar en mil pedazos al colisionar con el avión._

_- No lo hagas por favor – pidió Lily sollozando – Te pagaremos más, pero no nos hagas esto, por favor._

_Ambos vieron como la mirada de aquella azafata brilló de codicia al escuchar que le pagarían más, James miró a su esposa y Lily entendió lo que estaba por hacer._

_- Dime quien te ha ordenado que nos hagas esto y no solo te pagaremos sino que no diremos que fuiste tú, pero no lo hagas – agregó James._

_La azafata bajó el arma un poco y James supo que era ahora o nunca._

_- Me tienen que triplicar lo que me han ofrecido y…_

_Pero aquella mujer no terminó de hacer su petición porque James se había lanzado contra ella y ahora ambos forcejeaban por el arma._

_- ¡James cuidado, cuidado! – gritó Lily asustada._

_- ¡Suéltame idiota! – gritó la mujer._

_James y la azafata forcejeaban, hasta que un disparo se escuchó, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente._

_- ¡James! – se acercó Lily hasta su esposo._

_La azafata cayó al suelo y James se alejó con el arma en la mano, en el forcejeo un disparo se liberó y la bala se alojo en el pecho de la mujer._

_- Yo…Lily – habló entrecortadamente James, bastante asustado._

_Ambos se abrazaron, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando aquella mujer que estaba en el suelo ensangrentada los miró con malicia y les dijo:_

_- Ustedes morirán – sacando un aparato pequeño que tenía un solo botón – Morirán._

_Dicho esto ella presionó aquel botón y el avión salió de su estado automático a manual, precipitándose al mar._

_- ¡James! – gritó Lily en pánico._

_James aferrando a Lily a él, recordó lo que Sirius le había dicho en su mensaje: "…debe de haber paracaídas…"._

_- Lily, no tengas miedo, ven._

_El avión caía a una gran velocidad, solo era cuestión de un momento para que colisionara, pero James llevó como pudo a Lily hacia la puerta del jet, vio que tan solo había un solo paracaídas que de seguro aquella azafata iba a usar para escapar y tomó su decisión._

_- Lily – cogiendo el paracaídas y poniéndoselo a Lily que estaba muy nerviosa y asustada – Voy a abrir la puerta y el aire que ingrese va hacer que el avión caiga más rápido y tú vas a saltar, tienes que jalar esto cuando estés fuera, entendiste._

_- James, tú… - llorando - ¡Y tú!_

_James tan solo le sonrió a Lily y sin perder tiempo abrió la puerta, el avión aún estaba a una altura considerable, pero el aire hizo lo que James acababa de decirle a su esposa, este empezó a caer a más velocidad, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio._

_- ¡James! – gritó Lily aforrándose a uno de los asientos._

_James quien había abierto la puerta salió disparado hasta el otro extremo del avión y se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza desestabilizándose._

_- ¡Salta...Lily! – gritó James aún en el suelo._

_- ¡No! _

_Lily había logrado ponerse de pie y aferrándose todo lo que podía trataba de llegar a James, la presión en el avión era insoportable y estaba por caer al mar._

_- No saltaré sin ti – añadió Lily agarrándose de la esquina de un asiento y estirando su mano hacia James que estaba sosteniéndose apenas._

_Los segundos no perdonaron nada y sin más cuando Lily había tomado la mano de James, el avión a gran velocidad se estrelló en el mar._

_&&&&&&&&& * &&&&&&&&&_

_- ¡James! – Gritó Sirius al ver la explosión - ¡Lily!_

_Los tripulantes de la embarcación vieron como el avión había caído y se había partido en la mitad cuando tocó el agua, segundos después la parte delantera había explotado._

_- ¡Sirius cálmate! – gritó Charles viendo como Sirius derramaba lágrimas de dolor._

_- James…Lily… - susurraba una y otra vez._

_-¡Marineros, acerquémonos rápido!_

_Dicho esto la embarcación con cautela se acercó lo más que pudo hasta los restos del avión que ardían en llamas por la explosión._

_- Ellos deben estar vivos – se reanimó Sirius – James si debe de haber escuchado mi mensaje, lo sé._

_Charles ayudó a Sirius a subir al primer bote que estaba acercándose hacia los restos, durante varios minutos buscaron y se alejaron muchas veces ya que las llamas en los restos eran muy peligrosas._

_Los minutos pasaban, pero no los encontraban, cada marinero en los tres botes destacados a la búsqueda revisaba el mar, pero varios de ellos ya se estaban resignando, posiblemente los reyes de Inglaterra ya estarían muertos. _

_- Sirius… - llamó Charles – Sirius talvez…_

_- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo Charles, yo juré salvarlos y lo haré!_

_Charles miró comprensivo a su amigo y cuando estaba por decir a los otros dos botes que regresaran a la embarcación, uno de sus marineros exclamó._

_- ¡Los encontré, aquí están!_

_El corazón de Sirius se sobresaltó de alegría y sin más ordenó que lo acercaran, dos minutos después el conde Black saltó hacia el bote que estaba más cerca y preguntó azorado._

_- ¡Pero por qué no saltan a sacarlos del mar!_

_Los marineros se miraron y uno de ellos se atrevió a contestar._

_- Señor, lamentablemente parecen que están…_

_Pero Sirius no terminó de escuchar lo que le estaban diciendo y haciendo paso capto la imagen que los marineros no se atrevían a mencionar._

_James se encontraba flotando sobre lo que parecía una parte del avión, su cuerpo estaba totalmente ensangrentado y al parecer con quemaduras, no se movía, Sirius vio que tenía aferrado algo en la mano y vio que estaba aferrado a la mano de Lily que estaba flotando al lado del cuerpo de su mejor amigo, la sangre y las quemaduras eran tan atroces como las de James, con la diferencia de que su rostro estaba intacto y sus orbes esmeraldas miraban a la nada._

_- ¡James, Lily!_

_Sirius no aguantó más y sin esperar a nadie se lanzó al mar, los marineros miraron a su jefe y Charles esperó un momento para dar la orden de ayudar al conde a subir a bordo los cadáveres. El conde Black nadó hasta que llegó a James quien tenía el rostro ensangrentado, no le importó nada y comenzó a gritarle._

_-¡James carajo, estás horrible! – Evitando llorar – Se que estás vivo, verdad hermano, ¡verdad!_

_Sirius no pudo más y comenzó a llorar apoyándose en ese pedazo de avión que sostenía a James y a Lily de hundirse en el mar, todos los marineros que miraban la escena bajaron la mirada en señal de respeto, pero ninguno estuvo preparado para lo que estaba por ocurrir._

_- Si...si sigues…apoyándote, me hundiré._

_Sirius Black abrió los ojos intempestivamente al sentir como los lastimados dedos de James tocaban una de sus manos. Charles y los marineros se asombraron y antes de esperar cualquier orden se acercaron con el bote para poder ayudar a subir al sobreviviente._

_- James, lo sabía – secándose las lágrimas – Lo sabía._

_Sin más que decir, los marineros estaban por ayudar a Sirius a mover a James, pero al querer hacer que suelte la mano de Lily, se quejó._

_- Lily..._

_Los marineros comprendieron y sin titubear sacaron los dos cuerpos del mar, sabían que los estaban lastimando al sacarlos de una manera no tan delicada pero tenían que sacarlos del mar para llevarlos al hospital._

_Una vez en el bote, se fueron acercando hasta la embarcación donde un equipo de paramédicos esperaba, subieron abordo a James y a Lily, revisaron a James quien estaba grave._

_- Revisen a mi Lily – pidió James con dificultad._

_- Si James, la van a revisar – contestó Sirius mirando a Charles._

_Charles miró a los paramédicos quienes se acercaron al cuerpo de Lily, todos pensaron que por el estado de la reina, ella estaba muerta, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando uno de ellos exclamó._

_- ¡Está viva, está viva!_

_Sirius se acercó hasta Lily quien tenía sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda abiertos._

_- Lily, ¿qué le pasa?_

_- Está en shock – respondió uno de los paramédicos – Su estado es critico, muy critico._

_Sirius contempló a sus dos amigos y James antes de perder la conciencia susurró._

_- Lily, Harry…_

_James y Lily se habían salvado, porque en el momento que el avión colisionó con el mar y se partió en la mitad, ellos lograron saltar al agua, pero la explosión los alcanzó a ambos y James por protegerla la había abrazado, recibiendo el doble de quemaduras que su esposa, ambos recibieron golpes y cortes en la cabeza y en todo el cuerpo por todos los restos del avión._

_El susurro de James, llamando a su esposa y a su hijo, fue lo último que escuchó de su mejor amigo, ya que durante cinco años ni Lily ni James dijeron más, porque ambos se sumergieron en un coma profundo._

_James había despertado un año antes que Lily, quien al despertar lo primero que buscó fue a su hijo y a su esposo, los dos lloraron mucho cuando supieron que para Harry ellos estaban muertos, quisieron reprocharle a Sirius el por qué de su silencio, pero al enterarse de que la conspiración mataría inmediatamente a su hijo si sabían que habían sobrevivido, decidieron al igual que Sirius guardar durante tres años silencio, decidieron recuperar la movilidad de sus extremidades que quedaron atrofiadas por todo lo sucedido y rehabilitarse completamente para que cuando llegara el momento ellos defendieran a su hijo._

_En más de una ocasión quisieron encontrarse con Harry, decirle que estaban vivos, pero el príncipe estaba rodeado por asesinos que se hacía pasar por seguridad real, ellos tenían la orden de matarlo si se llegaba a enterar de todo, con un gran dolor en su corazón y su alma James y Lily esperaron, hasta ahora._

Harry abrió lo ojos dejando de recordar todo lo que sus padres le habían contado y con determinación se puso de pie y se acercó hasta una puerta que tenía acceso a otro despacho e ingresó.

- Esas tan solo son copias de los documentos originales que los inculpan a ustedes como autores de la conspiración contra el rey James y la reina Lily Potter – anunció Remus.

- Así es – confirmó Sirius – los originales en este momento se encuentran en manos de la policía – viendo la sonrisa socarrona de Snape – Y no pienses que está en manos de tus amigos policías Snape, no pienses que ellos desaparecerán esos documentos, porque te voy anunciando que toda la sarta de secuaces que tenías ahí ya han sido removidos de sus puestos y ahora esperan su juicio en la cárcel, dentro de unas horas tú – mirando a todos los miembros de la corte – y estos desgraciados estarán haciéndoles compañía.

La corte miró a Lord Snape, algo tenían que hacer para detener todo eso.

- Bravo Black, Lupin, que inteligentes que han sido, pero les diré una cosa – poniéndose de pie – Nosotros iremos a la cárcel, pero ese mocoso se morirá, ¡Pettigrew!

Lord Snape miró hacia la puerta principal del salón esperando que Peter Pettigrew ingresara pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Ustedes creen que nosotros hemos venido de improviso a decirles todo esto y que no hemos tomado medidas? – preguntó con burla Sirius – Snape, Snape eres un estúpido, sabes desde hace ocho años desde que fui testigo de todo el daño que le hiciste a Lily y a James he estado esperando el momento adecuado para partirte la cara y refundirte en la cárcel – sonriendo – Y mi momento ha llegado.

- Que pasa Black, te dolió bastante que no quedara ningún rastro de tus amigos, se quemaron y se hundieron en el mar – sonriendo con malicia – me pregunto cuanto habrán gritado.

- ¡Eres un…!

Sirius se había puesto de pie dispuesto a pegarle a Snape, pero Remus lo detuvo.

- Sirius, cálmate, tú sabes que eso no es verdad.

- ¿Que no es verdad? – Preguntó con sorna – No quedo nada y lo mismo les pasará a ustedes.

- Deja de decir tonterías – refutó Remus – Los únicos que deberían estar preocupados por los que les va a pasar son ustedes, dentro de unos minutos el príncipe Harry vendrá con la principal prueba que los va a hundir y junto a ellos la seguridad real que siempre ha sido fiel a la familia real – mirando a todos – Así que prepárense que todo se acabó, esta conspiración y la nueva conspiración para matar al príncipe, todo ya está desarmado y ustedes saldrán de este salón rumbo a la cárcel. ¡Ah! Y no intenten hacer nada contra nosotros que aquí están nuestra seguridad para detenerlos.

Inmediatamente después de lo dicho por el Duque Lupin varios hombres ingresaron al salón y rodearon a la conspiración.

- Puedo ver que lo tenían todo preparado – comentó uno de los integrantes de la corte llamado Yaxley.

- Por supuesto – contestó Sirius mirándolo con ira.

- Todo lo hicimos por el bienestar del reino – habló otro – La dinastía Potter no es digna de estar en el trono, ellos…

- ¡Silencio Amycus, no digas más! – ordenó Snape mirando amenazadoramente a todos los miembros de la corte que retiraron la mirada y se callaron.

- Vaya hasta que por fin aceptas que ya todo acabo – habló Sirius.

Severus Snape tan solo miró con burla a Sirius y a Remus, pero antes de que alguno dijera algo la puerta del despacho contiguo donde Harry había ingresado se abrió y él salió.

- Como el Duque Lupin y el Conde Black ya les han explicado que sabemos todo y la seguridad real que es fiel a la familia ya está aquí para llevárselos – mirando a Snape – Aquí traigo la principal prueba de que todo lo que ustedes han hecho es verdad, ellos volverán de donde fueron expulsados a la fuerza y ustedes irán donde deben estar, irán a la cárcel.

Lord Snape miró al príncipe con desprecio al igual que la corte, pero ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para presenciar la entrada de aquellas dos personas que desde hace ocho años pensaban que habían eliminado.

- Por favor majestades adelante – llamó Harry sonriendo hacia las dos personas que estaban por salir.

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Yaxley.

El Rey James Potter llevando del brazo a la reina consorte Lily Potter, ingresaron al salón con todo la elegancia que los caracterizaba, todos los miembros de la conspiración se quedaron en shock al ver a los dos soberanos de Inglaterra que se suponía hace ocho años estaban muertos.

- ¡Son unos impostores! – habló por decir algo uno de los miembros.

- ¡Silencio, no te atrevas a hablar en presencia de mis padres! – exclamó Harry mirando con autoridad a todos.

- Por fin después de ocho años puedo ver a los autores de la conspiración que atentó contra la vida de mi esposa y la mía – habló James – No merecen estar sentados frente a mi esposa y mi hijo, como rey de Inglaterra les quito el título de caballeros de la corte y serán las personas repudiadas por todo el Reino Unido, el edicto ya está en la casa de justicia del reino, todos ustedes serán llevados en este momento a la cárcel provisional hasta que el juicio por todo lo que se han atrevido hacer se lleve acabo.

Todos los miembros miraban con aprensión al Rey James Potter, quien miró directamente a Severus Snape.

- Tú, como autor principal de todas las atrocidades hechas a la familia real y por el delito de traición a la corona, serás llevado a la prisión de York y ahí serás juzgado, tú título de Lord es revocado y toda tú familia al igual que la de ellos serán eliminados del libro real.

Nadie en el salón dijo nada, Harry miró a su padre con orgullo y sin más ordenó a la seguridad real ingresar.

- Como el rey ha ordenado, por favor procedan.

Dicho esto la seguridad real comandada por Rubeus Hagrid, sin ningún tipo de amabilidad comenzaron a llevarse uno a uno a los miembros de la corte, cuando solamente había quedado Severus Snape, James detuvo a Hagrid que se lo lleve.

- Algo que decirme Potter – preguntó con sorna Severus.

- Si, por supuesto que si – respondió James soltando delicadamente el brazo de su esposa.

James se acercó hasta Snape y sin que nadie lo viera venir, Snape en un instante estuvo en el suelo.

- ¡Bien hecho James!

Exclamó Sirius viendo como la nariz de Snape sangraba por el puñetazo que James Potter le había propinado. Lily se acercó hasta Snape y le dijo:

- Espero que lo refundan en la cárcel miserable, jamás mientras yo viva volverá a lastimar a mi esposo y mucho menos a mi hijo.

Hagrid tomó del brazo a Snape para que se pusiera de pie, él se limpió la sangre que recorría su cara y antes de salir de aquella sala arrastrado por Hagrid, se volteó, miró a Harry y le dijo:

- El destino no puede ser cambiado mocoso, todos los caminos conducen al mismo destino, por eso el tuyo es ser infeliz – sonriendo con burla – ¡Jamás mocoso idiota serás feliz, jamás!

- ¡Silencio y vámonos! – exclamó Hagrid sacando a Snape del salón.

Harry tan solo miró el lugar donde Snape desaparecía y aunque en esos momentos todo había acabado, al ver aquellos ojos negros mirarlo con burla, sintió una molestia extraña en el pecho, pero no le dio importancia cuando sintió las delicadas manos de su madre agarrando su brazo.

- Hijo, no escuches a los necios – sonriéndole – nunca más estarás solo y nosotros nos encargaremos que seas feliz.

- Es cierto, tú, hijo mío serás muy feliz – corroboró James colocando su mano en el hombro de Harry.

Los tres se miraron por un momento, Sirius y Remus se acercaron.

- Finalmente todo acabo – habló Sirius sonriendo.

- Así es Sirius, todo gracias a ustedes dos – contestó James tomando la mano de su esposa.

- No olvidemos a Cedric Diggory – añadió Lily.

Los cuatro amigos se sonrieron mutuamente siendo contemplados por Harry quien después de tantos años se sintió muy feliz y olvidó las palabras de Severus Snape.

- ¿Podemos pasar?

Peguntó una muchacha pelirroja asomándose desde la puerta que conectaba con el despacho contiguo, junto a ella su hermano miraba maravillado a los dos reyes de Inglaterra.

- Por supuesto que si – respondió James.

Ron y Ginny ingresaron sonriendo, la menor de los hermanos Weasley se acercó hasta Harry y le dio un abrazo.

- Estoy tan feliz por ti Harry – mirando a Lily y a James – Y por ustedes sus majestades, es un honor para nosotros conocerlos.

- El honor es nuestro querida – contestó Lily mirándola con ternura – De acuerdo a lo que Harry nos ha contado y las noticias que nos llegaron mediante el Duque Lupin, ustedes han sido como dos hermanos para mi pequeño Harry – tomando la mano de Ron y Ginny – Por lo tanto ustedes dos son como mis hijos y les agradecemos de corazón que hayan estado junto a Harry, que lo hayan apoyado y sobretodo que la amistad que le tienen es sincera y pura.

- No es necesario que nos lo agradezca su alteza – contestó Ron – el príncipe Harry es como nuestro hermano y siempre lo vamos a apoyar, ¿verdad Ginny?

- Así es – confirmó Ginny sonriendo.

- Muchas gracias – agradeció James – Me alegro tanto que tengas tan buenos amigos hijo.

- Yo también padre – contestó Harry – Ellos son y serán mis hermanos por siempre.

Durante un momento todos disfrutaron de la paz que sentían en sus corazones y Harry recordó que debía ir al lado de la muchacha que lo esperaba en el despacho contiguo.

- Papá, mamá – llamó Harry – Regreso en un momento, Lorean y Susan ya han dispuesto que se arreglen las habitaciones principales, por hoy esto acabo ¿verdad?

James miró a Lily y ambos miraron comprensivos a su hijo, sabían que quería estar con Hermione igual Ron y Ginny junto a Draco y Luna, por lo cuál mirando a Sirius y a Remus decidieron que mañana todos se reunirían.

- Son libres de disponer de su tiempo muchachos – respondió James – Nosotros los mayores tenemos que ir a tomar algo y hacer algunas llamadas.

- ¿Están seguros?, porque yo puedo ayudarlos – añadió Harry.

- Hijo, tú ya nos has ayudado mucho y hay una persona que te está esperando pacientemente – contestó Lily mirándolo con amor.

- Que no se diga más – agregó con entusiasmo Sirius – Quiero verlos fuera de aquí a los tres – mirando su reloj – En cinco, cuatro…

- Vamos Harry, Ron – apresuró Ginny tomándolos de las manos y llevándoselos fuera del salón.

- Tres, dos…

La puerta del salón se cerró y Sirius sonrió junto a sus amigos.

- Me encanta hacer esto.

**oOoOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoOoO**

Aquella noche Harry junto a Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Draco se pasaron conversando, comiendo diversidad de aperitivos que habían sido preparados para la frustrada boda, el príncipe se sintió por primera vez en aquel palacio como un chico normal, junto a sus amigos y la muchacha que amaba. Sus padres junto a Sirius y Remus se unieron a su pequeña celebración horas más tarde, ese día habían decido tan solo pasarlo en compañía de sus seres queridos, al día siguiente los corresponsales de los anuncios reales habían sido citados a una reunión en el Palacio de Buckingham ya que había algo importante que anunciar, nadie aún sabía que los reyes estaban vivos, pero eso lo dejarían para el día siguiente, esa noche era solo para ellos y su felicidad.

- Harry tiene una sonrisa preciosa esta noche, ¿verdad? – comentó Hermione a Luna mirando a Harry conversar con sus padres.

- Es cierto, me alegro tanto de que todo esto haya ocurrido, no solo sus padres están vivos, sino que tú estás a su lado Hermione – sonriendo ampliamente – Esto es genial.

- Tienes razón Luna – afirmó Hermione.

- Esto está delicioso – se acercó comiendo Ron – Menos mal tenemos todo esto para cenar y los mayordomos no quitaron nada cuando se enteraron de que la boda no se llevo acabo.

- Ron, no menciones eso por favor – pidió Ginny acercándose con Draco.

- Así es comadreja, no hagas que Hermione recuerde que ingresó a una catedral para impedir una boda y que mañana en todas las noticias y periódicos saldrá su linda cara.

- ¡Draco!, ¿tú también? – exclamó Ginny.

Hermione enrojeció al recordar todo lo que había pasado ese día, seguramente en esos momentos Cedric estaría junto a Cho al igual que ella y Harry.

- Mis padres me han dado dos días para regresar – comentó después de un momento que las risas cesaron – Ya les conté todo, pero aunque mamá está feliz y dice que todo parece un cuento de hadas, papá quiere tener una conversación seria sobre no irse de la casa sin avisar – suspirando – Si tan solo supiera que cierto Conde llamado Cedric fue el que me trajo hasta aquí.

- jajaja hay Hermione, te espera una buena en tú casa – abrazó Luna a su amiga – Pero no te preocupes tanto Draco como yo regresaremos a Estados Unidos unos días después que tú y te apoyaremos en tú relato, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto, pero tendrás que esperarnos una semana, Ginny me ha prometido que me llevará a un tour completo por todo el Reino Unido.

- Yo no he aprobado eso rubio teñido – exclamó Ron – Tú si es posible te regresas mañana a tú país y aléjate de mi hermanita.

- ¡Ron no eres papá para que decidas eso! – refutó Ginny enojada.

- Pero soy tú hermano mayor y si digo que no, es no – sonrió con alegoría Ron.

- ¡Ron, tú eres un…!

Ginny comenzó a discutir con su hermano, causando risa a sus amigos, Harry desde donde estaba escuchó la risa melodiosa de Hermione y sonrió.

- Ahijado – llamó Sirius – Es hora de que lleves a tu damisela a otro lugar y conversen, yo distraeré a los demás.

Harry sonrió por el plan de su padrino y mirando a sus padres que en ese momento estaban abrazados mirando hacia el cielo con felicidad, decidió que era momento de dejarlos solos y acercarse a Hermione.

- Se lo encargo, padrino – contestó Harry.

Dicho esto Sirius se puso de pie y exclamó:

- Que les parece si bailamos un poco – tomando de la mano a Ginny quien era la más cercana – Yo soy un gran bailarín.

Dicho esto Sirius comenzó a dar vueltas con Ginny por todo el lugar tarareando una canción desconocida, atrayendo la atención de todos quienes reían por la ocurrencia del Conde Black, Harry se acercó hasta el respaldar del mueble donde estaba sentada Hermione y le susurró.

- Acompáñame.

Hermione se sobresaltó pero al reconocer la voz de Harry, sonrió y sin más aceptó la mano del príncipe y sin llamar la atención de nadie a excepción de sus padres que sonrieron comprensivos y comenzaron a bailar para distraer a los demás, ellos se alejaron de aquel patio de reunión.

**&&&& HHr &&&&**

- Me alegro tanto de que estés tan feliz Harry.

Comentó Hermione apoyada en la terraza de aquella amplia habitación que le habían designado en su estancia en el Palacio de Buckingham.

- Y yo estoy feliz de que tú puedas estar aquí conmigo para compartir mi felicidad, Hermione.

Ambos miraban la luna que brillaba en el cielo e iluminaba la habitación en la que se encontraban conversando, las risas de los demás habían quedado menguadas por una melodía que seguramente Sirius había puesto para que todos pudieran bailar.

- Nunca he bailado contigo este tipo de música ¿verdad? – preguntó Harry escuchando el vals que tocaban en los bailes de gala en el Palacio.

- No y para serte sincera no sé bailar esta música – contestó la muchacha de rizos castaños.

- Pues no se diga más – extendiendo su mano – Acepta bailar conmigo hermosa señorita.

Hermione se sonrojó por el gesto de Harry, pero se negó a bailar.

- No Harry, voy hacer el ridículo, para esta clase de bailes tengo dos pies izquierdos y…

- OH vamos Hermione, yo he bailado las canciones que están de moda en tú país aunque no supiera – añadió Harry.

- Bueno está bien, al menos no tengo público.

Dicho esto Harry rió por el comentario de Hermione y con delicadeza colocó una mano en su cintura y con la otra tomó su mano.

- Solo sígueme – sonriéndole – Uno, dos, tres.

Hermione sintió como Harry la mecía de un lado para el otro con elegancia, la melodía que sonaba la hizo sentirse como si estuviera flotando y junto a ella un príncipe le sonreía, su príncipe.

- Ya vez que sabes bailar – habló después de un momento Harry.

- Es porque tengo un buen profesor – añadió Hermione sonriéndole ampliamente – Realmente bailas muy bien este tipo de música, pero me pregunto porque el otro tipo de canciones no lo haces tan bien como ahora.

- Me parece o eso era un comentario algo burlón, Hermione Granger – paró de bailar Harry sin soltarla.

- Pues tendré que decirle la verdad, Harry Potter – riéndose – Si es eso.

Harry rió junto a Hermione y antes de que ella lo previera, el le dijo:

- Esta es mi parte favorita, así que prepárese señorita.

Hermione escuchó como la melodía se volvía más rápida y Harry la hacia girar junto a él por el espacio entra la terraza y la amplia cama que había en la habitación.

- Uno, dos, tres – reía Harry – Y más rápido.

- ¡Harry me mareo, basta! – reía alegre Hermione – Si no paras yo…

Pero después de tantas vueltas, Hermione dio un paso en falso y sin querer se tropezó con Harry y ambos cayeron a la cama riéndose.

- jajaja Harry – se carcajeaba Hermione – Espero que te traigan tus lentes para mañana del otro Palacio, ya que tú vista no está tan clara por lo que veo.

- ¿Ahora fui yo el que nos hizo caer? – Preguntó risueño Harry recostado al lado de Hermione – La señorita dos pies izquierdos nos hizo caer, no tiene nada que ver mi perfecta vista.

- ¡Pies izquierdos! – Exclamó supuestamente ofendida – ¡Ahora verás!

Y sin más Hermione comenzó hacerle cosquillas a Harry quien se rió a más no poder y para defenderse la tomó de las muñecas y la atrapó entre él y el colchón.

- Gané – declaró feliz.

- No es justo – sonrió Hermione.

Harry desde la posición en la que estaba contempló fijamente a Hermione, la luz de la luna alumbraba su rostro y sonrió con amor.

- Eres tan hermosa – acariciándole con una mano el rostro – Te amo.

- Yo también te amo – contestó Hermione mirándolo de la misma manera.

Sin esperar más Harry bajo lentamente y besó a Hermione quien nuevamente se sintió flotar, el amor que ambos se tenían era inmenso, se sentían tan felices de estar juntos y que nada ni nadie ahora los podría separar. Hermione se iría en dos días pero Harry después de arreglar todo en su país tenía pensado ir a Estados Unidos, no sabía aún como hacer para estar junto a ella y junto a sus padres a la vez, pero ya pensaría en algo, ellos sabían que su amor era para siempre, por ello tenían la certeza de que tendrían un futuro juntos, ella sería una princesa, pero eso era lo de menos, Harry la amaba y ella a él.

Aquella noche, dos días antes de que ella se marchara, ambos confirmaron su amor, en cuerpo y alma se amaron, aquella noche fue la primera vez que conocieron aquel tipo de felicidad que te da el entregarte por amor al ser amado, aquella noche fue la primera vez que ambos durmieron juntos al lado del corazón del otro, aquella noche las estrellas brillaron en el firmamento bendiciendo el amor de aquellos dos jóvenes enamorados, que por asares del destino se conocieron.

**oOoOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoOoO**

Los dos días que faltaban para que Hermione regresara a Estados Unidos, pasaron lleno de noticias impactantes para todo el Reino Unido, la mañana siguiente de la frustrada boda los medios de comunicación informaban lo que había acontecido en la Boda Real, indicaban que el príncipe heredero de la corona inglesa no se había casado con la condesa de Liverpool Lady Cho Chang, ya que una muchacha a la que nombraban como "La muchacha desconocida" había detenido la boda, se rumoreaba que ella había sido la causante de que la condesa saliera corriendo de la Catedral y se fuera en el lomo de un caballo cabalgado por nada más y nada menos que el Conde Cedric Diggory quien fue el que llevo a "La muchacha desconocida" para impedir la boda.

Todos los medios tan solo tenían rumores, pero estaban pendientes de las noticias que los corresponsales reales iban a televisar en horas de la tarde, ya que directamente el príncipe Harry los había citado, la mayoría se extrañaron ya que siempre que se emitía una conferencia desde el palacio era convocado por Lord Snape y la corte, el príncipe tan solo asistía para escuchar y responder lo que Severus Snape le ordenaba; todos aquel día estaban ansiosos por saber lo que el príncipe tenía que anunciar, muchos pensaron que era sobre lo acontecido el día anterior en su boda y en la coronación que no se llevó acabo; pero nadie se había esperado la revelación que hicieron el heredero a la corona junto al Conde de York Sirius Orión Black y el Duque Remus Lupin.

Los ciudadanos de Inglaterra al escuchar sobre la conspiración y los autores de la misma, se asombraron y repudiaron de inmediato a Lord Snape y la corte, por fin supieron que la muerte de sus soberanos no había sido un accidente, muchos lloraron por la información y por la trágica muerte que tuvieron sus amados reyes.

El príncipe Harry presentó un edicto frente a todos y aunque al principio nadie se percató de la firma impresa en aquel documento que era mostrado en un proyector, uno de los corresponsales se asombró por ver que decía "James Potter", le preguntó al príncipe si él había firmado con su segundo nombre y Harry tan solo le sonrió e hizo la revelación de que sus padres estaban vivos.

El silencio se hizo presente cuando aquellas palabras salieron de la boca del príncipe, todo aquel que veía aquella conferencia televisada se quedó helado y cuando los murmullos iban a empezar, aquellas dos personas por las que lloraron su pérdida ingresaron al recinto donde se encontraba su hijo y sin tardar mucho el Rey James Potter habló a su pueblo.

Aquel día después que la conferencia televisada terminara, el pueblo estuvo de fiesta ya que los reyes que no estaban muertos junto a su hijo salieron a saludar al pueblo desde el balcón del Palacio de Buckingham, muchos olvidaron el porque el príncipe no se había casado y celebraron que por fin Inglaterra volvía a tener un Rey.

Pero la prensa aún quería saber quien era aquella muchacha y aprovechando que el Rey, la Reina y el príncipe salieron hacer el recorrido por las calles de Inglaterra, lograron pillar sin seguridad a aquella muchacha que caminaba por las calles de la ciudad junto a los hijos de los Condes Weasley y dos muchachos que no conocían.

Ron y Ginny trataron de evitar que la prensa atosigara con sus preguntas a Hermione, pero no pudieron hacer mucho ya que en menos de un segundo ella estaba siendo rodeada por ellos; muchos le preguntaban como se llamaba y que relación tenía con el príncipe, Hermione con mucha educación les contestó que no tenía permitido conversar con ellos, pero cuando se disponía a salir de aquel circulo, uno de los periodista se atrevió a decirle que ella era llamada "La amante del príncipe" y que les había llegado noticias de que era una arribista, la muchacha de rizos castaños se mareo con tanto "¿Que tiene que decir respecto a eso?" , Draco y Luna quisieron ayudarla pero los periodistas no cedían.

Hermione estaba por perder su paciencia ya que no iba a permitir que la insultar de esa manera, pero lo que muchos no esperaron fue que Ginny al ver que no podían liberarla había tomado su celular y llamado a Harry, "para situaciones difíciles, medida radicales" le dijo a sus amigos cuando vieron que una limosina negra después de cinco minutos de su llamada se aparcó donde estaban ellos, los periodistas no le tomaron importancia pero cuando escucharon: " Si no les importa, voy a llevarme a mi novia".

Al escuchar aquella voz, Hermione sonrió y se sonrojó, Harry ataviado con las vestiduras de príncipe había dejado el paseo real al recibir la llamada de Ginny, pidió que una de las limosinas lo llevara a aquella calle y con premura ya estaba junto a ellos.

"¡Príncipe Harry!" exclamaron los periodistas, la seguridad real que había ido con él hicieron a un lado a los periodistas, el príncipe llegó hasta Hermione, le sonrió y tomando su mano se la llevó hasta la limosina. Uno de los periodistas logró hacerse paso entre la seguridad y preguntó a viva voz: ¿Príncipe Harry, es cierto que la señorita es su amante?, en el momento que él escuchó aquella frase "amante" su semblante cambió, antes de contestar se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y con voz clara le dijo: "Durante toda mi vida he sido bastante amable con ustedes, pero eso va a cambiar cada vez que alguno de ustedes se atreva a llamarla de aquella manera, sinceramente no tengo que darles ningún tipo de explicación sobre mi vida amorosa, los corresponsales reales son los únicos autorizados para poder difundir estás cosas, pero como veo que ustedes están inventándose historias, lo único que quiero que les quede claro es que Hermione Granger es mi novia y les ordeno que guarden sus distancias y la respeten".

Dicho esto aquel paparazzi fue retirado del camino del príncipe, quien llevo a bordo de la limosina a Hermione, segundos después Ginny, Ron, Draco y Luna subieron tras ellos, y así los paparazzi tomaron sus últimas fotos cerrando al día siguiente con varios artículos la historia de "La muchacha desconocida" con un título distinto "La novia del príncipe Harry".

El último día que Hermione iba a estar en Inglaterra, fue también el día en que todos los miembros acusados de la conspiración fueron enviados a juicio por traición a la corona, los altos mandos de la casa de justicia estuvieron presentes en una reunión con el Rey James Potter y decidieron que el juicio donde se dictaminaría sus condenas sería dentro de dos semanas, mientras tanto todos ellos tendrían que disfrutar su estancia en la cárcel.

Aquel día fue un día en el que el sol no brilló en el cielo y un inusual viento recorrió las calles de la ciudad de Londres, el príncipe Harry desde que se levantó aquella mañana tuvo un mal presentimiento pero no lo tomó en cuenta al ver que llegada la tarde todos sus seres queridos estaban bien, tan solo estaba un poco triste porque Hermione en horas de la noche iba a regresar a Estados Unidos, a él le hubiera gustado ir con ella para poder conversar con sus padres, pero los asuntos de la familia real necesitaban su presencia, había muchas cosas en las cuáles debía ayudar a su padre, pero dentro de un mes iría a verla, además en todo ese tiempo Hermione llevaría acabo sus exámenes de fin de semestre en la universidad así que sería bueno que se concentrara sin que él la distrajera.

Por supuesto que cada día él la llamaría para saber como estaba y tenía planeado de vez en cuando, quizás cuatro días a la semana enviarle algún presente, flores, chocolates, libros (que le encantaban a Hermione), pero de que iban a mantener su comunicación si o si lo iban hacer.

El viaje desde el palacio de Buckingham hasta el aeropuerto de Londres, fue de lo más animado, Ron y Luna no paraban de hacer bromas, de momentos Draco se les unía y Ginny peleaba con su hermano por las tonterías que decía, Harry y Hermione reían por todo y la atmosfera era de una felicidad total.

- Ron, tú no tienes ningún derecho a inmiscuirte en quien o no me debe de gustar, ¡entendiste! – gritó Ginny azorada.

- ¡Claro que tengo derecho, soy tú hermano mayor y si digo que tú y este rubio teñido no pueden tener nada, es por que así será! – exclamó Ron triunfante.

- Pues eso es lo que tú piensas comadreja, tú no puedes impedir que Ginny sea mi novia, así que en lugar de meterte en nuestros asuntos, mejor piensa en ti mismo – sonriendo con arrogancia – Al parecer Lovegood aún no te ha aceptado.

Ron enrojeció del coraje por lo que Draco dijo, Luna se sonrojó y recordó que aún le debía una respuesta al pelirrojo.

- Eso no es de tú incumbencia, ¡así que cállate! – gritó Ron.

- Entonces tú…

Hermione rió una vez más y miró hacia las calles por donde estaban pasando.

- ¿Quieres escapar de esta atmósfera algo cargada, hasta que los ánimos se calmen? – preguntó Harry en un susurro.

- ¿Eso es posible? – preguntó incrédula Hermione.

- Por supuesto – sonrió Harry.

Dicho esto el príncipe se incorporó un poco y presionando un botón, la puerta del techo de la limosina se abrió y poniéndose de pie, extendió su mano.

- Ven, aquí veremos el cielo.

Hermione tomó la mano de Harry y sintió como el aire agitaba su cabello, las luces de la ciudad estaban encendidas iluminando el cielo oscuro.

- ¡Vaya se siente tan bien! – exclamó Harry extendiendo sus brazos.

Ella vio como Harry cerraba los ojos, el aire despeinaba más el cabello del príncipe y Hermione supo que realmente había encontrado al amor de su vida, sin más se acercó hasta el príncipe y abrazándolo se refugió en su pecho.

- Te voy a echar de menos – susurró Hermione.

- Yo también – respondió Harry correspondiendo el abrazo y refugiándose en los rizos de la muchacha que le hicieron cosquilla en la nariz.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados durante muchos minutos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sintiéndose amados, pero fueron interrumpidos por cuatro entrometidos (eso lo pensó Harry) que también se pararon con ellos.

- ¡Oye comadreja no me pises! – gritó Draco.

- ¡Vaya que bien se siente el aire aquí! – Exclamó Luna - ¿verdad Ron?

Ron quien estaba por comenzar a discutir con Draco, se distrajo por la pregunta de Luna, quien logró su cometido de evitar una discusión más y atrajo al pelirrojo a su lado, claro que todos estaban apiñados en aquel pequeño espacio.

- ¿Sabían que podemos morir asfixiados si seguimos todos aquí comprimidos? – preguntó Harry.

- Vamos Harry, eso lo dices porque no querías que te interrumpiéramos – contestó Ginny sonriendo.

- En cierta parte tienes razón – aferrando más a Hermione – Ella es mía y no la comparto con nadie.

Harry le sacó la lengua como un niño pequeño a Ginny causando que todos comenzaran a reír.

- Si ya nos dimos cuenta que es tuya, colega – agregó Ron.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! – Gritó sonrojada Hermione - ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

- Pero porque me gritas si yo solo quise decir que tu corazón le pertenece a Harry y nada más – sonriendo juguetonamente – Otra cosa, es que tú pienses en otras situaciones, ese ya no es mi culpa.

Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron de sobremanera haciendo reír a sus amigos.

- Tú mente sucia Hermione te traiciona – agregó Draco haciendo que la muchacha de rizos sintiera como si su rostro se quemara por la vergüenza.

- Ya basta – exclamó Harry – No se rían.

Pero no pudo detener que nuevas risas se escucharan mientras la limosina avanzaba a una velocidad prudente hacia el aeropuerto donde el avión privado de la familia real se encargaría de llevar a Hermione Granger a su país.

- ¡Miren ese es el Conde Sirius! – anunció Luna.

Todos voltearon y vieron que Sirius Black, junto a James, Remus y Lily que salían por la puerta del techo de la segunda limosina, ellos también se dirigían al aeropuerto para despedir a Hermione.

- ¡Chicos! – gritó Sirius alzando la mano a manera de saludo.

- ¡Hola! – saludaron todos.

Sirius les mostró que tenía una cámara y Ginny mirando a Luna jalaron a Hermione para que les tomara una foto.

- Lo siento Harry, pero ella saldrá con nosotras.

Harry fue empujado por Ginny hacia donde estaban Ron y Draco agazapados y haciéndole una seña a Sirius, él tomó una foto. Así durante casi todo el recorrido Sirius les tomó a todos muchas fotos, la última que tomó fue la de Harry y Hermione sonriendo abrazados teniendo de fondo un conjunto hermoso de luces que se formaron por el flash de la cámara y las luces que anunciaban que estaban cerca del aeropuerto.

Y así Hermione juntó a Harry llegaban al lugar que sería testigo de lo que nadie se imaginó que ocurriría.

**&&&& HHr &&&&**

- Todo está listo príncipe Harry – anunció Rubeus Hagrid que estaba encargado de la seguridad personal del príncipe – Los encargados del aeropuerto indican que el avión real podrá ser abordado en diez minutos.

- Muchas gracias – contestó Harry viendo como Hagrid se alejaba.

Hermione se encontraba sentada junto a Luna y Ginny, ella vio como Harry se acercaba hasta el gran ventanal donde se podía observar la pista de aterrizaje privada y el avión real.

- Ahora regreso.

Anunció a sus dos amigas caminando hasta donde Harry se encontraba.

- ¿Harry? – preguntó

- Hace frío – contestó Harry sintiendo como su novia se colocaba a su lado.

- Es cierto, pero dentro de unas horas podrás ir a descansar en tú cama calentita – añadió sonriendo, viendo su reflejo en el ventanal.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante un par de minutos, hasta que Hermione sintió como Harry colocaba una de sus manos en su cintura y la abrazaba.

- ¿Sabías que nos vemos bien juntos? –preguntó Harry viendo el reflejo de él y ella abrazados en el ventanal.

- Pues no me había puesto a pensar en eso – recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry – Pero lo único que me importa es estar a tu lado.

- A mi también eso es lo único que me importa – contestó sonriendo – Pero igual veo que nos vemos bien, tú eres hermosa y bueno yo, pues digamos que se me permite estar a tú lado.

- Para mi eres guapísimo – sonriendo con arrogancia al estilo Draco Malfoy – Ya me imagino que en la universidad, Pansy Parkinson me va a envidiar.

Ambos rieron por las trivialidades que estaban comentando, pero fueron interrumpidos por James y Lily.

- ¿Interrumpimos? - preguntaron

- Por supuesto que no papá, mamá – contestó Harry sonriendo sin dejar de abrazar a Hermione.

- Hermione querida – habló Lily tomando las manos de la muchacha de rizos – Quería que supieras que tanto James y yo estamos muy contentos de que Harry haya encontrado en ti al amor de su vida, sabemos que eres la muchacha indicada para él y también debes saber que para nosotros vas a ser como una hija.

- Sabemos que ahora es imprescindible que regreses a tú país, y dialogues con vuestros padres – añadió James – Pero en el momento que desees eres más que bienvenida.

- Muchas gracias – contestó Hermione sonrojándose.

- Hijo realmente es adorable – agregó Lily.

- Por supuesto que si – confirmó Harry orgulloso.

Los minutos pasaron y el momento en que Hermione debía abordar el avión ya había llegado.

- Muchas gracias por todo – comenzó a despedirse – Espero poder regresar pronto o en todo caso ustedes son bienvenidos en Estados Unidos.

- Si tú no te apuras en venir, ten por seguro que todos nosotros invadiremos tú casa - respondió Sirius sonriendo.

- Bueno Luna, Draco los veo en una semana – abrazando a los dos – No se olviden que tienen que ayudarme a convencer a mi padre de que el Conde Diggory fue el que me trajo y que sobretodo amo a Harry.

- Por supuesto amiga – corroboró Luna – Estaremos ahí.

- Exacto preciosa Hermione, yo te ayudaré – recibiendo un pellizco de parte de Ginny – Auch, bueno claro que te ayudaré porque te considero una buena amiga, nada más.

Todos rieron por la expresión de dolor de Draco, Ginny sonrió con alegría y abrazó a Hermione.

- Estoy muy feliz de que seamos amigas Hermione y no te preocupes, en todo este mes yo me encargaré de vigilar de que ninguna "Lady tonta" se acerque al príncipe Harry.

- Yo prometo lo mismo – dijo Ron abrazándola – Además – susurrándole – Ya vi la marca de pertenencia que tiene en su cuello, así que no te preocupes nadie se le acercará.

- ¡Ron! – exclamó Hermione sonrojándose.

- Bueno antes de que el color rojo sea parte permanente de su hermoso rostro señorita Hermione – habló Remus – Esperamos tenerla muy pronto aquí – besando su mano – Buen viaje.

- Buen viaje, querida – abrazó Lily a Hermione.

- Vuelve pronto – besó su mano James.

- Bien chicos vamos, hay que dejar que se despidan.

Añadió Sirius, por lo cuál todos dejaron solos a Harry y a Hermione.

- Sinceramente quisiera ir contigo – habló Harry.

- Y yo no quisiera irme – confesó Hermione.

Ambos se miraron y sin importarles si los observaban o no, ambos de besaron, el beso fue una combinación de amor y pasión; se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta, se miraron a los ojos juntando ambas frentes.

- Te amo y te voy a extrañar – dijo Harry.

- Yo también te amo, espero que pronto puedas ir.

- Un mes, dentro de un mes estaré ahí, te lo prometo.

Ellos se abrazaron y antes de que Hermione se fuera, Harry la detuvo.

- Esto es tuyo.

Hermione vio como el abría la palma de su mano mostrándole una delicada pulsera de plata, era aquella que él le había regalado y que pensó se le había perdido.

- La próxima vez que nos veamos, me la entregaras – sonriéndole – mientras tanto, cuídala.

Harry asintió y la abrazó una vez más.

- Buen viaje, mi amor.

- Te llamaré cuando llegue, nos vemos pronto, mi amor.

Dicho esto Hermione se separó de Harry, sintió como sus ojos le comenzaban a arder signo de que quería llorar, pero tomando aire se calmó y sonrió.

- Te amo.

Fue lo último que escuchó Harry, viendo como ella se dirigía escoltada por dos guardias de la seguridad real hacia la pista para abordar el avión.

**oOoOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoOoO**

_El destino, ¿Qué es el destino? Según dicen es el camino que tenemos trazado en nuestra vida y que debemos de seguir, nos pone en el camino obstáculos que debemos superar, muchas veces lloramos, otra reímos y eso es la manera de vivir que tenemos los seres humanos. _

- Hijo, te esperamos en la limosina – avisó James Potter a su hijo que se encontraba frente aquel ventanal viendo el avión que aún no despegaba.

- Si papá, yo iré dentro de unos minutos más – contestó Harry sonriéndoles a sus padres.

Hermione Granger ya había abordado el avión que la llevaría rumbo a Estados Unidos, Harry vio como era escoltada hasta el avión por dos miembros de la seguridad real. El príncipe tan solo quería cerciorase de que todo estuviera bien, por ello aún seguía mirando desde ahí todo.

Ron, Ginny, Luna y Draco se encontraban sentados más allá esperando que el avión se elevara, mientras tanto conversaban de cosas triviales. Los padres de Harry junto a Remus Lupin se habían dirigido hacia la limosina, ya que tenían una llamada importante de la casa de justicia, pero decidieron no importunar a su hijo con dicha información, seguramente era solo una llamada de rutina.

Sirius Black, iba a ir con ellos pero una bella muchacha encargada de dar informes en esa zona del aeropuerto llamó su atención, además como la familia real estaba ahí, por seguridad todas las personas ajenas fueron llevadas a otra zona, así que podía aprovechar en galantear un poco.

Los minutos pasaron y por fin Harry vio como el avión recorría la pista para despegar, en ese momento no supo lo que pasó, tan solo escuchó como Ginny y Luna decían: "Ya se va" con pesar, vio por el ventanal que su padrino se acercaba y por un descuido suyo la pulsera se le cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido melodioso.

Harry se agachó para recogerla y cuando la tuvo nuevamente en su poder, levantó la mirada y...

Fue cuando sucedió.

Sintió como era expulsado para atrás y su rostro se ensangrentaba por las cortadas que miles de cristales le propinaban, no supo si fueron segundos, minutos u horas, pero fue como si se sumergiera en la nada durante bastante tiempo, su cabeza chocó contra el suelo, pero aún así su mano sostenía aquella pulsera de plata que se teñía de color carmín por la sangre que manaba de la mano del príncipe Harry.

No supo si fue un grito o muchos de ellos, que hicieron que su mirada se enfocara, aunque sus ojos le ardían y veía borroso, incorporándose se dio cuenta que no tenía sus lentes y fue ahí cuando miró al frente que todo lo ocurrido tomó sentido.

Y Harry pudo escuchar como su corazón y su alma se rompía en mil pedazos, una frase recorrió su mente en una fracción de segundos: _"El destino no puede ser cambiado mocoso, todos los caminos conducen al mismo destino, por eso el tuyo es ser infeliz"_

No supo como, pero tampoco le importaba, él ya se encontraba bajando como podía hacia la pista, no le importaba los gritos de alguien que corría tras él, tan solo importaba llegar, llegar hasta ella, porque ella era su felicidad.

El fuego se propagaba por los restos del avión que antes de despegar había explotado frente a los ojos de Harry, quien en ese momento al sentir que alguien lo tiraba al suelo y lo cubría porque una pequeña explosión hizo que volara una parte del avión, tan solo luchaba por librarse y correr hacia ella.

Recordó que aún tenía su voz y sin más gritó.

- ¡Hermione!

**oOoOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoOoO**

Lily Potter vio como su hijo no volvía a abrir los ojos, después de tanta insistencia de su parte, Harry había aceptado tomarse aquellas dos pastillas que lo ayudarían a dormir, aunque sea un poco.

Muchas lágrimas bajaron por el rostro cansado de la reina y acarició los negros cabellos de su hijo, en su mente gritaba ¡Por qué!, ¡que estaba pasando!, porque en el mundo existían personas crueles, porque su hijo tenía que sufrir. Ella trataba de no hacer ruido mientras lloraba, le había costado tanto convencer a Harry de que debía dormir, que no se perdonaría si lo despertaba.

Ella no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando pero tampoco se sobresaltó cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba, supo que era James que se sentaba a su lado para velar el sueño de su hijo.

Tres días, tres días habían pasado desde lo ocurrido en el aeropuerto, pero todos sentían como si hubiese sido en ese instante, Lily aún sentía como sus piernas corrían desesperadas hacia donde había dejado a su hijo, la explosión asustó a todo el mundo y el aeropuerto entró en pánico. James aún no recordaba como había bajado hacia la pista, pero si tenía la imagen de Sirius luchando contra su hijo para que no corriera hacia el fuego y aún tenía en su mente el rostro y cuerpo ensangrentado de Harry.

- ¿Por qué, James? – Preguntó en un susurro Lily - ¿Por qué?

James abrazó a su esposa para que pudiera llorar, vio el rostro vendado de Harry y sintió un nudo en la garganta. La imagen de Harry luchando por ir al avión incendiado regresaba una y otra vez, el grito de Luna al escuchar que no había sobrevivientes y que los cuerpos se habían desintegrado por el calor emitido por la explosión, todos en ese momento habían llorado y gritado pero su hijo no.

Harry al escuchar aquella información tan solo tenía la mirada hacia el vacío, desde que le aplicaron unos calmantes para poder sacarlo de la pista, él no había hablado y mucho menos llorado.

Desde que Harry supo que su novia, Hermione Granger había muerto tan solo miraba a la nada, sus padres le hablaban, trataban de ayudarlo pero ningún cambio se suscitaba.

- Los padres de Hermione, llegan hoy Lily – avisó a su esposa.

- Que les vamos a decir, James – sollozando – Hermione vino hasta aquí para ayudarnos y porque amaba a Harry, y ahora fue victima de esa maldita conspiración que se aseguró de destruir la vida de nuestro hijo hasta el final.

- Snape pagará por esto, Lily.

- Y de que valdrá, James – alzó la voz Lily – ¡De que valdrá, si Hermione está muerta y lo único que les podemos dar a sus padres es un funeral simbólico, porque ni siquiera el cuerpo de su hija está!

- Ven, vamos – abrazó a Lily.

James y Lily salieron de la habitación de Harry, eran las nueve de la mañana de aquel día, pero aquella alcoba estaba a oscuras ya que las cortinas estaban corridas. Ellos salieron haciendo el menor ruido posible, pero lo que no sabían era que su hijo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, había abierto los ojos mirando a la nada.

**oOoOoOoOoO * oOoOoOoOoO**

En esa tarde el sol se asomaba tímidamente en el cielo, el aire era fresco en los acantilados blancos de Dover y un par de limosinas de color negro aparcaban en la hierba verde.

El sacerdote, Albus Dumbledore ya se encontraba ahí cuando la última limosina llegó y las personas que ya se encontraban en el lugar la observaron, los primeros en bajar fueron el Rey James Potter y la reina Lily, ellos vieron que los amigos de su hijo habían llegado.

Lily captó la imagen de dos personas alejadas de los demás, la mujer lloraba y el hombre la abrazaba, los padres de Hermione ya habían llegado por sus propios medios como les habían dicho que harían, no aceptaron ningún tipo de ayuda de parte de ellos.

- Harry – escuchó como James llamaba a su hijo – Vamos.

Harry sin decir nada tan solo salió del auto, sus ojos sin brillo y las ojeras delataban el dolor de su alma, aunque parecía que aún no aceptaba lo que había pasado.

Albus Dumbledore hizo que todos se reunieran, nadie dijo nada, el silencio era el aliado de todos, tan solo el sollozo de la madre de Hermione rasgaba el alma a todos los presentes.

El padre de Hermione desde que Harry había llegado no dejaba de observarlo, veía que no había ningún atisbo de dolor en el rostro de ese muchacho, no lloraba, no hablaba, no reaccionaba, lo cuál para el corazón dolido del Señor Granger fue un insulto, no le importó que su esposa al darse cuenta de su intención lo quisiera detener, tan solo caminó y llegando hasta donde Harry miraba a la nada, le gritó:

- ¡Por tú culpa mi hija está muerta! – Empujándolo - ¡Por tú culpa y al parecer a ti no te importa!

Harry perdió el equilibrio y el Señor Granger pensó que así ese muchacho le respondería o le diría algo, pero ante su sorpresa y dolor, el príncipe se quedó en el suelo, con sus ojos sin brillo mirando a la nada.

James y Lily reaccionaron, y se agacharon a ayudar a poner de pie a su hijo, la madre de Hermione jaló del brazo a su esposo, ambos padres se miraron y sin entender el estado de Harry se alejaron.

- ¿Estás bien hijo? – preguntó James pero no recibió respuesta.

El tiempo pasó y las lágrimas de Luna y Ginny brotaron con demasía cuando vieron que el sacerdote Dumbledore tomaba en sus manos una caja de cristal llena de pétalos de rosas de color rosado y rojo.

El llanto inundó el lugar cuando el padre de Hermione liberó los pétalos de rosa con lágrimas en el rostro, Ron abrazaba a Luna quien lloraba con dolor, al igual que Draco abrazaba a Ginny quien sollozaba mirando volar hacia el mar los pétalos.

Todos escuchaban las palabras del sacerdote, menos Harry quien al tener su mirada en la nada pudo observar como un pétalo rojo volaba cerca de él, en su mente escuchó claramente la risa de Hermione, en su pecho sintió como el dolor que había bloqueado crecía rápidamente y por fin pudo reaccionar.

- No te dejaré ir – susurró Harry.

James y Lily habían apartado la mirada de Harry por un momento, pero todo sucedió tan rápido y ninguno escuchó el susurro de su hijo, tan solo vieron como él caminaba tras el pétalo que por el aire se dirigía hacia el mar.

- No te vayas – dijo en voz alta.

James corrió tras su hijo al darse cuenta de que no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía y lo alcanzó abrazándolo, Harry al ver que el pétalo seguía su camino al mar, sintió como si un puñal una y otra vez atravesaban su corazón y de sus ojos miles de lágrimas escaparon, su voz por fin regresó y ante la mirada de dolor de todos, gritó.

- ¡No te vayas!, ¡No me dejes!

Harry dejando de forcejear aceptó el abrazo de su padre y dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, miró a James y le dijo:

- ¿Por qué? – Llorando amargamente - ¡Por qué, papá!

El sol poco a poco se iba escondiendo y una fría brisa se dejó sentir, los gritos de dolor de Harry eran los únicos que se escuchaban en el acantilado blanco de Dover, mientras miles de pétalos de rosa se esparcían hacia el mar junto a las lágrimas que se llevaban el corazón del príncipe Harry.

**Fin**

**Notas de Autor:**

**Hola, ¿Cómo están?, yo espero que muy bien y pues que todo en su vida vaya súper.**

**Como les comenté en mi anterior capitulo, este es el capitulo final del Príncipe Harry, antes que nada se que muchos de ustedes desde el inicio de esta historia tenían la idea de que este era un fic parecido a las películas de Hollywood, donde un príncipe se escapaba del palacio y se enamoraba de un chica fuera de la nobleza y bueno que a las finales terminaban felices para siempre.**

**Bueno sinceramente no están tan fuera del contexto, pero como han podido leer, el fic terminó distinto, en la mayoría de ocasiones para ser feliz tenemos que pasar por muchas pruebas muy duras y dolorosas, y eso es lo que he plasmado en esta historia para Harry.**

**Pero como también les comenté la historia tiene una segunda parte, porque obviamente no terminará así, va a tener su final feliz, pero aún hay pruebas que Harry tiene que superar, así que no se me pongan tristes y no me quieran matar.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han enviado, se que no contestaba reviews pero no duden que cada palabra escrita en ellos me han ayudado a seguir adelante y continuar esta historia que desde el inicio tuvo esta trama y este final.**

**Ahora si antes de despedirme, aquí les dejo el nombre de la segunda parte: "La Sombra de un Amor" y la pueden encontrar en mi perfil, ahí está el prologo y espero que me dejen el respectivo review para saber que tal.**

**Gracias amigs por todo y pues prometo no demorarme tanto en actualizar "La Sombra de un Amor" la segunda parte donde Harry será feliz.**

**Saludos,**

**Usagi Potter**


End file.
